Honor Among Thieves
by ShatteringDaybreak
Summary: Nimble body. Deadly aim. Sticky fingers. Quicksilver tongue. She's a thief with a heart of gold, and a pathological liar with the very best of intentions. Put together? She's a most unlikely addition to the Avatar's traveling entourage.
1. To Catch a Thief

**A/N: Hello there! Before we begin, there's a little narrative I would like to tell regarding how this story came to be. Now, I have been an Avatar fan for quite some time, but I'd never given any serious thought to writing fanfiction for it. One day, though, an OC popped into my mind fully-formed, with a story to tell. I said no. Big mistake. The story started writing itself in my mind, whether I wanted it there or not. So, I gave in and started writing on my computer. But I was resolved not to publish it. Three months and 43K+ words later, I gave in. And so here it is.**

**Also, before we begin, I would like to throw out a few disclaimers and warnings. This is an OC-centered fic. Yes, the OC travels with the Gaang. Yes, this story mostly follows canon events (with some major exceptions, I've got to have a little fun, yeah?). And yes, there is an OC/? pairing. If you dislike OCs, or OC pairings, I suggest you find a different fic, as this one may not be for you. I'm just trying to avoid any readers becoming upset because they do not like this story type.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. That honor would go to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. Some of the dialogue/plot points I use are not mine, but also belong to those already mentioned. Avatarspirit is where I've gotten some of the dialogue. The only things I own are my OC and plot points/concepts/ideas that you do not recognize. There. That should cover just about everything.**

**And now, I present to you:**

* * *

Honor Among Thieves

* * *

Chapter One

To Catch a Thief

* * *

The only reason she lost the fight that night was because the guard landed a lucky elbow to her face.

She stumbled back, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked furiously in an attempt to clear them, but it was too late. His companion already had her arms pinned behind her back. She swung her wrists around as she tried to strike at him with her rods, but he squeezed the inner flesh of her wrists, and her weapons dropped to the ground.

"What do we have here?" he hissed in her ear. "Looks like we caught a sneaky little thief."

She knew they couldn't see her glare from underneath the cowl of her cloak, but she didn't care. She'd been so close to escaping, so close to slipping into the black woods where they would never find her again. But one of the guards picked that night to change his habits, and as a result, she'd been spotted. He'd shouted in alarm before she could silence him, and it was the guard who'd come running that had elbowed her. She'd twisted away from a boulder Guard One had thrown her way, and she'd run face first into Guard Two's elbow. She cursed her stupidity. She should have been more aware of where the other guard was. Or better yet, she should have just fled while she had the chance, instead of staying and trying to fight. Now she was going to spend the night in prison before they "tried" her and sentenced her to some horrible punishment so she could become an example to everyone else in the small village.

_So much for justice._

She glanced mournfully at her rods as they led her away. She'd spent ages crafting them just right, only to have them left in the middle of an Earth town road.

_Perspective,_ she scolded herself. _Even if you _did_ manage to hang onto them, you probably wouldn't ever be able to use them again after tomorrow. _

So she walked away, head held high, trying to avoid thinking about her fate.

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier…_

"Sorry miss. You don't have enough. Come back when you can give me five more silver pieces." The merchant turned away from her, already scanning the crowd for more potential customers.

She cursed silently and returned the money to the pouch at her waist. She had been positive that the money she'd purloined that morning from the rich traveler would be enough. But in actuality, the traveler had very little money on him (his rich clothing and rotund appearance had led to her to believe he was wealthier), and the prices for a hot meal were much higher. So she turned away and walked along the marketplace, hoping to spot a sign for some cheaper food.

She'd only recently come to this town, but it looked very similar to the ones she'd passed through in this region. Earthbender soldiers patrolled the streets, pretending to protect the villagers while they secretly leeched away the life within. She saw dangerously skinny children staring wistfully at produce resting in the stalls. She saw tired mothers balancing infants on their hips, the bags under their eyes testifying to the sleepless nights they'd had to endure. She saw fathers sweating away in the shops and in the fields, trying to scrape enough money together to put a meal on the table. All the while, the leaders and soldiers ate like kings and threw away the scraps while their people starved. Her stomach turned just thinking of it.

She hadn't been paying attention while she'd been walking, and as a result, she bumped into a soldier as he walked down the street. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "It's just very crowded here, and I didn't see you there—"

He brushed her off with a wave of his hand and continued on. She smiled to herself as she fingered the fat purse she'd just relieved him of. Now she had more than enough to buy a meal for herself.

As soon as the thought ran through her mind, a small girl ran by, heading straight for a woman selling fresh fruit. She carefully placed her coins on the table and opened her mouth—

But the woman shook her head and pushed the money away. "It won't be enough. I'm sorry."

"But my little brother is hungry," the girl said, on the verge of tears. "And my momma said it would be enough."

"I truly am sorry," the woman replied with sympathy in her eyes. "But prices have gone up. I have a family to feed too," she added quietly.

The girl slowly took back her money and walked away, her face downcast.

And with that, she realized that she would not be eating today.

"Wait," she said, calling softly to the girl. The girl turned around, but grew instantly wary at the sight of the hood. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said, maintaining her gentle tone. She lifted her hood up slightly so the girl could see her face. "I want to help."

"How?" said the girl, relaxing at the sight of another female.

She pulled the coin purse from her belt and added what few coins she already had. "Can you do me a favor?"

The girl nodded eagerly, not taking her eyes from the purse.

"Can you take this and give a little to everyone? You need to make sure everyone who needs it gets some money, alright?" The girl nodded with even more vigor, her eyes sparkling in delight. "Oh, and don't tell the mean soldier men, okay? It's a secret," she added, pressing her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"I will," the girl said solemnly. "I'll make sure that no one else tells either."

"You're catching on," she said, winking. "Now go," she said shooing her away and raising her hood.

As she watched the girl run away with the money tucked underneath her shirt, her stomach rumbled. She could feel the hunger pangs set in, but the hope on the girl's face when she'd parted with her money made the discomfort bearable. She could go without if it meant feeding those who truly needed it.

As she turned away, a large building at the end of the street caught her eye. What drew her attention wasn't the building's appearance (though its impressive looks did point toward it being an official place). Rather, it was the groups of soldiers gathered around it. And they weren't off duty either. They looked attentive and serious, nothing at all like a group of soldiers on leave.

_You don't post guards unless you have something worth guarding_.

And to have something valuable in a struggling town like this was despicable.

She ducked behind a nearby building and crouched in the shadows, her eyes trained on the front door. Surely someone would come in or out today. Perhaps she could discern what was being kept in there.

Then she would liberate it that evening.

So she sat and watched. She didn't fidget, or make any noise, or move in any way. She knew how to sit still, and she was good at it.

She remembered a time long, long ago when sitting still was a chore, that every second ticking by made her fidget just a little more. But she had learned time after time that movement was deadly in situations like this. She had forced herself into stillness, and now it was a part of her.

Ten minutes later, her waiting paid off. A merchant from the marketplace, a bag thrown over his shoulder, trudged up the road, heading straight for the house. As he stepped up on the portico, however, the seam on his worn bag gave way. Fresh fruit tumbled to the wooden floors. The merchant bent down to pick up the fruit as the guards around him jeered. None made any move to help him. Finally, he cleared the deck of all produce and headed inside.

_It's a storage house_, she realized. _For food. The officials collect food from their people and keep it for themselves while their citizens starve. _

Well, that wouldn't be the case for much longer.

* * *

She found herself in the same spot behind the same building many hours later. She was wrapped in her forest green cloak, which did wonders for disguising her in the dark. The cowl was up (as usual), and her tall brown boots were silent (as always). She sat, and she waited once more. She watched.

The guards seemed to have a regular patrol around the storehouse. One guard would walk by the front to the left while another walked by on the portico to the right. Two other guards completed the same circuit in the opposite direction, so that they crossed at the sides of the house. That left a gap that she knew she could sneak by in. She would just stay to the shadows and move carefully, as she always did.

She slipped from her cover and moved low to the ground, which ensured that her entire body was covered by the cloak. She was dressed in dark colors (from the ¾ sleeved green shirt and the dark brown leather strips wrapped around her forearms to the dark green leggings that tucked into her boots), but the cloak helped her to appear as a shadow and less as a collection of parts. Underneath it, she was one dark, shadowy whole.

She allowed herself a small smile as she moved. There was nothing she loved more than using her skills to right the wrongs of the world. Others may have seen her actions as trivial, but she knew that the smallest act of kindness could have the farthest-reaching effects.

She stepped quickly, quietly, and surely on her way to the storehouse. She was almost to the front steps when suddenly—

He wasn't supposed to be there that soon. A guard rounded the corner much earlier than he should have. He saw her (well, he'd have to be blind not to). And he shouted in surprise.

She froze momentarily, like a gopher-bunny in a hunter's crosshairs. She could turn and run now, into the woods. They would never find her among the infinite shadows that danced around during the night. But she hated the thought of leaving these townspeople to their own devices.

Her hesitation was her undoing. By the time she pulled her wooden rods from the loops on her belt, the first guard was already stomping his foot onto the ground, catapulting a rock into the air. He punched at her, and the rock hurtled towards her midsection, forcing her to twist away. As she turned, she met resistance. A hard, bony object collided with her nose. Pain shot through her face, and hot, salty tears threatened to spill past her eyes. She blinked furiously, determined not to let one spill. She couldn't remember ever crying, and she was determined not to start now. She tried to bring up her rods to swing at the guard, but the one who'd thrown a rock at her was already behind her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to drop her weapons.

She was caught.

* * *

It took her fifteen minutes in the metal prison cell she was locked in to determine that it was impenetrable. She peered out between the steel bars and surveyed the prison. The guards paced up and down the hallway at a regular interval, and the lock keeping her in was solid and new. Even if she did manage to pick it with whatever she scrounged up in her cell (they'd taken her lockpicks), there was no way she could escape without being spotted. She didn't want to take the chance of getting caught again and facing a tougher sentence.

The bitter taste of disappointment sat on her tongue. She shouldn't have been caught. She should have known the second guard would be there. She shouldn't have hesitated. If she'd just run, she could have disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again. But she had been indecisive, and it had cost her her freedom. But "should haves" never did her any good.

So she sat back against the wall in resignation, once again pushing aside any thought of what might happen tomorrow. She needed to be thinking clearly when her trial came around. Fear would only cripple her mind.

A loud noise interrupted her. She was startled for a moment before she realized that it had come from her stomach. She hadn't eaten all day. She'd been depending on stealing some food from the town storage for her dinner, but she'd been caught before she'd even made it inside. So now she was sitting in prison with no food and no hope for escape.

She crawled forward until her face was pressed against the bars. As a guard passed her cell, she called out to him, making sure to keep her voice gruff and short. "Do I get a meal?"

He laughed in her face. "Thieves don't get food in here. Teaches 'em a lesson."

Well, she figured as much. She sighed and crawled back to the wall. She leaned back and closed her eyes, again resigning herself to an uncomfortable night.

Her thoughts once again turned to the direction she'd picked for her life. As good as she was at what she did, she hadn't been born in the circumstances she now found herself. But she was glad she'd ended up where she had. There wasn't much she could do to make a difference in the world, but she could do something. And she believed that if you had the power to do something, you had an obligation to. So she wandered the world, trying to find people who needed help. Sometimes it was lending a body for work. Sometimes it was lending an ear to listen. Sometimes it was taking from those who had too much (unfairly, she had no bone of contention for those who worked hard) and giving it to those who had not nearly enough. Of course, it was the last that she was best at. She knew it wasn't the most honest of lifestyles, but beggars couldn't be choosers. At least she'd never had to resort to the former. Her skills and talents would ensure that.

At least, if she got through tomorrow in one piece.

* * *

After a sleepless night spent in the cell, the guards led her outside to the town square, where the townspeople were gathered in a large semicircle. She caught sight of the little girl she'd given the money to yesterday hiding behind her mother's leg, watching her with sadness. A single tear track traced its way down the girl's grubby face. Her mother, too, was giving her an expression of pity. The girl had obviously told her mother where she'd gotten the money. In fact, based on the somber expressions she was receiving, everyone in the village knew whose act of kindness had sent them to bed with full stomachs.

So instead of the usual chatter and bustle of an early village morning, the square was silent. This obviously bothered the guards standing at the perimeter, who kept shifting and eyeing each other nervously.

The guards responsible for her, however, were not as on edge. She hadn't given the guards any trouble when they'd pulled her from the prison, and she could feel them going lax as they walked.

She smiled beneath her hood. _Perfect_.

She'd worked quickly and quietly as soon as they'd put the metal cuffs on her. She wriggled her cloak through the restraints until her hands were bound below the fabric. As soon as they reached the edge of the square, she moved. She didn't care about the risks right now. She needed to try.

She leapt up into the air and tucked her legs up as her bound hands passed underneath, like some strange jumping rope. Her hands were now in front of her, giving her the freedom to strike out. Which she did gladly.

She lashed out to her left and hit the guard in the stomach. He kneeled over with a groan as she spun to the right. Unfortunately, this guard was ready for her. She dodged quickly as he threw a rock her way. It went sailing past, ruffling the ends of her cloak. As she turned, she saw the woods in front of her. She could run now, and escape, or stay and try to find the keys to her cuffs.

After what had occurred the night before, it wasn't even a decision. She started running (a little awkwardly, due to the restraints) for the forest. She was almost to the outskirts of the town when…she tripped. The guard had bended the ground in front of her, creating a step that caught her foot and brought her crashing down. Before she could get up and continue fleeing, the guard was on her, and she was being hauled to her feet.

There went her chance. They would be extra vigilant with her now. There would be no way that she could attempt escape again.

She held her head high as they dragged her back into the square. She would not give these people the satisfaction of seeing her cower, especially now that her escape attempt had failed so spectacularly. She was led to the center of the square, where the town mayor stood. He was a rotund man, obviously used to full, nutritious meals. Her lip curled in disgust. There were starving children in the region, and he was content to stuff himself like a pig. And she was the criminal.

"You have been accused of the crime of theft and assault," the mayor said without preamble, his voice booming out across the waves of people. "How do you plead?"

_Does it matter?_ she was tempted to ask. She knew she would be found guilty no matter what she said, so she held her tongue and looked right into the mayor's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze elsewhere. That was one of the innumerable advantages of the hood. She could look right at others, but they couldn't see her at all. It had a tendency of making the other person very uncomfortable. She remained silent, letting the question hang in the morning air.

"Your silence will be taken as an admission of your guilt," he said. "And as for your penalty…" He pretended to think for a moment. "A thief uses their hands to steal. So we will take one of yours, to prevent any future crimes from taking place."

For the first time since she'd been caught, she felt an icy stab of fear. Taking her hand? That would mean the end of her. She would no longer be able to steal her food, to defend herself, to survive…He might as well have handed down a death sentence.

_They're going to chop off my hand for stealing, and they don't even know my name._

One of her guards unlocked her cuffs and pulled her hand forward. Another guard kicked the back of her knees so she fell onto the dirt. He bended the rock in front of her until a crude chopping block lay before her. Her hand was forced slowly down, until it rested on the rock. She struggled mightily, but the guard's grip was strong, and he had the advantage of standing over her.

The second guard unsheathed his sword, the blade winking as the early morning sunlight hit the cold steel. She swallowed a lump in her throat as the sword slowly descended through the air in a practice swing until it rested above her hand. She turned away, biting her lip and bracing herself for unendurable pain…

"What's going on?" A young male voice cut through the stillness of the crowd and gave the swordsman pause. She, along with everyone else in the square, turned to find the source of the question.

A young boy stood at the edge of the crowd, holding a tall staff and looking confused. A girl a few years older stood next to him, and on his other side was a boy, also older. The older ones, judging on their clothing, were obviously water tribe, but the boy…his clothes were unusual. They were a bright orange and yellow, instead of the Water Tribe blue his companions wore, or the green of the Earth Kingdom, or even the red of Fire Nation. And instead of sporting hair, like his companions (the boy's ponytail and the girl's braid), his head was smooth, and dominated by a pale blue arrow.

She'd seen pictures of tattoos like that before. That could only be…

_A sign of a master airbender._

But there was only one airbender left.

Which could only mean…

The Avatar.

"We are merely dispensing justice, young man," the mayor replied.

"It doesn't look like justice to me," he said, stepping forward.

The mayor turned an ugly red color. "And who are you to tell me this?" he spluttered.

"The Avatar," she murmured, unable to stop herself.

The mayor looked down at her in disbelief, then turned his gaze on the boy. "What—is this true? Are you the Avatar?"

"Yes," the braided girl said, a spark of anger infecting her voice. "He is. Now, can you explain to us what's going on?"

The mayor blustered for a bit before gesturing down to her. "This young man was caught stealing food from the town's supplies. He has confessed, and we are dealing out his sentence."

He? The mayor was more of an idiot than she thought.

"But he didn't even confess!" the older boy with the ponytail said. "He said nothing!"

"His silence was taken as an admission of guilt. If he was innocent, he would have defended himself," the mayor said, beginning to grow angry.

"That's not how all people work," said the Avatar. "Let me try."

The mayor stuttered and stumbled, but he could not turn away the Avatar without looking like a fool. So he merely stepped back and waved the Avatar forward.

The boy stopped in front of her and reached down a hand. She looked pointedly at the one still being restrained by her guards. He followed her gaze. "Release him, please." The guards looked at the mayor for permission, and when he gave it, they let go of her and stepped away.

She took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She marveled at his youth, as she towered over his smaller form. "I know you didn't want to tell them, but do you think you can talk to me?" he asked, smiling at her. His smile shrunk as he peered up at her. "Hey, wait a second…"

A disadvantage to the hood was that those shorter than you could much more easily see into the cowl. She subtly tried to tug it down farther, but an idea hit her. If she could prove the mayor a fool, perhaps the Avatar could supersede his authority. Perhaps he could overturn her sentence. It was worth a shot…

She reached up and removed her hood, prompting a gasp from the surrounding audience. Her wild black locks tumbled down past her shoulders as her delicate features revealed her true gender.

"That's not a boy," the ponytailed companion said.

"Oh really, Sokka?" replied the braided girl sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"Well, that's one thing he got wrong," the Avatar said. "But I still need to know…were you stealing?"

"No," she said clearly. "I hadn't touched a thing when the guards caught me. I wasn't sneaking out of the building, as they claim. I wasn't even on the portico."

The Avatar turned to the mayor. "Is this true?"

"Of course not!" the mayor cried. "You can't rely on the word of a thief!"

"They didn't find anything on me," she continued. "They took away my weapons, but other than that, nothing. You can search me if you want." She held her arms out. "I haven't changed since last night."

"I believe you," said the Avatar, eyeing her carefully. "It sounds like she was just walking around after dark," he said, his eyes drifting over to the rotund leader.

The mayor deflated as he realized he was fighting a losing battle. He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Let her go. But you'll see. She'll be caught again, and then you'll see what she really is!"

And with that, the crowd dispersed, and she was free. Well, almost.

"Can I have my weapons back?" she asked the mayor.

He waved a hand to a guard resignedly, and he handed over a medium-size sack that clanked as it moved. She pulled her daggers and throwing darts out, stowing them on her belt where they belonged. Her hand brushed the empty loops that usually held her rods and felt a pang. She would have to make more.

She'd almost turned to leave when she remembered something. She bowed to the Avatar and said, "Many thanks."

She'd turned again and started walking away when she heard, "Wait!"

The Avatar and his friends were running to catch up with her. She eyed them warily as they pulled up next to her. "Can I help you?"

"You might not want to stay around here," he said obviously.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't planning on it. This isn't my first time." His eyes widened, and she cursed her carelessness. This was why she wasn't talkative. It was too easy to reveal something best kept hidden.

"You've been caught stealing before?" the girl asked, a frown on her face.

"Not caught," she corrected. "I'm never caught."

"Why would you steal?" asked the Avatar. "It's not right."

"It's either steal or starve," she said simply, looking him right in the eye. "And I prefer living. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go find something to eat."

"Well…you could eat with us," offered the girl, who looked slightly disturbed at her own words. "We have some extra food."

She opened her mouth to decline, but a large growl from her stomach cut her off. The ponytailed boy arched an eyebrow. "Sounds like you're pretty hungry."

"I didn't eat yesterday," she admitted.

"Didn't they give you dinner last night?" asked the Avatar.

"No," she snorted. "Thieves don't get meals in prison. Teaches us a lesson."

"That settles it," said the girl firmly. "You're eating with us tonight." She paused, then said, "I'm Katara, by the way. This is my brother, Sokka." She gestured to the ponytailed boy.

"And I'm Aang," said the Avatar. "What's your name?"

The name she always gave when asked tripped off her tongue immediately. "Mirala. But you can call me Mira."

* * *

Pulling her hood up, she followed the three at a distance as they led her back to their camp for lunch. They led her through the woods bordering the village, where they fell into a single file line within a thin, worn path. The foliage overhead was thick, but sunlight still managed to filter through in small rays. She listened carefully and catalogued each sound that reached her ears. She walked silently along the path, despite the leaves and branches that littered her way. She looked around with small turns of her head. She could see nothing out of the ordinary, but she did not let herself relax. She could never be at ease living the lifestyle that she did.

As they broke through the trees into the large clearing where the others had made camp, she let out a small gasp. Coming from her, this amounted to a scream of shock.

Lying in front on her on the opposite side of the clearing was a large creature the likes of which she'd never seen before. It resembled a giant buffalo, but it sported the same arrows that the Avatar did. It rumbled slightly as the other stepped forward.

Just as she was processing the huge creature in front of her, another one swooped down from the trees above them. A lemur with wings chittered at the group before landing on Aang's shoulder.

She looked around carefully for any more unusual animals before fully entering the clearing. She noticed the boy, Sokka, staring at her curiously, and tilted her head in a silent question.

"Most people are a little more freaked out when they see Appa," he explained while setting up the fire.

"I can't afford to be freaked out," she said simply.

"Right," said Katara, who was unpacking food from a bag. "Because you're a thief. And can you take off the hood? It's weird talking to you with it on."

She looked at the girl for a minute before slowly drawing back the hood. "You don't approve of my lifestyle." A statement, not a question.

Katara shifted uncomfortably, but said, "You steal for a living. Don't you think that's wrong?"

"I used to," she said simply. "But that was before I nearly died of hunger. That makes you rethink your morals."

Katara looked shamefaced as she fiddled with the ingredients in her hands. "I'm—sorry. I didn't know."

"I know."

"Why were you breaking into that house then?" asked Aang, who was sitting on a log by the fire. "Couldn't you just take something from the market?"

"Those people hadn't seen a decent meal in weeks. The mayor and officials require a portion of their crops, so the villagers don't have enough to feed themselves and sell at the market. All the extra food is kept in that storehouse. I was planning on stealing it for the town." She could see a grudging respect in Katara's eyes at her words.

"So…do you have any family?" asked Sokka as he stirred the ingredients in the bowl. Steam was now wafting from the cauldron and caused her stomach to roll in anticipation.

She shook her head. "Mother died in childbirth, lost my father in the war. No siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents. I travel alone."

"That's rough," said Aang. "But I know how you feel."

She shrugged. "That's just how it is. I work better alone anyway."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really? I'm not sure I could. I'd be lost without Sokka and Katara."

"I've had more time to get used to the idea," she said, accepting the bowl Sokka handed to her.

He accepted her answer, but still looked doubtful.

She ate her soup quickly. She did not try to guess what it was or what was in it. She'd learned that it was better to eat without questioning the contents of your food. All that mattered was that it was food.

After she'd finished, she handed the bowl back and said, "Thank you for your kindness. I must be going."

"Where?" asked Katara.

This made her pause. "I don't know. Wherever my feet take me."

There was a long silence in the clearing, then: "You could come with us," suggested Aang. "You looked like a good fighter back there. We could probably use your help. And…you wouldn't be alone anymore."

She stood in shock. They wanted her with them? The promise of a goal, something concrete to focus on was tempting. But she worked alone. What would they expect of her? What would she even do with them? And…who would help these townspeople? "No," she said. "I don't think you want me. Besides, someone has to help those people." And with that, she turned her back on them and left the clearing.

* * *

That evening, she was crouched behind a tree in the woods behind the storehouse. She'd spent the afternoon working out a plan and gathering the supplies she needed. She had a long coil of rope hanging on her belt, and her hair was tied back in a neat braid. She couldn't afford any of her wild curls falling in front of her face. She peered up at the tree she was standing behind. It had several thick branches overhanging the sloped roof of the storehouse. It was prefect for breaking in.

She pulled two of her thickest throwing darts from her belt and stuck them in the soft wood just above her head. She pulled herself up, made sure her feet had a good grip on the bark, and started climbing. She used her darts to create handholds for herself, pulling one out and sticking it higher on the tree before pulling out the other and doing the same thing. Once she reached the lower branches, she stowed the darts back in her belt and began to climb at a much faster pace. She swarmed up the tree, and in an instant, was perched on a branch that nearly brushed the storehouse roof. She looked down from in between the leaves and watched the guard's rotation. There was only one guard at the upper level, and he looked to be on the verge of falling asleep. It seemed that her attempt last night had done nothing spur the guards to action.

As soon as the guard had rounded the corner, she burst into motion. She scampered across the branch, and just when it started too bend a little too far, she leaped into the air. She landed lightly on her toes on top of the roof, and rolled into a crouching position to rid herself of any extra momentum. She quickly pulled her lockpicks from a pouch on her belt and put them in between her teeth, biting down to hold them in place, thus leaving her hands free. She stayed still and silent, looking down off the roof onto the patio surrounding the floor below her. She didn't try to crane her neck over the edge, for fear of being seen. Instead, she watched the floor. Minutes later, a shadow in the same shape of the guard crossed by in the opposite direction, and she had another opening.

She grabbed the edge of the roof, swinging herself down and landing lightly on the wooden floor below. She quickly pulled the picks from her mouth, jimmied the lock, and swiftly pulled the door shut behind her just as the guard rounded the corner.

She took a few tentative steps in the dim room, only to catch her foot on something hard and scratchy on the ground. She caught herself quickly before she could fall. She squinted in the darkness, and made out a tall, tapered candle on a table to her left. She lit it and surveyed the room with narrowed eyes.

A sea of cloth sacks overflowing with food filled the room. She could feel a hot flame of rage lick at her insides at the sight, but as always, she quickly squashed it. Dangerous things tended to happen when she was angry. She found it more productive to transform the emotion into something useful. She could be angry later, when she was alone. Now it was time to _do_ something.

So she walked over to a window on the opposite side of the room that she'd noticed that afternoon, taking care not to trip on anything else. The window was on the far side of the storehouse, facing the woods. Perfect for moving supplies without being noticed. She slowly undid the latch and swung the window inside, grateful that the window didn't swing out.

She pulled a dart from her belt and tied one end of the rope to it. She coiled the rest of it on the floor, and drew the dart up past her head, making sure she got the feel and balance of it just right. She pulled back her arm, and let it fly. The dart let out a slight whizzing sound as it flew, but it was easily disguised by the sounds of the forest at night. The dart bit deeply into the bark of a tree just past the edge of the forest. She pulled the rope taut, and secured it to another dart she stuck into the wall where it met the ceiling on the opposite side of the room. Then she got to work.

She pulled several rope loops from her belt and set them aside. Then she grabbed the first bag of food she could reach and hoisted it up on the windowsill, right underneath the rope. She attached a rope loop to the neck of the bag, then sent the bag sliding down the rope, until it landed with a soft thump against the tree (she was lucky that the upper portico only wrapped partially around the warehouse. Otherwise, she was at risk of clothes-lining the guard as he made his rounds). She repeated this over and over, until the rope, sagging under so many bags of food, began to pull at the dart holding the rope taut. She untied the rope and let it snap out the window, hoping that the rope would fall far enough from the light the porch lamps cast so as to be unseen. Then she closed the window, cracked open the door just slightly, and darted out as soon as the guard had rounded the corner. She quickly locked it behind her, then swung up onto the roof. She pulled herself onto the tree branch and slid down as quietly as possible. She gathered the rope and cast it into a bush, took the bags (and her dinner), and started her rounds.

She avoided the front doors of the houses in the village, as there was too large a risk of being seen. Instead, she snuck around to the back and quietly knocked on doors, offering up piles of food to the underfed occupants within. She could feel the anger within her abate slightly as children gaped in awe at the food she brought. Mothers smiled for the first time in weeks, and the fathers' shoulders began to relax. Her step grew lighter as she continued. She was helping those in need, and that was all she really needed in life. She was happy.

That is, until she reached the last house. An older woman answered her knock, and at seeing the food sack in her hands, scowled mightily. "I don't want it," she said tersely.

She was taken aback. "Why?"

"They'll think we took it," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "And we'll be worse off than we were before. Did you even think about that?"

She felt her spirits sink; no, she hadn't thought about the consequences of her actions. She had only been focused on acquiring the food and distributing it, not what would happen the next morning. But there _was_ something she could do about it.

"I'm sorry," she said, drawing her shoulders up. "I'll fix it."

The woman looked at her searchingly, and said. "I know you will. Now I'll take some of that." She helped herself to the remaining food in the sack, then closed the door.

She returned to the woods and tossed the sack (along with the others) onto the ground right at the edge of the forest, and crept up behind a tree. If she allowed the guards a good look at her apparently sneaking out, they would know it had been her who took the food, and not the villagers.

So she once again climbed the tree and landed on the roof. She jumped down onto the porch, unlocked the door, and slipped inside. Now she waited at the door, trying to time her exit just right. As soon as she saw the guard round the corner, she opened the door and rushed out.

"What the—Hey, you!" he yelled, staring at her in shock. She took advantage of his surprise and swung up and onto the porch before he could even start toward her.

She could hear the cries of alarm as she scurried across her tree branch. She looked over to find the guards on red alert, spreading out to search the area. She knew they would find the picked through storeroom, and the much emptier bags on the ground below. With a start, she saw guards roaming through the forest directly below her, dangerously close to the foot of her tree.

_Can't climb down. They'd catch me for sure._

But her nimble feet and agility made tree-hopping easier for her. They would never catch her if she stuck to the sky.

So she flew. She leaped from branch to branch, her cloak flapping in the wind like the wings of a bird. And up there, so close to the sky and so far away from the ground, she truly felt free. She could taste the sweetness of the air, could hear nothing but the sound of her own heart beating. She could feel an uncontrollable smile start to grow on her face, and for once, she didn't try to hide it. Instead, she let her happiness reign free. She smiled until her face ached.

* * *

She began to slow twenty minutes later. She could no longer hear the sounds of pursuit behind her, meaning she'd lost anyone who might have spotted her a long time ago. She paused for a moment to regain her breath. She perched in a tree, not unlike a very large bird of prey. She sat and she listened.

She stiffened slightly as she heard a rumble echo through the forest. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she'd heard it. Wait. Appa. The rumble was an exact match to what she'd heard that afternoon. She was near to the Avatar's camp.

She followed the rumbling until she was sitting in a tree on the edge of the clearing where they'd made camp. They were all asleep, Katara and Sokka wrapped in sleeping bags and Aang stretched out on the bare ground. As she watched, she remembered their offer from that afternoon.

_You could come with us._

Once again, the words gave her pause. Did they seriously want her to travel with them? What help could she offer? Aang had said that she was a good fighter, but the only reference he could have was the botched escape attempt of that morning. Surely that wasn't enough to go on to judge her skill? And Katara had clearly disapproved of her thievery. Why would they ask her to travel with them?

_What if you could help?_

The tiny voice in her head startled her. Where had that come from? But the more she tried to push the idea away, the more it grew in her mind. Obviously the Avatar was going to bring down the Fire Lord and end the war. What if she could play a part in ending it? What if she could make much more of a difference than she was right now? Feeding the hungry was a temporary solution. Ending the war would bring soldiers home, and would drive out the corruption. It would end the cruelty of the Fire Nation. She could be doing so much more than she was right now.

The offer now sounded much more appealing. She would be working toward a long-term goal, instead of drifting around aimlessly, trying to find some way to help. She would have a purpose. She could use her skills for something better than stealing.

And so it was decided, right there in that tree. If it was still valid, she could take them up on their offer tomorrow morning.

She wedged herself in the tree, pulled the cloak in tight around her body, and fell asleep.

* * *

The smell of smoke woke her the next morning. The acrid, sharp smell pulled her from the clutches of a dreamless sleep and sent her slamming back into wakefulness. The scent of burning is not one she liked to wake up to, especially when lying in a tree. In seconds she was awake and alert, probing the forest with eagle eyes. It took a few more seconds to remember that she was just above the Avatar camp, and that the smell of smoke was accompanied by the scent of roasting meat. Her stomach immediately rumbled and her mouth started watering.

_Maybe I can ask for some breakfast when I'm there._

She carefully extracted herself from the fork she'd wedged herself in and climbed a little lower. She moved from tree to tree until she was perched on a branch that reached a little further into the clearing than the rest. She was now directly above a spot next to the fire, and across from Sokka, who was cooking breakfast. A small smile crept onto her face.

_Time to have some fun._

She stood up quietly, balancing herself on the branch. Then, she took a small step forward and plunged through the air, her cloak rising up behind her. She fell vertically, and she landed in a crouch right behind the fire, and right in front of Sokka. To him, it looked like she'd appeared out of nowhere, falling from the sky.

His reaction, though, was much more exaggerated than she'd hoped for. She'd never heard a girl scream that high-pitched, much less a boy. His arms flailed up in an attempt to protect himself, and he fell backwards off his heels onto the ground. He laid there, staring up at the sky in shock, while Aang started laughing so hard that he fell off where he was perched on Appa, and Katara had to hide her snickers behind her hand. Mira, however, merely smiled.

"Why," he asked weakly as he struggled to sit back up, "would you do that?"

She shrugged.

"Seriously, though, why are you here?" asked Katara curiously.

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to know—is your offer still open? Can I travel with you?"

"Of course," said Aang, who had picked himself off the ground and was now walking towards them. "What changed your mind?"

"I think I can make more of a difference with you than I can wandering around."

"So you're not going to raid the storehouse?" asked Katara.

She waved a hand airily. "Oh no, I already did that. And now I'd like to come with you. If that's all right."

"Fine with me," said Aang.

"Sure," said Katara.

A pause, then, "Does she have to?" grumbled Sokka.

"Sokka," Katara chastised him.

"Fine, fine!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "But I am _so_ getting you back," he growled at Mira, pointing at her threateningly.

She shrugged again. "You can try."

Something in her tone caused Sokka to gulp, but the others ignored him.

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. The Cave of Despair

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just cleaning everything up. This chapter follows canon very closely, but that won't last too long. You'll see a lot of episodes in a different light. I still managed to put some new things in this episode, though (I hope). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. The only things that are mine are Mira and any new plot points/ideas. **

* * *

Chapter Two

The Cave of Despair

* * *

"Where are we going?" It was the first thing she'd said after they'd agreed to let her come with them. She'd been silent all throughout packing up camp and climbing aboard Appa, but now, twenty minutes into the flight, she could no longer contain her curiosity.

"We're headed to Omashu, so Aang can learn earthbending," supplied Katara, who was leaning against the side of Appa's saddle.

"I thought—you don't know all the elements?" she asked, confused. "What about the last hundred years?" She could see Aang's shoulders fall and realized that she might have touched on a sore spot.

Katara reached over and put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got this," she murmured. Mira saw Aang nod, and Katara turned back to her.

"He was frozen in the ice for a hundred years," she explained. "Sokka and I found and unfroze him. He only knew airbending back then. We went up to the North Pole to learn waterbending. And now he needs to learn earthbending."

"And that's all that's happened?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, no," Katara admitted. "I skipped a few things."

"You mean like Zuko chasing after us and pit stops everywhere and the Avatar revelations and the Fire Nation attack on the North Pole?" supplied Sokka.

"Alright, so I cut out a lot of things," Katara snapped. "You really want me to explain everything?"

"Wait," she said. "Prince Zuko? He's chasing after you?"

They all gave her curious looks. "How do you know about Zuko?"

She rolled her eyes. "I hear things. I know a lot."

They shrugged, accepting her answer.

She changed the subject. "What about the Fire Nation attack on the North Pole?"

"This one guy, Admiral Zhao, he led a whole fleet up to the North Pole and started attacking. He ended up killing the moon spirit," Sokka said.

"The night of the Blood Moon," she murmured. She remembered it well. Two weeks ago, she'd woken up in the middle of a forest at night with a start. She'd peered around in a panic to find everything bathed in a bloodred light. She'd looked up to see a scarlet moon. Something inside of her writhed in pain, and she'd screamed in agony. Something had not been right in the world. Something had been very, very wrong. Not an hour later, though, the moon had gradually shifted back into its lunar white, and Mira's panic had finally subsided. It had been one of the most unpleasant nights of her life. "How did you fix it?" she asked, shaking her head to rid herself of the memory.

"There was a princess, Yue, who was saved by the moon spirit at birth," Katara said, quickly taking over. "She gave her spirit back to save it."

She nodded, ignoring the jolt of familiarity that raced through her stomach. "And the fleet?"

"Aang went all Avatar state on them and destroyed them all," said Sokka.

She arched an eyebrow in one of her silent questions. She'd removed the cloak shortly after Appa had taken off (due to the wild flapping and tugging the wind caused), meaning that everyone could see her face clearly.

"It's where I can access all the power and knowledge of the past Avatars," Aang said, finally speaking up.

Her eyes widened at his remark.

"We were trying to harness it before we ended up in that village," Katara said. "It didn't work out so well."

"Which is why," Sokka cut in, "we are trying to find an earthbending teacher. We're going back to Omashu to ask Bumi, an old friend of Aang's, if he'll be willing to teach him."

She nodded, and that was that.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

She shook her head.

"The water feels really nice…" Aang wheedled, splashing around to prove his point.

She shook her head again and remained sitting on a large rock that arched over the water.

"Suit yourself," he said, shrugging and turning away. He faced Katara and entered into a battle stance, ready to deflect any blows she might throw at him.

The others had decided that they needed a prolonged break after 1 ½ days in the saddle. They'd spotted a large river winding its way through the forest, and had quickly decided that it was the perfect place for a quick stop (although, in Aang and Katara's case, it meant more training). They'd asked her for her opinion, but she'd merely shrugged. She didn't care what they did. They were used to making decisions without her presence, and she wasn't particularly fussed to change that habit. So while they stripped down to their underclothes and waded into the river, she found a spot on an arch nearby that offered a wide view of the surrounding area. She would keep watch while they relaxed. She would also take advantage of the respite on the ground to continue crafting her new rods.

During their nightly stop the day before, she had ventured into the woods to find branches best suited for her needs. She took one of her daggers and sawed off two medium-sized branches as long as her forearm, making sure that the wood was sturdy and thick, while still being slim enough to handle easily. She brought them back to the camp and started stripping the twigs, leaves and bark off her branches. Halfway through her task, she'd felt a prickling on the back of her neck that told her someone was watching her. She'd looked up to find the three of them watching her curiously.

"What are you doing?" Sokka had asked.

"Replacing the rods I lost yesterday," she'd said, continuing to strip the branches down.

"They just look like tree branches to me," Aang had said, his head turned to the side as he inspected them.

"I'll take the bark off, whittle the bumps out, sand it down, then cover it in tree sap," she had explained. "Once it dries, they make nice clubs."

"What about your daggers?" Katara had asked, eyeing the knives in question with slight distaste. "Don't you use those?"

"They are useful," she admitted. "But the rods knock people out quickly. Slicing hamstrings tends to get messy." All three stiffened at her words, and she braced herself for their accusations.

"You'd do that to someone?" Aang asked in a small voice.

"In a battle, your opponent is trying to kill you," Mira explained. "It's about survival. I'm not afraid to fight dirty, but I will not kill. Cutting the back of someone's knee ends a fight quickly without killing them, as does knocking them out."

They accepted her answer, but, not surprisingly, they were a little more distanced from her. Of course, they weren't exactly falling over themselves to chat with her before, so it wasn't much of a difference. She didn't mind, anyway. It was a jolting transition from traveling alone to working with a group. If silence made things easier for them, so be it. She didn't say much anyway.

So she sat and worked at her rods whenever she got the chance. Sitting on the arch tested her observational skills, as her attention was split between the rods, the three below her in the water, and the surrounding area. She didn't mind, though. She liked a challenge.

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" asked Sokka impatiently as he floated lazily on a large leaf he'd pulled off a bush by the river. He was the only one in the group who'd protested at stopping for a break. Secretly, Mira agreed with him, but she had decided to keep quiet. She'd only just joined the group, and she didn't want to ruffle any feathers this soon. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we're going to make it to Omashu today," he continued.

"What, like you're ready to go right now, Naked Guy?" Katara asked with a smirk on her face, her hand on her hip.

"I can be ready in two minutes," he said. "Seriously, whenever," he protested at his sister's skeptical look.

"I think Mira has you beat there," Aang said, pointing to her up on the rock.

Sokka looked away with an irritated _hmmph._

Aang turned back to Katara and asked about a waterbending form, and the topic was dropped. Mira idly watched them out of the corner of her eye in between scans of the forest and quick checks on the smoothness of her rods. She'd never truly seen waterbenders in action, and was curious about the form. She rolled her eyes as Katara waded over to Aang to correct his technique. His blush was visible even from where she was sitting; it was surprising that neither Katara nor Sokka had caught on.

_Well, it's not like _I'll_ be the one to tell them. _

She scanned the forest again, keeping her eyes open for any disturbances that seemed out of the ordinary. She didn't focus on any one area, but continually swept her eyes over the scenery. She trusted that her peripheral vision would catch any strange movement.

She turned her head as she caught a flicker of blue. She looked down to see Aang imitating an octopus in the water. She let out a sigh. _This _was the boy who was supposed to save the world? He had a long way to go.

A strange sound pricked at her ears. It sounded like…music of some sort.

"Someone's coming," she announced in a quiet, yet firm voice. The three looked up at her, then followed her finger to the path she was pointing at. She shoved the half-finished rods into her belt loops and shifted into a low crouch, her cloak draping over her and blending into the moss she was resting on. Anyone who looked up would see what appeared to be a moss-covered rock on top of an arch. Although, she tended to find that most people rarely looked up.

Instead of hiding or taking precaution, like she had done, the three others merely stood in the river and waited for whoever it was to round the corner. She clenched her teeth in annoyance. For one with such a large price on his head, the Avatar was remarkably lax in regard to caution.

A band of five people rounded the corner, all clothed in bright colors and trinkets. Three played various instruments, while two others danced beside them. A line of a traditional folk song reached Mira's ear, and she let some of the tension drain from her body. They were just a traveling group. But she stayed still and remained where she was, in case something wasn't right.

"Hey, river people!" called out a man wearing blue and yellow robes and holding a stringed instrument. He looked to be the unofficial leader of sorts. She could already tell that he wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver.

"We're not river people," Katara said.

"You're not?" the man asked, wrinkling his nose. "Well, then, what kind of people are you?"

"Just…people," Aang answered uncertainly.

"Aren't we all, brother," the man said dreamily, waving his hands in the air. Mira began to suspect that the man had taken to eating the purple-spotted mushrooms she'd seen in the area. These particular mushrooms, when eaten, caused hallucinations resulting in a half-dreamlike state.

Sokka stormed up to the group (well, as much as one _could_ storm when wading through a river). "Who're you?" he accused, pointing a finger at them.

"I'm Chong," replied the man, grinning. "And this is my wife Lily," he said, gesturing to the woman dressed in pink and brown next to him. She gave a slight curtsy as Chong continued to speak. "We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us," he said as waved his hand around.

_Yep. Definitely the purple-spotted mushroom._

She began to climb down the arch, using the hand and footholds she'd discovered on her climb up. She walked quietly around the rock and approached the group. Chong was now staring very openly at Sokka's underclothes. Sokka quickly covered himself and hid behind a bush, which happened to be right behind Mira. Chong started violently as he spotted her. "Where'd you come from?" he asked, grasping his instrument like it was a lifeline.

She pointed to the top of the arch where she'd been sitting.

"We didn't even know you were there," he said in awe. "You some kinda river spirit?" he asked, squinting at her as if she would suddenly become transparent and float away.

She glared at him scathingly, but the cowl meant that he remained oblivious.

"She's traveling with us. That's Mira, this is Aang, and over there is my brother Sokka," Katara said, pointing to each in turn. "And I'm Katara," she said gesturing to herself.

"I'm Chong," he said, "And this is…"

"We know, we know!" cried Sokka, who came out from behind the bush, now fully dressed. "Your wife Lily! You already told us!"

"Oh," Chong said, looking baffled. "Right."

Mira let out a large sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Instead of just hopping on Appa and flying off, for some reason the three stayed with the traveling band, leading them to their camp. Katara and Aang seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Mira could tell that Sokka shared her sentiments. They didn't need to travel with these minstrels. They needed to be on their way. She wanted to speak up, but wasn't sure how her opinion would be met.

Mira sat on the ground a distance away from the group. She'd adamantly refused to allow Lily to braid flowers into her hair, so the woman had turned to Katara instead. For a brief instant, her mind wandered to happier days when she allowed her curls to run wild. She'd braid anything she could get her hands on into her hair. But those days were long gone. The offer of braided flowers pushed at a sore spot, worsening her already sour mood. She sat, sulking and brooding, hoping against hope that the travelers would just get up and leave. But this hope was growing fainter and fainter as she watched Aang grow more and more enraptured by Chong's tales.

As Sokka walked into the clearing, hands empty of the nuts and berries he'd claimed to be searching for, Aang called to him. "Hey, Sokka! You should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang's eyes were bright and eager, but the garland of pink flowers perched on his head gave him a faintly ridiculous air.

"Well, not everywhere, little arrowhead," corrected Chong, who had taken to calling Aang that. "Where we haven't been, we've heard about in through stories and songs."

"They said they'll take us to see a giant nightcrawler," Aang continued, oblivious to the arched eyebrow on Sokka's face. Mira had very nearly spoken out when Chong had made the offer, but as per usual, she held her tongue.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never ending rainbow," said the rotund one with the moustache. He lay back and swept the air with his arms dreamily, leaving Mira to wonder once again if all these travelers were eating the purple-spotted mushroom.

"Look," said Sokka shortly, "I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy—" she shot him a glare, "—then I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Omashu. No side tracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows," he said, pointing an accusing finger at the nomad who'd suggested it. Sokka finished by crossing his arms with an air of finality.

Mira opened her mouth to agree, but Chong had already started talking.

"Woah," said Chong. "Sounds like someone has a case of destination fever." He laughed. "You worry too much about where you're going."

"You gotta focus less on the where, and more on the going," Lily added dreamily, gesturing grandly and pulling on Katara's braid.

"O-Ma-Shu," Sokka said, enunciating every syllable.

"Sokka's right," Katara added. Mira felt a wave of relief. If Katara agreed with them, it was more likely that they'd actually leave these nomads behind. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe."

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu," said Chong, once again repeating himself. Mira thought she remembered that a side effect of the purple-spotted mushroom was forgetfulness.

Sokka smacked himself on the forehead in irritation.

"There's an old story about a secret pass," Chong said, a weird look in his eye. "Right through the mountains."

Aang looked intrigued, and Mira's spirits sank once more.

Katara, however, remained skeptical. "Is this real, or a legend?"

"Oh, it's a real legend," Chong said seriously, and Mira rolled her eyes. "And it's as old as earthbending itself," he added, with a sly look. Mira grimaced as she realized what was coming.

Chong started strumming on his instrument, and the nomads were lost in a world of song. They told of two lovers whose warring families kept them apart, whose love overpowered the barriers set in their way. They sang of a path built so they could meet, and Chong trailed off in confusion before launching into a chorus that consisted of repeating the words "secret tunnel" again and again.

Mira refused to clap as the nomads finished, and desperately hoped that Aang wouldn't take the nomads up on their offer.

"I think we'll just stick with flying," Sokka said. "We've dealt with the Fire Nation before," he said confidently. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Aang, going along with Sokka. "Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground. And we need to go whatever makes Appa most comfortable."

Chong shrugged. "Alright." The nomads moved away from Appa as the four climbed into the saddle. "Don't forget the going!" he called up as Appa took off.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he muttered as they rose higher and higher.

* * *

It soon became apparent that flying was not the best option. The Fire Nation was prepared for their appearance, and launched fireball after fireball toward Appa. The bison was terrified, swerving left and right to avoid the projectiles.

"This isn't working!" Aang yelled back to the rest of the group. "We need to go back!" Sokka and Katara agreed, and as much as Mira hated the nomads, she managed to produce a small nod. At least they were preferable to dying.

…Though only by a slim margin.

So it was barely an hour later that they landed right where they took off, much to the nomads' surprise. "Secret love cave, let's go," Sokka grumbled as they walked past. Mira took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, picturing a short, wide passage through a relatively small mountain. It couldn't be that bad.

As they traveled through the woods, Katara and Aang listened eagerly to the nomads' songs, while Sokka and Mira desperately tried to ignore them. The forest around them slowly morphed into ancient ruins, which Mira took an interest in, if only to focus on something other than the nomads. The stone was sand colored, as was typical of the region. She tried to make out the crumbling symbols at the tops of the pillars, but they were degraded beyond recognition.

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asked for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"Actually, it's not just _one_ tunnel," Chong corrected. "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole _labyrinth_," he said, looking pleased with himself.

Sokka immediately started an angry rant, and Mira felt her gut tighten in anxiety. She'd told herself she would be okay in one tunnel, a straight shot through to the other side. There was an exit, and they would find it. But a labyrinth, a whole maze of underground caves, with no concrete way to find the way out…her breath hitched and her heart stuttered just thinking about it.

"All you need to do is trust in love," Lily said dreamily. "According to the curse," she added as an afterthought.

Sokka stopped short as the others passed him. "Curse?!"

But he was ignored as they reached the entrance of the tunnel. "Hey, we're here!" Chong called out unnecessarily. The mouth of the cave was huge, stretching far above their heads. Moss hung from the entrance, and a carving of three characters rested above it. Mira squinted, trying to read what it said, but they were too high up for her to decipher.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked, determined not to give up on the subject.

"The curse says that all those who trust in love can make it through the cave. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever," he said offhandedly.

"And die," added Lily.

"Oh yeah. And die," Chong said. He started saying something else, but Mira was well on her way to hyperventilating and wasn't paying much attention. She had spent several minutes convincing herself that the tunnel was short, that she'd be able to see the other side, that they would barely be underground. But a labyrinth…she wasn't sure she could do this. She didn't want to be trapped in that hole forever. The opening of the cave looked much less friendly to her now. Instead, all she could see was a yawning stone mouth, waiting for her to wander in so it could swallow her whole. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead.

"That's it!" Sokka cried. "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole." Mira let out a shaky sigh of relief. Perhaps they could find another way to Omashu that didn't involve going underground.

But the faint smell of smoke reached her nose, and her hopes died once more. The Fire Nation was behind them, and likely to catch up soon. They didn't have any time to find another route.

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked Chong, and Mira realized that there was no escaping the hole.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead."

She saw Aang stare dreamily at Katara before saying, "We can make it."

…_I'm doomed._

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka called, waving everyone on. Mira swallowed the lump in her throat and walked forward, focusing on her feet and not the stone walls surrounding her.

She could hear the displeased grumbles of Appa (_you and me both_) mixed with the more sinister rumbling of Fire Nation tanks following them down the wide road they'd just traveled. Suddenly, they stopped at the mouth of the cave.

_What are they doing? Why don't they just…Oh, spirits no. _

She heard the mechanical sound of metal shifting positions, then a harsh clattering sound. She watched as large grappling hooks bit into the stone above the cave entrance. There was a high-pitched squealing sound as the tanks backed up, tugging at the metal hooks. Then with an ear-shattering crash, the rock tumbled to the ground, effectively sealing the group inside.

Then everything faded to black and she was back in the wine cellar, and her worst enemy was standing at the top, sneering down at her with a curled lip. She could see the wooden doors lower inch by inch until they closed, blocking out all light and plunging her into a darkness that was confining and never-ending.

_Deep dark unending black can't see nothing there alone blind world gone blackness everywhere no light all alone crushing suffocating black—_

A faint, flickering light filled the tunnel, and Mira's knees nearly gave out. At least they had light. But she took one look at the rock covering the tunnel entrance, and her fear returned with a vengeance.

Appa pawed frantically at the rock in front of him, and she felt an overwhelming desire to help. She needed out. She needed the sun and open air and space.

Mira ignored Katara and Sokka's less-than-convincing assurances that everything would be all right and looked down at the ground, trying to keep her attention from the walls that were entirely too close for her liking. She listened without really hearing the plan that Sokka crafted. As the group started moving, she tried to stay near the middle, closest to the light. And she didn't look up at the wall of blackness looming in front of her.

* * *

She drifted out of her protective reverie as they came to a stop. Sokka was turning the map around and around in his hands, the universal symbol for "I-have-no-idea-where-we-are". She felt her stomach clench painfully, for once not out of hunger. She tried to quell her rising terror as best as she could.

She listened through a panicked haze as Sokka insisted that they'd already been there, as Chong spoke of the power of love, and as Sokka finally determined that the tunnels were moving of their own accord. At this, she could feel her panic winning. How could they ever escape tunnels with a mind of their own? She would be trapped forever, wandering around in circles. Her breathing sped up and her hands grew clammy as she rubbed her fingers together (a nervous habit she'd developed, but didn't use very often).

A roaring filled her ears, and it took her a moment to realize that it was not the blood pulsing through her heart. The ground shook violently, and she tumbled, trying to regain her balance.

"The tunnels," Chong said in a fearful tone. "They are a-changin'! It must be the curse," he continued. "I knew we shouldn't have come down here!"

If she hadn't been full of paralyzing fear, she would have slapped him.

"Everyone be quiet," Katara warned suddenly. "Listen."

Mira tried, but all she could hear was the sound of her own panting breath and her entirely-too-fast heartbeat thumping in her ears.

A wolfbat swooped out of the darkness and cut a path through the middle of them, sending them all ducking to the ground. Mira was paralyzed with fear, and could only watch helplessly and pray that it didn't approach her as it soared through the air. It landed behind them, its teeth bared in a maniacal grin. It took off again, diving and flying over them. Sokka brandished his torch at it frantically, but he lost his grip and the flame landed square on Appa's foot.

All hell broke loose. Appa roared in pain and terror and galloped around the cavern. He ran into walls and knocked loose stones. The wolfbat darted away in fear, but its disappearance did nothing to calm Appa. He bounced off wall after wall as he circled in an attempt to find a way out. Mira tried to crush the side of her that screamed in approval of Appa's actions. The walls trembled and groaned ominously, and large rocks fell to the ground. She felt a sudden blast of air push her away from the shower of rocks, and she hit the ground with a groan. As she stood up, she realized that Aang, Katara, and Appa were not with them. They were trapped on the other side.

The second collapse was too much for her. She ripped off her hood frantically. The cloth, instead of being a comfort to her, now felt suffocating. She slid to the ground and buried her face in her knees. Her fingers felt hot from all the friction her frantic rubbing was creating. She couldn't do it. She couldn't keep walking down a tunnel she would never get out of. Her breathing became high-pitched and frantic, and she started trembling.

"Uh, Sokka? I think something's wrong with her," said Lily.

There was a pause in the chatter and clattering sounds that had filled the cavern, and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Sokka quietly.

"Can't," she wheezed. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Can't breathe. Claustrophobic." She stopped as she grew lightheaded. Some still-rational part of her brain noted that she was hyperventilating, but she was powerless to stop it. A primal terror was taking over her body, and the lack of control added another fear to the mix.

"Whoa, she can talk!" Chong said amazedly. "I thought she was mute, or something."

Sokka ignored him. Mira heard a scraping sound as he slid next to her. "You need to focus on your breathing," he ordered. "Not on the tunnel, or the walls. Just count your breaths. And make them long ones."

She did as he said. She pulled in a deep breath, held in slightly, then slowly exhaled. She kept going, letting the sound of her breathing fill her ears and her head.

"Better?" Sokka asked finally as she began to relax.

"A little. But as soon as we start walking, it's just going to happen again," she whispered miserably.

"No, it won't," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Because you have a goal."

"I do?"

"Yes. There is an exit. We know there is. We're getting out of here, and if you don't help us, we can't. You need to keep it together so we can leave."

His tough-love approach worked. She straightened up and took a deep breath to center herself. "You're right. Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Everyone's afraid of something. You just can't let it rule you."

She gave him a grateful half-smile. "Thanks."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't mention it."

They'd been walking for a few moments when the nomads started idly playing their instruments and singing folk songs. Mira could see Sokka starting to tense up, so she started a conversation with him. This also had the added benefit of keeping her distracted from the thought of underground labyrinths. "You knew exactly what to say to calm me down," she murmured. "How?"

"There was a kid back at the South Pole who was caught in an avalanche once," he said, staring ahead, lost in memory. "He got really claustrophobic. Wouldn't even go inside an igloo. I was the oldest person there, so I was the one who had to help him. I discovered that the breathing thing worked well." He gave her a sideways glance. "And I figured a direct approach would work with you."

She nodded.

Two folk songs later, Sokka said, "I know you probably didn't like that I saw you like that, but I'm glad I did."

She scowled. "You liked seeing me weak?"

"I liked seeing you human," he said simply. "I've only just met you, but you're pretty intimidating. It's nice to know that you've got fears like the rest of us. It makes you more human," he repeated.

She paused for a beat, before saying, "It's the not talking, isn't it?"

He nodded. "It makes you look arrogant."

"That's not why!" she cried. She wasn't quite sure why she was defending herself to him. "I just don't talk a lot," she said, a little more subdued. "I've been on my own for—a long time," she finished lamely.

"You're not now," Sokka said. "We don't bite, I promise."

She remained silent, staring ahead and contemplated what he said.

"You could also stand to help make decisions," he added.

"I'm new. I didn't want to stir up trouble," she said.

"You're part of a group now," he reminded her. "Believe it or not, you _can_ tell us what you think."

"This isn't going to happen overnight, you know," she warned.

He shrugged. "As long as you know." He paused, a little longer than was comfortable. "So," he said casually, "what exactly was it that turned you into scary thief girl?"

She arched an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Criminy," he muttered. "I was getting close, too."

"A mental breakdown is all you get," she said. "I'm not spilling my life story."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he offered.

"Nice try."

"Phooey."

They lapsed into silence once more. Mira could feel that saying anything more would result in the conversation growing stale, and besides, she wasn't one to make conversation anyway. She could tell that Sokka felt the same. So she stared straight ahead, pretending that the black tunnel before her led to the bright sunny garden of her childhood home. But imagining that brought up too many tender memories, so she turned her attention back to Sokka. His escalating reaction to the nomads was entertaining and kept her mind off the claustrophobia lurking in the back of her mind.

They were currently singing made-up songs about the tunnel and the misfortune they were in in a misguided attempt to cheer Sokka up. She could see his face becoming redder and redder, and figured it was only a matter of time before he lost it. She wasn't usually one to wish troubles onto others, but watching Sokka squirm in irritation did wonders as a distraction.

* * *

"Great! Your plan has led us to another dead end!" accused one of the nomads, managing to sound angry and peaceful at the same time.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku," Sokka snapped back. Mira felt no shame at his words. Normally she would be observing all that she could and taking in information in an attempt to help figure a way out, but she was dealing with irrational panic with every step she took forward. Let the others do the thinking for now, she reasoned.

"Wait a minute. We're thinking of ideas?" Chong asked. "'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an hour now."

Mira could see a vein throbbing in Sokka's forehead. An explosion was imminent.

…And Sokka delivered. "YES! We're all thinking of ideas," he said slowly, throwing each word into the air with force. However, Mira could not take him seriously, as Momo was perched jauntily on his head like some bizarre hat.

"Well, then listen to this," Chong continued, oblivious to Sokka's anger (as usual). "If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song!" He looked around at the other in triumph. Mira, who had foolishly been hoping for a plausible idea, braced herself for more endless marching throughout the tunnels.

Sokka did another face palm, and the beginning chords of yet another song started echoing through the labyrinth.

It could have been five minutes, or fifty. The music morphed seamlessly from one song to another, and Mira was too focused on breathing and walking to keep count. It seemed endless to her, this journey underground. How long had they been in here, truly? Had it been minutes? Hours? Days? She had no way of knowing for sure, so she pushed the thought from her mind and kept within the light.

She froze as she heard a sound she recognized. A wolfbat was snarling somewhere in the tunnel around them. She could feel her breathing quicken, and she forcibly drew air in through her nostrils and out through her mouth. She and Sokka were the only two with level heads. She couldn't afford to have a meltdown if they were to deal with savage animals.

Everyone stood at a standstill, peering apprehensively into the thick darkness that stretched beyond the torchlight. Mira realized with growing dread that the sound was not coming from the tunnel before them…but behind them.

"Turn around!" she ordered as she herself turned. A fleet of wolfbats in a wedge formation materialized out of the darkness, heading straight for them. They leaped up and took to the air as their snarls and howls filled the caverns.

But something was wrong. Instead of diving and attacking, as the last one had done, these wolfbats flew straight above their heads, not even sparing a glance to those down below. Sokka crouched and ducked and flailed his limbs, but not one made an effort to swipe or lunge at him. They were only focused on leaving, and leaving quickly. Which meant that something was driving them away.

"Hey, you saved us Sokka!" cried Chong, as clueless as ever.

"No," she said gravely. "They were escaping from something."

"From what?" asked Chong, somewhat skeptically.

As if in answer to his question, the ground shook and bucked beneath their feet, filling the tunnel with a roaring noise. The wall of the cave ahead of them blew out, and rocks came crashing out of a newly-formed side tunnel. This reminded Mira too much of the previous cave-ins, and she resumed rubbing her fingers together nervously.

As the dust cleared, a huge badger-mole emerged from the tunnel, locking its milky white eyes on the group. Before anyone could react, though, a second explosion sounded behind them. Another badger-mole crawled out into the tunnel, effectively trapping them. They moved their paws together fluidly, closing the holes they'd just crawled out of, and sealing the tunnels behind them.

Mira looked between them, realized that the creatures had just reduced the already limited space around her, and promptly started hyperventilating. Again.

They slammed their paws down on the ground, carving rivets on the ground, and separating the nomads from her and Sokka. Sokka tore his gaze from the creature looming in front of him, and his eyes widened as he took in her panicked state. "Not _now_," he groaned quietly. Then, realizing that she would be of no help to him, he turned back to the threat in front of him. But the badger-mole's paw was already slamming onto the ground, sending them both flying. Mira landed against a wall, where she curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Breathe slowly. In, and out. Not too fast, and not too deep. You won't do any good down here. _

She could hear the badger-mole advancing across the tunnel, when a strange, discordant note rang out. The heavy shifting of the badger-mole stopped, and Mira cracked open an eye to see what was going on.

Sokka's hand was lying across Chong's stringed instrument. He appeared to have accidentally hit it when backing away from the creature. It was looking at him with interest now, cocking its head to the side. It looked like the music had appealed to the animal. As soon as she had this thought, Sokka picked up the instrument and experimentally plucked a note again and again. Mira, now distracted from her claustrophobia, stood up shakily.

"Hey," cried Chong, who had been sitting calmly near the opposite wall, "Those things are music lovers!"

Sokka started singing a nonsense song way off-key. "Come on guys, help me out," he added into the song. Mira shrugged in a "don't-look-at-me" way. She had no instrument, and there was no way she was singing. So she crept toward the middle of the cave while Chong, Lily, and the other nomads whipped out various other instruments and added their voices to the mix. The badger-moles continued to listen, staring at the group with their unseeing eyes, ears twitching in time to the song.

Slowly, Chong began to wind the song down. "What are you doing?" hissed Sokka as he continued to pluck the same string on his instrument.

"I got another idea," said Chong. He walked up in front of one of the badger-moles and said, in all seriousness, "We need some help, musical mole."

Mira watched him uneasily. She was highly doubtful of anything Chong came up with, and this was no exception.

"We need to get out of here," he said. "Can you get us out? We'll play all the music you want," he added, wiggling his instrument enticingly.

To Mira's immense surprise, the badger-mole waved its head and slumped to the ground. They all stared at it for a moment before the badger-mole bucked its head again.

"Hey, he wants us to climb on!" cried Chong, who was already halfway up its back.

Mira shook her head violently. She felt a hand grasp her elbow and looked back to find Sokka looking at her. "This may be our only ticket out," he said seriously.

She clenched her jaw and looked the second badger-mole warily. It had already slumped to the ground and was looking at her with what she swore was an impatient look.

"If we die," she mumbled through gritted teeth as she climbed nimbly onto its back, "I am _so_ killing you."

"Noted and ignored," he said cheerfully, following her up (albeit not as gracefully).

She kept her eyes closed the entire way out. It wasn't until she heard a crashing sound and felt the warn sun on her face did she open then again. Then she was sliding down the badger-mole's back before it could even come to a complete stop. She landed with a soft thump on the ground, and then she was running. Running away from the tunnel, away from the mountain, away from the blackness. She barely even registered the presence of Aang and Katara outside.

"What's with her?" she heard Aang asked as she passed.

"Claustrophobic," she heard Sokka replied. "She hated it in there as much as Appa. Anyway, how did you guys get out?"

"Just like the legend says," Aang explained. "We let love lead the way."

"Really? We let huge, ferocious beasts lead our way," Sokka bragged.

Mira pulled her attention away from the group and stared out past the mountains. She pulled in a long, clean breath of fresh mountain air, and finally let herself relax. She was outside, there was a way out of everything, and she could see until the horizon. This was how the world was supposed to be.

Vaguely, she heard the nomads decline Aang's offer of travel to Omashu. She let out a sigh of relief as her insides danced with joy. She didn't like to imagine what might come of having to spend one more minute in their company.

She took a step back from the cliff's edge and joined the other three as they watched the nomads wander back down the road. She saw Aang sneak a look at Katara, who blushed and looked away.

_Trusting in love, huh?_

* * *

It took very little time to find the correct road that would lead them to Omashu. Mira found the journey to be much more pleasant without the nomad's songs and the oppressing walls of the tunnel. Her spirits felt lighter than they had in weeks.

She should have known that it wasn't meant to last.

She was the first to make it to the top of the hill overlooking Omashu. What she saw caused her to freeze in her tracks. She'd never laid eyes on Omashu before, but she knew it wasn't supposed to be covered in Fire Nation flags and belching out thick, black smoke.

"The journey was long, and annoying," she heard Sokka announce behind her. "But now you get to see what it's really about—the destination. I present to you, the Earth Kingdom city of—"

"Sokka," she interrupted.

"What?" he asked, giving her an annoyed look.

She merely pointed at the conquered city below her. He followed her finger, and gaped at the sight. "Oh no," he murmured.

Their journey had not just ended. It had barely even begun.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It makes my day to see that people are reading my work. Even if you just favorite or subscribe, it makes me happy. The way I see it, I'm just glad I have readers who like it enough that they'll keep coming back. **


	3. Plague!

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was a little self-conscious about this chapter and had to keep fixing things. I decided to finally bite the bullet and just post it already. **

**I'd also like to respond to the Guest who asked a question. I cannot PM you, so I'll answer it here. You asked, "Is this gonna be a OC X Zuko love story or just an adventure?" I don't really want to spoil the end pairing, so I'm not really going to answer one way or another. What I will say is that Romance is not in the main genre listing for a reason. It's the third genre. I will have a romance developing later in the story. But it's not the main focus. Never has been, never will be. This story is mainly focused on this new character, and her struggles and development. Relationships are a part of that, but not all of it. I hope that answers your question. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I just own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Plague!

* * *

Mira felt her stomach clench as she took in the conquered city lying before her. She personally had never been to Omashu, but the sight of the bloodred Fire Nation pennants and the smokestacks belching black clouds still felt like a punch in the chest.

"I can't believe it," Aang said hollowly. "I know the war is spreading far, but Omashu always seemed…untouchable."

"No place is untouchable," Mira murmured bitterly. If the others heard her, they gave no sign of it.

"Up until now, it was," Sokka said, answering Aang. "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left."

"This is horrible," Katara said softy as she approached Aang. "But we have to move on."

"No," Aang said firmly. "I'm going to find Bumi."

Mira opened her mouth to protest, but Sokka beat her to the punch. "Aang, stop! We don't even know if Bumi's still—" He broke off as he realized what exactly he was saying.

"What? If he's still _what_?" Aang asked angrily.

"Alive," Mira finished. "He may not be alive. You have to consider that a possibility."

"That's more of a reason to find him," Aang insisted. "To make sure he's okay."

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending," Katara rationalized.

"This isn't about finding a teacher," Aang said. "This is about finding my friend." He shot an angry glare at Mira and added, "No matter what."

She didn't break his gaze. Spirits knew she had faced enemies much more terrifying than him. But his determined stare gave her pause. He had to know that some of the outcomes of this wouldn't be pleasant. So why would he insist on going back inside? She asked him as much.

"I have to know,' he said quietly, still staring at Omashu. "Even if it's bad," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "He's my friend. I have to make sure he's okay."

Mira contemplated this as they boarded Appa and made their way to a spot Aang said would get them inside the city. It'd been a long time since she'd had someone she'd look for. She'd been on her own so long, she had forgotten what it was like to look out for others and have them look out for you. It wasn't a horrible feeling.

A horrible feeling was looking at the impossibly small drainage pipe Aang wanted them to climb through.

"No."

"But it's not very long," Aang protested. "You'll be out before you know it!"

"No."

"But we need to get into the city."

"I'll find another way," she said stubbornly.

"What if you can't?" Sokka asked skeptically.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I will. But," she added, stressing the word, "If I can't, I'll wait for you outside. But there is no way I'm climbing in there."

But they remained standing there, staring at her.

"Go!" she insisted. "I'll meet you in there!" And before they could protest yet again, she hopped up on Appa and took the reins.

"Remember, to get him to take off—"

"Yip yip," Mira cried, snapping the reins.

"Never mind," muttered Aang.

"See you on the other side," she said, throwing in a small salute. She pulled to the left, and Appa took to the skies, leaving the other staring up after her.

She guided Appa away from Omashu and towards the cliffs around it. She spotted the place they'd stood and looked out at Omashu, and decided that it was an ideal campsite. She clucked her tongue and nudged the bison with her heels, and he started to descend into the spot she'd picked. He landed with a loud, yet muted thump, and she slid off his back. Before taking off, she turned to the creature and patted his nose affectionately.

"You just stay here, alright? We'll be back in a bit."

Appa snorted and tossed his head in what looked suspiciously like a nod.

Mira hopped off the elevated cliff face that formed the edge of their campsite. She slid down the slide carefully, and landed softly on the ground below. She moved quietly and carefully along the cliff, making her ways to a rock that lay just next to the solitary narrow road that led to the front gates of the city. She immediately ruled out sneaking inside. The road was just wide enough for cargo carts. Plus, there was no cover on the road. Even if she moved under the blanket of darkness, the risk of being seen was too large. She ground her teeth in frustration. She didn't want to have to crawl back to the campsite she'd found and wait for the others. Spirits knew Sokka wouldn't let her forget it. She needed a way in.

Just as she thought that, she heard a familiar rumbling sound. A convoy of cargo carts was coming up the road. She smiled and drew her head down, turning so she was peering around the left side of the rock. She couldn't aim for the first or last cart, as those would most likely be checked more thoroughly than the others. She would have to aim for the middle. It was more dangerous, but that was a risk she had to take.

She centered herself as the carts approached. She had to time her movements perfectly. Too early or late, and either the wheels would hit her or she would be crushed by the creatures pulling the carts. She had only one chance to do this.

As the cart she'd singled out drew near, she tensed up her muscles and balanced on the balls of her feet. As it drew level, she launched herself out from behind the rock and rolled underneath the cart. She grabbed at a crossbeam on the underbelly of the cart and clung on for dear life. Her body was picked up and she set her feet against the wooden corners near the end of the cart. She was wedged in, and now all she had to do was hang on.

She realized, of course, that there was a possibility that the guards might check underneath the carts. But there were several to inspect, and Mira was counting on the guards' laziness. The only thing she could really do, though, was pray that they wouldn't feel particularly diligent that day.

She felt the wood she clung to shudder as the cart drew to a halt. She saw the feet of several guards walk around the carts, talking to the drivers and checking the backs. As the feet drew near to her cart, she held her breath and hoped that they didn't notice her cloak on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like ages, her cart started up again, and she passed into the walls of the city. Her relief was short-lived, however, as her cart passed over a rock protruding from the ground. The top lightly scraped her back, not enough to do serious damage, but enough to cause pain now and inflammation later. She bit her lip to avoid crying out. She needed to leave now, before they came across any more rocks or stopped to unload. She took a few deep breaths, readied herself, then let go. She dropped to the ground and rolled immediately, coming clear of the cart wheels just in time. She popped up and dashed for cover behind a building before she could be spotted. She knew leaving the convoy mid-journey was risky, and she thanked the spirits that twilight had fallen. She knew without a doubt that had it been earlier in the day, the driver behind her would have seen her leave and raised the alarm. The darkness of dusk transformed her into a shadow.

As she caught her breath in a nearby alley, she realized belatedly that she had no idea where the drainage pipe the others went through came out. They could be anywhere in Omashu, and she would be none the wiser.

A rattling from the other street caught her attention. She ran down the alleyway and peered out, making sure she was still in the shadows. She frowned as she surveyed the road. There was no one there, so where was the noise coming from? A flicker of movement drew her gaze down to the manhole cover in the middle of the street.

_So that's where they are._

She crossed into the street and knelt by the manhole cover. She tried to slip her fingers underneath to try and lift the cover, but she never got the chance. A large gust of air loosened the heavy metal lid and popped it straight up. The only reason Mira's head wasn't knocked clean off her shoulders was her quick reflexes. She jerked back just in time. The manhole cover settled back down, only to be lifted up again by Aang, whose grey eyes met Mira's copper.

"Spirits!" she cursed. "Give a girl some warning, next time, will you?"

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly. She grasped the edge of the cover and helped slide it away before reaching down a hand and helping him and Katara up. She reached down a hand to help Sokka, but recoiled in disgust at the sight of the sewage he was coated in. He climbed out himself and made for the others, but Katara bended some water out of a nearby barrel and thoroughly doused him before he could soil anyone else. Aang sent a powerful blast of air to dry him off, exposing three pink and purple creatures attached to his face. Sokka screamed in terror and tried in vain to pull them off. "They won't let go!"

Mira slapped a hand over Sokka's mouth. "Shut it! The guards will hear you!"

Aang walked up to Sokka and started rubbing one of the creatures. "Relax, it's just a purple pentapus." Sokka whimpered as they continued sucking happily on his skin. Finally, Aang hit a sweet spot and the pentapus released its tentacles, allowing Aang to pull the rest of the body off. Sokka quickly disposed of the second one, but as Aang pulled the last one off, there was a cry down the road.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out past curfew?" Three guards who had been passing by had seen them, and were now heading their way.

Mira looked quickly at Aang, whose air nomad tattoos screamed 'Avatar', but he had already wrapped a cloth around his head like some sort of turban.

"Sorry," said Katara. "We were just on our war home." She widened her eyes slightly, the epitome of innocent little girl. When the guards didn't say anything, they all turned around and started walking away.

"Wait," called the guard, and Mira could feel her muscles tense. She subtly reached up and fingered a dagger on her belt, in case things went wrong. "What's the matter with him?" the guard asked suspiciously, his eyes on Sokka's neck. The pentapus had left small, yet distinct suction cup marks on Sokka's face. The circles almost looked like little pox marks, which gave Mira an idea.

"Pentapox, sir," she said gravely, pulling Sokka around. The guard walked closer and leaned in, inspecting Sokka's face. The water tribe boy looked fine, and if he continued to do so, he would jeopardize their cover. So she stomped on his foot, which elicited a groan.

As the guard pulled away in aversion, Katara added, "It's highly contagious!"

Sokka was finally starting to get into his part. "It's so awful—I'm dying," he moaned, rolling his eyes back and reaching for the guard.

"And deadly," Mira supplied, watching in satisfaction as the guard backed up hastily.

"Hey, I think I've heard of pentapox," the guard muttered in a panic. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" he asked the guard next to him. "We'd better go wash our hands," he said, not bothering to wait for an answer. As Sokka gave a great, hacking cough, he added, "And burn our clothes!" And with that, they took off running down the road.

Sokka turned around and gave Mira a glare. She shrugged. "What? You didn't look sick. It needed to be realistic."

"And stomping on my foot was the best way to do that?" he snapped.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Will you two be quiet?" hissed Aang. "You want _more_ guards coming our way?"

"Wimp," Mira muttered as she passed Sokka. She smiled as she heard him growl in frustration. Winding him up was almost too easy.

* * *

Mira led the way as they sneaked through alleys and across roads. As soon as they started moving, she'd slid into the lead effortlessly, without a second thought. She stopped in her tracks, however, as soon as Sokka said, "Why are you in the lead? You don't even know where we're going!"

"Oh, and you do?" she retorted. When he didn't answer, she continued. "And I wasn't aware that you had any experience in creeping around places where you're not welcome. But if you can get us through without being spotted, be my guest." She stepped aside and gestured to the alley in front of her. He opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He was defeated, and he knew it. "No?" Mira asked, once again taking the lead. "Thought not," she muttered.

She was the ideal person to make sure that no one was spotted. They hugged one wall across from a construction site as Mira checked to make sure the coast was clear. She waved a hand, and the four of them hurried across the road and up a steep set of stairs before ducking behind a pile of plywood just as a guard passed in front. Mira let out the breath she'd been holding. That had been too close. She wasn't used to leading a group. Usually, it was just her and the shadows. Now she had to ensure that all four of them weren't spotted. It wasn't easy.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here," hissed Katara. Mira agreed. She didn't want to spend any more time here than absolutely necessary.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked Aang. He was the one to ask, as he was the one closest to Bumi and the most well-acquainted with his skills.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend," he murmured, his eyes sweeping the various levels of the city. "Somewhere made of metal," he decided.

"We need to keep moving," Mira said, nudging the airbender. "It's not smart to stay in one spot for too long."

He nodded, and they ducked out from behind the wood. They made their way across the level, alongside a length of scaffolding. As they approached a steep ramp that looked like it was used for sending down materials, a rumbling broke through the silence of the night. Mira looked up in time to see a large boulder sliding down the ramp. She saw Aang's head whip around to check the level below. She followed his gaze. A small group of people was walking on the ramp. They wouldn't cross in time to be clear of the boulder. In the back of her mind, she noted the company of guards surrounding the group below, clearly marking them as high-level Fire Nation. A small part of her wanted to let the boulder slide past, to let it fall and crush those below. But the part of her that gave up her money and food to feed those who went without stopped the thought in her tracks. No one deserved to die like this.

Aang swung his staff and sent a large blast of air at the rock, which was blown off course and crashed into the side wall, creating a large cloud of dust and an even larger noise.

"Great," muttered Mira. "Now they're going to think we did it."

"The Resistance!" cried a member of the band down below, and the guards attacked. One of them sent a flurry of miniature arrows toward Aang, who hopped onto a stack of wood and narrowly missed getting speared. He turned and ran, Mira and the others hot on his heels. Two uniformed guards had made it to their level and began chase. Mira stopped and turned, but Katara already had bended the water out of her pouch. "I've got this!" she told Mira, and lashed out with a water whip, knocking them off the platform.

A girl with sleek black hair partially tied up into two buns came running up from behind the disposed guards, a fierce look in her eye. At that instant, Mira knew it had been her who had shot the miniature arrows. The girl sent another volley at Katara, who bended the water in front of her into an ice wall. The girl didn't pause in her pursuit, so Katara abandoned her position and ran, Mira keeping pace with her. As they passed another section of scaffolding, Aang held back, waving both Mira and Katara on. But something pulled Mira back, and she stayed by his side.

He leaped and twisted, and brought his staff slamming into the ground. A wave of air sent the wooden scaffolding crashing to the ground, effectively blocking their pursuer. But through the crashes of the falling wood, Mira heard an all-too-familiar sound. The sound of a blade whizzing through the air…

"Look out!" she cried, and dived in front of Aang, who had already turned to keep running. She felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder, and looked down to see a shuriken protruding from her skin. She but her lip for the second time that day, and roughly shoved the pain aside. Pain didn't matter now. What mattered was getting out of here.

She pushed Aang forward and ran blindly on, hoping that they could find shelter before the girl behind her caught up. Suddenly, she felt the ground fall out beneath her feet, and she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

A light flared into the tunnel, and the four found themselves surrounded by earthbenders. They all had grave looks on their faces, and if Mira had to guess, she'd have identified them as the residents of Omashu. One of the older ones stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked roughly.

"I think you can take the head covering off, Aang," muttered Sokka.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said, and did so.

"The Avatar!" gasped one of the earthbenders.

"And who are you?" Aang asked curiously as he stood up. The others followed suit, but Mira wasn't sure she had the strength in her to do so.

"What you see is the Resistance," said the one who stepped forward. "My name is Yung. I was King Bumi's defensive advisor. When Omashu was taken, we went underground. We didn't want the Fire Nation to occupy this city so easily."

"Why is it always underground?" Mira muttered. She attempted to push herself up, but fell back to the ground in agony as pain sliced through her shoulder.

Katara shot her a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She switched to her other arm and pushed herself up until she was standing in the shadows next to them. She held back from revealing her injury. She didn't want to miss any of the information she knew was coming.

The others had already turned their attention back to Yung. "Where are we?" asked Sokka.

Yung gestured his arm toward an opening in the tunnel farther down. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you."

Mira's breathing eased slightly as they stepped into a large cavern filled with people milling around, talking, cooking, caring for others. The voices slowly petered out as they noticed the newcomers. Mira, who was unused to such attention, shrank back further into the shadows.

"May I present to you, the Avatar!" Yung announced, waving an arm at Aang. Excited chatter broke out in the cavern, but Aang ignored it. There was only one thing on his mind.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys?" he asked eagerly. The chatter suddenly died down, and heads turned to look at him. "Is he leading the Resistance?"

Yung's face grew dark and stormy. "Of course not!" he growled. "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city, to fight for our lived and for our freedom! But before we even had a chance, King Bumi…" He broke off and looked down, the very picture of defeat. "…surrendered."

Aang's eyes widened, and he looked troubled. "That doesn't sound like him," he murmured.

Yung continued, disregarding his words. "The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said, 'I'm going to do nothing.' And he laughed," he said bitterly, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now," he added grimly. "Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

"Actually, there's another path to freedom," Aang said. "You could leave Omashu." The earthbenders gave him shocked looks, and he continued. "You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation, but you're outnumbered." Mira, who hadn't quite agreed with Aang's suggestion of leaving Omashu, had to admit that this was a valid point. "You can't win. Now's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day," he urged.

"You don't understand," Yung insisted. "They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost," he said, gesturing emphatically.

"I don't know, Yung," said the earthbender next to him. "Living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me."

"Yeah, I'm with the kid," added another member of the Resistance.

Seeing that Yung still looked unconvinced, Mira spoke up. "You may have lost this battle, but you can still win the war. It does you no good to waste your energy on a battle you cannot win."

Yung turned to stare at the people crowded near the mouth of the cavern, listening in to the conversation. There were whispers and murmurs of agreement floating through the air. Finally, he sighed, defeated. "Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we going to get them all out?"

There was a resounding silence. Mira wracked her mind for ideas, trying hard to think of a plausible method. The answer came to her in a memory of a small ghost town she'd passed through a year back. "Pentapox," she announced. The others stared at her blankly, so she continued. "Nothing clears a town faster like a plague. We know how to give you pox marks, and there are three guards who will testify to seeing four kids today, at least one of whom was ill. The Fire Nation won't want anything to do with you, trust me."

"And you've had experience with plague, huh, Mira?" asked Sokka skeptically.

She shrugged, then winced as the motion tugged at her injured shoulder. "Maybe."

"We'll need a few teams to go into the sewers and retrieve as many purple pentapus' as they can," Sokka said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And we'll have to move soon to make it believable. During the day would be best, so the guards can see the pox marks. If we get the pentapus' tonight, we should be able to leave tomorrow morning." He looked to Yung. "Do you have people we can send to the sewers?"

Yung nodded and spoke to the Resistance members to his left. "You heard him. Go organize volunteers for a trip into the sewers."

"Alright, but I can tell you that volunteers will be hard to come by if the destination is the sewers," said the youngest.

"You can start by leading one of the groups, Ling," Yung said coolly.

Ling gulped noisily. "Yes sir," he said meekly, then hurried off.

"In the meantime," Yung said, "we can offer you a place to rest for the night. We will have the pentapus' by morning, and then we will start the preparations for leaving."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Katara said, bowing. The other three followed suit, and Yung reciprocated.

"Thank you, Avatar, for saving my people," he said. "I can only hope that I may once again see Omashu restored to its former glory."

"You will," Aang said firmly. "If I have anything to say about it, you will."

The four followed Yung as he showed them to a vacant corner of the cavern. "It's not much," he said, "but it's a place to rest."

"That's all we need," Aang said, bowing once more. Yung bowed back, then left them for the night.

Mira leaned back against the stone wall and slid down it, groaning slightly as she did so.

Katara looked up in alarm. Mira was not one who made a habit of groaning. "Are you all right?" she asked again.

"No," Mira said. "Between the shuriken sticking out of my shoulder and the underground cavern, no, I'm not alright."

Katara dropped to her knees beside her and peered at the wound. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she demanded as she pulled her waterskin over her head.

"My shoulder wasn't about to fall off or anything," she said. "And I wanted to know what was going on."

"That curiosity is going to kill you one day," Katara muttered. "Now, shirt off."

Mira started fumbling at the ties to her shirt with her one good arm. Sokka cringed violently and turned away. "Warn me before you start taking your clothes off!" he cried.

"I'm wearing bindings," Mira retorted, her voice slightly muffled as the fabric slid over her head. "And you see you sister in the same things!"

"Oh," Sokka said, beginning to relax. "Oh yeah."

Mira rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her wound. She winced as she laid her eyes on the cold, harsh weapon protruding from her skin. Blood was crusted over where metal met flesh, but the sides still oozed. Mira swallowed thickly and turned away.

"I'm going to have to pull this out," Katara said. "And it's going to hurt. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she muttered.

"I'm going to go do something over here," Sokka said hastily, and he stood up and all but ran over to where Aang was sitting, across from their little campsite.

"On three," Katara cautioned. "One…two…three!"

Mira bit her lip hard enough that she tasted blood, but she couldn't help the loud groan that escaped her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a forceful breath through her nose. When she opened her eyes again, the bloody shuriken was lying on the ground and Katara's water-encased hand was pressed against her shoulder. Instead of the hot throbbing she'd expected, Mira felt a cool, silky sensation against her shoulder. She could almost feel the muscle knitting back together. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever felt.

Finally, Katara pulled her hand back. "It might be stiff for a day or two, but it's healed."

Mira rotated her shoulder slightly, marveling at the absence of pain. She looked up as another old injury occurred to her. "Can you heal this scratch on my back?"

Katara nodded, and Mira swiveled around until her back faced the healer. At the last minute, she remembered to clap her hand over a spot between her shoulder blades. To Katara, it would look like she was merely rubbing at a spot on her back. There was a mark Mira had there that was…unbecoming and that Mira wished to keep hidden. Thankfully, Katara didn't notice Mira's sudden movement, as she was too absorbed in the handful of scars that crisscrossed Mira's back. She heard a sharp intake in breath, then felt the girl's fingers trace over her back. "How—you're covered in scars."

"I may be good at a lot of things, but I can't heal worth a damn."

"I'm sorry," she heard Katara say softly.

Mira shrugged. "Not your fault. I got into a lot of scrapes. I got out of most of them. That's better than some."

There was a silence, and Mira could tell that Katara was at a loss for words. The silk sensation passed over her back, and she couldn't help but say, "This is weird."

"For your sake, I hope you don't get used to it," Katara said as Mira turned back around. "But while I'm at it, let me heal your lip."

Mira's hand flew up to her mouth. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It looks like you bit it pretty badly. And stop touching it!" Katara said, swatting her hand away. She ran two fingers over Mira's lip, and after a few moments of the strange sensation, she pulled her hand back. "See? Good as new."

"Thank you," Mira said. She looked over to where Sokka and Aang were sitting. They were far enough away that she could say something that'd been on her mind since one conversation days ago. She hesitated, mulling over her words, then added, "I know you don't like me much, and I can understand why. I've got blood on my hands. But…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

But Katara was already talking. "Don't. You're right. I wasn't really sure why Aang invited you to join us—"

"Me either," Mira said in an undertone.

"—but one thing I've learned about Aang is that he can see a side to people that I can't. And he saw something in you that day. And now, I see it too. You jumped in front of a shuriken for him, Mira. I know now that you're dedicated to our group. You'll fight just as hard as us. And besides," she said as she put her waterskin away, "judging from what you came up with to get these people out, we really could use your skills."

"Thank you," she said, embarrassed at the praise.

Katara smiled at her, then said, "We've got a big day tomorrow. Try and get some sleep."

"Yeah!" said Sokka, who had wandered over and plopped down next to Mira. "Just think, tomorrow you'll be out of this underground cave and up in the fresh sunshine!"

Mira scowled darkly. "You know, I was doing just fine down here until you opened your big fat mouth."

"Sorry?" he tried weakly.

He was answered with an elbow to the ribs.

* * *

Mira slept fitfully that night. The cavern, despite being rather large and spacious, still felt oppressive and small to her. She concentrated on her breathing, as Sokka had suggested in the Cave of Two Lovers, but the exercise only helped marginally. She heaved a sigh of relief as the day broke and the people of Omashu started preparing to leave the city.

She stopped a woman as she passed their campsite. "Um, excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at Mira, her gaze wary.

Mira pulled down her hood and said, "It's not a good idea to take so much with you. The Fire Nation will suspect something's up if everyone's carrying all their belongings with them."

The woman, who'd relaxed as soon as she'd seen Mira's face, looked down at the items in her hands. "I just don't want to leave them behind."

"Why don't you tuck them in a corner of this cave? The Fire Nation won't be able to come down here, and you can just come and get it when you come back." At the woman's skeptical expression, she added, "You _will_ come back."

The woman nodded slowly. "That does make sense." She started to leave, but Mira called out, "Can you make sure everyone else knows this?"

The woman nodded and walked away, stopping every now and then to speak to someone outside a tent. Mira tugged her hood back up and settled back against the wall. She pulled out her half-finished rods and started sanding them out using some grit-paper she'd filched from the construction site the day before. She drifted into an uneasy state somewhere between alertness and daydreaming.

She let her mind wander, back to happier times. Back to when she had people who cared for her. But, as always, her heart began to ache as she tried (and failed) to remember the woman who'd given birth to her. She knew it was foolish, knew that her mother had died within minutes of giving birth to her. But Mira couldn't help but try. Her father, destroyed by grief, had ordered every single likeness of her taken down and burned. He didn't want to spend years staring at a painting of the woman he loved, gone forever. He'd never said as much, but Mira knew that he blamed her for her mother's death.

Sometimes, when things were really bad, Mira blamed herself too. It had been a long and difficult labor that had brought Mira into the world. Something had gone wrong, and her mother had barely been able to say 'hello' to her new daughter before she'd passed into the spirit world. On normal days, though, Mira knew it hadn't been her fault. But her father hadn't believed that. He'd stayed away from his only daughter, throwing himself into his work. She'd been raised by her nanny, a kind woman named Xua. Mira rarely saw her father growing up. As she aged, she decided she didn't like him much, so she hadn't minded the solitude. It was what made the years alone bearable. Though, she hadn't spent all those years growing up _completely_ alone…

"Mira?" A sleepy voice cut through her dream-like haze.

She was glad for the interruption from her thought. Her memories had been straying down a path that would soon become too painful. She stowed her rods and grit-paper away before turning her attention to Katara, who was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Too long," Mira said grimly. "I'll wake Sokka if you wake Aang. I'm not spending another minute down here."

As Katara prodded gently at Aang's sleeping form, Mira bent over Sokka, who was snoring loudly, a thin line of drool escaping from his mouth. She reached down a hand, and flicked his nose. He woke with a strangled yelp, sitting up violently and swiveling his head from side to side. When he saw that it was Mira who'd woken him up, his eyes narrowed. "You enjoy this, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she answered simply, a half-smile on her face. "Now get up. It's time to go." Later, as she began to leave the campsite, something made her pause. She turned to see the shuriken Katara had pulled from her shoulder lying on the ground, winking dully in the soft cave light. For reasons she didn't quite understand, Mira reached down and picked it up, securing in her belt pouch before walking away.

* * *

An hour later, the population of Omashu was gathered in a large, somewhat secluded town square near the back and to the side of the city. When asked about the likelihood of getting caught by guards, Yung had replied that there was only one way into the square, and it was being guarded by four earthbenders who'd already been marked with the pox. Despite these reassurances, Mira still felt jittery about being out in the open. She did, however, feel more relaxed than she had in the cave.

Now she was helping to distribute the pentapus' to those who still needed to be marked. She slapped creature after creature onto citizens, ignoring the squeals of protest from the squeamish. When the last resident had been supplied with a pentapus, the team turned to themselves.

"I can sort of understand the squeals," Mira admitted, staring at a pentapus happily sucking on the back of her hand. "This is bizarre."

"As weird as waterbending healing?" Katara asked, placing a pentapus on her cheek.

"It's up there on the list," she said, rubbing at the animal on her hand. When he wouldn't let go, she rubbed harder. The pentapus, however, seemed very content on Mira's skin. "Let go, you little bugger," she growled, tugging on him. She finally hit the sweet spot, and he relinquished her hand. She tossed him none-too-gently into the bins they came in.

Sokka's voice cut through the chatter of the crowd as he started to give instructions. "The marks make you look sick, but you gotta act sick, too. You gotta sell it."

"Says the boy I had to stomp on yesterday," Mira muttered to Katara, but the waterbender's attention was focused on Aang, who had hung back as the citizens of Omashu slowly left the town square. "Aang? What are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?"

Aang shook his head and sidled toward a nearby alleyway. "No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi, he said stubbornly. Momo hopped on his shoulder, but Aang merely brushed him off and took to the skies.

Katara stared up after him, but Mira tugged her sleeve. "He'll be fine. Now we need to move if we're going to catch up with the others." Katara nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the square.

The population of Omashu was quite large, so it didn't take long to join the back of the group. The two girls walked a little more quickly than the rest, and soon caught up to Sokka. Mira could tell he was very much enjoying his role as he moaned and groaned loudly. Mira, however, remained silent, merely shuffling along.

Sokka took a pause in his groans to regard her. "C'mon, you've at least got to sound sick!"

Mira stubbornly shook her head. "I will walk like a sick person, but I am not making those noises. Besides," she added, "This crowd makes enough noise that no one will notice if I'm quiet."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but Katara cut him off. "There are the guards," she said, pointing to the line of soldiers in front of the gate.

Sokka immediately resumed his yelling and moaning. Mira winced at the noise and shuffled along, counting the minutes until they were outside and she was out of range of Sokka.

The pox marks seemed to be doing their job. The guards scattered, clearing a wide path in front of the gate. The large gong above the archway started ringing, and the doors were opened to let the residents through. Mira avoided eye contact with any of the Fire Nation soldiers and kept her head down, keeping her body language like that of someone deathly ill. She allowed herself to stumble, something she rarely ever did. As she passed rather close by a guard, her muscles tensed. But he didn't say anything, didn't suspect a thing. She forced herself to relax as she passed through the gate. They were outside the city, and they hadn't gotten caught.

The group made their way down the narrow supply road, then turned left. Mira was about to direct them to the campsite she'd found earlier, but one glance behind told her that it couldn't hold every resident. So she followed Yung, who was leading the group. He knew this area better than she, and would be the best to pick a place to hide out.

Yung finally started to slow as they entered a large canyon. It was big enough to hold everyone comfortably, but narrow enough that you could see anyone who entered. And it was completely out of sight of Omashu.

As the citizens started settling down, Mira turned to Katara and Sokka. "There's just one problem."

"What?"

"I left Appa at that overlook where we first saw Omashu. How are we going to get him here?"

"Simple," said Sokka, and he pulled an oddly-shaped whistle out of a pocket with a flourish. He put it to his mouth and blew, but no sound came out.

"I think you broke it," Mira said, looking at the whistle skeptically.

Sokka turned a shade of bright red. "It's not broken!" he said. "That's how it's supposed to work!"

"So you bought a broken whistle?"

"Appa can hear it," Katara cut in, trying to break up the argument. "He's on his way here right now."

Mira raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to retort, but the sound of rushing air cut her off. A shadow passed over her, and she looked up to see Appa descending into the canyon. As he landed next to them, Sokka smirked at her. "You were saying?"

Mira flushed a deep scarlet. She was usually the one to have the last word.

"How's it feel, to be shown up like that?" Sokka said, unable to let the issue drop. Mira allowed herself a small smile. He'd just provided her with the perfect comeback.

She nodded thoughtfully. "So this is how it feels to be you."

Katara burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, Sokka, but you walked right into that one."

* * *

The only thing to do after that was wait. They couldn't leave until Aang was back and willing to go. He was taking his sweet time looking for this friend, though. They'd gotten into the canyon around noon, but it twilight had already fallen, and there was still no sign of Aang.

"At what point do we assume he's been captured?" asked Sokka anxiously.

"I'd give it through the night," Mira answered. "He's probably just being thorough."

"What if he's not, though?" Katara asked. "What if the Fire Nation took him?"

"Aang's tough for a kid. I doubt he's been taken."

"How can you say that for sure?" Katara persisted.

She sighed. "Because I'm looking right at him."

Katara whirled around to see Aang and a giant creature enter the canyon. As they approached, he looked up despondently. "We looked everywhere. No Bumi." Katara hugged him, but he didn't reciprocate. Mira felt a pang at the look in his eye. She knew how he felt. Losing a friend was hard.

"We've got a problem," came the gruff voice of Yung. "We just did a head count."

"Oh no," Katara said. "Did someone get left behind?"

"No. We have an extra," he said, a bemused look on his face. He pointed to a toddler in Fire Nation clothes who was clinging to Momo's back, giggling as he was dragged along.

"Great," muttered Mira. "Now they're going to think we did that, too."

"This isn't good," said Sokka, who was eyeing the toddler warily.

"What do we do with it?" asked Mira.

"He's not an 'it'!" cried Katara angrily.

Mira shrugged. "I'm just saying. He's a complication."

"Well, we can't exactly do anything until tomorrow. I suppose he'll have to stay with us for tonight," Aang reasoned, and the matter was settled. They took their places around the campfire, each one watching the toddler continue to chase Momo, who was chattering unhappily. The lemur leaped over Sokka's war club, but the toddler was unable to avoid it and tripped. Instead of crying, which Mira had been prepared for, he took an interest in Sokka's club. The child picked it up and started sucking on the end, only to have Sokka snatch it away. "No!" he snapped. "Bad Fire Nation baby!"

The toddler promptly burst into tears.

Katara hit Sokka across the chin, and Sokka relented. "Oh, all right," he sighed unhappily, and gave his club back to the toddler, who immediately calmed down. Katara, ever the maternal figure, bent down and cooed at him. "Oh, you're so cute!"

"Sure, he's cute now," grumbled Yung. "But when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then." He added quietly, "He'll be a killer."

Katara, who had picked up the child, held him out. "Does that look like the face of a killer to you?"

Yung was unimpressed.

"You don't know for sure what he'll do when he's older," Mira said, disagreeing with Yung. "He may grow up to be a Fire Nation rebel. You can't say who he'll become in the future."

"Why are you so defensive of him?" Sokka asked, his eyes narrowing.

Mira was unaffected. "There were judgments made about me when I was young. I believe that everyone had a chance to prove those judgments wrong. That's all."

Sokka opened his mouth to reply, but the scream of a hawk cut him off. A majestic-looking scarlet hawk swooped down from the sky and settled on a nearby rock. Aang sprang up and ran toward the animal, but hesitated at the bird's beady-eyed glare. He looked back at the others. "Umm…"

Mira stood up and made her way to the rock. "Here, let me." While she stroked the top of the bird's head with two fingers, she used her other hand to nimbly flip open the top of the messenger tube and extract the written message inside. She handed the paper to Aang and resealed the tube with a muted snap. At the sound, the bird straightened up, Mira removed her hand, and the bird took off into the night.

"What's it say?" asked Katara, who was waiting by the campfire.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son."

"Told you," Mira muttered.

"So, he wants to make a trade. His son...for King Bumi."

"So the little squirt turned out to be pretty good leverage," Mira mused. "And we didn't even have to suggest it."

"How can you be so callous?" Katara asked. "He's a human being, not 'leverage'."

"I'm not a big fan of little kids," Mira answered. "Too much crying and bodily fluids." She shuddered. "No thank you."

"Well, you might not be a fan of kids," Aang said, a smile on his face. "But they seem to be a fan of you."

"What?" Mira asked in confusion. Aang pointed. She looked down to see the toddler clinging to her boot. She attempted to extract herself from his grip, but the child was determined to hang on. "You've got to be kidding me," she growled. At the sound of her annoyed tone, the child burst into tears for the second time that night.

Mira sighed in irritation and bent down to scoop the child into her arms. She bounced him up and down, and within moments the child as giggling again. Mira looked up to find everyone staring at her, mouths agape. "What?" she said defensively. "I said I didn't like them, not that I wasn't good with them." She didn't mention that she intentionally avoided younger children. They reminded her too much of a certain pair of arms, of a squirming child that still caused Mira to feel a pang of sadness when she thought of him. But there was no need to thell the others that.

"You sure are full of surprises," Aang said, shaking his head.

"I'm just a regular bag of tricks," she said, somewhat sarcastically. "Now will someone take him?"

"Nope."

"I'm good."

"You seem to be doing pretty well."

"I hate you all," she muttered darkly.

* * *

Morning found the four of them preparing to board Appa with the little toddler. As Aang approached the others with the child wrapped in his arms, Mira asked, "You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?" The thought had occurred to her last night as she had been drifting off. Yes, the child was good leverage, but a two-year-old for a master earthbending king? Mira was a little wary of making the trade.

"I don't think so," Aang said, looking at the sleeping toddler in his arms. "I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day," he said gently. "I have a good feeling about this."

Mira didn't, but she kept her mouth shut.

As they made their way to the pre-arranged trading spot, Mira was once again stuck holding the toddler, who seemed to take a strange fascination with her black, curly locks. Every few minutes she would feel a tug to her scalp, and she would have to try and reclaim her hair. "I can't believe you stuck me with him," she grumbled.

"Once he woke up, he was wailing and screaming in my arms, remember? Besides, none of us is as good with him as you are," Aang pointed out. "He'll be with his family soon enough, and we'll have Bumi."

Mira didn't reply as a particularly sharp yank left her scalp tingling and brought tears to her eyes.

No one was in sight as they slid off Appa at the trade area, which was a tall wooden scaffolding in the middle of a construction site. Mira peered through the wooden beams and realized that they were constructing a statue of the Fire Lord right in the middle of the city. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

It wasn't long before they were joined on the scaffolding. Three girls appeared on the other side, each dressed in the typical red of the Fire Nation. Mira recognized the girl from two nights ago. The sight of these three girls together made her freeze. She knew them. And they knew her. This definitely wasn't good.

She cursed under her breath, but Katara was close enough to hear. "Mira!" she cried, looking scandalized. "You're holding a two-year-old!"

"Oh, like he'll remember this," she scoffed. "I know those girls. I'm sorry Aang, but the trade isn't going to happen. It's a trap."

She was interrupted by a snorting laughter that came from above. She looked up to see a person completely encased in metal being lowered down to the scaffolding.

"You were saying?" Sokka said, his eyebrow arched.

"You'll see," she warned. "This won't end well."

"You brought my brother?" asked the girl who'd chased them before.

"He's here," Aang called out, and Mira lifted the child so he could be seen clearly. "We're ready to trade."

"Wait for it…" muttered Mira.

"I'm sorry," interrupted the girl with her black hair in a traditional Fire Nation topknot. Her voice rang out clearly across the platform. Despite only addressing the girl to her right, she meant for them to hear her words. "But a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" she asked the governor's daughter.

"Of course not, Princess Azula." And with those words, Mira's blood ran even colder. She'd known it was Azula. But a small part of her had vainly wished that she'd been wrong. She'd crossed paths with Azula before, and it hadn't been pleasant. If Azula found out who she was…she was as good as dead. She tugged her hood down lower.

"We're trading a two-year-old for a king. A powerful earthbending king. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

There was a pause as the governor's daughter regarded their group, and her younger brother. After a moment, she said, "You're right. The deal's off."

As Bumi was lifted up off the scaffolding, Aang ran forward. Azula shot blue fire straight at him, but Aang leapt nimbly out of the way. As he unfolded his glider, his makeshift turban fell from his head, and his blue arrow tattoos were exposed for the world to see.

And with that, chaos ensued.

Mira shoved the child into Sokka's arms and pushed him toward the ladder at the end of the scaffolding. "Keep him safe!" she called to him, already turning to face the two girls charging across the platform. "You get the one in pink!" she yelled to Katara as she readied herself. She met the eyes of the knife-thrower. "This one's mine," she growled.

The girl dropped into a fighting stance, a shuriken already in her hand. She pulled back her arm and threw the weapon through the air, but Mira was already ducking and weaving, making her way closer to the Fire Nation girl. She'd had experience fighting knife-throwers before. They had the advantage at a distance, but once you were up close, they were much easier to defeat. Mira just had to make it there first.

It took all her skill to avoid being hit again. She read slight movements in her opponents arm to try and predict where she would strike next. Most of the time she was successful, but she did earn quite a few rips in her cloak. She kept pressing forward, knowing that her constant forward motion would throw her opponent off guard.

The knife-thrower was experienced, though. Mira could see a small flicker of fear in the other girl's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a steely determination. This one would not be easy to take down.

At last, Mira was within striking distance. She pulled two daggers from her belt and they settled easily into her hands. She assumed a fighting stance, and the real battle began.

Mira knew the governor's daughter was excellent. The throw from the night before would have been enough to testify to the girl's skill, even if Mira had not fought her before. But now was not the time to regret past mistakes (even if they were mistakes that might end up getting you killed). Now was the time for focus, and Mira needed every scrap of it. Every strike, every pass Mira made was blocked with ease. Her blades whistled through the air, and Mira grit her teeth. This would be harder than she anticipated.

She renewed her efforts, becoming quicker and more agile. She lashed out with her right hand, and the sound of ripping fabric met her ears. The girl's sleeve was torn, hanging by a thread. But the Fire Nation girl merely tore it off and tossed it aside, seemingly undisturbed. But Mira was bolstered by this small victory, and the tides began to turn.

Mira could see small beads of sweat gathering on her opponent's brow. She was growing flustered, and although she didn't let her eyes show it, the feeling was evident in her movements. Mira bent down low and shot her leg out, sweeping the other girl's leg out from under her. The governor's daughter, who had been leaning back to avoid the blade Mira had swiped at her throat, teetered precariously near the side of the platform. Mira leaned back and waited for her to regain her balance, but the girl never did. She toppled over the side, about to plunge to her death.

Mira leaped forward and nearly slid off the platform herself. She grasped the other girl's hand, keeping her from falling to the ground below. The Fire Nation girl looked up at her in shock.

Mira strained her muscles and began to haul the girl up with both her hands. As soon as the girl had a good enough grip on the wood, Mira let go. The knife-thrower could pull herself up. Mira stood, looking down as the girl collapsed onto the scaffolding. As the girl began to look up, Mira pulled the shuriken from her belt pouch and threw it on the ground between them.

The girl stared at it blankly, then looked up at Mira. She didn't say anything, but a silent message passed between them: _You owe me. _

Mira, confident the message had been relayed, turned and ran toward Katara, who was on the verge of losing to the acrobat. As Mira passed her, she reached out and gave her braid a vicious yank. Ignoring the indignant cry of "Ow!" behind her, she grabbed Katara and pulled her along.

"My bending," Katara panted, "She took it away!"

"Run now, talk later," Mira ordered.

A loud rumbling sound stopped them in their tracks. A large shadow crossed over the scaffolding, and Sokka set Appa down right in front of the girls. Mira all but threw Katara up on the saddle before climbing on herself, narrowly missing the Fire Nation child. "Go!" she cried, but Appa was already in the air. Mira looked down to see the two girls staring up after them, but powerless to follow. But one was missing…which meant…

"Azula went after Aang, didn't she?" Mira groaned.

Sokka gave her a curious look. "How do you know who she is?"

"I'll explain after we get Aang, alright?"

"And where do you think he is?" Sokka asked in exasperation. "They could've ended up anywhere!"

"I'd guess we follow the blue fire," Mira suggested, pointing. Clouds of dust obscured portions of the postal system, but the luminescent blue flames were distinct.

Sokka followed her gaze, and his shoulders sagged. "Great," he said with mock enthusiasm. He pulled on the reins, and Appa began to turn.

Mira switched her attention to Katara. "Are you alright?"

Katara, who had been meditating and running a hand along her arm, opened her eyes. "Yes," she said. "I think my chi has been blocked. I won't be able to waterbend for another hour at least, but it's still there."

Mira nodded. "All that's left now is to rescue Aang from a firebender bent on capturing him."

"Gee, that sounds familiar," quipped Sokka. "Can't wait."

* * *

It took very delicate maneuvering on Sokka's part to keep Appa on pace with Aang, who was riding on top of Bumi's cage down the postal system. Katara was sitting next to Sokka on Appa's neck, while Mira had pressed herself against the opposite side of the saddle to make room for them. She was clutching the child tightly to keep him from falling out of the saddle. He seemed to understand the importance of what was happening, and remained quiet and still within her arms. Every now and then, Sokka had to yank of the reins to avoid a blue fireball. Aang was able to deflect a few, but time was running out. He flipped his staff, and a curtain of air popped the two out of the mail shaft and into the air. The three of them stretched up their hands in an attempt to catch the metal cage, but Aang had overshot. It passed over the bison and fell through the air toward the ground below.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Mira said, trying to calm her down. "Aang's an airbender. He'll make sure they have a safe landing."

Katara nodded, but she remained unconvinced.

Mira scanned the ground below, looking for the telltale sparks the cage had been emitting before. When she spotted them, she tugged on Katara's sleeve. "Look!" She pointed. "See? They're alright." She squinted, her eyes just able to make out a lone figure standing in the mail shaft. "And Azula can't go after them anymore."

"Let's loop around and meet up with Aang," Sokka suggested, and a quick tug on the reins changed the bison's course once more.

Five minutes later they were pulling up next to a level of scaffolding. Aang had his back turned, staring up at a mail chute.

"Where's Bumi?" Katara asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Aang sighed and turned around. "He's not coming," he said sadly. "I guess I need to find another teacher."

"Alright!" Sokka cheered. "Let's get out of here!" He made to pull up on the reins, but Mira cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said.

"What?"

She held up the Fire Nation child in response.

"Oh. Oh yeah."

* * *

Twilight fell gently over the city as Appa made his way to the royal hall, which had been draped with the garish red of the Fire Nation. Mira felt a pang in her chest as she once more took in the defeated city. "Someday," she whispered into the night. "Someday, you will be free again."

And as Aang returned the child to his parents, Mira felt something small grow inside her. She watched as the man who ruled a conquered city embrace his child, watched his face light up as the toddler giggled in his arms. Someone was never all light or all dark, she knew. But sometimes, it was hard to believe that, given what the Fire Nation had done to thousands of people. But sitting there, in the chilly blackness of the night, Mira began to feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Hope.

* * *

**A/N: I've got a question for those reading. Do you like the long chapters? Or hate them? Should I keep it at one episode per chapter? Or break it up? Just let me know what you think. **

**Please review!**


	4. Seeing Things

**A/N: Hey! It didn't take me a month to update this time! It's cause finals week is next week, so I thought I'd update before it started. **

**I'd like to thank Chocolate Orchids, Envy Her, and readamy64 for reviewing. Your comments meant a lot to me. And for those who are reading, but not reviewing, I do appreciate your support. Perhaps you can take two minutes to leave a comment? I would love it if you did. **

**After much debating, I decided to keep it one chapter per episode. I just thought it would get weird if I broke an episode up into two or three chunks. Yes, I know they're long, but it's just easier for me this way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I just own Mira.**

**I'd also like to give a little warning for this chapter. As everyone else experienced a vision in the swamp, so did Mira. Her vision may be a little disturbing (remember, this IS rated T), so I'd like to warn you before you begin reading. **

* * *

Chapter Four

Seeing Things

* * *

That morning dawned in a burst of purples and oranges. Mira, who was already awake, paused her work on her rods to take in the view. Despite her fondness of twilight, there was something about the early morning that was energizing. The growing light filled her with an alertness that could rarely be matched.

The others, however, did not share her enthusiasm. Aang, while a bit more chipper than the others, was still slightly sluggish as he climbed aboard Appa. The others clambered up onto the saddle and sat quietly, waiting to start conversation until a more reasonable hour. Mira took the opportunity to mend her cloak, which had garnered quite a few tears the day before. It wasn't until Mira was knotting the thread on her second-to-last repair that Sokka spoke.

"Okay, first things first," he announced, staring straight at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to know how you knew those girls back there," Sokka said, crossing his arms and scowling at her.

She sighed and set down her cloak. "Fine. I met them a long time ago, back when I lived in the Fire Nation."

"You lived in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked incredulously, his eyes wide. "Wow. Where else have you been?"

"An easier question would be where _haven't_ I been." Seeing Sokka open his mouth, she added, "And the answer to that is the Poles. I haven't been to the North or South Poles. But that's about it. Anyway, I was living in the Fire Nation, and I ran across Azula and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula is Princess of the Fire Nation, and sister to Zuko, who's been chasing you. Mai is excellent with a shuriken, as you well know," she rubbed at her shoulder, "and Ty Lee is an acrobat. Who, it appears, learned how to block someone's chi," she added, giving Katara a meaningful look. "It looks like she'll be chasing after us, which is very, very bad." Sokka snickered at her words, and she glared at him. "I'm serious. Azula is ruthless and evil, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants." She paused, weighing her words. "Which may or may not include killing me."

There was a shocked silence. All eyes were on her. "I stole something from Azula a long time ago," she said carefully. "She knows it was me. I was trying to get away, and she ripped my hood off. She saw my face, and there is no way she forgot what I look like. If she sees me without my hood, I'm as good as dead."

"Is that why you wear it all the time?" asked Katara curiously. "Because of her?"

"Not just because," she answered, shrugging. "I stole from a lot of people. It's easier to escape if no one knows what you look like."

"That's great, but I'm still stuck on the fact that you lived in the _Fire Nation_," Sokka stressed.

"It's important to know your enemy, isn't it?" Mira asked. When no one responded, she continued. "You're supposed to defeat the Fire Lord, but you barely know anything about his culture," she explained to Aang. "You're supposed to be the bridge between the spirit world and ours, but do you even know about the spirits Agni and Kai?"

Aang shook his head, bewildered.

"As the Water tribe has Tui and La," she nodded to Katara and Sokka, "So the Fire Nation has Agni and Kai. Agni is the spirit of fire. When angered, she can be deadly and devastating. But she is also the spirit of light and warmth for those of the Fire Nation. Kai is the spirit of honor. He represents pride and responsibility, and it is this thinking that is at the heart of the Fire Nation. It is these spirits that come together to form the Agni Kai, or fire duel."

"What's that?" asked Aang, who was totally absorbed in her words.

"When one firebender feels that his honor has been challenged by another, he may declare an Agni Kai. It is a fight dictated by strict rules. It only ends once one opponent is marked by fire."

"That's barbaric!" Katara exclaimed.

"Not to them, it's not," Mira said, shrugging. "Honor means everything to the Fire Nation, and they will do anything to keep it intact. To them, it is their way of thinking and their way of life. To defeat a nation, you must first know how they think."

Aang nodded thoughtfully. "It does make sense. But I think I'll focus on learning earthbending before I focus on the Fire Nation."

Mira returned Aang's nod. "Fair enough." And with that, a comfortable silence fell between them. Mira turned back to finishing her cloak, while Katara examined a scroll and Sokka sharpened his machete. Aang sat at Appa's head and gently guided the bison through the air.

After a few minutes, Mira began to notice a slight change. She stared off to the horizon and noticed that the trees were rising off the ground. She blinked twice and corrected herself. They were losing altitude. She quickly tied off the thread on her last repair and fastened her cloak before nudging Sokka. He yelped and glared at her, but before he could protest, she pointed to the horizon. "We're descending," she murmured. Sokka narrowed his eyes and turned toward Aang.

"Hey, you taking us down for a reason?" he asked. When Aang didn't respond, Sokka tried again. "Aang!" he called. "Why are we going down?"

Aang started at his voice. "What?" he asked, looking around. "I didn't even notice."

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka pressed as they continued to descend, this time at a faster rate.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked as she crawled up toward the front of the saddle.

"I know this is going to sound weird," Aang began hesitantly, "But…I think the swamp is—calling to me."

Mira peered over the side of the saddle to gaze out at the swamp down below. Tress coated the ground for miles. Moss connected branch after branch, and muddy water glittered in between breaks in the foliage. All in all, not something Mira wanted to experience firsthand.

"I—I think it wants us to land down there," Aang was saying as Mira pulled her head back.

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land down there to land on," Sokka pointed out.

"I don't know," Aang said, unconvinced. "Bumi said to learn earthbending, I would have to wait and listen. And now I'm actually hearing the earth, do you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes," Mira said, speaking up. "Landing down there won't help you find a teacher. Do you think there are earthbenders down there just waiting for you to show up?" Aang's shoulders sagged.

"There's something ominous about that place," Katara added, sounding unsure.

Appa let out a large grumble as Momo peeked over the saddle once, before chittering anxiously and ducking down to hide. "See?" Sokka said, playing the animal card. "Even Appa and Momo don't like it here."

"Okay," Aang said, giving in. "Since everyone feels so strongly about this—bye, swamp," he said as he pulled up on the reins. "Yip yip."

Mira heard a distant roaring sound behind them, and turned to see a dust-colored tornado bearing down on them. She swore colorfully.

"Mira!" Katara cried, turning to reprimand her. Any scolding she might have done died on her lips as she took in the force of nature.

"You better throw in an extra 'yip'!" Sokka yelled, having also caught sight of the tornado. "We gotta move!"

Mira was thrown against the side of the saddle as Appa began to swerve wildly. The bison was used to being the largest thing in the sky, and the presence of a possibly more powerful force of nature resulted in a twitchy Appa. Aang pulled back on the reins, trying to exert some control on him, but Appa paid him no heed. He dodged left and right, trying to escape from the tornado's path. As Mira continued to watch the funnel behind them, something occurred to her. She'd seen tornadoes before. If you just turned and ran perpendicular to one, you would be safe. Tornadoes couldn't make right turns. This one, apparently, could. There was nothing natural about it.

Her head had unconsciously moved closer toward the tornado as she examined it, but she quickly drew it back as she spotted trees being uprooted from the ground and sucked toward the storm. She remained safely on the saddle. Sokka, however, was not so lucky. With a cry of panic, he began to float up off Appa's back. As Katara grabbed one arm, Mira took hold of the other, and together they dug in their heels and tried to drag him back down. Suddenly, Aang landed in the middle of them, spinning around before thrusting his arms out and projecting a shield of air around them, right as they were sucked into the tornado. Sokka fell to the saddle with a muffled thump as they were spun round and round.

Mira knew it wouldn't last even before Aang started groaning in effort. This tornado was not natural. If it wanted them, it would get them. With a last grunt of effort, Aang's shield collapsed and Mira was sucked violently from Appa's back. She tried in vain to keep hold of her bearings, but the speed at which she was being flung about soon confused all her senses. She didn't know where she was, or even which way was up and which way was down. That is, until she was spat out and started falling to the earth.

She quickly twisted in midair and righted herself as soon as she had a view that wasn't blocked by flying dirt and dust. She looked down to see the swamp rapidly approaching. If she didn't do something soon, she would end up flat as a bug on the swamp floor. As she crashed through the canopy, she cast out her hands frantically, looking for something—anything—to slow her descent. Her hand caught on a (relatively) springy vine, and she clung to it for dear life. She reeled herself in and wrapped herself around the vine, squeezing as hard as she could to slow herself down. To her relief, she felt her momentum slowing. She finally came to a halt mere inches before the swamp floor. As soon as she was sure it was safe, she gingerly unwrapped herself from the vine. At the same time, Sokka and Katara surfaced from the muddy water they'd landed in while Aang performed a rather dainty twirl to slow himself down.

"Everyone alright?" Aang asked, looking around to make sure everyone was present and accounted for. He scrunched up his brow. "Where's Appa and Momo?" he asked, peering through the undergrowth, as if expecting them to magically appear into the clearing. When they didn't, he began to hop up into one of the trees to search for them.

"I'm fine, thanks," Mira called up sardonically, then winced as a hot, throbbing pain finally registered in her mind. She looked down to find her hands were covered in red scratches and welts from the vine.

"Are you hurt again?" Katara asked as she waded over. "Does this happen to you often?"

"More often than I'd like," Mira admitted. "As the scars will testify." Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Mira cut her off. "Don't. What happened, happened. You weren't there. Don't go feeling guilty about it." And yet, Mira felt slightly hypocritical saying it. She brushed the guilt aside as she turned her attention to her hands. Katara pulled some water up from the swamp, and Mira recoiled at the sight of the mud-colored liquid. "You are _not_ healing me with that," she declared.

"Relax," Katara said as she twisted her hands in the air. Pure, clear water began to flow from the water she'd collected, until the mud had plopped back into the swamp, and the water in Katara's hands looked good enough to drink. Only then did Mira extend her hands forward (albeit cautiously). A few seconds and uncomfortable moments later, her hands looked as good as they had before. She thanked Katara and began to examine their surroundings. Like it or not, they were stuck in the swamp. She needed to know what exactly they were up against. Vaguely she heard Katara say, "Sokka, you've got an elbow leech."

After discreetly checking herself for any parasites, she heard Sokka reply in a panic, "Where?" She rolled her eyes. The boy really could be thick sometimes.

She heard Katara echo the exact words she was thinking. "Where do you think?"

A grumble, then, "Why do things keep attaching to me?!"

Mira opened her mouth to reply, but Aang's arrival cut her off. "You couldn't find them?" asked Katara, concerned.

"No. And the tornado," Aang said anxiously. "It just disappeared."

"You really think that was natural?" Mira asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You don't?" asked Katara.

"I've seen real tornadoes. That was not it. Something wanted us down here."

"Now I really want to get out of here," Katara said, shivering.

"Which way should we go?" asked Aang, looking around at the dense undergrowth that surrounded them.

Mira pointed over to the left. "I think we should go that way."

"Hold on," Sokka interrupted. "What makes you so sure?"

"Do you see any other path around here easier to navigate?" she asked, gesturing around them.

Sokka's expression faltered slightly, but he remained stubborn. "I still don't know what makes you the best person to listen to in here," he grumbled.

"Sokka," Katara groaned. "Is this going to turn into another, 'I'm oldest, I should be leader' thing?"

"What? No!" he said, but his blustering tone gave him away.

"Well, if we're going by age, that would make me leader," Mira pointed out.

"What? How old are you?" Sokka asked.

"Sixteen," she replied, shrugging.

After a few moments of grumbling, he gestured her forward. "Fine. Go on, oh fearless leader."

"Why, thank you," she said as she passed him. "But just for the record," she called back. "I've always found the best result comes from teamwork."

"Whatever," he mumbled, but she could tell his tone was lighter.

_Boys. So easy to please. _

* * *

Minutes later, she was gritting her teeth and cursing under her breath. She hadn't imagined moving through the swamp would be this slow. She'd picked this way on purpose, for its clearer paths and slightly more navigable undergrowth. But from the speed of those behind her, she could have blindly picked any direction, and their progress would have been the same. She couldn't believe that they couldn't see the pathways her eyes picked out, the holes and gaps that her mind automatically noticed and filed away. She supposed the instinct came from years of needing to know any way out.

_Must be nice, to be so trusting. To believe that everyone has your best interest at heart._

She winced as a branch snapped loudly behind her. It didn't help that they were moving so slowly, but now they had to make noise, too? This swamp unnerved her, and providing it with their exact location was not doing her any favors.

As they stopped short in front of a wall of vines, Mira ground her teeth together and sighed in frustration. This would take several long, agonizing minutes to go around.

Sokka seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "We better speed things up," he declared, pulling out his machete and hacking away at the vegetation before them.

"Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp," Aang said hesitantly, wincing every time Sokka's blade sliced through the plants.

"They're just plants," Mira said, glad that they finally had a way to up the pace.

"Exactly. Do you want me to say 'please' and 'thank you' as I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka asked, scowling as he continued to clear the path.

"Maybe you should listen to Aang," Katara cautioned, looking unsure. "Something about this place feels…alive."

"All the more reason to find Appa and get out of here as soon as possible," Mira pointed out. She pulled her dagger from her belt to help Sokka clear the way, but as soon as she neared the plants, she felt a strange tingling sensation in her hand. She pulled back, looking at her skin in confusion. The tingling had stopped as soon as she'd brought her hand away from the plants. Frowning, she tried again. The tingling increased until it felt like someone was gently pressing pins and needles onto her hands. The closer she got, the more intense it felt. Slowly, she pulled back and stowed her dagger back in her belt.

"What? Not you too!" Sokka cried. He'd been watching her attempt to help.

"I don't feel right," she said. "I won't do it. But you seem to have no problem, so go ahead." She gestured for him to continue, which he did. But Mira stayed behind him, allowing him to do all the cutting. If there was something in here that didn't like it, well, it was better that she didn't have any crime on her hands.

Despite her unwillingness to chop any of the vines herself, Mira was glad for Sokka's help. They made much faster progress as a result of the clearer path. Their increase in speed should have started to put Mira at ease, but the loss of daylight coupled with the nocturnal sounds of the forest kept her hackles raised. Normally she loved the forest, but this was not a natural place.

The others seemed to have sensed it as well. Normally the other three were quite chatty when traveling, but not a single word had been exchanged since the debate regarding swamp treatment. Sokka was focused on clearing a path, but Mira knew the others were just as ill at ease as she was. Breaking the relative silence around them seemed…disrespectful.

At least, that's what she thought they were thinking. Suddenly, she heard Katara yell out behind her, "Appa! Momo?" As if calling for them would cause them to appear. Mira clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to slap her hand over Katara's mouth. Making noise was just a guaranteed way to attract attention (especially the unwanted kind).

"There's no way they can hear us, and no way we can see them," Sokka pointed out, sounding irritated. "We'll have to make camp for the night."

Mira, who had come to the same conclusion an hour before, cursed silently. She had been hoping to find Appa and Momo and be out of the swamp before night fell. Nothing good would come of spending hours in the dark here.

A pocket of gas belched up out of the ground, creating a sickening, hissing noise. "What was that?" Katara asked, looking around wildly.

"Swamp gas," Mira replied, pointing to the ground it had come from.

"There's nothing supernatural going on here," Sokka insisted.

A terrifying, ear-shattering scream erupted from behind them. Mira immediately whirled around, a throwing knife already leaving her hand by the time she realized the sound was coming from a small, plump white bird perched on a branch on a tree across from them. Her dagger stuck in the branch right below the bird, handle quivering. The bird gave Mira what seemed to be an insulted look, then flew off, its wings flapping frantically in an attempt to heave its body through the air. She turned back to the others, who were staring at her in shock.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I just heard a scream behind me, let me throw something at it," Sokka said. "Is that what you were thinking?"

"I didn't exactly have time to think, now did I?" Mira fired back. "I was acting on instinct."

"Remind me not to ever scare you," Aang murmured, staring at her with a mixture of awe and wariness.

Mira rolled her eyes and moved to the base of the tree, preparing to climb and retrieve her dagger. She only had so many, so she tried to collect every one that she threw. She didn't have the money or supplies to buy or make more, and often it was harder to steal weapons then it was basic supplies. She swarmed up the tree quickly, her hands and feet finding nearly non-existent supports to use. She soon reached the branch where her dagger was embedded and with a hard yank, freed it from the wood. Her knife had left behind a small scar on the wood, and for some reason, Mira felt strangely guilty. She ran her hand over the cut and whispered, "My apologies." She immediately felt ridiculous. Why should she be apologizing to a tree? She looked over to the others, hoping that none had been witness to her little display. Fortunately, they seemed to be in an argument over firewood, and were paying her no attention.

She slid down from the tree and stowed her dagger back in her belt before approaching the others. Sokka was trying in vain to light the firewood he'd collected, while Katara and Aang sat around the pile, looking around every so often. Mira knelt beside Sokka and put a hand over his. "May I?"

He grumbled a bit, but relinquished the spark rocks to her. She adjusted them in her hands, and a few strikes later, sparks caught on the kindling and blazed up, dancing merrily in the air despite the gloomy surroundings.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Sokka asked her, amazed.

"I can start a fire anywhere, at any time, with anything," she said. Sokka gave her a skeptical look, and she elaborated. "You get pretty good at it after years of needing one to survive." She handed the rocks back to Sokka and took a seat in front of a broken tree stump. She didn't want anything to be able to sneak up behind her. Since she wouldn't be looking over her shoulder constantly, this would give her the ability to relax slightly.

But only slightly.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asked quietly, looking around uneasily.

"Please," scoffed Sokka, ever the non-believer. "We're all alone out here." He scowled at the swamp gnats that had been plaguing him all day and swung at them with his machete.

Suddenly, a large ball of light seemed to explode into existence above their campfire. Mira threw up her hand to shield her eyes from the pure white light it gave off. It flew off in lazy circles above them, lighting up the clearing they were camping in and revealing several pairs of menacing, nonhuman eyes.

"Except for them," Aang said, shaken.

"Right," said Sokka, finally sounding scared. "Except for them." He swallowed hard.

The light flew off and soon was obscured by the thick undergrowth. The eyes, too, faded from sight, but the image still burned in Mira's mind, and she knew she was to have no sleep that night.

* * *

Hours later, something made Mira start from her half-awake, half-asleep state. She sat bolt upright, the fogginess instantly cleared from her mind. Her hand went to her belt as she scanned the swamp with eagle eyes, looking for the slightest disturbance. The other three were propped up with their backs together, having somehow managed to fall asleep. Mira was leaning back against her tree stump, not too far away. She kept still and waited. If something was out there, moving around, she would hear it.

She immediately caught a noise that was not part of the swamp's natural cacophony of nocturnal sounds. This was a low, steady slithering noise, like something moving against the ground. She scanned the area around them, making sure not to keep her gaze in one area for too long.

Suddenly, she noticed long, dark shadows wrapping themselves around the others. She opened her mouth to yell a warning, but a tendril wrapped around her mouth, effectively cutting her off. She cursed her stupidity. While she had been busy looking after the others, the tendrils had snaked their way around her.

She grabbed for her knife before the vines (for that was indeed what they were) cut her off from any movement. She sliced blindly, pushing aside the part of her that had been leery of doing so earlier. But the vines kept coming, wrapping around her and slowing her movements. Suddenly, she was yanked sideways off the little island and dragged through the water. She twisted and struggled, trying to turn around before the vines could drown her in the swamp water. She sliced again and again, leaving countless vines limp on the swamp floor. Finally, her feet hit solid ground, and she had an advantage.

She pushed herself up in an explosion of movement, cutting all the vines around her in one great sweep. And then she turned and ran.

This was the pace she'd wanted to set earlier. Running and ducking and weaving, squeezing through impossibly small spaces, finding paths where there were none. She swarmed up trees and leapt across branches, only concerning herself with putting as much distance between herself and the vines as possible.

A thought occurred to her that made her freeze. The others. They had been wrapped in the vines as well. What had happened to them? What had been done to them while she had been busy running away?

_They are capable fighters_, a small voice in the back of her head told her. _Trust that they escaped. _

Because up there in a tree, stranded in the middle of an eerie swamp, that was all she could do.

* * *

The swamp had to be miles long. It was a wonder that no one had ever documented it on a map, or mentioned it in a tale. There was no way a swamp of this size had remained hidden for so long (or perhaps, it occurred to Mira, it was known and she had just never heard of it). Mira had been walking all night, but she had still not found the end. Sometimes she wondered if she was wandering in circles, but disregarded the theory. She had an excellent sense of direction. But…the swamp had a way of disorienting you that did nothing to strengthen Mira's conviction.

She pushed aside her doubts and slogged forward. It would do no good to second-guess herself in here. She just had to keep going and hope that she would find the others eventually.

As she continued, she kept an eye out for any of the homicidal vines that had trapped her the night before. She avoided slashing at any vegetation in her way, instead opting to go around it. She knew the damage was already done (for she had hacked and cut away the vines ensnaring her last night), but she still felt wary about making any mark. Besides, she could find easily find a way around.

Hours (or minutes, it was hard to mark the passing of time) later, something in Mira began to unwind. She hadn't seen a single renegade vine since the night before, and hadn't laid eyes on any creature of any kind. The sun was even starting to filter through the canopy, creating little bright, warm spots. Really, it wasn't so bad in here if you stayed long enough. She felt the muscles in her shoulders start to relax, and her breathing came easier.

A sudden realization made her stop in her tracks. She knew what was settling her unease. The swamp, normally filled with a chorus of squawks, hums, and chirps, was deathly silent. Nothing, save for her wading through the water, was making any sound. This fact alone chilled her to the bone and renewed her tension tenfold. Something was _not right_ here.

"You killed me."

Mira started violently and whipped around. There was no one behind her (or anyone near her, for that matter). So who had whispered that menacing thought into her ear?

"It's all your fault," the voice came again, this time in a whispered half-sob.

"Who's there?" Mira called, ashamed to hear her voice crack.

"You're the reason I'm dead." The voice was ahead of her now, just behind a curtain of vines. As Mira approached, a twisted theory as to who it could be formed in her mind. She reached out with a trembling hand and tugged aside the curtain, whispering, "Mom?"

But all she found was a flooded clearing. She waded to the center, looking up to see a few weak rays of sunlight filtering through the canopy.

"My blood is on your hands." Now that voice she did know.

She whirled around to see the thug she'd…encountered so many years ago staring at her. Her eyes were drawn downward to the ragged, open wound in his stomach. The wound she'd caused by sticking her dagger into his flesh. Bile rose up in her throat. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm sorry."

He took a step forward, his blank, lifeless eyes boring into her. His arm slowly rose into the air, reaching for her. "No!" she screamed, her voice reaching a shrill pitch. "This isn't happening!" she cried, backing away from the man. "It's all in my head, it's not real, I'm just seeing things," she babbled, squeezing her eyes shut. She stood stock still and held her breath, not daring to move, not daring to make a single sound. She counted in her head, determined not to look until she'd reached twenty. The number came and went, and so she cracked one eyelid open to check the area.

The thug was gone. She opened her eyes all the way and took a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. She was just seeing and hearing things. All she had to do was calm down. She'd be out of here before the day was out.

She turned to leave the clearing, but something was in her way. Mere inches from her face was a horrific sight, one that sent her scrambling back.

A corpse burned beyond recognition stood before her. She retched at the smell of burning flesh. Strips of charred skin hung off the corpse's frame, and rotting clothes dragged through the water behind it. Empty eye sockets stared at her. "Why did you leave?" it hissed, jaw creaking and teeth clattering. Its voice caused her to freeze in disbelief. She knew that voice. It was a voice she thought she'd never hear again. When she didn't answer, the corpse continued, raising a skeletal hand rose until a single solitary finger was pointed at her. "You left me to die," it accused.

"No," she choked out. "I didn't. It didn't end like this, I know it didn't—"

"How do you know?" the corpse contradicted. "You left!"

"No!" she screamed. "You're okay, I know you are!"

The corpse cocked its head and shifted to point at her hands. "What's that?"

Mira looked down to find her hands covered in hot, sticky blood. She scrubbed at them, but the stains wouldn't scrub off. "No," she gasped. "No, no, _no_. This isn't how it happened!" she wailed. She dropped to her knees and submerged her hands in the swamp water. She frantically tried to wash the blood off, but to no avail.

She looked up to find the corpse standing over her. "You didn't care about me."

"I did! I still do!"

"You left. You're nothing but a coward," it spat. "You deserve to _die_."

The corpse glared down at her, and Mira wondered vaguely who was screaming. Belatedly, she realized that the sound was coming from her own throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, curled up into a ball, and gave in. She screamed. She screamed in fear, in pain, in regret, in guilt, in shame. She screamed until gentle hands took her shoulders and rolled her over.

"Mira!"

Her screams petered out and she cracked one eye open. Katara was leaning over her, concern written across her face. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Mira wanted to snap at her about the obviousness of her question, but managed to bite her tongue. Instead, she deflected. "Have you seen the others?"

She shook her head. "No. I was looking for them and you when I heard a scream. Again, what happened?"

Mira knew she couldn't avoid the question anymore. "I saw something."

She'd expected the water tribe girl's face to cloud over in confusion, but Katara's eyes widened and she said, "So did I."

"What did you see?" Mira asked as she sat up.

"Oh no," Katara said, shaking her head. "You first. I'm not the one lying on the ground screaming my head off."

"Fair enough," Mira admitted shakily. She quickly glanced down at her hands to ensure they were blood free. The action did not go unnoticed by Katara, who raised her eyebrows. Mira cleared her throat and began. "I was walking through the swamp when I heard someone whispering in my ear. I followed the voice and it led me here." She gestured to her surroundings. "It was empty. But then I heard another voice, and I turned around, and…" She trailed off. She took a deep breath to continue. "And then I saw—" She broke off again, not trusting her voice and not sure whether to reveal so much about herself to Katara.

Katara seemed to understand this. "I saw my mother. I called out to her, but she wouldn't stop. I ran into a clearing like this one, and I thought I saw her standing on the other side. But it was just a tree stump." She took a deep breath, then continued. "She died when I was little. The Fire Nation raided our village. I went looking for my mother, but she was cornered by a soldier. She told me to leave, and I never saw her again." Katara was staring past Mira, her eyes fixed on a distant memory.

"I never knew my mother," Mira said softly. "She died minutes after I was born. It was a hard and long labor for her. My father blamed me." She stared vacantly into the surrounding vegetation. "I don't even know what she looked like." After a brief moment of silence, she added, "Someone told me once that I shouldn't miss her because I never met her. I think they were wrong," she said thoughtfully. "I think it makes me miss her more. I don't have any memories of her. I'm not trying to disregard your loss," she added quickly, reaching a hand out to Katara. "I am sorry that you lost your mother."

"I know," Katara said, smiling sadly. "And I understand."

"Thank you for telling me." And with a deep breath, Mira made her decision. "I saw something as well. I saw—someone I used to know. A boy I grew up with. We were extremely close. He was my best friend." A smile tugged at her mouth as she remembered days spent running around outside, games played, and nights spent exchanging terrifying tales. But then reality hit and a tingling in Mira's eyes made her blink quickly. She focused back on the present, and left the past behind. "I left him behind when I left my village. Something happened, and I had to leave." She looked down in her lap as she said the last sentence.

The silence in the clearing was overpowering. Mira finally risked a look at Katara and found the girl looking at her contemplatively. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" she asked quietly.

_More than you could ever know_. But all she said was, "Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for telling me," Katara repeated her words from before. "I know it couldn't have been easy."

"I've gone for so long with no one to talk to," Mira said slowly, pushing herself up off the ground. "I'm not used to sharing with others. It feels…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Freeing, in a way. But if you ever tell Sokka I said that," she warned, "I _will_ deny it."

Katara smiled. "I promise. Now how about we find the others?"

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," Mira mumbled, picking a direction and setting off. "If I never see another swamp again, it will be too soon."

* * *

Mira had been half-expecting to wander around the swamp aimlessly for the rest of the day, given how their luck was going. But not thirty minutes into their hike, a commotion in the form of Aang interrupted the buzz of the forest.

It was Mira, as usual, who noticed the sound at first. Underneath the animal sounds, there was a quick, rhythmic thumping. She recognized them as footsteps, and quickly turned around, pulling Katara with her to face whomever was coming their way. By the time she realized it was Aang, he was already in midair, diving for them. The two girls were knocked clean off the tree root they were standing and sent flying through the air. Midway through their flight, they knocked into another body before sliding down and coming to a stop in the dip of a different large root.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Sokka cried, leaping up. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, we've been wandering around looking for you!" Katara snapped.

"I was chasing some girl," Aang said, drifting up on a gentle breeze.

Mira thought her eyebrows might fly off her head. Aang, chasing some girl? That didn't sound right at all.

"What girl?" Katara asked, her irritation melting away.

"I don't know," he said simply, shrugging. "I heard laughing, and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

He must have seen something, Mira concluded. She and Katara had experienced a hallucination, why not Aang?"

"Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations," Sokka quipped sarcastically.

"I thought I saw Mom," Katara said quietly, her eyes slipping closed as she bowed her head.

Sokka's face turned grim before he could compose himself. "Look, we were all just scared—"

"Speak for yourself," Mira muttered. The swamp made her uneasy, but she wasn't _scared_.

"—And hungry, and our minds were playing tricks on us," Sokka continued, ignoring her. "That's why we all saw things out here."

"You saw something too?" Mira asked. "And you're still trying to rationalize this?"

"I thought I saw Yue," Sokka answered. "But that doesn't prove anything! Look, I think about her all the time. And you saw Mom," he said, looking at Katara, "someone you miss a lot. And—" he looked at Mira. "I have no idea what you saw."

Mira had to admit he had a point. "I saw a lot of things. But there was someone I think of frequently."

"See?" he said, pointing to her. "This can all be explained!"

"What about me?" Aang asked. "I didn't know the girl I saw." Sokka deflated slightly as the wind was taken from his sails. Aang continued, oblivious. "And all our visions led us right here."

"Okay, so where's here?" Katara asked. "The middle of the swamp?"

Honestly, Mira couldn't tell how she determined they were in the middle. There was nothing distinctive about it. It stretched miles in either direction. The middle could have been anywhere, for all they knew.

"Yeah," Aang said, looking over Mira's shoulder. "The center."

Mira turned around to find the largest tree she'd ever laid eyes on towering over her. Yeah. That would be a good indication of the swamp's middle.

"It's the heart of the swamp," Aang said as Mira continued to crane her neck upward. "It's been calling us here," he said confidently. "I knew it!"

"It's a tree," Mira said. "A big tree, but a tree nevertheless."

"Last time I checked, a tree couldn't call anyone," Sokka added, throwing his hands up in the air. "For the last time, there's nothing after us. And there's nothing magical happening here!" he insisted.

As if on cue, a giant wave erupted to their left, revealing a writhing, slithering mass of vines. A wooden mask was perched near the top, giving it a face. Thick arms made of vines protruded from the side, creating an almost human-like appearance. That was all Mira could register before she was on the move, ducking and weaving to avoid it. Sokka, however, was not so lucky.

The vine monster flung an arm forward, and the vines extended, shooting towards Sokka. They wrapped around his foot, causing him to trip and face plant into the muddy swamp water. The vines retreated back to their host, bringing a kicking and screaming Sokka with them. The monster waved its arm around through the air before slamming Sokka back into the ground. Mira narrowed her eyes. If they didn't do anything to stop it, the monster would most likely end up killing Sokka. She couldn't let that happen.

She drew out her knives just as a blade of air whipped past her, slicing the end of the monster's arm off and causing it to drop Sokka. It turned its attention to Aang, throwing its other arm to smack at the airbender. He flew off his feet, landing several yards away.

Mira turned her attention back to the monster, gasping as she did so. The monster's damaged right arm was healing itself as vines crawled up from the swamp water to attach themselves to the broken ends. It didn't matter how long they cut and sliced at the thing, it would keep regenerating. Judging from the look of the swamp, it would have unlimited health.

But…if Mira were to cut at the heart of the monster, it would do a better chance of stopping it. She needed to aim for the center of the beast.

Before she could do so, however, the monster snatched up Sokka and skimmed away across the water. Katara chased after it immediately, waving her arms to waterbend and thus bolster her speed. Mira cursed and ran after it as well, though she was much slower than they had been. She kicked off one tree trunk and landed on a branch in front of her, using it as a stepping stone to reach another branch, and then a vine. She flew across the canopy, her gaze fixed on the monster ahead.

Katara was sending blades of water, waves, anything she could come up with, but the monster was not deterred. Mira took advantage of the monster's distraction and sent one of her thickest blades whistling toward the creature's chest. It slammed into the beast and cut through the vines until only the hilt was visible. The monster reared back in shock, but it did not last long. It punched both Katara and Aang (who had finally caught up) away before pushing Sokka into its chest, where he quickly became embedded in the vines. Mira cursed again. There went her brilliant plan. She knew she was wickedly accurate with the knives, but with the way the monster was moving, she didn't trust herself to not him Sokka. So that left Plan B…if only she knew what Plan B was.

She stealthily followed the monster as it turned and waded away. She was lucky it hadn't spotted her. Little did it know that it was facing not three attackers, but four. She watched as Sokka attempted to saw himself out with his machete. The angle was all wrong for him to work, but if she could get under the monster's reach and hack Sokka away, they could regroup (albeit very quickly) and figure out a plan of attack. But there was a problem. In order to get close enough to free Sokka, she would be in full range of the arms. And she didn't stand a chance against those pillars of vines.

Aang solved that problem for her. He spun in a circle, creating a tornado that twisted the monster up into a spiral of vines. Katara immediately breathed icy frost into a sphere around Sokka, and Mira saw her chance. She dived from the treetops, aimed straight for the block of ice he was encased in. She extended her leg, and with a vicious kick, she punched the ice through the vines and out the other side. She looked up from where she'd landed, triumph in her eyes as she took in the gaping hole left in the monster's middle. The triumph quickly turned into despair as the monster shoved its arms down and then raised them up, drawing vines out of the water to fill the hole. Something about the movement was familiar to Mira. She glanced over to Katara, who was moving in the same fluid way the monster had. And idea began to form in her mind…

"Katara!" she yelled, dodging an arm. "That looked like waterbending! Could there be a waterbender in there?"

Katara looked skeptical, but she said, "Only one way to find out!" She began to pinwheel her arms around and around, creating water blades that shot straight for the monster's arms. The rapid slicing was too much too fast for the monster, who struggled to keep up with the wounds he was receiving. Mira craned her neck to peer in between the gaps, struggling to make out what exactly was in the monster's middle.

There! A flash of arm, a glimpse of a face. "There's someone inside!" Mira yelled.

Katara's eyes narrowed, and she whirled around, flinging her arms out and sending a huge water blade toward the monster. It cut right through the wooden face, and the top section of vines slid to the swamp floor with a crash.

There was a momentary pause, and Mira started to wonder if they'd won. But suddenly, a column of vines shot up from the swamp floor, encasing Katara and shooting her up into the air. Mira began hacking away at the trunk of vines, her hands stinging in protest as her knives bit through vegetation. She felt a blast of air pass behind her, and suddenly, the vines went limp. Katara began to fall a bit unsteadily, so Mira reached up a hand and guided her to the swamp floor. Once she was safely on the ground, Mira turned to look at the remains of the monster.

Aang stood before a pile of vines, hands extended in a fighting stance and eyebrows drawn in anger. "Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?" he asked furiously.

"Wait!" The vines spun away to reveal an older man with wild gray hair clad only in a leafy loincloth. "I didn't call you here."

They all exchanged surprised looks, but didn't back down from their defensive stances.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land," Aang insisted.

"He's the Avatar," Sokka explained. "Stuff like that happens to us a lot."

The man's eyes widened. "The Avatar! Come with me!" he said, turning and beckoning to them. The others started to relax, but Mira held still.

"Are you insane?" she cried, stopping them in their tracks. "This man just tried to kill us all, and now you're willing to follow him? If this is how you normally think, how are you still alive after all this time?"

"If he really wanted to kill us, he wouldn't have given up," Aang said, choosing to ignore her last statement.

"Oh yeah, that was him giving up," Mira retorted. "I seem to remember us defeating him! What makes you so sure he's not leading us away so he can try again?"

"I promise I will do nothing to harm you," the man said. When she didn't move, he said, "You must hurry; it's important!"

"Mira, if it has to do with being the Avatar, I need to hear it!" Aang insisted.

After a few moments, she relented. "Fine," she said, grumbling. "But I still don't trust him."

"Fair enough," Aang said cheerfully, following after the swamp man.

"Seriously," she muttered as she followed the others. "How is he still alive?"

* * *

It was a long, arduous hike that the swamp man led them on. They began to ascend the massive tree that stood in the middle of the swamp, sometimes having to resort to using vines and tree roots to pull themselves up the steep incline. Everyone was too out of breath to talk, but as the roots leveled out, the conversation began.

"So, who're you then?" Katara asked.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it," the man explained, bending a large vine up and out of the way. He stood aside and let the others pass him. "Like this fella, with his big knife," he added as Sokka neared him.

"See? Completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home!" Sokka said, ever the rationalist. "Nothing mystical about it!"

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place, all right," the man corrected as he led them farther up the tree. "It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here, under the banyan grove tree," he said, fondly patting the bark of the tree they were climbing. He took a seat on a large, flat area between two massive roots. "I heard it callin' me, just like you did."

"Sure you did," Sokka drawled. "It seems real chatty," he said, glaring at the swamp man.

The swamp man continued, ignoring Sokka's sarcasm. "You see, this whole swamp is actually just one tree, spread out over miles," he said, gesturing outward. "Branches spread and sink and take root, and spread some more. One big living organism, just like the entire world."

Mira thought her eyebrows might fly off her face. One huge tree? Spread out over _miles_? She found it hard to believe.

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole _world_?" Aang asked, confused.

Mira's lips twitched. Aang could accept the idea that she could not, and yet, she had no trouble facing a concept that was crucial for the Avatar. The irony was not lost on her.

They sat down in front of the man, sensing that he was starting a long monologue.

"Sure," the swamp man said, answering Aang. "You think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathin' together," he said earnestly. "You can feel everythin' growing. We are all livin' together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree. Your friend here seems to understand that," he said, nodding to Mira.

She shrugged. "Poverty looks the same in all four nations. You learn not to make judgments after a while."

"But it's more than that, ain't it?" he asked, tilting his head and squinting at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, squirming under his gaze.

"You're spirit-born," he said, his eyes widening.

"What's that?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know," he said shrewdly. "A spirit saved you at birth."

"Like with Yue," Sokka said, looking at Mira as if seeing her in a new light.

She sighed. There was no way she could hide it without looking suspicious now. "My mother died in childbirth," she began. "It was a long and difficult labor, for both of us. When I was born, I was very pale and listless. The midwife didn't think I would last the night. She was just about to call for my father when the doors slammed shut and the locks closed. I was left alone in the birthing room with my dead mother and the midwife. A woman appeared suddenly, out of thin air. The midwife was too scared to move, so she could only watch as the woman picked me up and nursed me back to health. When she was done, she set me down and laid a single finger on the back of my neck, marking me. And then she vanished."

"That woman was a spirit," the swamp man explained unnecessarily. "They have a plan for you. That's why they saved you."

"If this plan is anything like what they planned with Yue, I want nothing to do with it!" she cried. "The spirits have done me no favors in the past. Why should I help them?"

"Sometimes we can't see the path we're on. We just have to trust the spirits that it'll lead us where we need to go."

The hair on the back of Mira's neck stood up as her instincts screamed at her. Her hand shot out and closed around Sokka's wrist, which had presumably been creeping toward her neck to find the mark. "Touch it and die," she hissed.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara cut in quickly, trying to change the subject.

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved. Folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to 'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death."

"But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met," Aang said.

"You're the Avatar. You tell me."

Aang looked down, his brow furrowed as he thought. "Time is an illusion," he muttered. "So…it's someone I will meet."

The swamp man winked in reply.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to find Appa and Momo," Sokka cut in, standing up abruptly.

"I think I know how to find them," Aang said, reaching down to place a hand on the tree. "Everything is connected," he said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration. The arrow tattoo on the back of his hand suddenly lit up, and a bolt of light raced from his fingers down the trunk of the tree and into the forest. After a few silent minutes, he bolted upright and said urgently, "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

The others raced after Aang, but a hand on Mira's shoulder kept her back. She turned to find the swamp man looking at her gravely. "You may not like to hear it, but the spirits chose you for a reason. Remember that."

Mira swallowed a lump in her throat. "Maybe they made a mistake," she said roughly. She pulled away and ran after the others.

"Don't be afraid of your destiny!" she heard him call to her.

_Crazy old man. It's not me they want. _

Though, she wasn't sure what scared her more: the idea that the spirits had made a mistake…or that they hadn't.

* * *

It took them very little time to find Appa and Momo. Aang led them in a beeline toward their location, and even if they hadn't had his guidance, the drawling, off-tune folk sings would have clued them in.

As they neared, Aang thrust his hands behind him and took off, sending up a cloud of dust behind him. Mira and the others hurried after him, increasing their pace as they heard the crunching of wood and a handful of screams.

They burst onto the riverbank and gasped in horror as they took in the sight of Appa bound by ropes attached to long, wooden canoes. Gawky, leaf-clad river people gaped up at them in shock. Clearly, they hadn't been expecting any trouble.

Aang punched his hands out and blew one of the river people off a canoe, freeing Momo, who had been trapped in a cloth bag the man had been holding.

"We're under attack!" one of them yelled, bending a wave toward Katara and Aang, who were standing on a tree root that arched over the river. They both blocked it, pushing against the bender in a game of tug-of-war.

"Hey," Katara said in awe, "you guys are waterbenders!"

"You too?" he said, a grin forming on his face. "That means we're kin!"

Katara made a face, and Mira leaned over to whisper, "Think about it. He's like your cousin!"

"Very funny," she muttered, still eyeing the man warily as he let the wave drop. Sokka and the swamp man ran onto the riverbank and up the root, drawing the river man's attention.

"Hey, Hue," he called cheerfully. "How you been?"

"You know," he said, shrugging. "Scared some folks, swung some vines. The usual."

"Hue?" Sokka asked. "That probably gets confusing."

"Not a lot of folks come 'round here, so no."

"Big surprise," Mira muttered. "Who would have thought?"

* * *

They were invited back to the river people's camp, and though Mira desperately wanted to leave the swamp as soon as possible, she knew leaving just before twilight was unwise. It would be better to wait and leave in the morning, when they were fully rested. So she reluctantly joined the others around the campfire for dinner.

Or, what passed for dinner in the swamp. Several items of meat were lined up on a kabob and roasted before they were handed out to the guests. Normally, Mira wasn't picky with what she ate, but she drew the line at bugs. Some of the things on her kabob had too many legs and looked a little too crunchy for her taste.

"How you like that possum-chicken?" one of the river people asked Sokka. Mira took note of what he was eating and identified it on her own kabob. She began to nibble at it as Sokka answered.

"Tastes just like arctic hen," he said thoughtfully, looking at the meat in his hand as she chewed. "So, why were you guys so interested in eating Appa?" he asked, curiously, gesturing to the sky bison. "You've got plenty of big things wandering around," he added, pointing to the catfish-gator lying behind the river people.

"You want me to eat ol' Slim?" the river man asked, sounding scandalized. "He's like a member of the family," he said, tossing Slim a fish to eat.

"Nice Slim," Sokka said nervously, throwing him something from his kabob. It bounced off Slim's snout, and the creature turned to hiss menacingly at him. Sokka whimpered and flinched away.

The river people laughed. "Oh, he don't eat no bugs! That's people food!"

Mira _knew_ some of the things on her kabob looked a little too spindly.

"Where'd you say you was from?" another river man asked.

"The South Pole," Katara answered.

"Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp down there, do they?"

Mira swallowed down a snicker. The thought of these loincloth-clad men in the South Pole was just too funny.

"No, it's all ice and snow," Katara answered, biting back a grin.

"No wonder you left," the river man said, looking put off.

"Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here," Sokka said, switching topics to the swamp. "Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp."

"What about the visions?" Katara insisted.

"I told you," Sokka said slowly in the tone one would use when explaining something to a small child, "We were hungry! I'm eating a giant bug!"

Mira lost her appetite very quickly as Sokka shoved the wasp in his mouth and bit down. She tossed her kabob to the side. She could go without dinner tonight. She'd gone longer on much less.

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Aang pressed.

"That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count," Sokka said, waving his had in the air. "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made the tornado that sucked us down," he said, looking at Hue.

"I can't do anything like that," he said, looking slightly disturbed. "I just bend the water in the plants."

"Well, no accounting for weather," Sokka said, shrugging. "Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp."

"Whatever you say, Sokka," Mira said. "The sooner I get out of here, the better."

"I knew you were scared of caves, but I didn't know you were scared of swamps, too," Sokka couldn't resist saying.

She fixed him with an icy stare. "You really want to mess with me?"

He gulped. "No. Not really."

"I thought so."

* * *

**A/N: Next up will be an episode I heavily debated omitting. It was filler in the show, and didn't advance the plot at all. So, I decided to make it non-filler. Next chapter introduces several original concepts, and ventures a tad into AU territory. I'm very excited for it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chaos Rising

**A/N: Yay for finals week being over! I just took my last one this morning, and I thought I'd upload the next chapter to celebrate. I have been looking forward to this one ever since I wrote it. This is the chapter that introduces a lot of new, original concepts that I came up with. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it's as much fun for you to read. Fair warning, though. It's a long one (but worth it). **

**At this point, I would like to thank the people who reviewed after my last update. This story had a huge increase in reviews, and I can't describe what that feels like. So thank you to **Chocolate Orchids**, **Matt Guthrie**, **readamy64**, and **TearsOnTheRiver **for reviewing. And once again, thank you to those of you who follow silently. Your support is also appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I own Mira, and new concepts not included in the show.**

**And after that long author's note, I present to you: **

* * *

Chapter 5

Chaos Rising

* * *

After a relatively sleepless night in the river people's camp, Mira once again woke with the sun and started preparing for their departure. By the time the others were awake, she had completely packed Appa's saddle and was sitting nearby, grit-paper and rods in hand. She was almost finished smoothing them out, and would be looking for a suitable tree to tap for sap soon. She didn't dare touch any trees in the swamp, for fear of what Hue would do to her once he found out. So she contented herself with sanding her rods completely.

"You're in an awful hurry to leave," Katara remarked, looking over the packed saddle with wide eyes.

"As I've said many times before, I don't like it here," Mira said, stowing away her rods and grit-paper. "And I'm pretty sure those mats we slept on had bed bugs." She squirmed uncomfortably, scratching at a rash on her upper arm.

"Why did you have to mention that?" Sokka whined as he passed by them. He wriggled around and brushed at his arms as if swatting at invisible insects.

"Now can we go?" Mira asked, ignoring Sokka as Aang approached the group. "We're all here, Appa's all ready to go, so can we just…" She waved her arms in the arm in a vague pushing motion, "get out of here?"

Aang shrugged. "If everyone's ready, sure."

Fifteen minutes later, Mira breathed a sigh of relief. They were in the air, above the swamp, and flying away. Not too long after that, however, her relief turned into discomfort. Katara was giving Mira a meaningful look, and Mira knew exactly why. She was just going to pretend that she didn't. So she took out her perfectly smooth rods and continued to sand at them.

Ten minutes after that, Sokka joined Katara in the staring. The siblings just watched her, saying nothing, but unnerving her all the same. She took a deep breath in and centered herself before continuing her work. She would not let them intimidate her.

"Um…why are we all staring at Mira?" Aang asked uncertainly. He'd turned around to check on everyone, and had seen how Katara and Sokka's gazes were fixed on Mira.

"I'm actually not sure why," Sokka said, not breaking his gaze. "I'm just following Katara's lead."

"Katara?" Aang switched his attention to the water tribe girl.

"I want to know exactly what Hue meant when he said Mira was spirit-born," she said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "I have a feeling you didn't really tell us everything."

Mira set down her rods and crossed her arms in reply. "You really want to have a battle of wills with me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I can tell you right now, I'm a lot more stubborn than you."

The two girls stared at each other in silence as the boys looked on uncomfortably. Finally, Katara softened her gaze. "Please?" she asked. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

Mira relented. "Fine. I told you how it happened. I've got a spirit-mark near my neck."

"Can we see it?" Sokka jumped in, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Only three people have ever laid eyes on my mark," she said, holding up her fingers and raising them as she counted off. "The first was my father. The second was my nursemaid. And the third was my best friend." She lowered her hand. "So, no, you may not."

"Wait a second," Katara said, realization dawning in her eyes. "That was the thing you covered up on your back when I was healing you in Omashu!"

Mira nodded. "I didn't want you to see it. It's really…personal." She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"It's alright," Katara said softly, reaching out to touch her arm. "I understand."

"But what does being spirit-born mean?" Sokka asked, scratching his head. "Will you have to sacrifice yourself, like Yue did?"

"Spirits, I hope not," Mira said shuddering. "I did some research when I was a child, to find out what it meant. Usually it just means that the spirits will have need of you at some point in your life. It could mean sacrificing yourself, or defeating someone who's upsetting the balance of the world, or anything like that. But the spirits will do anything to make sure you stay alive until the point at which they need you. That could mean saving you at birth, or keeping you from harm. You're the spirit's champion. And every single spirit-born was marked. Usually with the symbol of the particular spirit who claimed them."

"Do you know who claimed you?" Aang asked.

Mira nodded, but her expression made it clear that she was not going to reveal who did.

"So, it's like you're working for a spirit?" asked Katara, trying to clarify.

"I may be spirit-born, but that doesn't mean I want to be," Mira said with fire in her eyes. "The spirits have done me no favors, so I don't know why they expect me to fight for them."

"Still, it's a cool story to tell!" Sokka said, trying to ease the tension that had fallen upon the group.

"And yet I can count on two hands the people who know about it. It's not something you go bragging to others."

"Why not?" Aang asked, shrugging.

"Because some people still remember the legends of the old days, when spirit-marking was common. Those champions grew arrogant, and believed that they were above everyone else. If I go around proclaiming I'm spirit-born, people will expect me to have this holier-than-thou attitude. And it draws too much attention. In case you hadn't noticed, I like sticking to the shadows."

"We noticed," Sokka said dryly.

"Thank you for telling us," Katara said.

"Ah ah," she said, holding up her finger. "You don't get to hear that for free. I have a price."

The three looked at each other in apprehension.

"I want to know everything that's happened since you—" she pointed to Aang, "—came back. Don't leave anything out or skim over something. I want to know what's happened to you."

The others looked relieved, something that did not pass Mira by. "What, did you think I was going to ask for your firstborn? Honestly, I'm not _that_ scary."

* * *

It took most of the day for the others to recount their adventures up until Mira had met them. They finally finished the story just as night was falling, and they quickly made camp. Since the day had been spent talking, not many words were exchanged around the campfire before sleep claimed the four.

Mira woke at daybreak and quietly went to check on her rods, which she'd left hanging in a crook of a branch the night before. She'd tapped a tree for sap the night before, making sure it was good quality before she smeared the sap on liberally. She made sure to keep turning the rods as she poured, so that the sap coated the wood evenly. She didn't want to have to hack away lumps later. After the rods had been covered, she'd put them over the fire, turning them slowly so every side would have a chance to bake equally. Afterwards, she'd set them aside to harden overnight.

She ran a finger over the rods lovingly, tracing the veins of color that wound through the sap. The lacquer had hardened nicely, with no uneven bumps. She pulled the rods from the tree and swung them around experimentally, getting used to the feel and weight of her newly completed weapons. She felt content now that the rods were done. She could fight well with knives, of course, but with knives, there was always the possibility that your opponent would end up dead. The worst the rods could do was knock someone out (or break a bone, but she'd really have to mean it to do that). The rods were ideally suited for a quick, bloodless fight.

A chittering sound from across the clearing drew Mira's attention. She looked over to see Momo perched over Sokka, peering into his mouth. She pushed herself up and wandered over to see what had the lemur so excited.

A rather industrious spider had set up a web inside Sokka's gaping mouth, and was sitting patiently in the center of it, waiting for a meal. Momo fell silent and watched the spider with wide eyes. A fly wandered through the air, drawing closer and closer until a leg caught upon the sticky thread of the spider's temporary home. The spider picked itself up and crawled over to the fly, which was now wriggling frantically in an attempt to escape.

Momo, seeing that the spider was distracted, pounced. He pulled back his hand and shoved it inside Sokka's mouth in an attempt to snatch the spider up. Much to Momo's dismay though, Sokka woke with a start (as anyone would when having a lemur hand thrust inside their mouth). Sokka bucked his head wildly, sending Momo flying. The lemur landed with a thump on the grass nearby, and happily started munching on his prize.

"What are you doing in my mouth?!" Sokka gagged, startled and annoyed at the same time. As Momo continued to consume the bugs, Sokka added, "Momo, you need to be a little more sensitive to my boundaries."

Mira couldn't help it. A snort escaped her, and Sokka looked up to find her watching him, a hand pressed over her mouth. "Erm…how long have you been there?" he asked uncertainly.

"Long enough" she said as she composed herself. "But at least it wasn't me waking you this time."

Sokka looked at Momo for a moment, then turned back to Mira. "You know, I might prefer you waking me up. But—" he added, pointing a finger at her and narrowing his eyes, "—that does not give you the right to wake me up."

She shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to ask your permission." She wandered back to the tree where her rods were hanging, leaving Sokka staring after her apprehensively.

She continued practicing with her new weapons until she was satisfied with them. She slid them into the loops on her belt and made her way to where the others had started packing up camp.

"Has anyone seen my boomerang?" Sokka was asking, digging around in his bag. He finally dumped it upside down and shook it, but the boomerang was nowhere to be found.

"Don't tell me you lost it," Katara said.

"I didn't!" he said stubbornly. "I just…temporarily don't know where it is."

Aang, who had wandered over after hearing the commotion, squatted next to Sokka and poked around in Sokka's things. "It's not in its holster?"

"Oh, I completely forgot to check there," Sokka drawled sarcastically. "Of course I looked there!"

Mira finally took pity on him and pulled the boomerang from a hidden pocket in her cloak. "Looking for this?"

Sokka's mouth dropped open. "Where did you find that?"

"Didn't find it. Nicked it off you before the swamp. I wondered when you'd notice it was gone."

Sokka was up in an instant and snatched it out of her hand. "Not funny," he muttered.

"Why would you steal that from him?" Katara asked, her brow furrowed in irritation.

"Wanted to see how long it'd take him to notice," Mira replied, shrugging.

"Why?" Katara persisted.

"Thought it'd be fun," Mira said, shrugging again.

"It's not fun, it's stealing," Katara said, scowling. "It's unethical."

"What, you thought you would take me in and I'd magically stop stealing?" Mira scoffed. "It's been a little over a week. What did you expect?"

"You don't steal from people you trust," Katara said, her voice softer.

"And that's your problem," Mira said shortly. Katara opened her mouth furiously to reply, but Mira cut her off before she could. "No, listen. From what I've seen, you three are too ready to trust. Not everyone will have your best interests at heart. Even those closest to you may turn on you," she said, punctuating her words by pulling Aang's bison whistle from her pocket.

His hand immediately flew to the inside pocket where he kept it. "But that's—how…" he sputtered as she handed it back to him.

"I'm good," she said simply. "And while it is fun to see how long it'll take you to notice, this also has a purpose. You need to be more observant and more skeptical. You can't expect everyone to like you because you're the Avatar. In fact, that should make you _more_ cautious."

Aang didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway. "If you say so…"

"Believe it or not, I am here to help. But that also means pointing out the things no one else will or wants to consider. If that makes me a bad person, so be it," she said, directing her gaze to Katara. A heavy silence descended over the clearing.

Sokka, as usual, was the one to break it. "And here I thought you were someone who rarely ever talked," he said, feigning a bright tone.

Mira arched an eyebrow. "You're complaining?"

"No, I—" he broke off. "Criminy. You're not going to talk today, are you?"

Mira gave a mysterious smirk, but said nothing. The attention was taken off her as Momo started chittering frantically. Mira snapped her head around, narrowing her eyes and scanning the area around them. It was her experience that animals had a sixth sense when it came to danger. She was never one to brush off an anxious house pet.

Her sharp ears caught the sounds of rumbling just as a Fire Nation war rhinoceros crested the hill beside them. The rumbling intensified as more rhinos emerged from the brush around their camp. Mira cursed. How could she have missed their approach?

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" cried the soldier in charge arrogantly. He sneered down at the four, causing Mira's blood to boil. He thought they would instantly give up without a fight?

_We'll see about that._

Mira burst into action, sprinting for Appa. She saw the others follow her lead from the corner of her eye before she had to suddenly dive sideways. One of the soldiers was equipped with fire arrows, and seemed to take pleasure in firing as many as he could. Mira ran in an unpredictable zig-zag fashion, trying to draw his arrows away from the others. She was confident in her ability to dodge them, but she couldn't say the same for the others.

She reached Appa last, due to her unusual running patterns. But instead of immediately taking off, Katara hesitated. She peered over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she spotted her waterbending scrolls sitting on an open tree stump. "My scrolls!" she cried, quickly changing course. Mira reached out to grab her arm, to stop her from running back to the soldiers, but the waterbender slipped from her grasp. She ran for the scrolls, leaving Mira with no choice but to wait for her return.

"My staff!" she heard Aang cry, and she saw a blur of orange and yellow from the corner of her eye as he leaped off Appa to retrieve it.

_I'm surrounded by idiots._

If they all survived this encounter, she would be having some very serious words with them about priorities. Namely, how to organize them properly.

She watched anxiously as Katara froze a Fire Nation soldier in place before snatching her chest of scrolls out from under him. She ran back to Appa, completely oblivious to the archer who was nocking an arrow, Katara set firmly in his sights.

Mira reacted purely on instinct. She didn't think about which dagger to pull from her belt, how far back her arm needed to go, how much power to put in her throw. Years of experience took over, and she knew as soon as she released the tip of her knife that the throw would be good.

The dagger flew through the air, spinning end over end, glinting in the early morning light. The archer remained oblivious of the weapon flying his way until the knifepoint embedded itself into the palm of the hand holding the bowstring. He let out a shriek of surprise and pain, and Mira grimaced. She didn't like to spill blood. But the injury wasn't fatal. He would heal. He might be kicked out of the Fire Nation army, but Mira didn't see that as a bad thing. At least, that would be what she told herself to avoid the guilt.

A crashing sound turned her attention away from the injured archer. A tree had crashed to the ground right next to Aang, courtesy of a Fire Nation soldier. As she watched, the soldier pulled something from his belt, fiddled with it, and threw it at Aang. The airbender batted it away with the ease of a child playing streetball. Mira wondered what the object had been, but was answered by an explosion from the forest. Aang leaped away towards Appa, and Mira began to prepare for a quick departure.

She said a silent prayer of thanks that Appa was a flying creature. Surrounded as they were, an escape on foot would not have been possible. Mira started to feel a little more at ease as Aang cried, "Yip yip!" and they began to ascend. One last fireball followed them, but everyone (thankfully) had the sense to duck. Mira almost believed they were safe until…

"Wait!" Sokka called, half-leaning out of the saddle. "My boomerang!"

"We are _not_ going back to get it!" Mira said angrily, her temper spiking once more.

"Oh, I see. There's time to get _her_ scrolls and time to get _his_ staff, but no time for _my_ boomerang?" Sokka asked, motioning to Katara and Aang.

"Apparently," Mira growled. She gave the two a fierce glare, but when Katara opened her mouth to explain, Mira cut her off for the second time that morning. "Don't start." She could feel a vein throbbing in her temple, a sure sign that she was about to explode. She crawled to the other side of the saddle and sat cross-legged, forcing herself to relax the tense muscles in her shoulders and neck. She inhaled deeply, keeping a steady rhythm to her breathing. She needed to stay calm. An angry, irrational head never helped her before. She let the wind tug at her curls, whipping them through the air in a frenzy. She focused on the leather saddle beneath her, the wind in her ears, and the gentle taste of rain in the air. She let her emotions float away with the wind, and when she opened her eyes, her composed demeanor was once again in place.

"There's a town not far from here," Katara was saying as she examined the map. "We can stop and replace our supplies there."

Sokka perked up. "Maybe they'll have boomerangs!"

"Yeah," Katara agreed unconvincingly. "Maybe."

* * *

Mira examined the edge of the dagger in her hand. It was slightly dull, and the craftsmanship was less-than-desirable. The hilt was wrapped in an old, cracked leather that fought against her hand as she gripped it. The balance was completely off, and the blade exposed long-ago stains.

Frowning, she set it back down on the vendor's counter. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just not what I'm looking for."

"Anything I can do to make you change your mind?" the vendor asked, his face falling at the prospect of losing a sale.

_Yeah. Sell something nicer._

"No," she said, giving him a smile. "Maybe next time." As she turned to leave, she made sure to catch her lowered hood on a side display of knives. She took a step, and the display pitched over with a crash. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "It's this damned hood, always catching on everything."

"Don't worry about it," the vendor said, though his eyes said he felt otherwise.

Mira bent down to help him collect the knives she'd just displaced. As soon as the weapons had been picked up off the ground, she smiled once more at the vendor, then turned and walked away.

She allowed herself a small grin as she pulled the dagger she'd stolen from a hidden fold in her cloak. This was the knife she'd really wanted. She'd noticed its gleam and the supple leather of the hilt without even having to examine it. So she'd asked for the old, dull knife. When the vendor discovered the missing dagger, he'd think back to those who'd asked for it and examined it, but hadn't bought it. He wouldn't think of the cloaked girl who asked about the secondhand knife. She wouldn't be suspected, and that was how she liked it.

She lifted a handful of other supplies on her way back to the others. If she didn't tell Katara how she'd gotten them, she was fairly sure she could convince her they'd been gained legally.

She caught up with the others by the main street. They were looking around in wonder, taking in the festival decorations she'd noticed upon entering the town. She'd assumed they were celebrating a local holiday. She hadn't asked about it, and so far, no one had volunteered a reason for the festivities.

"Mira!" Aang called as he spotted her. He waved her over and said excitedly, "There's a holiday for the Avatar. That's what they're celebrating!"

Mira arched an eyebrow. She'd never actually come across an Avatar festival, but she supposed the concept made sense. If it were true, she could begin to relax. A town celebrating the Avatar would be the safest place for him to be at the moment.

"Look," Katara said, pointing. "They made a giant Kyoshi float." Mira followed her finger to see a towering figure being pulled down the street. A woman with auburn hair, heavy facepaint, and green feminine war robes stared blankly down at the town.

"And here comes Avatar Roku," Sokka said. An old man in traditional Fire Nation clothing was wheeled down the street after Kyoshi. His white hair was tied into a traditional topknot, and his hands were tucked inside his robes. He also had a calm, neutral expression on his carved face.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated," Aang said, grinning from ear to ear. Mira did realize that the young Avatar had faced too many hardships at a young age, and that he was eager for some recognition, but she was beginning to grow skeptical of the festival. As the others stared up at the floats towering above them, Mira examined the crowd around them. Instead of looking happy and cheerful, a majority of the faces in the gathering looked angry, or scornful. Not expressions one expected to see on a holiday.

"Aang, look!" Katara said, pointing to the next float. A giant figure of Aang was wheeled down the street, following the previous Avatars. The clothes matched Aang's exactly, but the face…a garish grin was painted across his face, giving the float a gruesome appearance. Mira slid her eyes sideways to see Aang's reaction, but he was smiling and laughing at the effigy. He hadn't seemed to notice the uneasy tone to the celebration. Neither had Katara and Sokka, by the looks of it. Once again, she wondered where this group would be without her.

Mira's attention was drawn to a man running into the village, a torch in hand. Mira ignored Sokka, who was debating the merits of a torch as a weapon (as he had been unable to find a boomerang in the town), and focused on the man. He was running straight for the floats, showing no sign of stopping.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

Mira could almost see what was going to happen before it did. The man leaped onto the float of Kyoshi and shoved the torch down, forcing the flame to feed on the wood. As soon as the fire started catching, the man was doing the same to the effigy of Roku. The crowd started chanting and jeering at the floats, shaking their fists in the air and they cried out. The other three looked on in shock, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

What had been the best place for Aang to be was now the worst.

The man had moved on to the Aang float, and threw the torch through the air, where it spun end over end until striking the left eye. The fire quickly caught and started to spread across Aang's face.

Katara snapped out of her shock and ran through the crowd toward the large fountain in the square. She leaped forward and snatched up the water with a gesture, throwing it high into the air until it doused the flames on Aang's face.

Mira's jaw tensed. Revealing themselves in a town that hated the Avatar was only asking for trouble. If only Katara would come back, they could sneak out and fly away, no harm done.

However, as she was learning, that was not how Aang did things.

But it wouldn't stop her from trying. "Aang," she hissed, bending down to whisper in his ear. "I know you want to stay and prove yourself, but it might not be safe. We need to leave."

She thought she might've gotten through to him, but then a crowd member jeered at Katara, and Mira clearly saw the intent on Aang's face. She reached out a hand to stop him, but he leaped past her and glided up to the shoulder of the float. He reached up and pulled the hat from his head, revealing his arrow tattoos.

"Why does no one ever listen to me?" Mira grumbled under her breath. She'd thought this would be a quick in-and-out trip, but it looked like they would be staying a while.

"It's the Avatar himself!" cried one man rather obviously. He was dressed in official-looking robes, and he had an air of one in charge. Mira guessed he was the mayor (or an equivalent leader).

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" cried one hysterical townsperson. Mira wrinkled her nose in distaste. If they were going to talk about Aang, the least they could do was assign him a gender.

Aang raised his hand in a peaceful gesture. "No, I'm not, I..."

The man who had spoken out before screamed and dived into the crowd. Aang's brow furrowed. Likely, he had never encountered anyone who had been terrified of him and his power.

"I suggest you leave. You're not welcome here, Avatar," the mayor said haughtily, looking down his nose at Aang (It was quite a feat, considering Aang was perched on a float high above the crowd).

"Why not? Aang helps people," Katara said. Mira, sensing that there was no way to make a quick exit, slithered through the crowd until she was standing near the waterbender. Sokka followed her, though based off the grunts and exclamations, he hadn't been nearly as subtle as she. By the time Mira reached the little crowd in front of the fountain, Aang had leaped nimbly down from the float and was standing in front of the mayor. "I'm on your side," he insisted.

But the mayor would not be swayed. "I find that hard to swallow considering what you did to us in your past life. It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great," he proclaimed.

Aang's face crumbled into an expression of shock and anguish. "You think that I... murdered someone..."

Honestly, Mira wouldn't have been surprised if Kyoshi had killed someone. The Avatar was supposed to keep the peace, and sometimes peace required extreme measures. But given the look on Aang's face, she wasn't about to say that.

"Aang would never do something like that. No Avatar would. And it's not fair for you all to question his honor!" Katara was saying, pointing an accusing finger at the crowd.

Yet another crowd member jeered her rather immaturely, and Mira rolled her eyes. If the townspeople were trying to prove that they'd been wronged, they weren't getting off to a good start.

Aang raised his voice to be heard over the crowd. "Give me a chance to clear my name."

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial," the mayor said smugly, a malicious twinkle in his eye. Mira felt dread twist her gut, and a prickle on the back of her neck warned her that this was a _very_ bad idea.

"I'll gladly stand trial," Aang said confidently.

"Aang," Mira hissed. "This is a bad idea. We should just get out of here while we can."

"I'm not going to run away," he hissed. "I need to prove myself."

_It's not running away. It's picking your battles_, Mira wanted to say, but the mayor was already speaking. "You'll have to follow all our rules. That includes paying bail."

"You're going to spend all our money on paying bail for a crime you personally didn't even commit?" Mira said in disbelief.

"I need to do this," Aang said firmly. "And besides, we have enough money!" He pulled a handful of Water tribe coins from his pocket, and presented them to the mayor. The man looked down at the currency in Aang's hand, and smirked. And with that smirk, Mira's stomach dropped, and she realized that things were quickly becoming very bad.

"We don't accept Water Tribe money," the mayor declared. "You'll have to spend the night in a cell," he continued triumphantly.

Aang's face fell, and he slowly stowed the money back in his pocket. "Isn't there another way?" he asked desperately.

"You said you would follow our traditions," the mayor said. "This is one of them." He looked Aang with a gleeful glint in his eye. He had the Avatar where he wanted him, and he knew it. "Unless you want to break them and further damage your honor?"

Aang lowered his head in defeat. "No," he said quietly. "I'll do it."

Two burly men emerged from the crowd and took hold of Aang's arms. They bull-frog marched him down the road toward the jail, leaving Mira, Katara, and Sokka with no choice but to follow. They locked him in a pair of wooden stocks and shut him inside the prison, which was an open-air courtyard with barred windows cut into the rock. Mira, Katara, and Sokka remained clustered around the cell door as the mayor and his guards left.

Mira was angry, but she knew letting it show wouldn't help. Aang was still reeling with the idea that a previous reincarnation might have murdered someone. He didn't need any guilt her anger would add. So she buried it and focused on forming a plan.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?" Aang asked weakly as he sat in the prison cell.

Mira tuned out and set her attention to the jail holding Aang. It was different from the ones she was used to. It was an open-air prison with no roof, and thick walls. Large, round observation windows were cut into the walls at various intervals, thick steel bars crisscrossing them. She couldn't break in through the windows, but perhaps…

She looked up. Aside the sheer height of the walls, and the lack of handholds, there was nothing preventing her from going up. And height wasn't something that dissuaded Mira.

She pulled her darts out and quietly slipped away from the others, who were currently trying to persuade Aang into leaving. They weren't being very successful, so Mira decided to take a more direct approach. She wedged her darts in between the thick stone bricks (where the mortar was crumbling) and pulled herself up. She made quick work of scaling the wall, and as she perched on the narrow ledge, she assessed the wire lining the top in front of her. It was pointed in toward the prison, to deter any prisoner trying to get out. It wasn't very hard to climb over from this angle, but Mira knew getting back out would be slightly more difficult. She decided to cross that bridge when she came to it, and gingerly vaulted over the wire, clinging by her fingertips on the ledge. Still holding her darts, she adjusted her grip and stuck one, then the other in the mortar below her. She climbed down, and when she was close enough to the ground, she paused a moment to stow both darts back in her belt. She clung to the wall, grasping the small indentations where the mortar had crumbled away, preparing to jump down. Before she let go, however, she heard, "Hey…where's Mira?" from Sokka. Mira mouth quirked in a smirk, and she let go to drop down right next to Aang.

It took all her self-control to keep from grinning at their reactions. They all jumped nearly a foot in the air, and Sokka let out another rather feminine scream. After they had all recovered, Sokka asked, "You enjoy doing that to us, don't you?"

"Very much," she confirmed. She turned to Aang. "So, are we leaving?"

He shook his head. "I can't have people thinking I'm a murderer. I need you guys to help prove my innocence."

She stared at him in disbelief. "I can get you out in under five minutes. We can be gone within the hour. And you're _choosing_ to stay here?"

"I have to," he said quietly.

"Besides, how're we gonna do that? The crime happened over three hundred years ago," Sokka pointed out.

A twinkle appeared in Aang's eye. "That's okay, Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective."

Sokka puffed out his chest in pride. "Well, I guess I _could_ be classified as such."

By that time, Katara had caught on to Aang's ruse. "Yeah! Back home he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky."

"Because that _definitely_ qualifies him," Mira mumbled sarcastically, but she was either unheard or ignored.

"Everyone wanted to blame it on a polar leopard, but I figured out that it was Old Man Jarco wearing polar leopard boots. See, a real eight hundred pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am _pretty_ good," Sokka bragged.

"So you'll help me with my case?" Aang asked eagerly.

_Please say no please say no please say no…._

"Fine," Sokka relented. "But I'm gonna need some new props."

Mira waved them away. "Hold on a second. I need some help getting out of here."

Sokka did a mock double-take. "You? Need help? Has the world come to an end?"

"Oh ha ha," Mira said sarcastically. "Now catch me."

"What?" he said dumbly as she pulled out her darts and began to scale the wall. "What did she say? Did she mean that?"

His voice faded as she climbed higher. Once she reached the top, she clung to the ledge and put her darts away. Getting over the wire was much trickier coming from the inside. Going over the first time, she could just climb over and use her darts going down. Now, she had to flip over the wire in one smooth motion, with no time to grab the edge or use her darts. She would be free falling to the ground, and as graceful as she was, there was no way she could land safely from that height. She needed Sokka to catch her. "You ready?" she yelled down.

"No!" came the reply.

"Better hurry up!" she warned. She didn't wait for a reply. She flexed her arms, bent her legs, and kicked off the wall. She flew around until she was executing a perfect handstand on the wall. She balanced delicately for a moment, then curled her legs down. She kicked back in a burst of motion, much like a swimmer diving from a handstand. She flipped over the wire, and she was falling. Her cloak billowed around her, and the wind rushed past her ears. She found herself praying fiercely that Sokka was in the right position, and was ready to catch her. She hadn't let herself consider what would happen if he didn't.

She didn't have much time to worry, thankfully. With a soft thump, she landed in Sokka's arms. "Don't do that to me again," he said, looking down at her. "That was terrifying."

"How do you think I felt?" she retorted. "Falling through thin air, depending on you."

"Thank you, for your utter faith in me," he said dryly.

After a few silent moments, Mira said, "Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oh. Right." He set her down quickly, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

The three stood in silence, staring at each other. Finally, Katara spoke up. "Uh, Sokka? Didn't you say something about needing new props?"

"Hm?" he said distractedly. "Oh, yeah. To the market!" he said, pointing to the main road and leading the way.

Mira followed, rolling her eyes.

_Boys_.

* * *

After Sokka found and purchased his rather silly-looking props, Mayor Tong showed them the scene of Chin's murder. A small temple overlooking the sea rested on the cliff, an amphitheater and a statue sitting behind it. A dirt patch of a petite footprint lay in front of the temple, and the cliff dropped off toward the sea not far from it. Mira wandered around the temple, her eyes scanning for anything that might be useful, while at the same time listening to Mayor Tong's narrative of events.

"This is the footprint of the killer, Kyoshi," Tong was saying, gesturing to the footprint. "It was at sunset three hundred and seventy years ago today that she emerged from the temple and struck down Chin the Great. After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader. Feel free to appreciate it," he said, sniffing haughtily. He looked around, saw he was no longer needed, and promptly left them there.

Mira shuddered as she watched the man leave, then turned back to the temple. Sokka was examining the statue of Chin, nodding and murmuring as he did so. Finally, he said, "This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone. And we know that the statue was built after Chin died."

"So if they were built at the same time, that means..." Katara tried to finished, but Sokka cut her off.

"Shhh! I wanna solve it!" Sokka pouted, waving his arms. Katara rolled her eyes, but waved for him to continue. "That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple," Sokka said excitedly.

"That's a _big_ hole in the mayor's story, but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence," Katara said.

"It's not a big hole," Mira said. "It's not even a small hole. So the temple wasn't here. She still could have come from this general direction. We have nothing."

"You're right," Sokka admitted. "We need to go to Kyoshi Island."

"Where'd that come from?" Katara asked, confused.

"Kyoshi was from Kyoshi Island. We'll ask Oyagi if he knows anything about this. If anyone knows about Kyoshi, it's them."

"Are you sure this isn't just some ruse to see Suki again?" Katara asked skeptically, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"What? No!" Sokka blustered. "It really is the best place for information on Kyoshi!"

"I agree with Sokka," Mira said, speaking up. "You two go to Kyoshi Island. I'll stay here and see if I can find anything."

Katara nodded. "Alright."

Not an hour later, Mira was watching the two siblings fly away on Appa for the short journey to Kyoshi Island. As they became a speck on the horizon, she turned away. It was time to ask some of the townspeople what they knew of the crime.

She did not have much luck at first. Most people, upon seeing it was a traveling companion of the Avatar, slammed the door in her face. Finally, she had to take down her hood to show that she had no malicious intent, that she was just a normal girl. Well, not normal, per se. But they didn't have to know that, did they?

Finally, she found someone willing to talk to her. Unfortunately, it was a young man who eyed her with entirely too much familiarity. But she needed this information, so she grit her teeth and endured it.

"What do you know about Chin?" she asked.

"Well," he said, tossing his long brown hair out of his face, "He was our village leader three hundred seventy years ago. He turned this place into a center of learning, arts, trading. We went from nothing, to a cultural epicenter. That's why we named the village after him. Would've been nice to see back then, hm?" he said, winking at her.

Mira bit her tongue and swallowed down the words she so desperately wanted to say. Instead, she said, "So what problem would Kyoshi have with him?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Chin was trying to extend a hand of friendship toward the other nations and lands. He wanted them to experience the success that we had. The other nations agreed to an alliance with Chin, but Kyoshi refused. That would have been that, but Kyoshi thought Chin was enforcing his will over the other nations. Which is ridiculous," he snorted. "I mean, if that were true, the other nations would just have refused an alliance. Simple as that. If you ask me, I think Kyoshi overreacted," he whispered, leaning in close, like he was sharing a secret.

_I wish I didn't have to._ Mira had to stop herself from leaning away from him. Instead, she batted her eyes and tilted her head curiously. "What did she do?"

"Chin offered a hand in friendship, to talk to Kyoshi. But instead of coming to talk, she killed him," he finished.

"Thank you for telling me," Mira said. "You were _very_ helpful." She turned and walked away, hoping he wouldn't try and follow.

"Hey!" he called after. She heard footsteps behind her, and a muscle twitched in her jaw as he pulled her round. "I thought maybe we could go grab something to eat," he said flirtatiously. "You know, just you and me."

"Thanks," she said, forcing a fake smile. "But I'm not hungry." She turned to leave again, but he stopped her once more.

"Well, we don't have to go eat," he said, leaning much too close for comfort. "We could do something else…" he trailed off suggestively.

Mira was done with pretending. In a flash, she grabbed the boy's wrist and was twisting it around until his arm was pinned behind his back. "_Never_ going to happen," she growled.

"Ow!" he cried. "Spirits, what is wrong with you?!"

"Too much," she muttered, releasing him. He collapsed to the ground, and Mira was gone before he could push himself up.

She ducked behind a nearby building to process what she'd just learned. The boy's story troubled her. To anyone else, it would sound like a normal and rational account of an unjust murder. But Mira wasn't anyone else, and her time in the Fire Nation taught her well. The words she'd just heard reminded her too much of Fire Nation propaganda. "Spreading success" and "cultural epicenter"…it all screamed "lie" to her. Something else was going on here…

Her musings were interrupted by a scream emanating from the building next to her. She rushed around to find a middle-aged woman clutching a child to her chest, staring at the house in horror.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"I can't do this," the woman muttered. "I can't live here anymore. This is just too much."

"What is? What's wrong?"

The woman finally noticed Mira standing next to her. She started suddenly, clutching the child closer to her chest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Mira," she said calmly, extending her hands slowly to show she meant no harm. "And I want to help."

The woman squinted at her. "I know you. You travel with the Avatar."

"But I'm not here to do anything but help you," she said. "What's your name?"

The woman was silent for a moment, as if debating whether or not to trust Mira. Finally, she said, "My name is Dima."

"Dima, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Dima took a deep, shuddering breath. "There's something…wrong with this village. Accidents keep happening, but nothing like this has ever happened before. I thought we were just unlucky. I thought they were only accidents," she repeated miserably.

"What kind of accidents?" Mira asked.

"Things break, or burn down mysteriously. Crops die for no reason. People are injured. But…it's never been anything like this. Not like this," she whispered shakily, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Like what?" Mira asked curiously.

Dima inclined her head toward the house. "See for yourself."

Mira took a few apprehensive steps toward the building, making sure to keep one hand on a dagger. She climbed the steps to the house, and gingerly pushed open the door. What she found was horribly familiar.

A small, humanoid figure was perched on the wooden table in the center of the kitchen. It looked to be made of shadows, and small tentacles of darkness whipped around it, snatching up pots and pans and throwing them around the room. It cackled maniacally, and scurried across the table to leap onto the counter, giving it access to even more potential projectiles.

Mira breathed out a particularly foul curse word, which unfortunately caught the attention of the thing in the kitchen. It whirled around, hissing in anger. A disproportionally large slash of a mouth crossed its face. Sharp, stained white fangs filled its mouth, and bright bloodred beady eyes fixed their gaze on Mira. Suddenly, before she could move, a tentacle of shadows shot out and wrapped itself around a kitchen knife. In an instant, the knife was flying through the air, straight toward Mira.

She reacted in a split-second. She yanked her head out of the doorway, slamming the door shut mere moments before the knife embedded itself in the wood. She leaned against the house, taking a few moments to center herself. Then she descended the stairs toward Dima.

"You saw it, didn't you?" the woman said shakily. "That…thing?"

"Good news and bad news," Mira said grimly. "Bad news? You've got a kakodaemon. Also known as a chaos spirit."

"What's the good news?"

Mira looked her straight in the eye. "I know how to get rid of it."

* * *

Mira waited anxiously as a black speck appeared on the horizon. She'd spent several hours preparing for the ritual that was about to take place that night, but she was missing one thing: manpower. Sure, she could've used a couple of villagers to help her out (it'd certainly get rid of the little daemon a lot faster), but a banishment ritual was a tricky thing. One shaky hand, one toe over the line, one mistake…she didn't want to think about it. She didn't trust these villagers with her life. Alright, so she wasn't sure she trusted Katara and Sokka with it either, but she trusted them a damn sight more than these strangers. She would only perform the ritual if Katara and Sokka were the ones to assist her. The townspeople hadn't been very happy when she'd insisted that they wait, but seeing as she was the only one who knew how to banish a daemon, they'd had to relent. So she'd gathered the necessary supplies, and she'd waited. Now she stood near the temple, her leg bouncing and her fingers rubbing together. As soon as Appa touched down, she'd accosted them.

"The trial will have to wait until tomorrow," she declared, grabbing Katara's sleeve and dragging her along.

"What?" But we solved it!" Sokka cried.

"More pressing things have come up," she said grimly, not slowing her pace.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked as she unsuccessfully tried to reclaim her sleeve.

"The jail," Mira answered. "I don't want to explain this twice."

As soon as they'd reached the observation window, Mira started talking. "Apparently, ever since anyone can remember, Chin has been plagued by mysterious accidents and bad fortune. Crops die, barns burn down, people get injured…and no one knew why. But when I was asking around about Kyoshi, I saw it. It was in a woman's house, wreaking havoc."

"What was?" Sokka interrupted.

"A kakodaemon," Mira answered gravely.

"A what?" Aang asked, confused.

"You've never heard of a kakodaemon?" Mira asked, astonished. "Alright, so I can understand how the Iceberg Twins are ignorant ("Hey!"), seeing how minor spirits generally hate the cold on principle, but you? The bridge between the spirit world and ours? You don't know?"

Aang attempted to lift his hands defensively, but the stocks prevented him from doing so. "I left before they could teach me anything spiritual!"

"…That's unfortunate," Mira muttered.

"Will _you_ teach me?" Aang asked quietly, after a moment.

"I'll suppose I'll have to, won't I?" Mira sighed.

"You don't have to sound all enthusiastic about it," Aang mumbled, looking dejectedly at his feet.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mira said. "It's just—this all depends on me now."

"What does? What's a kako-whatsit? Could you start explaining instead of making enigmatic remarks that no one understands?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"Fine. A kakodaemon is a minor spirit that feeds off negative energy. They love causing havoc, so a long time ago, the eight element spirits bound them to the spirit world in order to protect the physical world. But sometimes they slip out, and that's just what one of them did. It was only able to do so because of Chin's murder, but I'm not sure how it connects."

"But Kyoshi didn't kill Chin! She couldn't have! That's what we figured out," Sokka said eagerly.

Mira buried her head in her hands. "No. No! Nono_no_," she moaned.

"What? Isn't that a good thing?" Sokka asked, his brow drawn in confusion.

"Now I don't know what's drawing the chaos spirit! I thought it might be the murder, but now that you mention it, if Kyoshi's killing Chin had been the source, this chaos spirit would be wreaking havoc on Kyoshi Island. But it's _here_. Why?"

"Why do you have to understand why it's here?" Aang asked. "Can't you just get rid of it?"

Mira shook her head. "I could try, but it would be risky. There's a ritual, but the best thing you can have is identify the negative energy that drew them here. In this case, it would be solving the murder. If I reveal what really happened while I'm doing the ritual, _poof_. It's gone for good. If you don't have the proper truth, it's a gamble. And I'm not taking risks with this one."

"What's so special about this one?" Sokka asked.

"The greater the injustice (and consequently, the greater the negative energy), the deadlier the chaos spirit. And based off that homicidal little bugger, this is a pretty big injustice. Truth would be best. Dammit!" she yelled suddenly. "We'll have to wait until after the trial. I need the truth. Is there any foolproof way to get it?" she asked Aang desperately.

"I don't know," he said miserably. "I don't know."

"Then we'll just have to wait until morning," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "And we'll have to hope for the best."

* * *

Mira looked on apprehensively as the mayor approached the observation window. The morning had dawned bright and clear and beautiful, but that didn't keep the dread from filling the pit of her stomach. She didn't have good feeling about this day. Something was going to go wrong. But she swallowed her doubt and tried to look confident in front of Mayor Tong.

"Honorable mayor," Katara said calmly, "we've prepared a solid defense for the Avatar. We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence."

"Evidence? Hmph!" Tong snorted. "That's not how our court system works."

"How else would it work?" Mira asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Simple. I say what happened and then you say what happened and then I decide who's right," Tong said, looking smug.

Mira's stomach clenched and she looked down in defeat. There was no way to get the truth from that system. Chin would be haunted by a chaos spirit for the rest of its days.

By the time she looked back up, the mayor was gone, and they were alone.

"I guess we'll just have to hope for the best," Katara said weakly, trying to force a grin. "Maybe our evidence will make them rethink what happened."

_Oh, to be that naïve and optimistic. _But she kept her mouth shut and followed the others to the amphitheater, hoping against hope that a miracle would happen. But Mira knew from experience that miracles were few and far between. But there is something in people that keeps them hoping even after the point of giving up. Despite her pessimism, Mira still had a little voice in the back of her mind (albeit _way_ in the back) that kept whispering that maybe, _just maybe_, she would catch a break. And as much as she tried to stifle it, the voice still persisted in the back of her mind, keeping her from total despair. So as she sat in the front row with Katara and Sokka, a small spark flickered and burned deep inside her.

Tong stood in front of the people of Chin and cleared his throat, preparing to make his case. Mira was expecting a grand speech, or a logically presented case, but what she heard as very different. "Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great. Then the Avatar," he pointed to Aang, "showed up and killed him! And that's how it happened," he concluded, before primly taking his seat.

_If the people accept his argument, I'll seriously consider just walking away and leaving that chaos spirit. _

But, then again, it wasn't up to the people, was it? Tong decided these cases. It didn't matter what the people thought. She grumbled silently. She'd have to confront that spirit, guilty or not guilty. Her conscience wouldn't let her walk away.

Aang took his placed before the crowd, shuffling his feet and swallowing nervously. Mira desperately hoped he remembered the evidence Sokka had tried to drill into him. At Sokka's encouragement, he opened his mouth to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to tell you what really happened. And I will prove it with facts. Fact number one..." Aang's face went blank as he searched his mind for the information. "Uh..."

"The footprints!" Sokka hissed.

Aang's face cleared. "Oh, yeah..." He turned his attention back to the crowd. "You see, I have very large feet." Everyone's eye turned to Aang's petite feet, and a murmur of doubt rippled through the crowd. Aang continued, oblivious to the village's uncertainty. "Furthermore, your... temple matches your statue. But... I was in a painting at sunset. So there you have it! I'm not guilty!" he said, beaming at the unconvinced crowd.

Mira rubbed her temples in defeat. She would have to face a chaos spirit without her best weapon. She was about to resign herself to a life-threatening venture when Katara stood up suddenly. "Mayor Tong, I'd like for the court to hear one last testimony."

He jumped up angrily. "I've already told you! It's just me and the accused. You can't call any witnesses!" he insisted.

"This isn't just any witness. I'm going to call..." she paused for dramatic effect before pointing to Aang, "Avatar Kyoshi herself!"

"What are you doing?" Mira hissed as Aang was dragged away to change into the Kyoshi uniform (which for some strange reason, Sokka had brought back with him).

Katara shrugged. "Well, she is Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something."

Sokka cut in. "I do believe in the power of stuff."

Tong protested mightily as Aang was led back into the amphitheater. "This is a mockery of Chin law!"

"Please! If you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here," Katara pleaded, her eyes flicking to Aang (who still very much resembled his current self).

Aang fluttered his eyes girlishly and adopted a mock falsetto. "Hey, everybody. Avatar Kyoshi here."

"We are doomed," Mira muttered as Tong blustered about. But just as the words escaped her lips, a whirlwind kicked up, surrounding Aang. A cloud passed over the sun, and the temperature dropped. As quick as the storm appeared, it vanished, leaving Avatar Kyoshi standing in the place of Aang. She towered over the crowd, staring down at them in a neutral expression. "I killed Chin the Conqueror," she began calmly. She ignored the gasps of the crowd and continued. "A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent. When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively and while he took our home, but he did not back down. On that day, we split from the mainland. I created Kyoshi Island so my people could be safe from invaders." She finished her monologue with the same calm she had started with. She lowered her head, the whirlwind reappeared, and Kyoshi was replaced by Aang.

"So... what just happened?" Aang asked uncertainly, looking around.

"Uhh... you kind of confessed. Sorry," Katara said weakly.

Seeing an opportunity, Tong pounced. "And I find you guilty! Bring out the wheel of punishment!"

As the bailiff brought out a giant wheel separated into various sentences, Mira sighed. "They _would_ hand down punishment like this." She wasn't particularly worried about the wheel. This time, she would grab Aang and yank him out of Chin, willing or not.

Despite this, she still found herself wishing that the wheel would stop on community service. Aang could help her banish the chaos spirit, and then they'd be on their way. Two buzz-birds killed with one stone.

But, of course, the universe did not look favorably upon Mira. The wheel landed on boiling oil, and she sighed irritably. She'd have to rescue Aang from certain death, and she wouldn't be able to banish the kakodaemon. It wasn't how she liked to end things.

But fortune comes in strangest forms, the strangest of all being Fire Nation soldiers. The group from that morning had returned. The rhinos crashed through the town, throwing fire and invading the amphitheater.

"We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lord!" yelled the colonel of the battalion. "Now show me your leader so I may..." he smirked as another solider toppled the statue of Chin, "...dethrone him."

"That's him over there!" someone yelled, pointing a finger to Tong, who was hiding behind the wheel of punishment.

" You! Avatar! Do something!" he cried desperately.

"Gee, I'd love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil," Aang said calmly.

Tong hurriedly moved the wheel to community service. "There! 'Community service.' Now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos!"

Aang smiled and exploded into action. Mira followed his lead, leaping to her feet and running up the amphitheater steps, dodging villagers as she did so and pulling her rods from her belt loops. She pushed off the final step, flying through the air toward the nearest rhino. She swung her rod with all her strength, and the wood met the soldier's forehead with an almighty crack. He slumped sideways, sliding out of the saddle. Mira landed on the ground in a crouch, tucked away her rods, and quickly vaulted up to land on the rhino's back. "C'mon buddy," she murmured, tapping his hide, "Let's go find your friends."

The rhino snorted and lumbered away from the amphitheater, toward the center of the town. She rounded a corner to find another rhino blocking the road. The solider rising it squinted at her, asking, "Chuan? Is that you?"

"Guess again," she said, before hurling herself off her rhino. She spun through the air to deliver a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw. A second solider slid to the ground, and Mira's mouth quirked in a half-smile. It didn't last long, though, as a fireball sailed past her, just brushing her cloak. With a curse, she smothered the flames and whirled around. Another solider was at the end of the road, his smoking fist extended in front of him. Before Mira could do anything, he sent another fireball sailing toward her. She dived sideways, into a back alley. Quick as a flash, she scurried up the side of a house and onto the roof. She crouched down, watching intently as the soldier urged his rhino closer to where she'd disappeared. She slowly slipped a dagger out of her belt, pulled her hand back, and let it fly.

The dagger spun end over end in the air, until with a ringing clang the hilt struck the soldier's helmet. The noise spooked the rhino, who took off in a panic, his rider still slumped over the saddle. Mira let herself down off the roof, her eyes scanning for any more soldiers coming her way.

A quiet, maniacal giggle tore her attention away from the road. She looked to where it was coming from, and saw the kakodaemon standing in the middle of the road, staring up at her, its beady little eyes fixed on hers.

"Don't you dare," Mira said quietly, yet intensely. "Don't—you—_dare_," she said louder. "Not now. I'll deal with you later," she promised. The kakodaemon only laughed and melted into the ground, the shadow flying away in between a pair of buildings across the street. Mira was torn whether to follow it or find more soldiers. She was saved from the decision by a soldier who found her.

Mira whipped the rods from her belt and sank into a defensive position. The firebender gave a wicked smile and did the same. But before he could move, Mira sprang forward, sprinting toward the man. She knew that sudden, unexpected movement tended to catch people off guard, especially soldiers, who favored precise forms. The sight of her running for him would rattle him.

But it wouldn't unnerve him enough that he wouldn't get a shot off. A fireball raced through the air toward Mira, but it didn't faze her. She bent backwards and dropped to her knees, her momentum carrying her underneath the flames. She drew her rod back as she neared the man. As she drew level with him, she brought the rod forward to meet his kneecap, and a sickening crunch echoed in the morning air.

He gave a howl of pain and collapsed, clutching his knee. Mira pulled herself up, brushing the dust from her clothing. The soldier continued to groan loudly, rolling around on the dirt road. She took pity on him and gave him a none-too-gentle rap on the head with her rod. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Mira walked away without looking back, searching for her next opponent. He wasn't too hard to find.

And so it went. Mira kicked, punched, and swung until time blended together and all that mattered was the next solider, the next rhino. Her muscles grew weary with the effort, but she pressed on, knowing that her enemy would take no pity on a tired opponent.

Finally, she came across Aang standing over the unconscious body of the colonel. "Does this mean…?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. It's over."

"Good," she said. "I need a nap before I take on that daemon."

"You're still going to do that?" Aang asked in disbelief. "After all that fighting? Is that a good idea?"

She shrugged. "Probably not." And leaving him with that, she turned and walked toward the woods to find a comfortable clearing where she could steal a few hours' sleep.

After a brief nap, Mira woke feeling at least somewhat refreshed and alert. Any residual sleepiness was washed away with the water of a nearby icy river. She calmly made her way to center of Chin, burying any doubt and uncertainty with every step she took. She needed to be perfectly composed when banishing the daemon.

Katara eyed her anxiously as she approached. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" she asked. "No one would blame you if you walked away."

"Wouldn't they?" Mira asked, cocking her head. "I can do this. I need to."

"What about the trial?" Sokka asked. "Wouldn't that have helped get rid of it? We heard the truth from Kyoshi herself."

"But the daemon probably wasn't there to hear it. Plus, there's a specific ritual I need to do to truly banish it."

"That's another thing," Aang said suddenly. "How do you know how to get rid of it?"

"Like I told you before, I studied spirits a lot growing up." After a second's hesitation, she added, "And I stumbled across a tiny little Earth village around a year ago. There was a shaman who lived there. He recognized me as spirit-born, and taught me all he knew. I spent a couple months there, learning different rituals and thing like that. Speaking of which, did you collect the things I asked you to?"

Katara held out a few cloth pouches she'd been holding. "Why do you need this much salt again?"

"Salt wards off evil spirits," she explained as she fastened two pouches to her belt. "They can't stand it."

"And what about the dual dao swords? Planning on chopping it up?" Sokka asked as he handed her a leather scabbard.

"If you'd just wait and watch, you'll see," Mira answered impatiently.

"What do you need us to do?" Katara asked.

"Listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you," Mira said seriously. "Everything needs to be done just right, or things could go very wrong."

"No pressure, or anything," Sokka muttered.

"Now, I need you three to each take a bag of salt…"

* * *

Mira stood in the center of the town, scabbard and salt pouches hanging on her belt. She flexed her hands, trying to keep her fingers relaxed. She bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, shaking her arms to loosen up. When she felt ready, she took one step forward and bent her fingers into a claw-like shape facing her chest. In one swift movement, she flipped her hand around and pushed up and out, until her hand was pointed to the sky. It was a gesture to summon daemons.

A pool of shadows bubbled up in the middle of the road, boiling and writhing furiously. Mira grasped the handle of her dao swords, ready to move in an instant. Summoning daemons was always tricky. Daemons didn't take too kindly to being called for, and usually had to be dragged kicking and screaming. And angry daemons were not something to be trifled with.

The shadows finally settled into the humanoid shape Mira had seen in that kitchen the day before. Its tentacles whipped through the air, plucking at imaginary objects. Its red eyes bored a hole through Mira's, and it hissed menacingly.

Mira didn't back down. "I know why you're here," she said, her voice echoing through the empty street. "I have the truth."

The daemon froze. If it could have facial expressions, Mira imagined it would look terrified.

"You can leave right now, and I won't tell it to you," Mira offered neutrally. "Or you can remain, and I will have to choice but to banish you."

It unfroze at her words. A malevolent cackle issued from its gaping mouth, filling the town and seeping under Mira's skin. It grinned at her, its white fangs gleaming dully in the afternoon light.

She tried again. "Will you go peacefully?"

It burst into action, leaping across the fifteen feet that separated them. Mira whipped her dao swords out as she twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding the daemon. It landed in a crouch behind her, its little hands digging into the ground in anger.

"You were warned," Mira said darkly, pulling apart the sword into two blades. "No second chances." Before the spirit could move again, Mira twirled her blades and began the intricate series of movements that was a sword dance.

She whirled the blades around in the air, end over end, a constant blur of motion. The daemon's eyes widened, and it started backing away from her.

"Aang, Sokka, Katara! NOW!" Mira yelled, sweat pouring from her brow. She moved faster, closing the distance between her and the daemon. She sensed rather than saw the three emerging from alleyways to circle them, salt pouches in hand. She knew they would be laying out a clean, unbroken circle of salt to contain the spirit. Unfortunately, it would also contain her.

She saw the spirit tense, as if to bolt away. She couldn't let it escape, or she wouldn't be able to call it back again. But she was wielding a pair of dao swords. The daemon never really stood a chance. She flicked one sword out, and it sliced the air right behind the daemon, fencing it in and preventing it from diving away from her. She kept the swords in constant motion, swiping across each side of the daemon, keeping it boxed it. The daemon hissed in panic and turned this way and that, trying to find a hole in her technique.

"Circle's done!" she heard Katara call.

Mira gradually began to slow her sword work until the blades fell to her side. She kept a steady grip on them, in case the daemon went for her again. "Chin was a tyrant," she said clearly. "He enslaved his people to his will, and forced other nations to do the same." The daemon who had frozen once more when she had begun talking, began to writhe in agony, its pained screams piercing the air. "He was not a great leader. He was not a kind man. He was a cruel dictator, and that is why you're here," she said, raising her voice to be heard over the shrieks of the daemon. "The people here believe Chin was good. He was not. That is the lie you feed on. But now you hear the truth, and you must go." She pulled the larger pouch from her belt and opened it, gathering a handful of salt. She lifted her hand until it was placed right over the daemon. "And now, chaos spirit, with a power of a spirit-born, I banish you to the spirit world." She let the salt trickle from her fist. The spirit's skin sizzled and boiled as the mineral touched it, renewing its screams. It glared up at her, its bright eyes filled with hate. It was slowly fading, but it was not yet broken. Right before it vanished, a tentacle of shadows whipped at her leg, slicing her leggings and cutting her flesh.

Mira cried out in shock and pain. Her skin burned, hot blood trickling down her leg. But she didn't look away from the kakodaemon until it was truly gone. Then she allowed herself to collapse. "Katara!" she groaned.

"Is it gone? Can we come through?"

"Yes!" Mira cried. "Get over here!"

Katara rushed forward, pulling out her waterskin. She pulled the stopper, but Mira grunted, "Wait." She pulled the smaller pouch from her belt, opened it, and upended the contents into her mouth. She grimaced at the bitter taste of the salt, but forced herself to swallow it. Then she pulled the larger pouch from her belt, and poured more salt onto the wound.

It felt like someone was stabbing her in the calf with a white-hot poker. She grit her teeth, but couldn't stop the strangled moan that escaped from her lips.

"Why are you doing that?" Aang asked in shock.

"Trying to get the spirit essence out," Mira replied tersely. "Look."

Black goo was oozing from the cut on her leg. It hissed and bubbled, the salt forcing it from Mira's body. "Now you need to pull the rest out. And be sure to get it all." Mira then let herself lay back on the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, trying not to focus on the throbbing pain. She could feel Katara's waterbending probing at the wound on her leg, and squirmed at the feeling. She felt a small hand slip into hers, and cracked an eye open to see Aang kneeling by her side and holding her hand. A small warmth grew inside her chest and refused to be pushed out.

"Why is it you're always getting hurt?" Katara asked, trying to keep Mira's mind from the injury.

"You ask me like I know these things. It's not like I wake up and decide, 'Gee, I think I'll go fight a chaos spirit today'. It just _happens_."

"Well, technically you did wake up and decide to fight the spirit," Sokka pointed out unhelpfully.

Mira opened her eyes and gave him her fiercest glare, causing him to shrink back. Even wounded, she could be terrifying.

"Alright, I got it all," Katara said confidently.

Mira pushed herself up and saw Katara pulling the water from Mira's leg. Instead of the clear liquid that had gone in, it was now a thick, viscous, black sludge. Katara made a face. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just set it on the ground over there," Mira pointed. She picked the salt pouch back up and scattered a handful on the spirit essence. It hissed and bubbled before evaporating into gray smoke.

A heavy silence filled the air around them. Mira poked at her leg and was pleased to find that there was no excruciating pain. The shaman had warned her about spirit injuries. She was satisfied enough with the appearance to be confident that Katara had in fact removed it all.

"But the cut…it's still black," Aang said, concerned.

"It'll always look like that," Mira said, examining the black line traced across her leg. "It's a consequence of being cut by a spirit."

"Worst town ever," Sokka concluded.

Mira nodded without hesitation.

"Wanna skip the celebration?" he asked.

"There is nothing I would like more."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I did slip in a Lion King reference for those of you who caught it. **

**And I can promise you, we will see more spirits and more of the spirit world in this story. What did you think of it? Funny story, actually, I was trying to come up with a name for the chaos spirits, and I managed to cobble together kakodaemon (from the Greek kako, meaning bad, and daemon, meaning spirit). I thought I was being rather clever and original, but lo and behold, I'm reading Henry IV part 1, and there it is. Cacodemon. You think you're being clever, folks, but the Bard's always there to show you up. **

**But I digress. Please, review and tell me what you think. It takes mere moments, and feedback is always appreciated! **


	6. A Kindred Spirit

**A/N: Alright, so I was going to post this on Friday, but I got impatient. Sorry for the delay, I was just trying to keep up my little buffer zone. I like to stay ahead. **

**Anyway, I'd like to address a Guest comment here, just in case other readers are thinking the same thing. Guest commented, "My only gripe is that Mira isn't really an Asian name, which would be out of place in the heavily Asian-influenced Avatarverse." I do see your point, there. My thinking when coming up with names was that I didn't want them to be all Asian. Aang, Katara, and Sokka don't all sound Asian (though I am a complete ignoramus in terms of Asian culture, so please forgive any mistakes I may make). I wanted names that sounded like they could fit in the storyverse without necessarily sounding Asian, and to me, Mira fit that. I do apologize if that turns anyone off, and I do hope you won't let it get in the way of the story. **

**Wow. So many reviews. I have the best readers ever! Thank you to all who reviewed, and thank you to those who remained silent and merely favorite or subscribed. Your support still means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The only things I own are Mira and some original concepts. **

**So sorry for the long note. I just wanted to address the names issue. And now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Six

A Kindred Spirit

* * *

Mira spent the rest of that day lying on Appa's saddle in a sleepy haze. She wasn't used to being so tired for so long, but she knew her body was recuperating from the spirit attack. It hadn't been wise to confront the kakodaemon so soon after a fight, and now she was paying the price. She once again peered through the rip on her leggings (she needed a little privacy before she could fix them, as they were the only pair she owned) to the black scar beneath. Despite having faced a handful of daemons already (the shaman had made sure her education was very thorough), she had never once earned a scar. Just like the shaman had said, the scar was a dark black, like someone had dipped a calligraphy brush in a pot of ink and traced a thin black line across her skin. She poked at the line, noting the tenderness, but glad at the absence of any pain. All in all, things had gone better than expected.

Of course, she hadn't yet had time to give Katara the things she'd nicked from Chin. She wasn't quite sure how that would be received.

She found out that night. They'd disembarked from Appa and were preparing the campsite when Mira spotted an opening. Katara was rummaging around in her bag, muttering something about spices for dinner. Mira pulled a packet of herbs from one of her numerous hidden pockets and held it out for the waterbender to take.

"What's this?" Katara asked, eyeing the pouch suspiciously.

"Spices. For dinner."

"Where'd they come from?"

"I got them in Chin," Mira said. Her word choice was not an accident. "Got" sounded close enough to "bought" that most people heard the latter, and assumed she had obtained whatever it was legally. But Katara was well-acquainted with Mira's set of skills.

"Got," she repeated. "Bought or stole?"

Mira shrugged. "Does it matter?" Ordinarily she would have lied and said she'd bought it, but it was different this time.

_Spirits know I'm telling too many lies already_.

Katara opened her mouth to reply, but seemed to think better of her answer. She bit her lip and stared at the pouch in Mira's hand intently. Mira could tell that this would be a turning point in the two girls' relationship, and she could see that Katara knew it as well.

If Katara refused the pouch, and chose instead to pursue the argument regarding Mira's sticky fingers, they would be traveling down a hostile road. Katara would never really trust Mira, and Mira would reciprocate the feeling. There would always be tension between the two.

If Katara accepted the pouch, and chose to put Mira's stealing behind her, the relationship between the two girls could grow. They might learn to trust each other, and a friendship could be put in the works.

All that mattered now was what road Katara took.

Mira could see Katara working this out in her mind as she gazed at the spice pouch. Mira waited patiently, not quite sure what path the other girl would choose. She realized suddenly that she was holding her breath. She wasn't sure why she cared so much what Katara thought, or when she'd come to value her opinion. She'd been so used to working alone that the change was startling.

At last, Katara looked up. She took a deep breath, gave a timid smile, and said, "No. It doesn't." And she took the pouch of spices from Mira's hand.

Mira felt a small smile creep onto her face, but instead of hiding it from the waterbender, she allowed it to show. She wanted Katara to know what the decision meant to her.

She stood there for a brief instant, savoring the moment before sitting next to Katara and helping to prepare dinner.

Once the meal was ready, and the boys were back at the campfire, Katara asked, "Where are we going next?"

Sokka started to answer, then furrowed his brow. "I—I don't know," he said uncertainly. He looked at Aang. "Where are we going?"

"I think we should stop at a lot of different Earth towns," Aang decided. "I need to find an earthbending teacher, and I won't find one hiding out in the woods."

"Earth Kingdom town it is," Sokka agreed. He pulled out one of his numerous maps and started poring it over, muttering to himself occasionally.

As Katara started cleaning up, Aang started fiddling with his fingers and fidgeting, his boredom was obvious. Suddenly, his face lit up and he turned to Mira. "Do you think you could start teaching me about spirits now?" She debated saying no, but she really had nothing better to do. So she nodded and led him into the surrounding forest. She picked a spot by a large oak tree, then sat down, gesturing for him to do the same.

"You already know of the Water Tribe spirits, Tui and La, so I won't go into them. I mentioned Agni and Kai, the Fire Nation spirits. I haven't told you of the Earth Kingdom spirits, Daichi and Kyosei. And I will assume you've heard of the Air Nomad spirits."

Aang brightened. "When I was younger, the monks used to tell us stories about Kuki and Hiko, the spirits of air and flight." He looked down at his lap, and his voice grew quiet. "I knew about spirits, but the monks didn't teach me anything about them. I know as much as a normal young air nomad would." He looked up and met Mira's gaze. "I left the moment the monks taught me. Some Avatar I'm turning out to be," he mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Mira murmured. "It was the monks' fault, not yours."

"But you can teach me now, right?" Aang's large gray eyes stared at her beseechingly.

"Yes, I can. Since you know a bit about the major spirits, I'll start with the lesser."

Aang nodded and gazed intently, the very picture of attentiveness.

"Daemon is the term for any lesser spirit. They can be good or evil, but it's more likely you'll come across a kakodaemon. They're spirits of evil that feed off negative energy. That's how they're able to break through the barrier keeping them from the physical world. Whenever a person commits an injustice or an unspeakable act of evil, they give the kakodaemon enough energy to break through to our world. They live off this energy here. If you take it away—"

"Like you did when you told that kakodaemon the truth," Aang interrupted.

Mira nodded. "You take away their life source, and they can no longer remain in our world. They're pulled back to theirs. A little salt helps ensure the journey. That case was pretty normal in terms of daemons. It's rare that the everyday person comes across one, but being the Avatar, you get the fortune of dealing with a lot."

"But what about you?" Aang asked, cocking his head. "You know more than most."

"I had the fortune of finding Guang," Mira said. Seeing Aang's confused look, she added, "The shaman. That was his name. I stumbled into a little abandoned town, and he found me. He took one look at me, and he immediately knew I was spirit-born. And then he wouldn't let me leave until I'd learned everything he could teach me."

"You're not like other people I've met," Aang said suddenly, eyeing her contemplatively.

Mira remained silent. She wasn't exactly sure how to react to his comment. Aang saw this and tried to clarify. "I mean, it sounds like you've been through a lot of bad stuff. And most people, they get angry. They blame others, and they try and get revenge. But not you. You look like you've just accepted it. It doesn't bother you."

"No," Mira corrected abruptly. "It does bother me. I am angry. But anger never helped anyone. It doesn't help me. So I turn it into something else. But make no mistake: I am not a peaceful soul."

"I think you could be," Aang said quietly.

"You don't know enough about me to say that."

"Because you won't tell us," Aang insisted, shifting to face her.

"I can't. There are some things you can't—shouldn't—know about me. You just have to accept that some part of me will always be a mystery. Count yourself lucky. I've told you more than most."

Aang scrutinized her for a long time before answering. "One day, I will know everything about you," he declared, before standing up and walking back toward the campsite.

_You can try. But many, many others have tried and failed before you. _

* * *

"It's pricey, but I really do like it." Sokka was examining a green satchel displayed in front of an Earth village shop. It was the fourth town they'd stopped in since Chin, and it seemed to be the same as any of the others. They would ask around for an earthbending master, someone would give them a name, they'd investigate and find the master to be sorely lacking in skill, and they would move on. Even Mira, the most patient of the four, was beginning to grow bored. Which is why Sokka had decided to drag them all on a rather pointless shopping trip. Mira leaned against the wall of the shop, her eyes flicking around the town languidly.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice," Katara said.

Mira leaned forward. "Don't encourage him," she whispered in Katara's ear.

"I'm just trying to get him to decide so we can move on," Katara hissed back.

"I do, don't I?" Sokka said, oblivious to the girls' hushed conversation. "But no. It's too expensive, I shouldn't."

"Then don't," Mira said shortly. She pushed herself off the wall and passed him, descending from the shop's portico and entering into the street. Katara and Aang followed her, leaving Sokka to debate his choice alone.

The congregated in the middle of the street, waiting for Sokka to make up his mind and catch up to them. Mira tensed as a man approached them furtively, a flyer in his hand. She knew Aang's identity was safe due to the large straw hat he donned before entering any town, but it was a deeply ingrained habit to be naturally suspicious. "Hey, you kids like earthbending?" he asked. "You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy." He shoved a flyer in Aang's hand, then walked away to accost another innocent bystander.

Aang flipped it over. "Look, there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free."

"'Cause a coupon is really going to find us a master," Mira muttered sarcastically, but nevertheless, she followed the others to the earthbending academy. She waited outside with Katara and Sokka while Aang completed his first lesson. She wasn't very optimistic about this Master Yu. What were the chances of the finding the right master teaching earthbending in some Earth village? But she didn't say anything. This was Aang's journey, and he had to make these choices himself.

She looked up as Aang trudged outside the gates, his shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast.

"He's not the one," he said glumly.

Mira's ears pricked suddenly as she overheard a conversation nearby. "I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI," said one teenager, who was in a heated debate with his friend.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ," his companion insisted. Now _this_ was a lead worth following up.

And apparently, Aang was thinking the exact same thing. He broke away from the group and ran after the boys. "Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament exactly?" Alright, so that wasn't quite what she meant by "follow up."

"It's on the Island of None-o'-ya…none o' ya business!" snapped the first student. The two boys laughed and disappeared down a side street.

Sokka burst out laughing as they caught up to Aang. "Oh, I gotta remember that one," he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Really?" Mira asked sardonically, arching an eyebrow. As Katara stepped forward, anger in her eyes, Mira put a hand out. "No. I'll handle this." She quickly undid the clasp of her cloak and tossed it to Sokka, who nearly dropped the bundle in surprise. Mira pulled at the hem of her shirt and tucked the material into her leggings (which had been mended a few days ago), so that her shirt fit across her torso a bit tighter. She tousled her curly black hair and pinched her cheeks, trying to coax color into her face.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka asked incredulously, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"I'm getting the information we need," she replied simply, before taking off after the boys. She may have preferred to hide underneath her voluminous cloak, but that didn't mean she disregarded the advantages of her gender.

She turned the corner after them, and slowed as they turned around. "I know you don't want to tell them, but do you think you could talk to me?" she asked softly, batting her eyes girlishly.

They two boys practically fell over themselves as they rushed to meet her. Mira resisted the urge to gag. "I dunno," said the one with a shaved ponytail, playing hard to get. "We can't just go around telling anyone."

She faked a pout. "I was hoping to see you there. But, if you're not going to tell me…" She trailed off and made to turn around.

The second boy grabbed her shoulder suddenly, and Mira had to fight the urge to twist his arm around. "Alright!" he said quickly. "It's in the mountains just outside the village. There's a passageway carved into the rock. You go down the tunnel, follow the lights, you'll find the arena."

"Thank you," she said coyly. "Maybe I'll see you there." She turned and exited the side street, leaving the two boys to gape after her.

"Who wants to go to Earth Rumble VI?" Mira asked as she rejoined the group.

"What did you do?" Sokka asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Mira rolled her eyes. "What do you _think_ I did?" she retorted.

"Mira," Katara breathed, sounding concerned.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't realize…you're so thin," Katara said, her brow furrowed.

Mira looked down. She'd forgotten how different she looked with her cloak off and her shirt pulled tight. She quickly tugged at the fabric, and her shirt resumed its usual shape. "I'm fine," she said defensively. "I've been eating, you've seen me." _And this is not nearly as bad as it's been_. She snatched the cloak from Sokka's grasp and quickly fastened the clasp, letting the material settle around her. "Now if you don't mind, we've got somewhere else to be."

* * *

Mira felt the usual shudder of panic ripple through her muscles as she passed underneath the large archway leading to the underground arena. She quickly squashed the feeling and rubbed her fingers together rhythmically, letting the pattern of movement distract her from the tons of rock looming overhead. Sokka, for once, was being tactful and neglected to mention that she shouldn't have been functioning so well. So, all in all, Mira was relatively optimistic as they took their seats.

"Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here?" Aang said brightly. Mere moments later, a huge boulder slammed into the seats next to them, shaking the stands and showering them with dust.

"I guess that's why," Sokka said shakily, lowering his hands, which he'd raised in defense.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI!" cried the announcer. "I am your host, Xin Fu!"

Mira sighed and stretched out on the row behind the others. She'd agreed to come, but she wasn't one who enjoyed watching scantily clad burly men brawl with each other (and judging from the look on Katara's face, she wasn't either). She would stay for the event, but that didn't mean she had to watch. So she lay back and listened, her cowl resting over her face.

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win!" Xin Fu explained. She heard the crunching of rock, then a bell rang. "Round one! The Boulder versus The Big Bad Hippo!" She heard a loud groaning noise, which she assumed came from the latter opponent. She grimaced under the hood. She was so very glad she wasn't watching.

"Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide," came a second deep and cheesy-sounding voice.

More incoherent grunting resonated through the arena. Mira assumed they were words, but they weren't the clearest sounds ever voiced.

The crunching of rocks echoed through the empty space, along with the grunts of the competitors. The Boulder won easily, and Mira heard Katara ask Aang, "How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves."

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles," Aang replied thoughtfully.

"And imagine listening to that voice all day," Mira spoke up. "He's not even talking to me, and already I want to throttle him."

"That too," Aang laughed.

Mira opened her eyes to stare up at the rock ceiling of the arena, and quickly regretted it. Her mind filled with images of thousands of pounds of rock, pushing against the very walls of the arena, waiting for the smallest touch to come crashing down, burying everyone within, crushing the air from her lungs, squeezing her to death even as she called out for help…

The gentle touch of a hand on hers brought her back to reality. She twisted her head to see Katara squeezing her hand, mouthing _You okay?_

Mira took a few shaky breaths, closed her eyes, and began to count her heartbeats. As soon as it resumed a steady, slower pace, she opened her eyes and nodded. Katara drew her hand back and turned around, once again watching the fights.

A small, warm smile played on Mira's lips. Despite being two years younger, Katara was such a mother. Having never met hers, Mira appreciated the sentiment more than most would. She allowed the feeling of contentment settle around her, like her well-loved cloak. She closed her eyes once more and listened.

Despite not watching what was happening, Mira was able to paint a pretty clear picture of what happened. The Boulder would face a new opponent, there would be the crunching of rock, a few moans would be uttered, and The Boulder was easily declared the winner.

"How is he doing so well?" Katara asked finally. "You'd think he'd have at least _some_ trouble."

"Fighting's probably rigged," Mira said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Sokka asked defensively. "You're not even watching!"

"Happens all the time," Mira said, shrugging. "Competitor makes a deal with the person who runs the fights. Rounds are rigged in his favor. He wins the pot, splits it with the boss. Couple that with the profits from betting, and you've got two very rich men."

There was a stunned silence. Mira lifted her hood to find all three staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Like I said, happens a lot."

"If you say so," Aang said skeptically. And then the final round was announced, and their attention was once again diverted. This time, Mira sat up, her curiosity overpowering her dislike of large men in small outfits. She needed to see who exactly was such a match for The Boulder.

Her jaw dropped as a petite girl stepped into the ring. The cloak she was wearing dragged on the ground, and the belt she held in the air was very nearly the size of her own head. She was less than half the size of The Boulder, but she'd been the champion?

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion...The Blind Bandit!"

"She can't really be blind," Katara said, her voice unsure. "It's just part of her character, right?"

Mira studied the girl's eyes. Sure enough, the green irises were a clouded, milky color. "She is," she answered, slightly in awe. A small, blind girl was the champion of an underground earthbending tournament?

_Oh, this I _have_ to see. _

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl," The Boulder said. His arms gestured very energetically for a sentence that didn't say much.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder," the Blind Bandit mocked.

Mira's mouth quirked in a grin. _Oh, I like this girl. _

The Boulder blinked dumbly for a moment before answering, "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!"

"Whenever you're ready...The Pebble," the Blind Bandit called, and she threw her head back to laugh.

Aang suddenly stiffened in front of Mira. Her eyebrow arched, but she wasn't terribly concerned. If something were wrong, he'd let the others know.

"It's on!" the Boulder cried, and the battle began. Though it wasn't much of a fight.

The Boulder began to move forward, but he was barely two steps in when the Bandit swept forward, dragging her feet in a circling advance. She scissor-kicked with her foot, sending a small tunnel of earth speeding across the arena. It caught the Boulder on his second step, and sent him pivoting into a very painful-looking split. He cried out in a moaning whimper, but the Bandit wasn't done with him yet.

She gave a quick, powerful chop of her hand, and three slim columns of earth erupted from the arena. They slammed into the Boulder, and he went flying into the arena wall. And just like that, the Bandit was champion once again.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked in wonder, her eyes wide.

"She waited," Aang said, grinning widely. "And listened!" Mira could tell where his train of thought was leading him, and she had to say, she approved.

"To make things a little more interesting," Xin Fu announced, drawing the rowdy crowd's attention back to himself, "I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat," he gestured to the reaffirmed champion, a sack of gold in one hand, "The Blind Bandit!" After a brief moment of dead silence, he said in mock surprise, "What?" No one dares to face her?"

"I will!" Aang called out cheerfully. Mira groaned internally and almost buried her head in her hands. She understood that Aang wanted the Blind Bandit as his teacher, but facing her in an underground tournament was probably not one of the best ways to ask for her tutelage.

_He's going to get his backside handed to him on a silver platter. _

Mira had to force herself to watch as Aang descended the bleachers and climbed the steps into the ring. It was, she mused, almost like watching a train wreck. You knew what would be coming, and you knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from the impending disaster.

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" the Blind Bandit jeered. The crowd roared at her words. They were truly wrapped around her little finger.

"I don't really want to fight you," Aang said honestly, his hands up in a supplicating gesture. "I want to talk to you."

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka cried as his bloodlust from watching the previous fighting started to take over.

"Don't boo at him!" Katara snapped, swatting at him. Mira added her own hearty flick to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his skull. "What was that for?" he asked angrily. "She," he jabbed a finger to Katara, "can do that 'cause she's my sister. Why do you?"

She shrugged. "'Cause I can. That, and you make it too easy."

Sokka was left searching for words, so he just turned back to the arena with a huff.

Aang took a step toward the Bandit, his arm extended in peace. But as soon as Aang's foot made contact with the ground, the Bandit stomped and sent a pillar of rock shooting up underneath Aang. While it may have sent any other competitor shooting out of the ring, Aang was an airbender. He absorbed the impact with his legs and used the momentum to push himself gently into the air. The Bandit was left to look around in confusion while he gently floated down to the ground.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet," she scowled. "What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?"

Mira snickered softly, making sure that Katara couldn't hear her. Spirits, she liked this girl.

Aang had barely landed before the Bandit sent another pillar of rock shooting up from under him. But Aang merely leaped acrobatically into the air, taking much too long to land. The Bandit swiveled her head from side to side as she tried to locate him. "Where'd you go?" she muttered.

_Just use your air scooter. She'll never find you. _

But Aang was focused on talking, not fighting. He landed behind her and said, "Please, wait!"

"There you are!" the Bandit cried triumphantly. She turned and punched out, sending a large boulder rocketing straight toward Aang. He panicked, and before he could think, he reciprocated with a blast of air. It deflected the boulder, yes, but it also sent the Bandit skidding off the arena and into the pit below.

A shocked silence filled the arena. No one could believe that the Blind Bandit had been dethroned so easily, and by a mere scrap of a boy. But their shock didn't last long, and the arena filled with cheers.

But Aang paid them no heed. He was running to the edge of the arena and down the stairs, trying to catch the Bandit before she left. Mira jumped from her seat and quickly hopped down the bleachers to join him on the arena stairs. "Please listen!" Aang cried desperately. "I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone," the Bandit grumbled bitterly, before opening a door in the wall and slamming it shut behind her.

"She won't want to talk to you now," Mira murmured in his ear. "You just humiliated her in front of thousands of her biggest fans."

"I didn't think that all the way through, did I?" Aang admitted.

Mira shook her head. She turned back to find the others, and saw Sokka exclaiming gleefully over the championship belt and sack of gold. What attracted Mira's attention though, was the look on Xin Fu's face. She'd seen that look before. It was the look of a fight boss who knew he'd been cheated and wasn't happy about it.

It was the look of a man who was going to do something drastic to fix the problem. And didn't care who he hurt on the way.

* * *

After a long trek back to their camp, sleep came quickly to the four travelers. It had been a long night, and it felt like mere minutes had passed when Mira woke to the sunrise. She blinked groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before sitting up. She regarded the others blearily and decided to take pity on them; she would train until they woke naturally.

She quietly gathered her things and slipped into the thick forest surrounding the clearing. After finding a second, smaller clearing, she undid her belt and lay it at the base of a tree. Her cloak followed soon after. She started with basic stretches to warm up, and followed that with strength exercises. After she'd worked up a light sweat, she began the real training.

She started with her daggers. She fought against a tree, dodging imaginary blows and scoring scratch after scratch along the rough bark. Once she was satisfied with her work, she moved onto the rods. She once again fought against an imaginary opponent, swiveling and ducking and punching and jabbing. After ten minutes of work, she paused to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brow. Her training would be best with a sparring partner, but the only non-bender at her disposal was Sokka, and his fighting left a lot to be desired. She huffed in annoyance and resumed her drills.

The sun was well above the horizon when she finished her training. She'd thrown in a little hand-to-hand combat after the rods, in case she lost them again. The extra routines had given an extra coat of sweat to her already-soaked skin, leading her to search for a nearby lake to bathe in. She stripped down quickly, casting several nervous glances to the woods around the water. She'd heard of girls being caught while they were bathing, and the stories echoed through her head whenever she went to bathe. She personally hadn't ever been surprised, but she remained wary anyway. She knew it was very unlikely she would encounter anyone here, but…old habits die hard.

After a quick scrub, she dried herself off, dressed, and rejoined the now-awake others in the campsite. They looked up in the middle of packing as she emerged from the trees.

"Told you she was fine," Sokka muttered before turning back to his bedroll.

"You thought something happened?" Mira asked, puzzled.

Aang shrugged. "We woke up and you were gone. You're the one who told me to be more suspicious," he muttered, lowering his eyes.

"I'm glad you listened," she said. "But I was just training. If I'm captured, I won't go quietly. You'll know."

"I guess that's good to hear," Aang said, looking slightly bemused.

They quickly packed camp and stowed their belongings aboard Appa before re-entering the town. Their mission for that day was to track down the Blind Bandit and beg her to teach Aang (well, they didn't really want to beg, but Mira suspected it might come to that). Unfortunately, they had absolutely no leads to go on.

Sokka, who had claimed the championship belt the night before, admired it as they walked down the main street of the village. "I gotta admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly."

"That is a _big_ relief," Katara said mockingly. Sokka either didn't notice her sarcasm or chose not to comment on it. For someone who used it a great deal, Sokka could be incredibly dense when sarcasm was directed at him.

"If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start," Aang said, ignoring the others. He ran ahead into the open courtyard of the academy, but stopped short at the sight of the two boys from yesterday. They were hunched over two large urns as they worked the sand within. Aang looked back at Mira, uncertainty clouding his face.

"Don't worry," Mira said as she unhooked the clasp on her cloak. She tossed it at Sokka once more, and ruffled her curly hair as she approached the two. "Hey boys," she purred, a hand on her hip. "I didn't see you last night."

It looked like the two boys gave themselves whiplash, they looked around so fast. They hastily abandoned their exercises as they attempted to position their bare arms in the best way.

"We looked for you," one of them said.

"Yeah, we did," the other chimed in.

"Great," she said, trying to hide her disgust. "But I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Anything," the boys chorused.

"Could you tell me where to find the Blind Bandit?" she asked.

"Why d'you want to find her for?" the boy with the mohawk asked. "If you want private earthbending lessons, I'm sure I could help you." He winked at her, and Mira promptly decided to switch tactics. She couldn't stand their leering anymore.

She snapped out one arm and wrapped it around Mohawk's neck in an effective headlock. Before his companion could do anything to help, Mira had a rod out and pointed right at him. "I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you," she said levelly.

"Seven hells," cursed the one with her arm wrapped around her neck. He struggled, but Mira was deceptively strong. She had the upper hand, and after a few moments, the boys seemed to realize that.

"Back to my question…where can we find the Blind Bandit?"

"No one knows," said the one with a mop of brown hair. "She shows up to fight, then disappears." He flinched at Mira's glare, and added hastily, "That's the truth, I swear! No one knows who she is."

Mira looked over to the others. "I believe him. Got anything else?" she asked Aang.

"Maybe we're asking about the wrong person," he said thoughtfully. "I also saw a flying boar in my vision. Does that mean anything to you two?" he asked.

"Bei Fong family," Mohawk said tersely.

"A flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family. They're the richest people in town," Brown Hair explained.

"No daughter," Mohawk pointed out.

"It's good enough for me," Aang said. "Let's go check it out."

Mira released Mohawk from her grip and quickly backed away, in case he had any ideas about retaliation. She rejoined the others and reclaimed her cloak before checking behind her. The two boys stood there, looking after her, confusion and something else written across their faces.

"They have no idea what to make of you right now," Katara murmured to her.

"I like it that way," Mira said, hiding her smirk. "Now, where's that house?"

* * *

As expected, the Bei Fong estate was not very difficult to locate. It sat at the edge of the village, and its impressive gilded arch flashed in the afternoon sun.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sokka asked, shading his eyes as he peered up at the house. "We can't exactly waltz in."

Mira arched an eyebrow. "Honestly, it's like you don't even know me. C'mon." She led them around the perimeter of the house until she reached a stretch of wall pressed up near a riverbank. She quickly scaled the wall and motioned for the others to follow her. Aang soared up into the air and over the wall, while Mira helped Katara and Sokka climb up to the top. She leaped down to the ground and landed silently in a crouch before extending a hand to let them down. Katara took her offer of help and landed gently with Mira's guidance, but Sokka stubbornly ignored Mira's hand. He hopped down himself, and ended up sprawled on his backside.

"Is your ego satisfied yet?" Mira asked, amused.

Sokka merely glared at her and pushed himself up, grumbling all the way. "Just go," he mumbled, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

Mira looked around cautiously before ushering the others across an open stretch of grass. She hid behind a large bush, and the others followed her example. She peered over the top, leaving the others to poke their heads over the side. She couldn't see anything, so she prepared to wave the others forward when a barely audible rumbling caught her attention. That sound was familiar, yet she couldn't place it…

The pieces clicked together when Mira was sent flying into the air. If she'd been prepared for the sudden flight, she might have been able to compensate for it and land at least somewhat gracefully. But the launch had been so unexpected, she could barely register what had happened before she was headed back to the ground. It was mere chance that her feet landed first, but that was the as far as her luck extended. She hit hard, and her legs buckled underneath her. She tried to compensate by taking a few steps, but her precarious balance was already too far gone. She clumsily fell on her backside with a thump.

"What are you _doing_ here, Twinkletoes?" a familiar voice asked.

Mira looked up and saw the Bandit standing in front of them, dressed in an expensive gown, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkletoes. It's not manly!" Sokka whined.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt," Katara quipped, saying the exact words Mira was thinking. She smirked at Katara, who returned the gesture.

The Bandit ignored them. "How did you find me?" she demanded.

Aang floated himself out of the bush he'd landed in as the others stood up. "Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and..."

"What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord," Katara cut in as she tried to save Aang from his babbling. But from the look on the Bandit's face, Aang's story might have worked better.

"Not my problem," the Bandit snapped, shoving her hand in Katara's face to cut her off. "Now get out of here, or I'll call the guards."

Mira attempted to step in with some old-fashioned flattery, but Sokka had to open his big fat mouth. "Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

If this girl was anything like Mira, that was the absolute worst thing to say. She had the feeling orders did nothing to sway this girl. And based on her reaction, Mira was right.

"Guards! Guards, help!" she cried shakily, her face contorted into an expression of panic. Mira swore under her breath and grabbed at Sokka's sleeve, dragging him back the way they came. Aang easily leapt over the wall while Mira clasped her hands into a stirrup to boost the others. Once they were over, Mira took a few steps back and ran straight for the wall. She pushed off the ground and took a few small steps up the stone before she reached out and barely grabbed the edge of the wall. She pulled herself up and over, dropping to the ground in a crouch. Her bruised tailbone protested at the treatment, and she knew from experience that she would be sore in the morning.

Aang took his time on the top of the wall, and when he finally landed next to them, there was a strange look on his face.

"Aang? What is it?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea," he said slowly, but he didn't elaborate.

"Care to enlighten us?" Mira asked dryly. "Or should we figure it out as we go?"

"She lives with her parents," Aang said. "So she has to do what they say. If we can convince them that she needs to teach me, then she'll have to listen to them!"

"You're assuming that she's the type who listens to her parents," Mira said.

"She's the best earthbender I've ever seen, and she's still living here," Aang pointed out.

Mira opened her mouth to protest, but she realized he had a point. The Bandit's parents had at least some influence over their daughter. A little convincing on Aang's part could work. At least, she hoped it would. She could already see the days of sulking that would lie ahead if the Bei Fongs didn't agree. Aang had his heart set on the Bandit. Mira didn't have the heart to tell him not to get his hopes up. That was just who he was.

The door opened almost instantly after Aang's knock. A plainly-dressed servant looked down at them, his face expressionless. "May I help you?"

"The Avatar to see the Bei Fong family, please!" Aang chirped.

It was a testament to the servant's training that his eyes only slightly widened at this statement. "If you would please wait here," he said, pulling open the door a little wider and gesturing to the sitting room adjacent to the foyer. They piled into the entryway and took seats in the room the servant had indicated as he slipped away down the hall.

After five minutes, Aang started to fidget. "What's taking so long?"

"They're a rich and influential family," Mira pointed out. "They're not just going to drop everything for you…"

"…or maybe they will," she muttered ten minutes later. They were seated at a large dining table laden with dishes of every shape and size. They had barely greeted the Bei Fongs when they were whisked into the dining room and a sumptuous feast. The Bei Fongs and Master Yu sat along one side, while Mira, Sokka, Katara, and Aang sat along the other. Mira could feel the tension in the air, though everyone else seemed to be oblivious. She picked at her food, as she was unable to bring herself to eat much. She wasn't used to food this rich, and she had a feeling that her stomach would rebel if she tried to eat any. So she sat and watched what was happening at the end of the table.

Aang was currently showing off his airbending for the Bei Fongs. She knew he was trying to butter them up for his request regarding their daughter, but Mira couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us," Ms. Bei Fong said. Aang smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao Bei Fong asked, his hands folded together.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first." Aang slid a meaningful look to the Bandit (whose real name was actually Toph), which Mira thought was rather pointless. Toph may have been able to fight and sense where others were, but that didn't mean she could see the look Aang was sending her now.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little," Lao said, gesturing to the teacher.

Aang didn't take their bait, and chose to focus on Toph instead. "Then she must be a great earthbender…probably good enough to teach someone else," Aang suggested.

_Not very subtle, Aang._

Suddenly, Aang jumped in his seat and yelped in pain. Mira's eyes flicked over to Toph as everyone's attention was focused on Aang. She was smiling innocently and quietly eating, a hint of smugness on her face. A guilty look, if Mira ever saw one.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Yu corrected, turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes," Lao said grimly. "And sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master."

Mira watched Toph closely as her father spoke about her. She was very good at masking her emotions, but as soon as Lao mentioned Toph's blindness, she gave an angry flinch, and her mouth twisted into an angry scowl for the briefest of moments before she rearranged her features into a neutral mask.

That was it. That was the thing Mira could use, if it ever came to just convincing Toph to leave (as it looked like it would). It wasn't love for her parents that kept Toph at home. And that would have been the toughest bond to break. Convincing Toph to leave might still be difficult, but not nearly as hard as she'd originally thought.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is," Aang said skeptically. He was stopped from saying anymore when his chair flew forward and slammed into the table, sending Aang's face crashing into his soup.

Everyone watched, wide-eyed, as Aang straightened up and wiped the soup from his face. He scowled at Toph, the smirked as an idea hit him. He contorted his face into an exaggerated parody of a pre-sneeze. When he finally did, a huge gust of air exploded out and knocked dishes and food every which way. Their hosts, including Toph, were now covered in the table's contents.

Toph finally had enough. She stood up suddenly, slamming her hands down on the table. "What's your problem?" she demanded angrily.

"What's _your_ problem?" Aang retorted, and Mira was once again reminded that both Toph and Aang were only twelve years old. She shouldn't have been surprised at the childishness of their spat. Aang may have been the Avatar, but he was still just a kid.

Ms. Bei Fong attempted to smooth things over, but the damage was done. Aang and Toph refused to make eye contact, and as a result, dessert was a rather tense affair. Mira didn't touch the sweets placed in front of her, and ended up giving them all to an overjoyed Sokka. If she couldn't eat luxurious food, dessert was a guaranteed no-no. After a rather short time, they were shown to their guest room (for the Bei Fongs had insisted they stay the night. Dinner might have been a tense affair, but it had done nothing to temper the Bei Fong's ambition) and left alone to prepare for bed.

Aang was petting Appa and bidding him good night through the window when she heard it. A small, soft footstep made by a bare foot.

Aang heard it too. He whipped around and immediately sank into a defensive position as he realized it was Toph in the threshold.

"Relax," Toph said, waving her hand in a peaceful gesture. "Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, ok?"

Aang relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry too."

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Toph fidgeted in the doorway. Finally, she spoke up. "Can we talk alone somewhere?"

Aang nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

"Let's go outside. Follow me," she said, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Aang went after her without hesitation, leaving the other three alone in the room.

"Well…now what?" Sokka asked, blinking after them.

"I'd relish spending the night under a roof in a bed," Mira said, lying back on a mattress, her arms crossed beneath her head. "Spirits knows how long it'll be before we see another one."

They followed her advice, and they were all fast asleep not long after.

* * *

Mira knew something was wrong the moment she woke up later that night. She couldn't identify it at first, but she knew that something was definitely not right. It took a quick survey of the room to identify what exactly the source of her anxiety was. Aang was nowhere to be found. And the empty bed that had been reserved for him was untouched. He had never come back from his meeting with Toph hours earlier. There was no way he had stayed out this late, which left only one conclusion: he'd been taken by force.

Mira was up like a shot, peeling out of the room and down the hallway as soon as she'd shoved her feet in her boots. She needed to let the Bei Fongs know that Toph was most likely missing as well. It didn't even cross her mind that Toph had anything to do with Aang's disappearance. She may have been an angry, frustrated earthbending master, but Mira could tell that she was inherently good. She would do nothing to intentionally cause Aang harm.

She stopped suddenly as she reached a grand set of double doors. There was no way to be sure, but she guessed it led to the Bei Fong's bedroom. She didn't hesitate before banging loudly on their door.

It took several minutes to get a response, but finally Lao opened the door a crack. "It's the middle of the night," he said irritably. "What on earth could be so important—"

"Aang's missing, and I'm willing to bet Toph is too."

"What?" Lao gasped as his wife joined him at the door.

"Dear? What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"You might want to check on your daughter," Mira said. "She went out for a walk with Aang, but he never came back. I don't know if she's in the house."

Mrs. Bei Fong gasped and ran from the room, flying down the hall to check on her daughter.

"Why?" asked Lao, his face a mixture of sadness and pain. "Who would do this?"

"I'm afraid there's a lot about your daughter that you don't know," Mira said grimly.

Lao opened his mouth to ask what, but Ms. Bei Fong's distraught shriek cut him off. "Toph! My baby!"

Lao whipped his head around to watch his wife stumble back into the hallway. He rushed to her side and supported her until they reached Mira again. Lao looked at her, pain written all over his face. The Bei Fongs might not have treated their daughter the best, but they undeniably cared about her. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" he asked.

"I know she and Aang went for a walk outside after dinner," she said. "Let's check there first." She took a quick detour to gather Katara and Sokka, both of whom had been awakened by Ms. Bei Fong's panicked scream. They joined the Bei Fongs in the garden as they searched for Aang and Toph. It didn't take long to find the two relatively fresh craters and the scroll near the edge of the garden.

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this," Sokka said, pulling at the sword that pinned the scroll to the ground.

Katara slid the scroll from the blade and unrolled it, reading aloud for everyone to hear. "'If you want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena.' It's signed 'Xin Fu and The Boulder.'"

"I can't believe it," Sokka said solemnly. He grabbed at the scroll, and his somber mood dissolved. "I have the Boulder's autograph!"

Mira slapped him on the back of the head. "This isn't funny," she snapped. "These are dangerous men!"

"Why would they want our daughter?" Lao asked, confused.

"You might want to let her explain that," Mira said. It was time for Toph to come clean to her parents (which would also have the added bonus of maybe convincing them to let Toph join their group).

"Poor Toph. She must be so scared," Ms. Bei Fong said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Yeah, I'm willing to bet that's not the case. _

* * *

The money was quickly gathered and put inside a cloth drawstring pouch before they set off. The Bei Fong estate was already on the outskirts of the village, so it was a relatively short journey to the arena. Mira turned as they reached the side of the mountain entrance and gestured for Master Yu to step forward. He stared at her blankly. "There's a tunnel inside. Seeing as none of us are earthbenders, if you could…" she gestured again, and his face dawned in realization. He stepped forward, pushed his hands together, and a slab of stone slid down to reveal a tunnel inside.

Mira led the way inside (when exactly she'd been appointed the leader of this expedition, she wasn't sure). The arena was well-lit, and as she stepped inside the ring, she saw two elongated metal boxes hanging from the ceiling. Aang and Toph peered out from the barred windows cut into the front. Xin Fu and the Boulder stood before them, staring up.

"Toph!" Lao cried, his voice bouncing off the arena walls.

"Here's your money!" Sokka called out, holding up the sack of coins high in the air before dropping it to the ground. "Now let them go."

Yu kicked the pouch across the arena, until it slid to a halt in front of Xin Fu. He picked up the sack, examined the contents, then nodded to an unseen figure higher up the arena. Toph's prison was slowly lowered to the ground, until it floated a few feet above the arena. The bottom suddenly opened up, and Toph fell to the ground in a heap. She quickly picked herself up, and ran across the arena until she was safely by her father's side. They turned to leave, but Xin Fu made no motion to release Aang.

"What about Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar," he said, holding up a Fire Nation wanted poster. "Now, get out of my ring," he growled, his eyes narrowed.

_Nothing can ever be easy for us, can it?_

Mira tensed up, reaching for a throwing knife. She saw Katara lift a hand to her water pouch as Sokka touched his club. They were all prepared to fight.

Only they weren't prepared for the five extra opponents who quickly swarmed into the ring. Two on three was plausible, but seven on three? That was suicide.

"Go," Aang said gently. "I'll be ok."

"No, he won't," Mira muttered to the others. She sprinted for the tunnel, the others hot on her heels. "Toph!" she called. "We can't let him be taken, but there's too many of them for us. We need your help. We need _you_!"

Lao turned and glared angrily at Mira. "My daughter is blind," he snapped crossly. "She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile." Mira saw Toph tense up with each word. "She cannot help you." Toph's eyes slid shut, and a look of steely determination crept across her face. She ripped her hand away from her father's.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I can." She walked slowly back towards Mira, and back into the ring.

The seven earthbenders were walking away toward the opposite side of the arena, Aang balanced precariously on the shoulder of one. They were almost out of the ring when Toph stomped on the ground, and lifted her palms up. A column of rock shot out from the ground, blocking their way. "Let him go!" she demanded. "I beat you all before, and I'll do it again!"

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment!" the Boulder said, pointing at her.

"And Mira takes issue with your voice," Mira muttered under her breath.

The fighter carrying Aang (she assumed he was the Hippo, since she didn't watch the match and didn't truly know for sure) tossed him to the side. He bounced and skidded to the edge of the arena, where he came to a screeching halt. The other fighters started sprinting forward, and Mira, Katara, and Sokka made to move forward and join Toph in the fight. But she held her hand out, stopping them in their tracks. "Wait," she growled. "They're mine."

She sank lower, her arms extended, a look of fierce concentration on her face. She stomped once, and raised her arms, which were trembling with effort. The fighters were nearly halfway across the ring when Toph quickly drew her arms into her center as she stomped the ground again. The ring bucked and trembled, and a veil of dust exploded outward. Toph unfolded herself and calmly walked forward until she was enveloped in the cloud. Katara and Sokka stared after her in shock until Mira tugged at them and jerked her head toward the metal case containing Aang. They ran over, and the other two immediately set to work in figuring out how to free Aang. But Mira was distracted by the sight of a fighter in Fire Nation robes flying through the air. It had been not even a minute, and Toph had already taken out her first opponent.

A harsh clanging sound drew her attention, and she looked around to see Sokka banging on the lock to Aang's cage with a large rock.

"No!" she cried, pushing him away. "Stop it, you moron!"

Sokka gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm trying to free him!"

She snatched the rock from his hand. "And what do you think this is going to do?" she questioned harshly, shaking it at him. She tossed the rock over her shoulder and pulled out her lockpicking kit. "You think I carry this around just for kicks?" She shouldered him aside and climbed on top of Aang's cage, where she knelt before the lock. She muttered an oath as she surveyed the damage Sokka's banging had done. She selected her tools carefully before inserting two picks into the lock and jimmying them around. The metal around the lock was warped from Sokka's work, and it made her job that much harder as she gingerly pushed at the gears inside. She felt herself slip into a sort of trance. All sounds faded and as she worked, and her entire concentration was focused on the lock in front of her. The soft clicks of the metal and the straining efforts of the picks in her hands were the only things she could hear or feel.

"Uh, Mira? Is there any way you can hurry up?" Katara asked.

"Wonder Boy here did a number on the metal. I'm doing the best that I can." She switched angles and pushed at the insides again. Only this time, she was rewarded by the satisfying sound of a loud click, and the bottom of the cage fell open. Aang leaped out, arms up and ready to fight. Sokka merely shook his head and pointed to the large dust cloud covering the arena, which was currently spitting out two opponents.

The Boulder and the Hippo quickly turned to face the dust cloud, fists up and faces twisted into ferocious snarls. The Hippo carried a large stone disk in his meaty hands, twisting around until he was a moment's notice away from throwing it.

Toph emerged from the dust, a fierce scowl on her face. Both the Boulder and the Hippo taunted her, which Mira found rather ironic, seeing as how Toph was oblivious to any expression they made.

There was an eerie silence in the arena as both sides looked on, sizing each other up. Then suddenly, the Boulder and the Hippo were charging across the ring, and yet another fighter was swinging on from a rope toward her, a rock clutched in his hand.

For the first time, Mira genuinely felt fear for the younger girl. How in the world would Toph sense someone flying in the air towards her? What would happen if…Mira didn't want to think about it.

But it seemed that Toph had already known that the third fighter would be coming her way. With two quick jabs of her arms, Toph started to turn the disc beneath her feet. The Boulder and Hippo remained oblivious, until the third fighter swung right into them. They toppled to the ground with a grunting crash. Toph's mouth quirked up in a half-smirk, and with a flick of her wrists, she sent the three groaning fighter flying off the ring.

Mira looked on in shock. Toph had just taken out three very skilled earthbenders in five minutes. She had never seen anyone even approach the level of skill Toph possessed. She really was the best.

But the fight wasn't over yet. Toph pushed her arms down in a sweeping motion, and the dust cleared from the arena. Xin Fu remained standing on the other side, glaring at Toph with narrowed eyes. He cracked his neck once, twice, then settled into a fighting stance.

Toph merely grinned and spat off to the side, prompting a cringe from her father. Mira held back a snort of amusement. Yes, she and this girl would get along just fine.

The two opponent began to circle each other. They stared unblinking across the arena, until Xin Fu made the first move. He kicked first one boulder, than two, then one, then three in rapid succession. Toph reacted in a split-second, drawing up two triangular shields to protect her from the rocks. They each smashed against it, one after the other, but the shelter held fast. After all the projectiles had passed, one triangle shot forward, aimed straight at Xin Fu. He leaped to the side, twisting through the air until he reached down, his fingers sinking into the stone of the ring. He dragged his hand through the earth, swinging it up to throw another stone at Toph. But at the very last second, she turned to the side, and the rock passed mere inches from her face. She quickly struck back, sending a rock hurtling through the air towards him. Xin Fu, who hadn't been expecting a retaliation so soon, didn't have a chance. He went flying from the arena and landed in the bleachers with a crash.

Sokka fainted in shock and disbelief, but the other ran over to congratulate her. "That was amazing!" Katara cried.

"You've got to be the best earthbender ever!" Aang added, eagerly, his eyes shining in excitement.

"And don't you forget it," Toph said, a cocky grin on her face.

"Damn," Mira said slowly, drawing the word out. "I don't think I've ever seen anything quite that badass. And I've seen a lot of things."

"Thanks," Toph said, still grinning. The grin quickly slid off her face as her father approached.

"I believe we have some things to discuss?" Lao said firmly, taking his daughter's hand.

"Yeah," said Toph, her tone defeated. "We do."

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" her mother cried, her voice shrill. "You could have been killed!"

"Wouldn'ta happened," Toph mumbled. She was standing with her head bowed in front of her parents, scuffing her feet on the pristine stone floor. They sat on two large, cushioned chairs on a wooden platform that was slightly raised above the floor. It was a facsimile of a throne room, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mira, who rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Excuse me?" her mother asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nothing," Toph said quickly.

"Well?" Lao asked. "Care to explain yourself?"

Toph took a deep breath before beginning. "Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting," she said eagerly, her cloudy green eyes lighting up. "I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend." Her voice cracked slightly at this. "So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me," she finished quietly.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something," Lao said, his hands folded together and his brow drawn in thought.

"It has?" Toph said hopefully, her eyes widening.

"Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom," Lao declared. "From now on, you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day."

"But Dad!" Toph protested despairingly. Mira found it not the least bit ironic that the girl who could do anything in the arena was helpless before her parents. Mira ached just a bit to see the sadness and anger on Toph's face.

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph," Mrs. Bei Fong said gently, and that almost did it for Mira. Her fists clenched in anger, and she had half a mind to just grab Toph and run, parents be damned. Katara touched her arm gently and shook her head silently.

Mira blew out a careful breath and nodded. She relaxed her hands and looked away from the broken-hearted twelve-year-old in front of her. She couldn't save everyone, and it was time she accepted it.

_But that doesn't make it any easier._

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here," Lao said coldly.

A guard reached for Mira's arm, but she yanked it away, hissing, "I can walk!" She glared at him for an extra second, taking pleasure in the uncertainty and fear she caused. At times like these, when she felt so helpless, it was nice to be in control.

As they left, Aang looked back over his shoulder at Toph. "I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry too," Toph replied bitterly, her voice breaking. "Goodbye, Aang."

* * *

"This sucks," Sokka groaned, moaning the thought that was on everyone's mind. He flopped over onto the sleeping roll he was supposed to be securing to Appa's saddle.

"I know," Katara said, "but there's nothing we can do."

"Well," Mira said thoughtfully, "I wouldn't say _nothing_…"

"We are _not_ kidnapping her, Mira," Katara said sternly, taking a break from tying off a bag of supplies to glare at her.

"It's not kidnapping if she wants to come with," Mira defended, tossing a bag up onto the saddle, where Aang was waiting to tie it down.

"Not happening," Katara said stubbornly, tying her knot with a vicious yank. After that, the conversation dropped off as they finished packing everything. Sokka and Mira hopped into the saddle once everything was secured, and Katara went to retrieve Aang from where he'd wandered to the edge of the cliff they were on. Mira could hear the murmur of conversation from where they were, but she couldn't make out any words. Finally, they made their way back to Appa and climbed aboard. Aang took the reins and prepared to take off.

He noticed the sound just before Mira did. It sounded like panting. Almost like…

Toph was running across the clearing full speed. She skidded to a halt beside Appa just as Aang asked, "Toph! What are you doing here?"

"My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world," she said.

_And I'm a wolf-bat's uncle. _

Katara and Sokka exchanged meaningful looks before Sokka looked down at her and said, "Well, we'd better get out of here—before your dad changes his mind again."

"Good idea," Toph agreed.

"You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph," Aang said eagerly. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Speaking of which," Toph said slyly, "I want to show you something."

"Okay," Aang said immediately, and he leaped down from the saddle. As soon as he landed, Toph kicked at the ground with her heel, and Aang went flying up again, this time with much less control. He landed upside down in a tree, a stupid look across his face.

"Now we're even," she said smugly. "Um, I'll take the belt back," she added, extending a hand up towards the saddle.

Sokka fiddled with the catch and undid the belt around his waist. Just as he pulled his hand back, Mira launched herself forward with a "Sokka, no!"

But he'd already tossed it down to Toph. It landed right on top of her head with a muted _thunk_, knocking her to the ground. "Ow!" she cried in surprise and pain.

"Sorry," Sokka muttered sheepishly.

Mira reached over and flicked his ear—hard.

"Ow!" Sokka yelped, rubbing the side of his head.

"I'm not apologizing for that one," she said stubbornly. "You deserved it."

"…I won't argue that one."

* * *

**A/N: This was actually the chapter I started NaNoWriMo on. I could point out the exact place where I started my word count. I won, by the way. 50K words in November. Made it all the way to Chapter 12. Then I couldn't stand to look at it for a month.**

**Alright, so I have a question for you guys. When's the best time to update? I usually aim for Friday afternoon/night (except when I get impatient). From your experience, is there an ideal time to update? What do you think? Just for curiosity's sake. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you.**

**EDIT: Didn't change the chapter, just wanted to add something to the author's note. If you want, you can now check on this story's progress on my profile page. I will do my best to keep you informed and up-to-date. **


	7. Things Fall Apart

**A/N: As promised, a quicker update. I leave for college tomorrow, and then things get a little crazy as the new semester starts up, so I thought I'd give you a new chapter before that happened. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Your feedback is appreciated and means so much to me. Another thank you to those who subscribed or favorited. Your support also means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own Mira and a handful of original concepts. **

**Read and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Things Fall Apart

* * *

After two days of straight traveling, the group decided it was time for an afternoon pit stop. The loudest proponent of this plan was actually Toph, who couldn't stand flying. It seemed that she would not have as much trouble meshing with the group as Mira had.

Appa landed in a large, dried up creek bed with an explosion of fur. It seemed that the arrival of spring also brought the arrival of shedding season.

Toph leaped off Appa's back quickly and landed in a pile of bison fur. She wiggled her toes and smiled. "Hey, you guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft."

"That's not grass," Sokka said. "Appa's shedding."

Katara hopped off Appa gingerly. "That's gross." She carefully picked her way across the ground, making sure not to step on any clumps of fur.

"It's not gross; it's just a part of spring," Aang said, rubbing Appa's head affectionately. "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat!"

"It may be a part of spring, but I'm not cleaning it up," Mira said, eyeing the fur distastefully.

"It's not that bad, Mira," Sokka said, his back turned and his hands working frantically at something. He straightened up and turned around to reveal a wig made from bison fur. "It makes a great wig!"

"You're actually putting that stuff on you?" Mira muttered, her mouth twisted in a grimace.

"And a great beard!" Aang said, laughing as he joined in, wearing a beard and moustache.

"At least we've got another girl here to balance out those two," Katara muttered to Mira.

"Excuse me," Toph drawled, appearing between the two boys,"does anyone have a razor?" She lifted up her arms to reveal masses of fur erupting from her sleeves. "Because I've got some hairy pits!"

Mira turned to Katara and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, at least I've got you."

* * *

That afternoon passed by slowly. After two days in the saddle, no one was very eager to hop back on. It was agreed that after they spent the night in the clearing, they would pack up and leave the next morning. So the hours until twilight were passed frivolously. It seemed that everyone wanted to enjoy any few hours of respite that they could.

Mira, of course, spent the time training. She didn't believe in taking breaks. She needed to be at her best, all the time. Since Aang didn't seem to hold his life in high regard, Mira had to make sure he made it to the end of summer in one piece. She took a momentary break from her dagger forms to contemplate this. Since when did she care so much about Aang? She had been indebted to him when she joined their group, but surely her debt had been repaid by now. She'd taken a shuriken in the shoulder for him. That made them even.

She knew she wasn't in the group out of some obligation to a debt. If she had, she would have been long gone by now. No, it was something deeper than that. She'd been traveling alone for so long when they found her. She remembered Ba Sing Se, when she'd become a little more attached to a family she was trying to help. She missed that connection, that feeling of being cared about. That feeling that someone would miss you if you didn't come back one day.

She shook her head like a wet dog, trying to get rid of thoughts that were becoming more and more depressing.

_I'm getting too sentimental. _

"So…what's your deal?" A young, high-pitched voice cut through her musings, and she turned to find Toph leaning against a tree, her milky eyes fixed at a point somewhere beyond Mira's left shoulder.

"'Scuse me?" she asked, mopping the sweat from her brow.

"I mean, Aang and Katara and Sokka told me about themselves, but you didn't open your mouth once. I want to know who I'm traveling with."

"They weren't telling you about me just now?" Mira asked, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Well…maybe they were, but I want to hear it from you."

"Whatever they told you is probably true," Mira said, slipping her dagger back into her belt.

"I want to hear it from you," Toph repeated stubbornly.

Mira gave a short, barking laugh. "I can play this game far better than you," she said. "You'll lose."

Toph looked slightly taken aback. "What?"

"We're too much alike, you and I. Stubborn, proud, excellent fighters, daddy issues…want me to keep going?"

"I get the point," Toph said sourly.

"Look," Mira sighed. "I don't want to make you mad. I'm not your enemy. I just don't like to talk about my past."

"I just want to know who you are," Toph insisted. "I've barely heard you speak, but we're traveling together. Don't I get a little more than that?"

Mira found her mouth opening before she'd even decided to give in. "Mom died in childbirth, lost my father in the war. I've been on my own ever since. I'm a thief, so I stole to help others. Got caught, Aang saved me, and now I travel with them."

"See, was that so hard?" Toph said sweetly.

Mira scowled at her for a few moments before she realized that Toph couldn't see her. "Very funny," she said dryly.

Toph turned to leave, but hesitated at the last second. "You really think we're similar?" she asked curiously.

"Not identical, but I see a lot of the twelve-year-old me in you," Mira answered.

Toph nodded thoughtfully and left, leaving Mira to wonder what exactly had just transpired.

* * *

The inevitable clashing of personalities came that night. Sokka was gathering wood for the fire, Aang was setting up the tents, and Katara was preparing the water to boil for dinner. Mira was setting out ingredients and spices for supper, and was on standby to start the fire once Sokka was done with the firewood. Toph, however, was lounging on her pack and chewing on a bit of straw. Mira didn't care much, but she could see a muscle twitching in Katara's jaw. She was _not_ happy with the situation. Finally, she stood up and walked over to Toph. "So, Toph, usually when setting up camp we try to divide up the work," she said, trying to drop a hint.

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go," Toph said casually.

Katara tried a different tact. "Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent." As if he'd been called, Momo swooped through the air and deposited a handful of nuts in her hand. "Even Momo does his fair share," she added.

"Katara, I'm fine," Toph asserted. "I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food, and look." Toph slammed her hands into the ground and a tent of earth sprang up. "My tent's all set up."

"Well, that's great for you," Katara said, her tone curt and abrupt. "But we still need to finish..."

Toph cut her off. "I don't understand. What's the problem here?"

Katara opened her mouth to reply angrily, but decided against it at the last second. "Never mind," she muttered, turning back to rejoin the others.

"You really think subtle hints will work on her?" Mira asked.

"Not anymore," Katara sighed. She switched topics. "You're a lot like her, Mira. How come you didn't do that when you joined us?"

Mira shrugged. "I'm used to hard work. I don't mind doing a little extra. Toph, however, is lazy. You're going to need a little more poking and prodding to get her to do what you want."

Katara looked at Toph thoughtfully, biting her lip. "I'll keep that in mind," she muttered, and the topic didn't come up until later that night.

Mira was all in favor of Katara just dropping the matter altogether. It wasn't that much work anyway. If Toph didn't want to help, then so be it. But when Mira brought this up to Katara, she started shaking her head before Mira was even finished. "It's the _principle_ of the thing," she insisted.

Mira just shrugged and watched apprehensively as Katara approached Toph later. "Hey, Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves."

_That's not going to _work… Mira thought in a sing-song tune.

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired," Toph said nonchalantly.

"Again with the subtlety, Katara," Mira mumbled. "Just spit it out."

"I meant all of us," Katara said curtly.

But Toph still didn't understand. Though Mira was beginning to suspect that she was just _choosing_ to be ignorant. "Well, goodnight," she said abruptly, crawling into her tent.

Katara's shoulders tensed up, signaling an imminent explosion. But she stopped, forced a deep breath out, and merely said, "Goodnight."

"At this point, she's just purposely misunderstanding you," Mira said as Katara passed her.

"What am I supposed to do, accuse her of that?" Katara asked tiredly. "I just—I'm going to bed."

The others quickly followed her, but no more than a few precious hours of sleep were stolen. All too soon, Mira woke suddenly to Toph's frantic cry. "There's something coming toward us!"

"What is it?" Aang asked groggily, his eyes barely open.

"It feels like an avalanche," Toph said. She paused and frowned, leaning closer to the earth. "But also not like an avalanche."

"How specific," Mira said dryly, standing up with the others.

"Your powers of perception are frightening," Sokka added sarcastically.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked, ignoring Mira and her brother.

"Better safe than sorry," Aang said. Mira heaved an internal sigh of relief. Finally, her words were penetrating that thick skull of his.

It took less time to pack camp than usual, due to the threat of whatever was coming toward them. Within ten minutes they were airborne.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked in wonder, gazing behind them. Mira turned around to see a large, distant dust cloud trailing them. She squinted, and was only able to make out a metal tank-type machine. Whatever it was, it moved remarkably fast for its size.

They flew throughout the night, not even attempting to make conversation. Mira took advantage of their relative safely and took a quick sparrow-cat nap. She wanted to be alert for when the others weren't.

Finally, it was decided that they'd outrun the tank, and it was safe to land. Toph leaped off as soon as Appa's legs were on the ground. "Ahh, land, sweet land!" she cried in relief. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked. Mira had come to recognize the tone she was using. When Katara asked you to do something in that tone, you did it, no questions asked. Unfortunately, Toph didn't know that (though, it was highly doubtful she would listen if she did).

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" Toph asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"No one touches that thing," Mira said as Sokka sniffed at his sleeping bag and recoiled at the smell. "There're other things to do."

"You're a part of our team now and—" Katara started.

"Look," Toph interrupted. "I didn't ask _you_ to help unload _my_ stuff. I'm carrying my own weight."

"So am I," Mira cut in. "I'm carrying all my supplies. I could just stand around and do nothing and still be carrying my own weight." She paused for effect. "But I don't."

"Good for you," Toph snapped.

"I think you're missing the point," Katara said, following Toph to the edge of the campsite. Mira could feel a serious argument brewing, and decided to stay out of it. She'd contributed her piece. "Ever since joining us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

_Oh, that was a bad idea…_

"_What?!_" Toph cried indignantly. "Look here, Sugar Queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish!" She sat abruptly and brought up a stone tent, signaling the end of the conversation.

Mira had to admit, Toph had a point. She _had_ given up everything to travel with them. Sniping at her regarding responsibilities was not the best way to pay her back.

"Sugar Queen?" Katara spluttered angrily. Before she could get out another word, Toph brought up a fourth side to her tent, effectively sealing herself inside. "D-Did you just slam the door in my face?"

She pounded on the sides of the tent, hoping to get a response from inside. "How can you be so infuriating?" she yelled irately.

"Should we…do something?" Aang asked hesitantly. The three of them were watching from the center of the clearing, but had yet to intervene.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show," Sokka said, shaking his head.

"You want me to get involved in that?" Mira asked, jerking her head at the grumbling Katara. "No way in hell."

"Besides, aren't you the Avatar?" Sokka pointed out. "This should be easy for you."

Aang gulped and made his way uncertainly to Katara. "Okay, okay, you both need to calm down," he said hesitantly.

"Both?" Katara asked, her voice quiet and dangerous. She whirled around to face Aang. "I'm completely calm!" Her shrill voice and the bulging vein in her temple said otherwise.

"I... can see that," Aang said, terrified. He quickly scooted away, his face white.

"That went well," Mira deadpanned.

"Oh, ha ha," Aang said. "I think that was scarier than the Unagi."

"I don't doubt it," Sokka said with relish. "I just try to leave her alone when she's like this."

"Maybe some sleep will help," Mira suggested. "Oi! Katara! Get some sleep, why don't you?" Katara opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn erupted instead. She nodded resignedly and retrieved her sleeping bag. Mira turned back to the others. She breathed on her nails and polished them on her shirt, smirking at the others while she did so.

"Impressive," Sokka said. "But I think I'm going to follow her example."

Five minutes later, silence filled the clearing as everyone settled down at catch up on sleep. At least, that was the hope. Katara, however, couldn't seem to put her argument with Toph to rest.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight," she said.

_I don't care…_

"Too bad you can't see them, Toph!" she added.

_Now that was uncalled for._

Toph apparently thought the same thing, if the column of rock she sent Katara's way was any indication. The water tribe girl was sent flying into the air before she came crashing down on her brother, who immediately started protesting. But his grumbling was ignored after what Toph said next. "That thing is back!"

_Oh, for the love of…_

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka asked desperately, flopping over until his face was squashed into his sleeping bag. "Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes…" he suggested, his voice muffled.

"I don't think so, Sokka," Aang said urgently, pointing to the tree line. A thick, black cloud of smoke rose lazily through the air, betraying the tank's position.

Pack up was even quicker the second time around. As they flew through the air, Katara leaned out from the saddle, squinting at the horizon. "Seriously, what is that thing?"

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph asked. There was no animosity between them now. They were united in the danger they were both in. Mira knew it was only temporary. But she decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I don't know, but this time I'm going to make sure we lose 'em," Aang said, his eyes steely with determination.

Mira let the issue of navigation remain in Aang's capable hands and settled herself into a relatively comfortable position. She'd take her sleep where she could get it.

She woke what felt like minutes later to the sensation of gentle falling. She cracked open an eyelid to find that Appa was descending. She blinked wearily as they touched down, and followed the others off.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep," Sokka said tiredly, stuffing himself in his sleeping bag.

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway," Katara said snippily.

"Oh, for Daichi's sake, Katara. Let it go!" Mira snapped, her nerves wearing thin.

"Oh, I didn't realize Baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed," Toph mocked.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is," Aang said desperately, pulling his shirt up over his face as a sleep cover.

"It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole," Katara suggested.

Mira pursed her lips in thought. "You said he was always right behind you. You think he'd have _just_ found you now? After so many weeks?"

Katara sighed. "You may have a point."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world," Sokka said casually.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara jibed.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail," Sokka defended.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!" Apparently, lack of sleep made Katara snarky.

Sokka chose to ignore her. "Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here. So... now would everyone just—shhh!"

Mira lay back, her eyes closed before she even hit the ground. She may have been able to function a little better without sleep than most of the group, but that didn't mean that she liked going without it. She was sluggish and slower while sleep deprived, and she didn't like it.

Momo's chittering led her to crack open an eyelid. _Please let it be because he's hungry. Not…_

"Aww, don't tell me..." Sokka began.

Mira squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. _Why does everything that can go wrong have to go wrong?_

"That's impossible," Aang said despairingly. "There's no way they could have tracked us."

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph insisted, and Mira knew better than to argue with Toph's senses. She pushed herself up and joined the others in watching the tank approach.

"Let's get out of here," Katara said.

"Maybe we should face them," Aang suggested. "Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

_That'll be the day._

"Always the optimist," Sokka said, shaking his head.

As if on cue, the tank shuddered to a stop. The side of the final compartment swung open to reveal three giant lizards, each carrying one rider. As the dust kicked up from the tank cleared, the figures became more visible.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were astride the lizards.

"You were saying?"

"Now I'm wishing it was Zuko," Katara groaned. "Those three are much worse." By that time, everyone had already sunk into battle stances.

"We can take 'em," Toph said eagerly. "Three on four."

"Actually, Toph, there's five of us," Sokka pointed out obviously.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all," Toph said, a mean grin plastered on her face.

"I can still fight!" he cried shrilly. "Besides, Mira's not a bender either!"

"Okay. Three on four plus Sokka."

Sokka growled in fury while Mira smirked. "That's not fair," he hissed at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't hear you over the sound of my badassery."

His only reply was a strangled snarl.

"Don't worry, guys," Toph said confidently, stretching her arms out and cracking her knuckles. "I got this." She jabbed her arms out three times, and three columns of rock shut up from the ground right in front of the three girls. But their mounts were nimble, and simply swarmed up and over them.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were. We found out." Sokka stowed his boomerang away and turned away. "Now let's get out of here!"

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Mira hurried for Appa, but stubborn Toph couldn't leave well enough alone. She brought up a thick, solid wall of stone to try and cut off, or at least slow down, their pursuers. Azula merely circled her arms around in a rhythmic motion, blue sparks flying from her hands as she did so. She extended her left arm sharply, and a blast of lightning shattered the wall, leaving a large hole for the girls to pass through.

"Toph!" Mira yelled. "Get your ass up here!"

But Toph remained on the ledge, lips twisted into a stubborn scowl, and the hesitation very nearly cost her her life. Mira saw Mai draw her arm back, and she knew immediately what was to come. In a flash, she had a throwing knife in her hand, but she paused. Mai was in her debt. Mira had saved her life back in Omashu, and she knew the Fire Nation girl would settle her balance. It was a matter of honor, and no loyal Fire Nation citizen went back on an obligation. If Mira threw her knife at Mai, that would vanish. She held a valuable resource, and she wanted to save it for a more dire situation. Besides, she was sure Toph could handle herself…

Just in the nick of time, Toph summoned another column from the ground to push her through the air and into Appa's saddle. Four miniature arrows thunked into the stone, right where Toph had been standing moments before. Mira heaved a sigh of relief. She'd taken a huge risk by hesitating. Thankfully, it had paid off.

Azula shot a blast of blue fire up at them, but Appa was already too high in the air. They were safe. Mira allowed herself to relax against the side of the saddle.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara muttered unhappily.

"Believe it," Mira muttered darkly.

"Do you know them or something?" Toph asked curiously.

"Unfortunately," Mira said. Despite Toph's raised eyebrow, she didn't elaborate.

"Well, I think we could've taken them," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I don't know if you know this, but you almost became a pincushion," Mira pointed out. "Fighting those girls without sleep is a bad idea."

"Besides, one of them can block your chi," Katara explained. "How do like your chances with no bending?"

Toph's eyes widened, and she gulped.

Sokka's moan interrupted them. "Oh no, the sun is rising!" Mira turned around and saw that the sun was indeed peeking above the horizon. "We've been up all night with no sleep."

"It's one night, Sokka," Mira said.

"We'll be okay," Aang added.

"Are you sure!? I've never not slept before!" Sokka said frantically. "What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something _always_ happens!" Mira reached out and tugged on his ear in an attempt to rein him in. "Stop that!" he snapped.

"Calm down," she muttered. "You're fine."

"I guess we'll just have to keep flying," Katara said. "Every time we land, those girls are there."

"We can't keep flying forever," Aang pointed out.

"That's the best we've got," Katara said softly, staring at the rising sun.

* * *

Mira stole another few minutes of sleep as Appa slowly drifted through the clouds. The chill of the high altitude made her shiver, and she wrapped her cloak tightly around her body. This was why she never wanted to go to the poles. She couldn't stand the cold. But she knew they would have to land eventually, so she endured it as they flew.

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked, yawning.

"Don't know…too tired to think," Toph said drowsily.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap," Katara said. It seemed that the others were discovering Mira's idea of sleeping while flying. She decided to forgo rest while the others napped. Someone needed to be alert, in case something happened.

…Something like Appa falling from the sky. Mira suddenly felt lighter, and she looked down to see herself slowly floating off the saddle. "Hold on!" she yelled, grabbing onto the leather. "Aang! Do something!"

"What's going on?" shouted a panicked Toph. She clung to the saddle with all her might, her sightless eyes wide and frightened.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang yelled as he crawled down the side of the bison. "Appa! Wake up buddy!"

He awoke slowly, but once the bison had realized what was going on, he abruptly slowed their descent. Mira was no longer floating in the air above the saddle, but was resting on it. But that wasn't the end of it. They'd slowed just above the tree line, and they started crashing through the canopy as Appa continued to go lower. Mira ducked and threw up her hands in an effort to protect her face. Branches smacked against her arms and pulled at her cloak. Finally, they exploded from the forest as Appa slid along the ground and skidded to a stop. Mira gingerly clambered off the bison and fell onto the ground in relief. She didn't mind flying, but experiences like that didn't make her like it any more.

"Appa's exhausted," Aang said unnecessarily.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them," Sokka said. "The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

_Not enough distance,_ Mira thought, but Katara was talking before she could voice it. "Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues," she said meanly.

"What?" Toph shrieked, and Mira had to agree with her. Katara was taking this too far.

Aang, ever the pacifist, tried to calm them down. "Alright, alright! Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest."

"No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have _issues_?" Toph demanded.

"I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier we could've set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep, and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara said, annoyed.

"Daichi, Katara! Let it go!" Mira said, joining in. "We're talking a few _minutes_ here."

"You're blaming _me_ for this?" Toph asked incredulously.

"No, no! She's not blaming you!" Aang said, still trying to intervene.

"No, I'm blaming her," Katara said, hands on her hips.

"And I'm blaming you!" Mira said, jabbing her finger in Katara's face. She ignored the shocked look on the other girl's face and plowed on. "Maybe if you hadn't been so focused on rubbing it in Toph's face, we could have gotten some sleep tonight. But you just can't let anything go, can you?"

"I just wanted her to help out!" Katara defended.

"And I get that! But for Daichi's sake, Katara, learn to pick your battles."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"OI!" Toph yelled, breaking up the brewing argument. "If we're going to blame anyone, it should be Appa."

All peace flew from Aang in that moment. "What? You're blaming Appa?!"

It hit Mira then. The fur. Appa had started shedding the day before. Of course it was easy to follow them. They were leaving a blazing trail for Azula.

"You wanna know how they keep finding us?" Toph asked. She reached out a pulled a clump of Appa's hair from his side. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

Aang exploded. "How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not!" Aang ranted. "He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!"

Toph stiffened, and despite her blasé attitude, Mira knew Aang had struck a nerve. She wanted to speak out, but she knew nothing she could say would convince her to stay.

"I'm outta here," she mumbled. She kicked the ground, sending her bag flying into the air. She caught it and walked away, leaving the others staring after her.

"Way to go, idiots," Mira said sternly. "And yes, I'm talking to both of you," she said as she shot Katara a dark glare.

"What did I just do?" Aang moaned desperately, throwing his hands up to the sky. He sat down with a thump and stared disconsolately at the ground. "I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone," he said quietly.

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other, and I was so mean to her," Katara said regretfully.

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks," Sokka added.

"I'm with him," Mira said.

"Thanks," Katara said sarcastically.

"No problem," Sokka said cheerfully.

"We need to find Toph and apologize," Katara resolved.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" Sokka pointed out.

Aang absently tugged at the fur on Appa's side and watched as it floated gently through the air. "I have a plan…"

* * *

"_This_ is your plan?" Mira asked, her lip curled in disgust.

"What's wrong with it?" Aang asked defensively, summoning another wave to douse Appa. Sheets of white air washed off him and floated in the nearby river they'd found.

"Nothing," she said. "I just imagined a little more action, a little less cleaning."

"Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now that he's clean, no more trail!" Aang explained.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "That's it? I was expecting something a little more grand…"

"I'm not done yet," Aang said impatiently. He gathered a large pile of dry fur from the riverbank and stuffed it in a bag. "I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course."

"I have to admit, I like this plan better now," Mira conceded.

"You guys will fly off on Appa that way," Aang said, pointing into the forest next to the river. "I'll take the fur this way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "Once I've laid the trail, I'll join back up with you."

"Are you sure that he's okay to fly?" Katara asked, looking concerned as she eyed Appa.

"As long as we leave our stuff here, he'll be fine," Aang answered confidently.

Mira, Katara, and Sokka climbed up onto the saddle before taking off. A shuddering crack echoed through the air as he collided with a group of trees, but his flight steadied once they were clear of the forest. As they flew, Mira leaned against the side of the saddle as she scanned the forest for Toph. She knew the young earthbender was tough, but Mira was still concerned for her. She knew from experience that there was nothing worse than being alone with your thoughts, especially when they were less than desirable ones.

"Toph couldn't have made it too far," Sokka murmured as he craned his neck around. Momo started chittering anxiously, and Sokka looked around to see what was wrong. "What is it, Momo…oh no! Katara!"

Mira turned around to see Mai and Ty Lee astride two lizards, hot in pursuit.

"How did they find us?" Katara asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," Mira said anxiously.

Appa, however, didn't seem to be listening. He was slowly drifting lower and lower. "Appa, come on! We need to go faster!" Sokka urged.

"He's too tired!" Katara cried desperately.

"Not good," Mira muttered. She looked ahead to see a river snaking through the forest. It was a longshot, but if they could cross the river in time, maybe they would be safe.

"We just need to make it across that river!" Sokka cried, his thoughts the same as Mira's.

A jerking blow sent Mira sprawling across the saddle. Appa was drifting so low now that he was breaking the tops off trees. Mira grabbed the side of the saddle and pulled herself back up. "Come on, Appa, just a little further!" Katara urged.

Mira peered over the edge of the saddle to try and judge the distance between them and the river. But she'd forgotten the skill set of the girls following them. She was forced to jerk her head back as Mai unleashed a flurry of arrows into the air. But before she could throw more, Appa landed in the river and plowed through to the other side. He was asleep before he stopped moving.

"We made it!" Sokka crowed in triumph. "We're safe!"

"You did it, Appa!" Katara cried, rubbing his side affectionately.

Mira, though, believed it was best not to count your pig-chickens before they hatched. She remained silent as she watched the approaching girls. She would only feel relieved when she saw them stop. And they didn't seem to be slowing…

As they reached the water, the lizards lifted themselves onto two legs and ran furiously across the water. The river did nothing to keep them apart.

"_Dammit_," Mira growled. She made sure her hood was tugged all the way down, pulled her rods from her belt and prepared for a fight.

Katara swept her arms out and summoned a large wave to try and knock the girls over. Ty Lee's mount was swept out from under her, but she merely leaped off before she was dragged down with it. Mai, however, reached the bank safely. Sokka threw his boomerang at her, but Mai jumped off her mount before it could reach her.

"Go help Katara," Mira barked. "I've got this." Sokka looked unsure, but nodded anyway.

"Couldn't get enough?" Mai drawled, pulling a shuriken from her sleeve.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Mira said, a wicked grin spreading over her face.

Mai curled her lip and threw her shuriken with a flick of her wrist. Mira tilted her head slightly, and the blade went whizzing by her ear. "Gonna have to be quicker than that," she said, launching herself forward. She swung the rod in her right hand with all her might at Mai's left hand, which was already halfway through an underhand throw. The rod caught her on the wrist and forced her hand off to the side, and the arrows shot off harmlessly into the air.

Well, not harmlessly. There was an indignant, "Hey!" from Sokka as he was forced to dodge the unexpected projectiles.

"Sorry!" Mira called over as she kept up a volley of blows. She kept knocking Mai's hands away, much to her opponent's chagrin. Finally, she managed to lift her hand up in a throw, but Mira's rod hit the exact center of her elbow, and Mai's hand went numb. The shuriken went clattering to the ground.

"Problem?" Mira smirked, relishing the fury on Mai's face.

"I don't know. You tell me," she said, all emotion wiped from her features. Mira was startled by her change in mood. But then she saw the glint of metal, heard the thunk of blade digging into wood, and looked down to find her cloak and sleeves pinned to the tree behind her. Mira ground her teeth in frustration. She'd forgotten about Mai's other hand, and now she was stuck. She couldn't pull the cloak free without tugging off her hood, and showing her face meant facing Azula. She'd take being pinned to a tree any day.

Another set of whizz-thunks announced the presence of Katara on the next tree. "What about Sokka?" Mira asked desperately. Katara jerked her head over to him, and Mira looked around just in time to see him pathetically hop over, three out of his four limbs numb. He collapsed in a heap in front of them.

"Fat lot of good you were," Mira mumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who thought she could take the knife-thrower on her own," Sokka defended weakly.

"You were double-teamed against Ty Lee," Mira muttered at Katara. "How exactly did she win?"

"She's quick, alright?" Katara snapped. "Not all of us are as good as you."

"I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting," Mai droned, standing with Ty Lee in front of the three captured teens. "Oh well. Victory is boring."

No sooner had she finished speaking then a blast of air sent the two girls spiraling into the river. Mira turned her head in surprise, expecting Aang to be standing there. But their savior was none other than Appa, who had awoken from his nap.

"Thanks Appa. I don't know what we'd do without you," Sokka said in relief as he shakily stood up.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked as Sokka gingerly poked at his formerly numb limbs.

"I think so," he said, stretching them out and moving them around.

"Good, 'cause I need you to pull out these damn shurikens," Mira said, swiveling her forearms (which weren't pinned to the tree) in an attempt to fumble with the blades trapping her.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Mira," Sokka grumbled under his breath as he yanked out the shurikens. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, calm down, you big baby," Mira dismissed, but she tweaked his ear affectionately.

"Ow," he muttered, but it didn't have any real meaning behind it.

"Shouldn't Aang have found us by now?" Katara asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"He's gone all hero-complex and waited to confront Azula, hasn't he?" Mira asked, dread trickling into her veins.

"Probably," Sokka confirmed.

Mira sighed. "Well, then, I hope you're all recovered, because this is _not_ going to be easy."

* * *

Mira thought it would take a long time to find where Aang had led Azula, but the streaks of blue fire lighting up the sky were a good indicator of his position. Mira started rubbing her fingers together in anxiety. Aang's odds against Azula were not very high. She could only hope that they would get there in time.

Aang had led Azula to an abandoned ghost town, and was currently trying to keep Azula from burning him to a crisp. He was dodging spurts of blue fire, while firing off the occasional blast of air. He wouldn't last long at this rate, though, sleep deprived as he was.

Appa landed behind the buildings on one side of the street, and his three passengers quickly hopped off. Mira saw Aang clinging desperately to one rooftop before Azula sliced off one section and sent him toppling into the building. She slowly walked in, and Mira turned to Katara. "You go help Aang," she said urgently. "Sokka, you and I'll hide in the alleys for when she comes out."

They both nodded and split up. Sokka crept into one alley to the right of the building, and Mira took the one on the left. As she slipped into position, she gave her hood another cursory tug. It would be just her luck for it to fall down in front of Azula.

She heard a cry of frustration, and she peeked out of her alley to see Azula running after Katara. Sokka, however, popped out of his alley and cut her off. She turned to run the other way (and possibly find another way around), but Mira stepped out, a dagger hanging easily from her hand. Azula stopped short, and began to back up as the four started to close in on her. After only a few steps, she lashed out. She launched herself at Aang, who nimbly dodged out of the way. She turned quickly and sent a fireball each at Sokka, Katara, and Mira. They all dodged, and the fire dissipated into the dry, afternoon air. The four quickly closed ranks again, and started pushing Azula back. The Fire Nation princess swept out her arm and sent a wave of blue fire out, but everyone was easily able to duck the blast. Azula paused, and her cold, calculating gaze scanned her attackers. Mira could see her brain working, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. But before she could do anything, the earth moved beneath her feet, and she went tumbling to the ground.

Toph was standing in the alley behind her, arms out in an earthbending stance and a grin on her face. "I thought you guys could use a little help."

"Thanks," Katara said warmly, and Toph's grin got a little wider.

Azula snarled and backed up slowly as she sent more blue fire to cover her retreat. She reached a side alley and abandoned her attack as she turned tail and ran. She looked back to smirk at her pursuers when a rotund, old man with gray hair appeared from nowhere. Azula bounced off him and stumbled back as she tried to regain her balance. Mira and the others were joined by the old man and a younger one around Mira's age. She gave him a quick glance, only to do a double take. She knew him. The scarred young man joining them in their attack on Azula was none other than the Fire Nation's Prince Zuko. Mira's eyes widened. He was cooperating with them. He wasn't trying to capture Aang. From the stories she'd heard from the others, this was quite a miracle indeed.

Mira pushed these thoughts from her mind as she turned back to Azula. Now was not the time for any errant thoughts. Even outnumbered seven to one, Azula was not someone to underestimate.

"Well, look at this," Azula drawled. "Enemies and traitors all working together." She shot a dirty look at Zuko as she said this, but he only narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists. "I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." She raised her hands in surrender. "You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Her eyes slid quickly to her left, and in the infinitesimal moment before she acted, Mira stomach dropped. And then Azula spun, extended her left arm, and loosed a shot of fire that hit the old man in the chest.

Mira didn't think. She reacted. She flicked her wrist, and her knife was spinning through the air. It joined Sokka's boomerang, Aang's air, Katara's water, Toph's earth, and Zuko's fire in a straight path toward Azula. The princess quickly spun, creating a shield of blue flames. The elements combined with the shield proved a deadly mix, and an explosion ripped through the air. Mira threw her hands up to protect her head, and by the time she brought them down and the smoke had cleared, Azula was gone without a trace.

Mira quickly looked over to see Zuko kneeled over the old man, his fists clenched in anger and pain. She took a few steps forward, along with the others, but Zuko turned and yelled, "Get away from us!"

Katara took another step and extended her hand in an offer of peace. "Zuko, I can help!"

He turned in fury and swung out his arm in a flash, sending a wave of fire over their heads. "Leave!" he shouted, his voice cracking.

The others immediately backed up, but Mira stood her ground. She thumbed open one of the larger pouches on her belt and pulled out a rudimentary first aid kit. It wasn't much, but it had bandages and enough herbs to make a poultice. She wouldn't need it now that she was traveling with Katara. And spirits knew Zuko needed it more than her, despite his antagonistic tendencies.

Mira stepped slowly and quietly, making her way toward the two Fire Nationals. She was adept at silent movement, and Zuko remained unaware to her presence. When she was a mere six feet away from him, she crouched down and placed the first aid kit on the ground. She could have just gotten up and left after that, but something kept her from doing that. Instead, she opened her mouth and whispered, "There is no honor in refusing help."

He jerked his head around, a startled snarl on his lips, but she was already running in the opposite direction. "C'mon," she said to the others as she went past. "Let's get out of here before he gets _really_ pissed."

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter this time. Next one's going to be similar in length; maybe even a little shorter than this. Then we'll get back into longer chapters. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Of Stones and Spirits

**A/N: I was meaning to update on Friday, but I was busy and completely forgot. Still working out some kinks in later chapters, but I felt that you guys deserved an update anyway. This originally was a very short chapter, but I rearranged some scenes on a whim at the last minute. Overall, I'm a lot happier with it now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Mira and any original concepts (mostly in regards to the spirit world). **

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I love hearing from you and I try to reply to most of you. And once again, thank you to those who favorite and subscribe. Your support means a lot to me too!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Of Stones and Spirits

* * *

Apparently, it was becoming a tradition to start long flights with a round of questions. Mira wasn't totally sure how she felt about this.

"What did you say to Zuko?" Katara asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Liar."

"Why does it matter?" Mira countered, raising an eyebrow.

Katara was stumped. "It doesn't, I guess. I was just curious."

"Might want to work on that. Someone once told me that curiosity can get you killed."

Katara rolled her eyes as her lips tugged into a smile. "Very funny."

"So, who were those girls?" Toph piped up. She was clinging to the saddle tightly, and Mira could tell that she was only asking to provide a distraction.

"Azula, Mai and Ty Lee," Katara said. "Apparently, Mira's run into them before."

"Really?" Toph perked up. "What happened?"

"Yeah, Mira," Sokka chimed in. "You were a little sketchy on the details."

She sighed, blowing some hair out of her face in irritation. She'd hoped to just let that incident slide by without notice. She wasn't a big fan of talking about her past. "I was in Caldera, the Fire Nation capitol, a couple years ago," she said. "I was in the marketplace, just filching things here and there. And all of a sudden, I turn around and see Azula there."

"Azula? Shopping?" Sokka snorted.

"Even princesses outgrow their clothes. She was being fitted for some new outfits. I knew she was the princess, of course. You can't live in the Fire Nation without knowing who the royal family is."

"Wait a second," Toph cut in. "You're from the Fire Nation?"

"No. I lived there, but I'm not from there."

"Ah. Keep going."

"Anyway. I knew who she was. And I thought it'd be the perfect challenge to try and nick something off her."

"Wh—are you _insane_?" Sokka spluttered.

"It's debatable," Mira quipped. "Though, I must admit, I _was_ a little bit reckless back then."

"A little?" Katara asked, an eyebrow arched skeptically.

Mira ignored her and continued. "I walked toward her, just blending into the crowd. I was finally as close as I was going to get, so I just reached out for a dagger that was hanging on her belt. I had it in my hands, too," she added wistfully.

"She caught you?"

"Of course. I hadn't even gotten it off her belt when she snatched my wrist. My hood fell off, and she got an up close look at my face. I ripped my hand away and ran like hell. I only just escaped her and her guards. But now she knows my face, and she will _never_ forget it."

* * *

_Skkkrt. Skkkkrt. Skkkkkkrit. _

Mira paused in her work and ran a finger along the flat edge of the dagger she was sharpening. She turned it around in her hands and peered down the edge. The metal gleamed in the early morning light. Any and all dull spots were long gone, thanks to the whetstone Mira always carried with her. She nodded in satisfaction and pulled out her next knife.

It was just after sunrise three days after the incident at the ghost town. Aang had wanted to begin training immediately, but Toph had insisted they wait for the best training ground. Everywhere they stopped was either too grassy, too wet, too leafy, too…something. Aang was about to explode for impatience when they finally landed in a rocky canyon. The valley had once been home to a raging river, but time and weather had worn in down into a mere crack in the ground (albeit a massive crack). They had landed the evening before, and as soon as Toph had set foot on the ground, she grinned and announced her approval. The next morning, the training would begin.

And if Aang's excitement from last night were any indication, he should be up in three…two…one…

"Today's the day! Can you believe it?" Aang crowed, bursting out from behind Appa, where he'd been sleeping. "After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place…it's perfect! Don't you think, Sokka?"

Sokka rolled over in his sleeping bag and sent Aang a deadly glare.

"Oh, you're still sleeping, huh?"

Sokka's only reply was a stifled moan.

"Sorry," Aang whispered, not sounding sorry at all.

An ominous rumbling broke through the air. Toph's earth tent exploded outward, revealing the petite earthbender. "Good morning, earthbending student!"

Aang bowed as she approached. "Good morning, Sifu Toph."

"Hey... you never call me Sifu Katara," the waterbender croaked groggily as she stirred.

"Well, if you think I should…" Aang shrugged.

Sokka sat up and grumbled incoherently, prompting Toph to say with a snigger, "Sorry, Snoozles. We'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can."

She kicked the ground suddenly, and a large spire of a rock shot up underneath him, sending him flying into the air. He fell back to earth with a girlish scream, and landed with a thud in front of Mira.

She bent down and looked him in the eye. "Even you've got to admit I'm not that bad." She rapped him on the skull with her knuckles. He grumbled again and struggled to stand up in the sleeping bag. He hopped past Aang and Toph with a growl and collapsed back on the ground a good ways away.

"So what move are you going to teach me first?" Aang asked eagerly, his attention quickly diverted. "Rockalanche? The trembler? Oh! Maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!"

Toph slapped a hand on his chest to cease the stream of babbling coming from his mouth. "Let's start with 'move a rock'."

Aang agreed eagerly and followed her to a more open part of the canyon. Mira followed somewhat disinterestedly and perched on a ledge several feet up before resuming her knife work.

"The key to earthbending is your stance," Toph was saying. "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself."

"Like a rock. Got it," Aang said determinedly.

"Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple." A crashing sound followed her words, and Mira looked up to see a boulder go speeding down the canyon before crashing into the other side. "Okay, you ready to give it a try?" Toph asked Aang. Mira set aside her knives and watched, curious in spite of herself.

"I'm ready," Aang said. He punched forward, but instead of the rock speeding off, Aang was the one propelled across the canyon. He collided with Appa, and fell to the ground slowly.

A braying guffaw echoed across the canyon. Sokka sat in his sleeping bag on a nearby rock, holding his sides as he chuckled. "Rock beats airbender!" he cried, before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

Katara shot her brother a dirty look and hopped off her ledge. "I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly the way you did."

"Maybe there's another way." Aang put his hands up in a fighting stance and began to circle the rock. "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

"No, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an airbender," Toph said, lightly knocking her fist against Aang's skull. "There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock. You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!" She leaped into the air and brought her head smashing down against the boulder, which exploded with a crash.

Mira stood up. "Well, as fascinating as this has been, I think I'll go train somewhere else."

"You're not going to stay and watch?" Katara asked.

Mira shrugged. "I'm not the one learning earthbending, am I?" Besides, she had the horrible feeling that this training was going to garner the same result for a very, very long time.

So she wandered down the canyon until she found a long, thin stretch littered with boulders of various sizes. She smiled. _Perfect._

She stripped off her cloak and hung it on a low branch of a tree that hung over a large, relatively flat outcropping. She re-tied her braid and positioned herself in the middle of the canyon stretch. She bounced on her feet a few times, shook out her shoulder and cracked her neck…and she took off.

She was running down the canyon lane, jumping and vaulting over rocks, flipping and twisting out of the way of obstacles, and trying to do it all as quickly and gracefully as possible. She'd figured out that practicing this helped when it was time to actually get the hell outta dodge. Plus, all the flipping and acrobatics helped with her flexibility. And though she'd never admit this out loud, it was very fun to do.

She reached the end of her stretch of canyon, so she kicked off the canyon wall and started running back. She tried not to take the same paths that she did coming down, and purposely picked the most difficult routes. She always wanted to push herself, to challenge herself to do the impossible.

Her left foot caught on a strangely shaped boulder she was leaping over, and she crashed to the ground in a puff of dust.

Of course, a consequence of trying to do the impossible is finding out that it is, in fact, impossible. She sat on the ground, pulled off her boot, and straightened her leg out. She rolled her foot one way, then the other. She poked and prodded at the skin around her ankle and wiggled her toes. Well, at least she hadn't seriously damaged her ankle. She pulled her boot back on and stood up gingerly. She put her full weight on her left foot and was satisfied when it didn't buckle underneath her. It would be sore the next day, but there was no lasting damage. Still, Mira decided it was time for a break.

She sat against the trunk of the tree she'd hung her cloak up in and closed her eyes, appreciating the shade. She sat like that for several minutes, until a timid voice asked, "Mira?"

She cracked open an eyelid to see a sweaty, shirtless Aang standing in front of her, his face wearing an expression caught halfway between frustration and defeat. Apparently, the training wasn't going well.

Mira shifted over and patted the rock next to her. Aang hopped up and lay back underneath the shade, throwing an arm over his head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not speaking. Mira wasn't one to pry, and she knew that if Aang wanted to talk about what was bothering him, he would bring it up.

And after another moment's silence, he did. "I thought training would be easier than this."

"Training may be a lot of things, but it's rarely ever easy."

"But I understood waterbending so quickly!" Aang said. "Why can't I get this?"

"You know I'm a thief, right?" Mira said abruptly. Aang lifted his arm and gave Mira a strange look. She held out a hand to stop him from inquiring. "Just—bear with me, alright?" He nodded, and she continued. "Stealing comes naturally to me. I didn't have to work hard when learning how to pick a lock, or someone's pocket. I just could. But patience. Now, that is a thing I struggled with."

Aang gave her an incredulous look. "Really?"

"You should have known me when I was younger," Mira said, a half-smile on her face. "I was so reckless and impatient. I never thought anything through, and that got me into a _lot_ of trouble."

"But—you're not like that now," Aang pointed out obviously.

"No. Because I trained myself not to be," she said. "It was hard, and difficult, but I did it. It went against my nature, but I made myself learn patience and caution. And after a while, they just stuck."

"I don't know," Aang sighed, throwing his arm across his face once more. "I don't think I can."

"Aang. As the Avatar, you're going to have to do things that go against your nature."

"Huh?" Aang asked, pushing himself up. "Like what?"

"What did you think you were going to do when you confronted the Fire Lord?" Mira asked, partly out of curiosity.

"I—really hadn't thought that far yet," Aang admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright for now, but you're going to have to start considering it," Mira warned. "And I can tell you right now, he's not going to want to sit and have a nice chat over tea."

"I know!" Aang moaned. "I just can't do—_that_."

Mira instantly knew to which _that_ he was referring. And she didn't want to be the one to break it to him, but she didn't see anyone else lining up to do the job. "Aang. Remember the story you told me about what happened at the North Pole? With the Ocean spirit?"

Aang nodded warily.

"You allowed a major elemental spirit access to your body and your power. And you wiped out the Fire Nation fleet."

"Yes," Aang said slowly, not understanding where she was going.

"What did you think happened to the men on those ships?"

The confusion on Aang's face melted into dawning horror. "Oh no," he gasped. "I didn't—all those people…" His faced turned a sickly shade of milky white.

"It's not directly your fault," Mira soothed, covering his hand with hers. "That was Tui's. But you've got to be a little more careful when dealing with the spirits."

"Like how?" Aang asked, his eyes pleading. He swallowed hard. "I don't want to make that same mistake again."

Mira nodded. "The first thing you've got to know is that spirits don't see us the same way that we see each other. Spirits were around eons before we were, and they will continue to live on after our descendants are long gone. We are around for a blink of an eye to them. They don't value our lives like we do."

"Really?' Aang asked, skeptical.

"The Moon Spirit only saved Yue so that she could give her life back," Mira reminded. "She didn't stop to think about what kind of life the princess might have had. Yue was simply a tool for her to use."

"Is that why you don't like them?" Aang asked. "Because you think your spirit might do the same to you?"

Mira shifted uncomfortably. Aang was hitting a little close to home with that one. "Sort of. I'm also not a big fan because of the kakodaemons."

"The spirit you banished in Chin," Aang clarified.

"Yes. They aren't as powerful as major elemental spirits, but they still see us the same way. We're simply toys to be played with until we're gone. And then we're just replaced by the next batch of humans. Now most minor spirits, like Hei Bai, are either apathetic to our presence or mischievous. They like to pull pranks, cause a little mayhem, but it's nothing serious. There are some, though, who are truly evil, who enjoy chaos and bloodshed. Those are the ones that you don't see often."

"Why not?"

"The major spirits might not value us too highly, but they know better than to let a bunch of chaos spirits run wild. That's why, right around the time when this world began, the eight element spirits came together and locked the chaos spirits away. Now, most of the time, they're kept locked up in the spirit world. But every so often, a human does something terrible and evil. That gives the chaos spirit enough power to slip through the cracks between this world and our world. And they start causing chaos."

"And the only way to make it go back is to banish it?"

Mira nodded. "Depending on the wrong, sometimes you need to add a few things. Like telling the truth about Chin. Or solving a crime. But banishment usually works by itself."

"How many people can perform a banishment?" Aang asked curiously.

Mira shrugged. "I don't know. Guang was a little vague on that point."

"Guang?"

"He was the shaman who taught me. Crazy old man," she said, shaking her head, a small smile touching her lips. "But he knew his stuff."

"What happened to him?"

"I assume he's still in that old abandoned village where I first met him. Maybe someday I'll find him again…" Mira drifted off, her mind lost in memory.

She hadn't really expected anything from the village when she'd first gone through it. No one had lived there in years (as the rotting houses would testify to). She'd poked her head in a couple of the homes in the hopes of finding something useful, but anything of that nature had been taken by looters long ago. She was just checking the last house on the main road when it happened.

There was a pile of blankets in the corner, and Mira had picked at one as she tried to determine how viable they still were. What she hadn't expected was for the pile to start _moving_.

"These are mine!" cried the pile. "Go find your own!"

Mira had let out the strongest curse word she knew and leapt back, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She had a knife in her hand before she was even aware of grabbing it.

The pile shuddered and spat out a weathered old man. He was shorter than Mira, his back slightly curved, a white puffball of hair balanced precariously on the top of his head. He squinted up at Mira. "What's a girl like you going around cursing like that?" he'd asked, one feathery eyebrow arched up.

"What's an old man like you doing scaring girls like me?" Mira had retorted, her grip on her knife loosening.

He'd stared at her for a moment, before throwing his head back and laughing (which was surprisingly deep and hearty for someone his age). "You've got spirit, child," he said. And then he froze, staring at her with wide, slightly cloudy eyes.

"What?" Mira said defensively, as her feet started to edge toward the door.

"It's you," he breathed.

Mira's heart stopped. There was no way he could know who she was. He was a hermit who lived in an abandoned old town. He couldn't know…

She turned and tried to bolt out the door, but suddenly he was next to her, grabbing her bicep with a deceptive strength. "I was wondering if you would ever come," he said, still staring into her hood.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else," Mira mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"She said you'd come."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mira denied, but she knew all too well what he was talking about.

"It's not every day you run into a spirit-born," he said slyly.

"Okay, yes, I'm spirit-born!" Mira said, ripping her arm away from the old man. "That doesn't mean anything."

"It means more than you will ever know," he said sagely, his eyes boring into hers.

"As wonderful as this has been…" Mira drawled, turning away. She needed to get away from here as fast as she could.

"Don't," he said, and against her better judgment, she stopped. "You know more than most," he said, and she turned her head slightly to listen. "But it won't be enough."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked, curious in spite of herself.

"Let me help you," he said. "It's what she wants."

Mira whirled around, sparks in her eyes. "Why should I give a damn what she wants?" she hissed. "She hasn't seemed to care about me for the past fifteen years, so why should she care now?"

"She saved your life for a reason," he said, unfazed by her anger. "You need to be prepared for what comes next."

"What does come next?" Mira asked, suddenly tired. "More stealing? More sleepless nights? More days without food? Because I'm tired of all that. I'm _so_ tired." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, a wave of unexplainable sadness washing over her.

"I cannot tell you," he said. "But I can teach you what I know, and perhaps it will help."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, opening her eyes and regarding him carefully.

"You don't have to," he shrugged. "But do you really want to go back to what you have? I can give you a few month's respite at the least. Maybe more."

Mira had to admit, it sounded tempting. Ninety days of safety. Ninety days of being herself, and not someone else. But it was his next words that really clinched it. "I don't care who you were, or what you did. I only care that you're willing to learn."

Mira watched him as her insides fought. Which path to choose? She could turn around and walk away, and never see this man again…

…or she could stay there, and bow to him in a gesture of respect to her new tutor.

"I'll bet he was pretty amazing."

Mira shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to the present, and to the young Avatar in front of her. "Yeah," she answered. "He was something, alright."

"You know, I think I figured out why I wanted you to join us," Aang said suddenly, looking pensive.

"You didn't know when you asked me?" Mira asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I did, sort of. You said you were all alone, and I knew what that felt like. I just—didn't want you to be alone anymore. That's why I asked you," he explained. "But…I also got this weird feeling. Like I sometimes get with Avatar stuff. I just knew you needed to come with us."

"And now you know why?"

Aang nodded. "I think you're supposed to teach me about spirits. Like Guang did with you. I don't really know a lot about them, and you do. I don't think it was an accident that we ran into you." He paused, and gave her an unreadable look. "I'm really glad you did. You saved my life in Omashu. I didn't ever thank you for that."

"You don't have to," Mira said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I want to," he said earnestly, leaning forward. "You didn't have to jump in front of that shuriken for me."

"Um, yes, I did," Mira snorted. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're the Avatar." She nudged him gently in the side. "You're kind of a big deal." Now it was Aang's turn to fidget uncomfortably. "But that's not the only reason why," she continued, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're a pretty neat kid, you know that?" Aang grinned at the compliment. "But don't tell the others I said that," she warned. "I've got a reputation to maintain."

She did not expect what came next. Aang threw his arms around her in a hug. She stiffened, unused to the contact. She wasn't exactly a hugger. But she allowed Aang his moment of affection, and then gently peeled his hands off her. "Feel better?" she asked, remembering why he'd come to her in the first place.

Aang's face flickered slightly, and he gave a weak smile. "For now. Thanks for listening."

"When you don't talk much, listening's something that comes easy to you."

* * *

Aang left soon after that, and Mira spent a little more time under the shade of the canyon tree. Then she donned her cloak and walked back to the campsite, only to find Toph trying to provoke Aang, who was attempting to meditate.

"Aang! I found these nuts in your bag." She held up a green cloth bag and wiggled it around in the air. "I figured you wouldn't mind. And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it."

Aang cracked open an eye, annoyance flashing across his face. He took a deep breath and rearranged his features into a neutral expression. "As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have."

"You know, I'm really glad you feel that way, because I also have this great new nutcracker."

_She wouldn't…oh, who am I kidding? It's Toph. Of course she would._

She held Aang's precious glider in her hands. She pulled out a nut, placed it on the flat rock in front of her, and brought one end of the glider down hard until it smashed against the nut's shell with a loud _crack_.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't..." Another _crack._ "That's an antique, hand crafted by the monks..." _Crack._ "It's a delicate instrument!"

"It's not the only delicate instrument around here," she mocked.

Mira could tell what Toph was trying to do, but Aang just wouldn't take the bait. Toph saw this and huffed in frustration before walking off, making sure to bang Aang's glider against as many rocks as she could. Aang flinched with each sound, but forced himself to close his eyes and resume his meditation.

"Hey, Aang, have you seen—" Katara began to ask as she entered the campsite.

"Meditating here!" Aang snapped.

"It's important," Katara said with a worried tone. "It's almost sundown and Sokka isn't back yet. I think we should search for him."

Aang responded immediately, leaping off his rock. "We'll find him faster if we split up." He turned to look at Mira.

"We really want him back?" she muttered. Katara shot her a glare. "I'm just joking," she said hastily. After Katara turned away, she added, "Sort of."

* * *

Aang went straight out of the canyon, Katara went left, leaving Mira to go right. She wandered aimlessly down the side canyon, kicking at loose rocks and peering down divergent caverns. She wasn't truly worried about Sokka. He'd probably lost track of time wandering around. Spirits knew he'd been bored out of his mind in the morning. He'd gone hunting, though Mira wondered what on earth he'd find in a barren, stone canyon. But it had gotten him out of camp, and out of earshot. He was probably just caught up in the thrill of the hunt, or something like that.

Mira swept her eyes across the canyon floor before peering down a side canyon. She hadn't seen any sign of him yet…wait. She turned her gaze back to the canyon floor and squinted. That brown, scraggly bush in the middle of the canyon looked rather odd…

"Sokka?" she called out. "Is that you?"

The scraggly bush wiggled frantically and turned, revealing Sokka's head. The rest of him was stuck in a narrow crack on the canyon floor. "How did you manage to do that?" she asked, amused.

"Shut up," he growled darkly. "Now can you help me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Not going to happen."

"Really?!" he exclaimed. "I know you don't like me, but you leaving me here? That's cold."

She glared at him. "You really think I can get you out of there by pulling? Look." She reached down and grabbed at his wrists before pulling as hard as she could. She could feel Sokka's wrists protesting under the treatment, and after a few moments, she let go. "I'm going to dislocate your wrists before I get you out of there."

"Point taken," Sokka admitted grudgingly.

"Now can I do what I was going to before you got all pissed at me?"

"Yes," Sokka said reluctantly. "Um…what was that again?

"I'm calling in reinforcements." She raised two fingers to her lips and blew. A piercing whistle echoed through the canyon, multiplying and bouncing off stone wall.

"Monkeyfeathers, that was loud," Sokka complained, wincing.

"I'm calling for help, and you're complaining?"

"…Fine. No."

It wasn't long before Aang bounded into the canyon stretch, looking this way and that. He caught sight of Sokka and Mira, and bounded over. "Sokka! Are you okay?"

He reached down to tug at Sokka's hands, but Mira reached out to stop him. "We tried that," she warned. "It won't work."

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully, scratching his head. "I bet I can airbend you out of here." He raised his arms up before sweeping them down and sending a gust of air into the crevice. But the only thing it did was make Sokka look extremely wind-blown.

"Seriously, Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it?" Sokka pleaded.

Aang's face fell, and he looked down at his feet. "I can't. I can't do it."

Sokka began to look annoyed. "If you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph."

Aang looked up, then avoided Sokka's gaze. "I can't do that either."

"You can't?" Sokka asked doubtfully. "Why not?"

"It would just be really…uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel _uncomfortable_." The irony was not lost on Mira.

Aang crouched down in front of Sokka. "Thanks, Sokka. This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position."

Mira pressed her lips together as Sokka nodded thoughtfully. "Awkward position… I think I know the feeling."

"If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

This was too much for Mira. A snort erupted from her lips, causing Aang to look up in confusion. "It's nothing," she said, waving her hand. "Forget it."

A baby sabertooth moose-lion ambled into the canyon and circled Sokka's head. Sokka gestured to the cub and said, "Aang, Mira, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops."

Mira snorted again. "You named a baby sabertooth moose-lion Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?"

"That's a baby sabertooth moose-lion?" Sokka asked. He squinted as he regarded the cub in a new light. "He doesn't look anything like one."

"It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in," Aang supplied helpfully. "Whatcha doin' out here, little guy?" he cooed, picking it up. "Did you lose your mama?"

"Um, I wouldn't…" Mira trailed off as a full-grown sabertooth moose-lion emerged from the bushes, overgrown teeth bared in a snarl. She muttered a mild oath as it roared, shaking its head in an unspoken challenge.

Aang held out the baby cub in a placating gesture. "Hey, there…we found your cub!" He carefully set the cub down, and it ran past its mother into the bushes. Aang smiled weakly. "See? We have no problem with you! We're friendly."

"You really think she understands that?" Mira muttered to him, her knives feeling pathetically weak at the moment.

As if in response to what she'd said, the moose-lion roared again.

"Aang, this is bad!" Sokka cried frantically. "You gotta get me outta here!"

A third roar, and the moose-lion charged straight at them. Aang pinwheeled his arms, and a cushion of air formed under the moose-lion, sending it soaring over their heads. It hit the ground behind them before skidding around, even angrier than before.

"This is really bad!" Sokka repeated. "Please, Aang! You have to earthbend me out, there's no other way!"

Aang bit his lip, but turned to Sokka and sank into an earthbending stance anyway. He stomped and punched up, but nothing happened. Aang smiled nervously and looked back at the moose-lion. The creature snorted and lowered its head, preparing for another charge. Aang abruptly changed tactics and leaped onto a nearby rock formation. "Whoo-hoo! Look at me!" He started dancing and flailing wildly in an attempt to distract the moose-lion.

The moose-lion didn't take the bait. She continued to focus on Sokka, and Mira could only stare as the creature began to charge. She felt exceedingly worthless. What good were her knives against an angry, charging beast? There was nothing she could do, and terror pooled in her gut as she realized this. "Aang!" she shrieked, unable to tear her gaze away from the moose-lion.

A burst of air blew the moose-lion off course, sending it veering away from Mira and Sokka. Aang landed in front of them, arms up and ready for the next charge.

"Please don't leave me again," Sokka whimpered.

"I won't," Aang promised, determination written all over his face. He stared at the moose-lion, which was about to charge once more. Aang didn't budge as it started to gallop towards him. Just as it drew near, he shoved out his hands and sent the moose-lion flying back with a powerful gust of air. It landed with a crash, and when it stood up, it cast Aang an evil glare before turning and plodding back into the bushes.

A slow clapping sound broke through the tense silence. Mira turned to see Toph sitting on a rock formation nearby, having apparently seen the whole thing.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked in shock.

"Just enjoying the show," she said casually.

"What? You were there the whole time?" Aang asked, irritated.

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

"…The _hell_ were you thinking?" Mira croaked, finally able to find her voice.

"Why didn't you do something?" Aang questioned angrily. "We were in trouble!" He gestured to Sokka. "You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!"

Toph tilted her head thoughtfully. "I guess it just didn't occur to me."

"Didn't…occur…" Mira could barely form a coherent thought. "The _hell_ were you thinking?" she repeated.

Toph ignored her and pulled out a nut from Aang's bag. She placed it on the rock and began to swing the glider to crack it. Only Aang's hand shot out and intercepted it before it could get there. "Enough! I want my staff back!"

He yanked it from her hands, and she hopped off the rock to stand in front of him. "Do it now," she ordered, eyes shining in excitement.

"What?"

"Earthbend, Twinkletoes." She pointed at the bushes where the moose-lion had just disappeared. "You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive," She pointed to herself, "you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff," she said, beaming.

"But…" Aang spluttered.

"_Do it!_"

Aang reacted in an instant, sinking lower, stomping his foot, and punching the air. A large, nearby rock rocketed into the canyon wall with a crash.

"You did it!" Toph exclaimed. "You're an earthbender."

"I can't believe it!" Aang cried, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Aww, this is really a wonderful, touching moment," Sokka said with a false sugary sweetness. "So, could you get me out of here so I can give you both a big, snuggly hug?"

"No problem, Sokka!" Aang said eagerly, rushing forward to help.

Toph held an arm out to stop him. "Actually, you should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him."

"Yeah, no crushing please."

Toph stomped down, and Sokka shot up out of the hole with a _pop_. She grabbed him by the head and pulled him forward until he was completely free.

Aang bent down and helped him to his feet. Together they made the trip back to the campsite, where Katara was waiting anxiously. As they emerged, Katara rushed toward them. "I heard the whistle," she explained. "But I couldn't find a way to get to you. So I thought I'd wait back here. But I'm so glad you found him!" She enveloped Sokka in a hug.

Sokka's expression became one of rare seriousness. "The whole time that I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die… it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized—"

"Hey Katara, look what I can do!" Aang exclaimed. He punched out again, and a rock formation broke in half.

"You did it! I knew you would!" She looked over at Toph. "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

"Yep," Toph said, barely able to contain her laughter. "It worked wonders."

Aang rushed off to tell Appa the good news, and Toph turned toward her earth tent. Mira grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"The next time you want to make a point, try to avoid risking our lives."

"…I will make no such promises."

* * *

Toph approached Mira again later that night, after supper had come and gone. Mira was stretched out on the ground, playing with a small pebble, and staring up into the starry sky. Suddenly, the stars were blotted out, and a silhouette in the shape of Toph was standing above her. "Can I help you?" Mira asked, squinting up at her.

Toph shuffled from side-to-side, clearly not sure what to say. Mira waited patiently, knowing that if it were worth saying, Toph would spit it out.

After minutes of huffy silence, Toph groaned. "Aw, forget it." She plopped down on the ground next to Mira, her jaw working in frustration.

"Apology accepted," Mira said cheekily.

"What?!" Toph snapped.

"Your apology. I accept it."

"I didn't apologize," Toph hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Mira said, propping herself up on one elbow. "What was that, then?"

"What was what?"

"The shuffling. And the huffing. I'm assuming it was not your attempt to dance and sing. At least, I'm hoping."

Toph squeaked in indignation. "I—you—urgh!"

Mira grinned and tapped Toph twice on the shoulder. "Relax, Hotshot. I'm only teasing."

"Yeah, well…" Toph crossed her arms so tightly they seemed locked together. She searched for a change in subject. "What was the tapping for?"

"To let you know I'm smiling," Mira answered. "Part of the whole, 'I'm teasing you' thing."

Toph frowned. "I don't need anyone to do that for me," she grumbled.

"I know." Mira shrugged. "Just thought it might be nice to really know when someone's smiling at you. I'm not doing it out of pity, you know. Spirits know I don't pity you." Well, she did. A bit. But Toph didn't need to know that.

The earthbender remained silent. An uncertain look crept across her face, like she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Look," Mira said with a sigh. "You can push everyone out, if you want. Tell yourself you won't get hurt, it's easier that way. I know. I'm the same way. But…" her eyes slid over to where Katara was lying on her sleeping roll, laughing at something Aang was saying, "I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I've been missing out. On…" she struggled getting the word out, "Friends. Maybe it isn't so bad, getting attached. Or maybe I'm just getting soft," she added as an afterthought. That idea had been floating around in her head for a while. She'd been letting her guard down, telling the others her secrets. Was it wise to trust them with so much? Probably not. But as the days and weeks went by, Mira found herself not caring quite so much. "Take that as you will," she said to Toph, and she rolled over to give the other girl some privacy.

_Since when have I been one to give advice?_ Mira wondered.

_Since you found someone like you. Someone you can tell the things you wished someone had told you._

Mira found that her sleep was just a tad sweeter that night.

* * *

"I don't not like you." These were the first words out of Mira's mouth the next morning. Sokka looked up from rolling his sleeping bag, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"What?"

"Yesterday, you said I don't like you. That's not strictly true."

"Uh, that's great?" he said uncertainly, trying to work out the logic.

"I just want you to know. It's not true."

"I know," Sokka sighed, sitting back on his heels. "I was just a little on edge from being stuck in a hole all day."

Mira nodded and turned away, her business settled. She wasn't sure why his remark had sat so uneasily with her. She wasn't a stranger to hate (or, she supposed, dislike in this case). But for some reason, the thought that any of her companions still doubted her tied a knot in her stomach. She pushed the feeling away and focused on helping Katara prepare breakfast.

They spent two weeks in the canyon. Aang needed a break to study earthbending, and it was easier to remain in the secluded, boulder-ridden canyon. Mira was secretly glad for the respite. Aang could learn earthbending, and they weren't traveling every day. Mira was able to begin and maintain a steady training routine. She knew there was no real need to get into shape (seeing as she already was), but she enjoyed the discipline and work that training provided.

…And it gave her plenty of opportunities to knock Sokka flat on his ass.

Well, it was his fault for asking. He'd stumbled across Mira working on different forms with her rods one day. She was swinging at a large rock, dodging and ducking around it while sneaking in short jabs and blows. The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end, and she got the tingling feeling that someone was watching her. She whirled around, her rod pointing straight out, the other ready to swing at a moment's notice.

"Monkeyfeathers!" Sokka cringed away violently, stumbling as he tried to correct his balance.

"What do you want?" she asked, mopping the perspiration from her face with the fabric of her shirt. She meant no disrespect with the question; she was merely asking why he was there.

"Um," he started eloquently. He swallowed quickly and said, "I was wondering…"

"Well, spit it out," she prodded gently.

"Couldyoupossiblyummaybetrain meorhelpmewithfightingorsome thinglikethat?"

She blinked. "'Scuse me?"

He flushed a deep red. "No, I knew it was a stupid idea." He turned to leave.

"Sokka!" she called out. He turned around. "I just didn't understand what you said, Meathead," she ribbed.

"Oh," he said, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Could you train me? Or help me with fighting?"

Mira contemplated this for a moment. Spirits knew Sokka could use the work. His fighting left little to be desired. And it would give her a sparring partner. One could only fight against rocks for so long. It was an easy decision. "Sure."

He lowered his eyes. "I understand. I know I wouldn't be an easy student, and it was stupid to ask anyway." He began to walk out of the canyon.

Mira's face screwed up in puzzlement. "Where are you going?"

He turned back again. "I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"You said…" he trailed off. "You said no."

"Sokka," Mira said, unable to keep a smirk off her face, "I said yes."

He blinked. "I knew that."

She chuckled and gestured him to join her as she undid her belt and set it on a nearby rock. The absence of the familiar weight was jarring, but she knew it would be easy to compensate for. She stood back, crossed her arms, and sent a critical gaze across the boy in front of her.

He was an average height, lanky, and a little gawky. He was slightly skinnier than normal, but Mira knew that wasn't to be counted as a disadvantage. After all, she was nearly all those things, and she rarely found someone who could beat her. There was an inherent air of insecurity and uncertainty about him that was discouraging, but Mira saw more than a hint of determination deep within his eyes. Once he was trained, he would be a formidable opponent, indeed. "I've seen worse," she finally announced.

"Thanks?" Sokka said uncertainly.

"Take it as a compliment," she said, slapping his back as she walked past him. She found a relatively flat, clear area for sparring, and waved him over. "We're going to start with your club first," she said, and he drew his traditional Water Tribe weapon. Mira extended her hand out. "May I?" Sokka nodded and handed it over.

She spun it around in her hand a few times to get the feel of its weight. She ran a hand down the sides, feeling the well-cared for metal and the polished, blue stone that stood as the greatest threat on the club. One direct hit from that, and his opponent didn't stand a chance. She handed it back. "It's beautiful," she said. "Not like mine." She held up her handmade clubs, which looked absolutely primitive next to Sokka's.

"I didn't make mine from scratch," he pointed out.

"No," she said simply, reexamining hers. She snapped out of it and turned her attention to her pupil. "Right then. We'll start with swinging."

"Really?" Sokka blurted out, looking disheartened.

"You'd be surprised how many people mess that part up," Mira said dryly. "Now if you're alright with that…?"

Sokka nodded silently.

"When you swing it, make sure you've got a good grip on it," she started. "Don't want it to fly out of your hand. And while you're swinging, plant your feet. You'll learn how to dance and dodge later. For now, we want to focus on delivering a solid, powerful blow. Imagine your feet are like tree trunks. You're rooted to the ground. This'll give you more power behind your swing. That make sense?"

He nodded, tightening his grip on his club and sinking slightly lower.

"Alright. Give it a swing." She only saw what he was going to do mere seconds before it happened. He swung with all his might, but instead of aiming at open air, his club was headed right for her ribs. Mira was only just able to bring her own rod up and deflect his swing. "Not at me, Meathead!" she cried.

He grinned weakly. "Oops?"

She scowled and rapped him on the head none-too-lightly with her rod. "How about we use what little common sense we have?"

"Okay," he said weakly. "Sorry."

She pushed his apology to the side and continued. "Alright, so that looked good, but I bet your arm hurts now, huh?"

He rotated his shoulder and grimaced.

"You put a little too much behind that swing. You'll find it doesn't take a lot to knock someone out. Especially with that metal stick you've got," she said, reaching out and tapping his club. "You want to save energy for later." She eyed his scrawny arms in distaste. "Maybe we should start with strength exercises."

"Hey!" Sokka cried indignantly. "I'm strong!" He flexed his non-existent arm muscles. "See?"

Mira was unimpressed. She rolled up her sleeve and flexed her own muscles. Despite being female, her arms were practically bulging compared to his. And it wasn't like she was well-built by any means.

Sokka pouted. "Fine. Point taken."

"Right then. Twenty push-ups."

"Me?"

"You see anyone else here?"

"Now?"

"You think I'm asking just for kicks?"

Sokka grumbled under his breath, but sank to the ground to begin the laboriously painful process of push-ups. Mira watched disdainfully for a few moments before letting herself fall to the ground in a push-up position. She began to pump her arms up and down, quickly catching up to Sokka. "Watch out, Meathead," she warned. "I'm gonna beat you."

She saw him grit his teeth from the corner of her eye, and he upped the pace. She'd fully been expecting to beat him, but they ended up finishing at the same time. She regarded him thoughtfully. It seemed she'd found the best motivation for him. "Not bad," she said, impressed.

"See?" he crowed, triumphantly. "I can do it!"

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"You're panting. I'm not."

"…Oh."

"Still got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Where've you two been?" Katara asked curiously as Mira and Sokka returned to camp that evening.

"Meathead asked me to teach him to fight," Mira answered as she lay back on the ground.

"Training. I asked for training," Sokka stressed, collapsing onto his sleeping roll.

"Really?" Katara asked, surprised. "And you said yes?"

Mira nodded. "He's got potential." She could see Sokka practically glowing from the praise, so she threw in, "You know. For a scrawny kid."

"Hey! You're a kid!"

"And yet, not scrawny."

She heard him flop over on his sleeping roll and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Freakishly strong supergirl."

Mira rolled her eyes in amusement. She didn't want to admit it, but she could see this training actually being sort of fun.

This became the routine for two weeks. Aang and Toph would wake early for earthbending training, and Mira would kick Sokka until he groggily climbed from the funky-smelling innards of his sleeping bag. The two groups would split up, Aang and Toph to a large, well-equipped training area, Mira and Sokka to a clear, flat sparring area. She would show him a few pointers, then let him have at it. She'd correct him a few times, then watch as he practiced while still calling out tips. Finally, she would let him try to hit her. He was pathetic at first, and Mira didn't even have to pay attention as she sparred with him. But gradually, day after day, he improved. Mira found herself having to focus more and more on the sparring. His arms were more powerful, and he swung the club with more and more force. The first time her knocked her club away, he looked so overjoyed that Mira didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd been distracted by a stray rabbit-squirrel.

She gradually phased in moving and dodging while swinging. She started working on his dodging by throwing little rocks at him while he attempted to twist out of their way. For the first few days he collapsed on his sleeping bag covered in pebble-shaped bruises, but he began to improve in this area as well. Mira had to really try when flicking the stones his direction.

It finally got to the point where they were sparring every day. Sokka was no match for Mira, but she enjoyed the practice, and he was slowly becoming more of a threat. Not a huge threat, but better than he had been. Mira felt a grudging pride as she watched him progress. She didn't see herself as much of a teacher, but it seemed that she was doing something right.

She was lying on the ground in the campsite one evening, planning out the next day's schedule, when Aang stumbled into the canyon, his eyelids drooping. "Tomorrow," he declared as he sprawled across the ground, "We are taking a break."

"Really?" Katara shot Toph a dubious glance.

"Really," Toph confirmed. "He's been doing good. A day off wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Sokka crowed, punching the air.

Mira smirked and decided to have some fun. "Why are you celebrating?" she asked Sokka seriously.

"Because…we're taking a break…" He faltered. "Aren't we?"

"Toph said Aang deserved a break. I didn't say anything about you."

Sokka sagged back to the ground, his expression downcast. "Criminy."

Mira held out for a few more seconds before a snicker escaped her lips. "I was kidding, Meathead," she teased. "You're doing good…for a twig." Sokka, who had puffed up at the compliment, deflated at her jab.

"Any plans?" Katara asked Aang.

He perked up, a twinkle in his eyes. "Actually…I was thinking we could all plan mini-vacations. We've all been working hard, and I think we deserve breaks. It doesn't have to be anything big. We'll each pick something to do. How's that?"

"I like it," Toph proclaimed.

"I guess we could all use some fun," Katara said slowly, a smile growing on her face.

"What about the Fire Lord?" Sokka interjected. "We have a deadline!"

"And we'll make it," Katara said. "We could use a break."

Sokka grumbled incoherently, but didn't object further. Mira caught his eye and nodded imperceptibly. She agreed. But Aang was adamant, and they were outnumbered. So she kept quiet.

She wasn't opposed to a break, as demonstrated by the conversation before. She did object to a series of breaks that served only to waste time. The way she saw it, they could have fun after the summer.

_Provided we make it past that. _

…And that pessimistic little voice was exactly why Mira always seemed irritated.

* * *

**A/N: ****Originally, everything after Toph and Mira's little chat was in the next chapter. But that was way too effing long and didn't feel right. So I swapped it around, and I like it a lot better like this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Again, I love hearing from you all. Your support means the world to me.**


	9. Gathering Intel

**A/N: Finally fixed those kinks I was working on, so I can post an update. Sorry for the delay, I had/have a bunch of tests coming up. **

**Yay! Over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed (especially y'all who review every chapter. I always look forward to your comments). And of course, those who favorite/subscribe. Perhaps you could take a minute or two and let me know what you think?**

**Eight chapters in and I already have fanart (if it's to be called that). liontaming sent me a PM with a link to a doodle she'd done of a hooded girl, and I love it! Here's the link: lionsforbreakfast .tumblr post/41091275423. Just remove the spaces. And if you have any fanart you want me to look at/share, feel free to PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own Mira and any original plot concepts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Gathering Intel

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Mira asked uncertainly, eyeing the pockmarked plains again. Aang had taken his map the night before, examined it carefully, then ushered everyone on Appa the next morning and had flown them to the wide open field they were currently standing in. Mira had been wracking her brain for any reason to be here, but had come up empty.

"Yeah, what's out here?" Sokka asked, squinting in the morning sun as he craned his neck to examine the dry, empty field.

Toph frowned in concentration and kneeled to the ground, her palm pressed to the ground. "A lot, actually. There's hundreds of little—"

"Shhh!" Aang hushed, turning around. "I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch."

Toph stood and opened her mouth to deliver a sarcastic retort (which would probably be along the lines of not being able to watch anything), but Mira grabbed her arm and squeezed gently. "Don't bother," she whispered.

A clear, gentle tone rang out in the prairie. Aang had pulled out his wooden flute and was playing a single note. A prairie dog popped up from a hole to his right and echoed the same note. Aang giggled maniacally as the prairie dog disappeared back down into his hole. He put the flute to his lips and played another note, and a second prairie dog popped up and mimicked the music. Aang smiled widely and threw his hands up in the air in triumph. "I'm putting an orchestra together."

"Orchestra, huh? Well, la-di-da," Sokka drawled, clearly not very impressed.

Three prairie dogs popped up from three adjacent burrows and echoed Sokka's spoken notes, much to the amusement of the others. Momo chased after the disappearing animals. He vanished down the left hand burrow, but soon poked his head up through the middle one.

Aang continued playing, prairie dogs continued echoing, and Momo continued chasing prairie dogs. Mira watched with amusement, despite her slight disapproval of the diversion. She knew that Aang was only twelve, and she knew that he needed a few breaks. But she also knew about the end-of-summer deadline, and the cruelty the Fire Nation could exhibit. They didn't have much time to waste.

Apparently, Sokka felt the same way. He marched up in front of Aang and plugged the flute with his finger, effectively ceasing the music. "This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans."

"We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations," Toph reminded him.

"There's no time for vacations," Sokka insisted. Mira nodded her head to add her agreement.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can," Aang whined. "I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?" Katara joined in, crossing her arms.

"Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation," Sokka pointed out.

"And even if we did, it's not like you could just knock on the Fire Lord's door and challenge him to an Agni Kai," Mira chimed in.

"Exactly!" Sokka said emphatically. "We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war."

"I guess that means you're outta luck," Mira quipped, turning on him.

Aang played one last note, and a prairie dog appeared between Sokka's feet. He started violently, prompting a round of giggles from the others.

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence," Katara teased.

Aang unrolled his map for Katara to peruse. "Your turn, Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?"

Katara pursed her lips and tapped her chin with one finger. She pointed to a landmark on the map. "How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing."

"Oh yeah, I've been there," Aang said eagerly. "It's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders!"

"And after this, it's over to intelligence gathering?" Sokka said hopefully.

"I promise," Aang said solemnly.

"Alright then. Let's get to Misty Palms Oasis."

* * *

"Um…how old is that map exactly?"

"Erm…old."

"Thought so."

"It must have changed ownership since I was here," Aang said weakly.

They were not standing in front of an Oasis. What they were standing in front of was much drier. In the middle of the desert sat a barren little village. A stone wall surrounded several dried earth huts, which in turn surrounded a pathetic excuse for an ice spring. Three sand gliders were parked off to the left of the spring, which contradicted Mira's theory that the place was abandoned. Two tall columns of stone marked the entrance. A shoddy wooden gate was standing wide open, desperately calling out for people to come inside. Rusty chain links held up a faded, unreadable sign that hung over the entrance.

Aang pushed through the gates and made to go inside the "oasis". Mira grabbed his arm. "You mean we're not leaving?"

Aang gave her a puzzled look. "No. Katara wanted to come here."

"And you want to _stay_?" Mira asked doubtfully.

Katara looked a little uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.

"Look, I've been in places like this," Mira said in an undertone, looking Aang straight in the eyes. "They aren't good parts of town. I don't think this is a good idea."

Aang absorbed her words and scrunched his brow in thought. He looked back at her. "I'm sure it can't be too bad," he said hopefully. "C'mon." He walked through the stone columns. As Mira passed through the gates, the creaking sign hanging above came crashing to the ground, and splintered into several pieces. The others looked around in confusion, and Mira threw her hands up defensively. "Not my fault."

They continued past the joke of an ice spring and straight for one of the mud huts. A few men wrapped in brown cloth stood outside, murmuring together. They ceased their conversations as the others neared, and watched them as they approached. Aang, Katara, and Toph passed through the green cloth door without incident, but before Sokka could enter, one of the men outside spat toward him, narrowly missing Sokka's foot. He stumbled back as he tried to avoid it, and glared at the man at fault. The older man merely leered at him, eyes cold and calculating under his white visor. Mira reached out and pushed at Sokka's shoulder. "Just go," she hissed. Sokka tensed for a moment, then allowed Katara to drag him inside. Mira quickly followed him before anything else could happen.

She blinked to adjust to the dim interior of the hut. It appeared to be a restaurant/bar, and a handful of patrons were scattered at either tables or the bar itself. A couple of men were taking a break from the burning sun outside and were sleeping at tables. The bartender, a squat bald man, was serving a pale, scholarly type dressed in white. He pulled out two swords, and with an air of showmanship, diced several pieces of fruit to make a drink.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy," Sokka sniffed, his disapproval vanishing. He approached the bar, and the other followed. As Sokka attempted to catch the bartender's attention, the man who'd just been served turned to leave, and bumped into Aang in the process. His drink spilled all over Aang's clothing.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he began to apologize.

"No worries," Aang said cheerfully. "I clean up easy." He placed his knuckles together, and summoned a gust of air to dry his clothes off. The wind ruffled everyone else's clothes, but the man in white didn't seem to care. He gaped at Aang, his spilled drink all but forgotten.

"You're a living relic!" he cried. his eyes wide.

"Thanks," Aang said. "I try." Mira wondered if Aang even knew what the word relic meant.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me," he said in awe. By that time, Sokka had gotten his drink and was handing one to Katara. They both looked back in interest as the man bowed to Aang, who returned the gesture. "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." In a burst of movement, he grabbed at Aang's hand and started examining it like it was an ancient artifact, and not an appendage attached to an actual person. "Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?"

"The Southern Temple," Aang answered, a little put-off by the examination.

"Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" Professor Zei had moved on from Aang's hand and was now attempting to measure Aang's head with a pair of calipers. Mira was beginning to think that the professor's primary company was books, and not people.

"Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Aang asked nervously.

"Oh, truly fascinating! That is one for the journal," he said, and Mira wondered if he'd even heard what Aang had said.

Sokka offered Mira a drink, as the others had all received theirs. She merely waved a hand and shook her head. If she didn't see what went into a drink, she didn't want to touch it. Sokka merely shrugged and set it back down on the counter before focusing on the professor. He decided to capitalize on an opportunity as the professor began to scribble in a leather-bound journal. "So professor, you're obviously a well-traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated." He shot Aang an irritated look, and the airbender just shrugged in reply.

"Certainly," Zei said, all too happy to help. He beckoned them over to a nearby table, where he unrolled a current map of the area. Sokka set down his drink and bent down to examine the map.

"What, no Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?" he complained, straightening up.

"You think they're just handing them out on street corners?" Mira asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka pursed his lips as he thought. "You have a point."

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert," Katara commented to the professor, running a finger along several paths penned onto the paper.

"All in vain, I'm afraid," he remarked sadly. "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel…Wan Shi Tong's Library."

There was an awkward pause. "Is…that supposed to mean anything to us?" Mira asked carefully.

"This library is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge…it's priceless," he said breathlessly.

"Mm, sounds like good times," Toph said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is," Professor Zei said eagerly, not catching on to Toph's lack of enthusiasm. "According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka jumped in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You _would_ go there," Mira muttered, rolling her eyes.

Katara shoved him. "I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka."

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures." He reached into his pouch, pulled out a scroll, and unrolled it across the table. "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves." The parchment held a drawing of an impressive building littered with domes and spires. While it was hard to get a feel for the scale of the building on paper, Mira could tell that it would be even more impressive in person.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map maybe?" Sokka questioned thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

Professor Zei shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"Then it's settled," Sokka said with an air of finality. "Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation _at the library_!" He jabbed his finger violently at the architectural drawing of the library.

"Uh, hey? What about me? When do I get to pick?" Toph whined.

"You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time," Sokka bluffed.

Toph slammed her drink on the table and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it," Professor Zei cut in timidly. "I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross." He slumped at the table, looking utterly depressed.

Sokka and Aang exchanged glances before Sokka turned to the professor. "Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka grinned.

Professor Zei sat up and blinked, stunned. "A sky bison? You actually have one?"

They left the bar to board Appa and search for the spirit library (which Mira was not looking forward to, due to her aversion of anything spirit-related), but they halted as they saw Appa surrounded by the men from before. Appa growled and backed up, clearly not happy with their presence. Professor Zei rushed forward, waving his arms. "Sandbenders! Shoo! Away from the bison!" Mira watched in mild amusement. She couldn't imagine anything being intimidated by this pale stick of a man. But the sandbenders shot him dark glares and moved away to board their sandgliders. Two of them summoned mini-whirlwinds of sand, and the gliders shot off into the desert.

"There," Professor Zei said, brushing his hands. "Now, do I just hop on…?"

"Climb on up," Aang said cheerfully, already perched on Appa's head, the reins in his hands. Katara assisted Toph up before climbing on herself. Sokka and Mira remained on the ground to help Zei aboard. Mira cupped her hands in a stirrup and gestured for him to place his foot on her palms. He did so hesitantly, his hand clamped in Sokka's for balance. Mira pushed up, and the surprisingly light man rose toward the saddle. Katara helped pull him in, and Sokka and Mira soon followed.

"You're very strong for a young man," Zei remarked to Mira as she took her place on the saddle.

Mira had been mistaken for a boy before, and wasn't much bothered by it. But this time, she decided to have a little fun. "'Scuse me?" she cried indignantly.

"I—um, you aren't—" he spluttered.

She pulled her hood down and shook her head, letting her long black hair fall around her shoulders.

"I apologize," he said hurriedly. "The hood—you pushed me up so easily—I…" he trailed off uncertainly.

She snickered at his horror. "I'm just messin' with you," she said. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first to do that."

He looked relieved, but still a bit wary of her, which Mira found hilarious. It'd been a while since someone had found her intimidating. She'd missed this feeling.

Their flight was even more tedious than usual. At least when they'd been traveling in the forests, or the plains, they had something to look at. The desert was nothing more than endless hills of sand stretching out until the horizon. After a few minutes, everything just started to look the same to her. She leaned back in the saddle and pulled her hood up to protect her head from the sun, and hoped that the library would appear sometime soon. But…something was bothering her. Something Zei had said before. She closed her eyes and thought back to the conversation in the bar. What had it been?

"Tell me, sky bison," she heard Zei say. She cracked open an eyelid to see him leaning out of the saddle as he tried to make eye contact with Appa. "Are you the last of your breed?" Appa roared, and Zei laughed delightedly. "Oh, delightful! I only wish I spoke his tongue," he said wistfully, staring out into the horizon pensively. "Oh, the stories this beast could tell," he added, stroking Appa's fur absently. Momo swooped to his side and chittered at him. Zei placed a finger on his lips, his expression still thoughtfully vacant. "Shush, chatty monkey."

"Wow, shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here," Aang commented optimistically, examining the drawing of the library.

Sudden realization dawned on Mira. She knew what had been bugging her. "Hold on a minute," she said, sitting up. "If this library was a gift 'for the betterment of mankind'," she said, using air quotes, "then why is it so hard to find? Shouldn't it be, I dunno, a little more accessible?"

Zei tore his gaze from the sand dunes and gazed at her thoughtfully. "You bring up a good point. Scholars over the years have debated that, but some believe that it is so inaccessible to screen out the unworthy. It is said that only the truly devoted may enter its walls," he said, his voice trailing off in a dramatic fashion.

"Or those in possession of a flying mammal," Mira pointed out, effectively bursting his bubble. Zei looked slightly put out as he turned back to his analysis of the horizon.

Hours passed in silence. Mira found herself growing increasingly irritable as the time passed. There was a very good chance that this library didn't even exist, and that they were wasting their time. She was thirsty, tired, and hot. Normally the heat didn't bother her, but even she was susceptible to several hours out in the desert sun. Overall, this was not one of the more enjoyable trips they'd had.

"There it is!" Toph cried, and before Mira could really think things through, she was turning around and scanning the horizon intently for any sign of a library. Then the flawed logic hit her, and she sat back on her heels to shoot Toph her dirtiest glare. Yes, she knew Toph couldn't see it, but it made her feel better. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it," Toph pointed out, grinning mockingly and waving her hand in front of her cloudy green eyes.

Another hour passed without incident. Mira was leaning back on the saddle, trying to meditate. She could feel her frustration growing, and was trying to alleviate it. She knew she wouldn't be any help to anyone if she was angry, so she focused on deep, cleansing breaths.

"Down there!" Sokka cried. "What's that?"

Mira abandoned her meditation in an instant and was leaning over the saddle to peer at the small, twisted white tower that Sokka was pointing at. "I don't care what it is," she said. "Can we just land?"

Aang pulled on the reins, and Appa began to descend. He landed on the ground in a puff of sand, and Mira slid off gratefully. She didn't care if this wasn't what they were looking forward. She just needed off the saddle.

The tower was small and slender. It was topped by a small dome, with five or six windows carved into it. The white stone that made up the walls twisted around and around itself, like a clean white rope.

"Forget it," Katara sighed, disappointed. She held the drawing of the library and was comparing it to the spire in front of them. "It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous."

"Well, then, what is it?" asked Mira, looking up at it. If it wasn't the library, then what else could it be?

Katara was stumped, and could only shrug her shoulders.

Mira rolled her neck in exasperation and scanned the horizon, hoping to spot anything else out of the ordinary. She caught sight of an animal of sorts, and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. A gray fox stood atop a nearby dune, a scroll clamped in its jaws. "Over here," Mira said, alerting the others. "Does anyone else think that a fox in a desert is strange?"

The fox began trotting toward the tower, and instead of stopping once it reached the base, the fox merely continued running up the side. "That's definitely not normal," Mira said slowly.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers," Zei remarked in awe.

The fox reached the top of the spire and disappeared through the window. Zei watched it go, his eyes round with excitement. " Oh, we must be close to the library!"

Mira pointed at the drawing. "Bring that up again?" Katara lifted it up, and they all clustered around the parchment.

Sokka squinted up at the spire, then down at the drawing before saying, "No, this _is_ the library." He pointed at the small spire at the top of the library in the drawing, then at the spire in front of them. "Look!"

Mira looked up, and realized he was right. The towers were identical in appearance.

"It's completely buried," Sokka said, amazed.

"Better vacation than you thought, huh?" Mira nudged him.

"Totally," he breathed.

"The library is buried!" Zei shouted redundantly, ignoring the others.

"I _just_ said that," Sokka murmured.

Zei ran toward the tower and fell to his knees in despair. "My life's ambition is now full of sand," he muttered despondently.

"Someone's feeling a tad overdramatic," Mira muttered, eyeing Zei warily.

A moment later, Zei lifted his head up, an optimistic smile plastered across his face. "Well, time to start excavating!" He whipped out a miniscule shovel and began scooping at the sand in front of him.

"And now he's gone from overdramatic to just plain _weird_," Sokka said quietly.

"Actually," Toph said, "that won't be necessary." Zei looked up from his excavation. "The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge."

Sokka took a few steps forward and craned his neck to examine the tower. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look."

Toph crossed her arms and leaned back against the smooth, white spire. "I say you guys go ahead without me."

Katara tilted her head in confusion. "You got something against libraries?"

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me," Toph quipped dryly. Mira chuckled and tapped Toph twice on the shoulder.

Katara laughed nervously and scratched at the back of her head. "Oh, right. Sorry." Toph was new enough to the group that they didn't yet know how to treat the subject of her blindness. Luckily, Toph didn't seem to care all that much.

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to," Toph teased, and she slid down the side of the spire until she was resting on the ground.

"Alright then," Sokka said, clapping his hands together. "We just have to figure out how to get up there."

Mira squinted up at the small windows. "I could probably climb that."

"But no one else could," Katara pointed out. "How about we stick to the plans that could work for everyone?"

"Anyone got any rope?" Sokka asked suddenly, his boomerang out of its holster and in his hand.

Mira rummaged through one of the pockets on her belt and pulled out a length of rope, which she handed to Sokka. "Of course you've got rope," he muttered, tying one end to the boomerang. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't think it'll be enough though," she said, examining the sketch of the drawing.

"I think I can help you there," Zei said brightly, pulling a second, much longer length of rope from inside his bag.

Sokka tied the two ropes together, tugged on the knots to make sure they were secure, then he let the rope slide through his fingers until the boomerang was dangling a few inches above the ground. He slowly began to swing it around in large loops, gradually increasing his speed until the boomerang was a silver blur. He let it fly on the top of its arc, and it went flying up to the window. It caught on the windowsill and held fast. Sokka yanked twice on the rope, then pushed off the wall with his foot and began climbing up. Aang went over to Appa to rub his nose and murmur a few things in his ear. After Sokka had climbed up and was perched on one of the windowsills, Zei began the climb up with Katara, Mira, and Aang spotting him. Sokka pulled him up on the windowsill, then helped him to balance on an adjacent ledge. Katara was next, and she perched on a third empty windowsill as Aang scampered up the rope. He found the second to last ledge, and Mira was left to climb up and balance on the last widow left.

She untied the rope from the boomerang and handed it back to Sokka, who tucked it back into its pouch. Mira then took the end of the rope and with a few quick movements, tied the end around one of the columns separating the window frames from each other. She pulled on the rope with all her strength, and was satisfied when the knot held. She tossed down the long length of rope to the distant floor, and gestured for Zei to climb down first. She grasped one hand to hold him steady as he took hold of the rope and started his descent. Aang went next, then Sokka, Katara, and finally Mira. They rappelled down the wall of the tower, which wasn't too hard. But Mira knew once they descended past the spire, the descent would be much more difficult.

If Mira had been anywhere else, she would have turned it into a practice exercise by just using her arms. But she was dangling hundreds of feet up. If she fell, she was dead. So she gripped the rope tightly and lowered herself down carefully. Once she was more comfortable with climbing down the rope, she took the opportunity to look at the dome they were passing through.

The dome was covered in a cloud design, as if to mimic the sky it would never see. Arches held up the ceiling, passing through the concentric circles of support. The chamber below was boxed in with columns connected by arches that depicted owl face after owl face. The architecture was awe-inspiring.

"Oh, it's breathtaking," Zei said in a hushed whisper. "The spirits spared no expense designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!" he added, pointing up at the stonework.

Aang and Sokka's shoulders shook in a fit of giggles. Mira and Katara rolled their eyes "What's funny?" Zei asked, perplexed.

"Nothing." Aang said, trying (and failing) to look innocent. "We just like architecture."

"As do I," Zei said eagerly, completely in the dark.

Finally, they reached the bottom of the massive room. They all piled off the rope, and Mira took the opportunity to stretch her aching limbs. She craned her neck up to look at the tower they'd just descended from, she suddenly remembered that the entire library was buried under mountains of sand. They were underground. Mira's chest tightened and her breath hitched. A second later, she forced her breath out and scolded herself. She was in a library. Not underground. Just…a library. If she could focus on that, she would be alright.

Four bridges met in the middle of the room, connecting the surrounding walkways to each other. Mira could see rooms and rooms of books stretching past the walkways, leading on and on. They were currently standing on one of the bridges, which stretched over a deep, dark pit of blackness. This was the room ringed with owl columns. One set of columns in particular had a large arch connecting the two, with a black owl stretching its wings across the stone.

"My word!" Zei breathed, his eyes wide. "The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol…" he trailed off as he looked around and took in the confused faces surrounding him. "Eh, nice…owl."

The silence of the library was interrupted suddenly by the rustling of feathers. Mira sprang into action and ran down the bridge to duck behind one of the columns supporting the owl arch. She motioned for the others to do the same. They exchanged uncertain glances until Mira hissed, "You _really_ want to take the chance that it's friendly?" After that, they quickly hid themselves the two columns and surrounding walkways. Well, almost all. Aang had to reach out and yank Zei behind a column with him.

An enormous owl stepped out onto a perpendicular bridge and made its way to the intersection of bridges. It stopped just in front of the rope and examined it carefully before turning its head this way and that. There were two white eye spots on the back of its head, which gave the impression that they were being watched, even when the owl's head was turned away. But its head kept turning, past the point of possibility in humans. It peered around at the set of columns where they were hiding, and Mira quickly jerked her head back behind the column. "I know you're back there," said the owl. His ancient voice echoed with the tones of many. That and the uncomfortable tingling of Mira's spirit mark clued her in to the identity of the owl. They were in the presence of a spirit. Mira kept herself pressed against the column as she suppressed the urge to peek at the owl again. Peeking meant sticking your head out of your hiding spot, and it meant the possibility of being spotted.

But Zei didn't really seem to care. He boldly stepped out from behind his column, a bright smile on her face. Mira was only barely able to stop herself from smacking herself in the forehead.

"Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University," he said excitedly, conveniently forgetting the tone the owl had just used.

"You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a _stuffed_ head of anthropology," the owl threatened darkly.

Mira saw Sokka, Katara, and Aang exchange glances before stepping out from their hiding spots. Katara motioned for Mira to follow, and she did so reluctantly. She wasn't a big fan of spirits, and they usually weren't big fans of her. But the others were putting themselves at risk, so she would too.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked, surprising Mira. She knew about transitions from the spirit world to the physical, but she wasn't expecting Sokka to ask that.

"Indeed," the owl confirmed. "I am Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things. And you are obviously humans," he said, sniffing haughtily at them, "which, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked curiously.

"Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." Mira's eyes widened in realization. Zhao had discovered the identity of the moon and ocean spirits. This must have been the place where he'd found that information. "So," Wan Shi Tong said, leaning down quickly to peer into Sokka's face, "who are you trying to destroy?"

Sokka smiled nervously and took a few steps back. "What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that."

"Then why have you come here?"

"Some people only wish to learn," Mira cut in, trying to save Sokka from himself. Wan Shi Tong turned his attention to her, and his feathery face floated much too close to hers for comfort.

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it," he said coolly.

His accusation didn't faze her. "I'm not lying. This is the Avatar," she gestured to Aang, and Katara gave him a push forward, "the bridge between our world and yours." Wan Shi Tong swiveled his head to analyze Aang, and Mira let out an unconscious breath.

"We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit," Aang said, recognizing his cue. He bowed solemnly. "You have my word." The others followed his example and bowed respectfully to Wan Shi Tong.

"Hmm," Wan Shi Tong contemplated. "Very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection—on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

Zei stepped forward immediately and pulled a thick book from his bag. He kneeled and presented it to the spirit. "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library."

"First edition, " Wan Shi Tong hummed in approval. "Very nice." He waved a large, feathery wing over Zei's hands, and the book vanished.

Katara stepped forward next, a scroll open in her hands. "I have an authentic waterbending scroll."

Wan Shi Tong examined the artwork. "Oh… these illustrations are quite stylish." He reached out and took the scroll from her hand.

He turned to Aang, blinking owlishly (pardon the pun) as he awaited the Avatar's information. Aang tapped his finger on his chin as he thought. His eyes suddenly lit up, and he pulled out a white scroll covered in writing and a hand-drawn picture of Aang himself. Mira squinted at it. Was that a…wanted poster? Did that even count?

Apparently Wan Shi Tong was thinking the same thing. Finally he said, "I suppose that counts." He accepted the scroll, and then it was Sokka's turn.

He was smirking as Wan Shi Tong watched him expectantly. Mira flinched. This wasn't going to end well.

"Oh, great spirit," Sokka started, holding up a small piece of string in his hand. His eagerness quickly overshadowed any formality he'd begun with. "Check this out!" His hands moved in a blur, and suddenly a knot shaped like a butterfly was resting in his palm. "Ta da! It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge."

Wan Shi Tong simply stared at Sokka before blinking twice. "You're not very bright, are you?" he asked simply.

Sokka sagged and grumbled a bit, but the knot was nevertheless accepted. Then Wan Shi Tong's feathery gaze was turned to Mira, and she froze. She'd forgotten that she was expected to contribute. And she wasn't about to pull a stunt like Sokka had. Surely she had some information that would be useful?

Her spirit mark chose that exact moment to give a little tingle, and she suddenly knew what she could give the spirit.

"Wan Shi Tong," she bowed respectfully, "I can give you the name of a spirit born, marked by a spirit at birth."

The spirit could give no change in expression, but she saw his eyes flash in approval. "I accept this knowledge. Name and sponsor, please?"

"Mirala Tsung," she replied steadily. She turned around and lowered her hood before unclasping the cloak and letting it slide down. She pulled at the back of her collar until it'd slid down far enough for Wan Shi Tong to glimpse the spirit symbol on her neck. She waited a few seconds, then released her collar. She retied her cloak and turned back around.

Wan Shi Tong nodded at her, and Mira tried to ignore the triumphant twinkle in his eye. He started backing up across the bridge, his wings extended in an open gesture. "Enjoy the library." He leaped off from the bridge and flew off into the depths of the library. Mira peered over the edge and realized that the space below the bridge was not in fact an empty pit, but contained even more levels to the library.

Sokka watched him go, still sulking from the spirit's previous remark. "Bright enough to fool you," he muttered.

Mira slapped her hand across his mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed. "You really think you totally fooled him? He'll still be watching us!"

Sokka nodded sheepishly, looking ashamed.

"Now, c'mon," she said, removing her hand from across his mouth and tugging on his sleeve. "Let's get what we come for and get out of here."

She led the way across the bridge and into one of the large rooms adjacent to the central chamber. It was lined with rows and rows of bookshelves. Small, tattered books were crammed next to large, barely touched tomes. Scrolls were piled on top of each other, and loose pieces of paper where stacked near the ends of rows. It had a chaotically organized feel to it. Mira turned left inside the room to peruse one of the bookshelves. She could hear the others picking out shelves to examine, and she huffed out a tired breath. It would take ages to find the information they wanted. There was no way to know exactly where it could be, so it was anyone's guess as to where they should start. Mira was hoping they could figure out a system of organization for the library and figure out a way from there, but she wasn't feeling very optimistic.

She heard a rustling from the shelf to the right of her, and she turned in time to see Katara pull out a book from the next row over. She gave a half-smile, then bit her lip, as if she wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure that she should. Mira gave a little half-wave of permission. She had a feeling she knew what the question was about anyway.

"Why is your identity as a spirit-born important information to him?" she asked curiously.

Mira ran a finger absently across the spines of the books next to the gap as she answered. "Back when spirit marking was more common, it was a valuable commodity to know the names and sponsors of as many spirit-born as you could. Allegiances are a tricky thing, and in the spirit world, this information is valuable. Now Wan Shi Tong knows what spirit sponsors me, and which spirit cares very much that I survive. Giving him my name and sponsor will probably come around to bite me in the ass, but it was the only thing I could think of."

Katara's eyes widened as she realized the implications of Mira revealing herself. "That's why you hide so much, isn't it? People could use that information against you."

"And now a spirit knows," Mira replied. "I'm trying not to think about it right now."

"You did that for us," she said, voice gentle. "Thank you."

Mira shifted her weight from foot to foot. "'S'not a big deal," she muttered. "You don't have to act so surprised."

"Right," Katara said, embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm just getting used to the whole spirit thing."

"Trust me," Mira said under her breath, "not something you want to get used to." And she started to pay attention to the books underneath her fingers. _Life Cycle of the Turtle-Duck_, _Migration Habits of the Butter-Bee, _and…ew. _Mating Rituals of the Buzz-Fly._ Not the section she wanted right now.

"Hey, guys?" she asked, sticking her head into the aisle. "I think we're in the wrong section."

"You can say that again," Sokka said, waving a book in the air. "I just found _The Birth and Death of the Bull-Frog._"

"And I'm standing in a section about mating rituals," Mira said, wrinkling her nose. "I think we're in biology. The information we want'll probably be in geography. That shouldn't be too far away."

Aang nodded, and wandered into a different room. Mira picked out a few titles as they filed in after him. _The Composition of Earth Kingdom Minerals. Volcanic Activity in the Fire Nation Isles._ Close, but not exactly what they wanted. "I think this room's geology," Mira announced. "We should be getting close." She picked an adjacent room at random and strolled down a row of shelves. She knew immediately that she'd picked the wrong room. The titles here read_ The History of Spiritual Interaction, _and _Spirit-Born Throughout the Centuries._ A small voice in the back of her head screamed that this was a bad idea, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They reached out of their own accord and plucked a book from the shelf. The tome fell open to somewhere around the middle, and she started reading the faded script.

_There are several reasons for a spirit to sponsor an earthly champion, but one purpose seems to be the most prevalent: to fight, and possibly die, for the sponsor. While most spirits believe themselves to be removed from earthly conflicts, the major elemental spirits know that their fate rests with the balance of the mortal world. As a result, their interests need to be protected. But, as they themselves cannot visit the physical world without assuming a mortal form (see page 217 for the Ocean and Moon spirits), most choose instead to sponsor a champion. This is usually done by saving a human at birth, and marking them as theirs in some way. This mark usually corresponds to the symbol of that spirit. After this encounter, the champion is bound to the sponsor. Their cause is the spirit's cause. They will fight for this cause, usually to the death. _

Mira slammed the book shut and stuffed it back on the shelf. Her hands were trembling, and she felt nauseated. Coming into this room had been a bad idea, and picking the book up had been worse. She'd spent so much time pushing the issue of being spirit-born to the back of her mind, only to have it dredged up in mere minutes. She knew this much from her research years ago. She knew what being a spirit-born meant. But she'd pushed the issue aside, buried it deep into the recesses of her mind until she could pretend that her destiny wasn't tied to a spirit's cause. But no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, that was the truth. It wasn't something she could run away from.

But she could damn well try.

She quickly passed through the geology area, and found the others clustered at a table in room adjacent to it. Aang looked up as she entered, a question written across his face. Mira merely shook her head, and he nodded in understanding. Sokka would have poked and prodded out of plain curiosity, Katara would have asked in a misguided attempt to help, but Aang…he knew when to push and when it would be going too far. At least, he knew when it came to her. She found herself feeling grateful toward him in that moment.

"The darkest day in Fire Nation history," she heard Sokka murmur, and she turned her head to see him bent over a pedestal covered in a thin sheet of glass, reading off an old, singed piece of parchment. "It's got a date at the top, but it doesn't say anything else."

Mira walked over and peered over his shoulder. "That sounds promising."

Sokka pulled out his club and made to lift the case, but Mira held his arm back. "Wait. Let me do this."

"I could do it," he grumbled unhappily, but he grudgingly stepped aside to let her work.

Mira slipped a thin throwing knife out of her belt and gently wiggled it under the glass case. Once it had lifted up enough, she slipped a finger inside and gingerly pinched a corner of the parchment. She pulled it out and silently set the glass back down.

She tried to examine the parchment closely, but before she could, Sokka had snatched it out of her fingers and was peering down at it. "Excuse you," she snapped petulantly.

He ignored her and started walking toward the door.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Aang asked, his head popping out from behind a bookshelf.

"I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day," Sokka said absently, still absorbed in the parchment. "This could be promising." He looked up, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the hallway outside of the room. "The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here."

"How do you know?" Mira asked exasperatedly as she trailed after Sokka. She nearly bumped into him as he stopped suddenly and pointed to the Fire Nation flag pinned up above a doorway that led to yet another room within the library.

"Ah," Mira said quietly, feeling very silly. "That's much better than geography."

The group filed into the cavernous room, only to find mountainous piles of ash and tattered spines of charred books. The burnt skeletons of bookshelves were tossed in heaps of disarray. Everything inside was burned to a crisp.

"Firebenders," Aang said bleakly.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation," Katara said, absently kicking gently at the remains of a wooden bookshelf.

"That's so unfair!" Sokka cried in frustration. He buried his head in his hands. "Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago." He fell dramatically to his knees in defeat. Mira rolled her eyes. She understood the despair he was feeling, but he was being a little over the top. "I need to know what happened on the darkest day," he muttered.

A strange little whimper echoed from behind them, and they all turned to find a gray fox standing on its hind legs in the doorway. "Hello, little weird fox guy," Sokka greeted tiredly.

The fox let out another whimper and turned in a pointing gesture.

"Seems it's trying to assist you," Zei pointed out. Mira started at the sound of his voice. He'd been so quiet the entire time that Mira had almost forgot he was there.

"Um, sure, I'll guess I'll follow you," Sokka said in reply to the fox, a tad perplexed. He pushed himself up off the floor and followed the fox out of the room. The others followed close behind.

The fox led them through several twisting hallways until they hit a large door shaped like a golden sun. The fox wiggled into a small gap near the door, leaving the others to wait outside. A few moments later, the center of the door rolled to the side, and the five stepped inside a huge domed room.

In the center rested a raised, circular platform. Several concentric circles radiated outward to the edges of the room. The fox trotted inside the room and pushed against a long lever that sat next to the round table.

Suddenly, the ceiling shifted. The domed roof had been shrouded in shadow, but now the ceiling turned to reveal a starry sky. Mira gaped up in awe. The stone had just rolled away to a different scene. She'd never seen anything like it. A metal arch bearing the image of the moon emerged from beneath the floor and moved across the sky.

"This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder!" Zei admired, smiling wide. "It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving." As he finished speaking, the starry sky rolled away into the floor, and a sunny afternoon sky clicked into place. A yellow sun attached to another metal arch began its journey across the ceiling.

"Uh, this is beautiful, but, how is it helpful?" Sokka asked, scratching his head.

Mira peered at the table in the center of the planetarium. It was covered in rings of dials, and two yellow rods isolated one row of characters. "Maybe these dials represent dates and times," Katara mused. "Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"Shh! Katara!" Sokka hissed. He covered his mouth and whispered, "Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl."

Mira rolled her eyes and snatched the parchment from his hand. "Calm down." She began to click the correct characters into place. When the correct date had been entered, she pulled back on the dial, and the sky began to turn once more.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka," Aang said respectfully as he watched the ceiling shift. "You picked the best mini-vacation, for sure."

Sokka smirked at the compliment, but the smile quickly disappeared as the light suddenly dimmed in the room. Mira looked up to see the moon symbol completely covering the sun symbol, blotting out most of the light.

"Hey wait, what happened to the sun?" Katara asked, her eyebrows drawing together.

"You broke it," Aang accused, turning to Mira. She held her hands up in defense. She had done nothing wrong.

"It's not broken," Sokka said in dawning realization. "The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's _literally_ the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it!" he exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed Aang by the shoulders. "Something awful happened on that day. I don't know what, but I do know why," he said excitedly. He shook Aang by the shoulders. "Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse!" He pushed Aang away, then winced in sympathy as Aang stumbled backwards. "Sorry," he apologized.

"That makes sense," Katara said slowly. She turned to Sokka. "I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the waterbenders. This is huge."

A whimpering sound cut through the excited chatter, and they all turned to see the gray fox begging for a treat. Sokka smiled. "Fine, you earned it." He rummaged around in his bag and tossed the fox a scrap of jerky. The animal caught it and ran off. Sokka turned his attention back to the others. "We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down!" he finished excitedly, oblivious to the towering figure of Wan Shi Tong staring disapprovingly down at him.

"Mortals are so predictable," he sighed, not sounding too surprised. "And such terrible liars," he added scathingly as he stared unblinkingly at Sokka. "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes," he accused.

"You don't understand," Sokka defended. "If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information!"

_And there's where you're wrong. Not all Fire Nationals are evil. And Wan Shi Tong knows that. _

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified?" Wan Shi Tong scoffed. "Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love," Aang pleaded.

But Wan Shi Tong was not moved. "And now I'm going to protect what I love," he replied coldly, and he began to beat his wings furiously. The downdraft created by his wings whipped through the air, tugging at clothes and pulling at hair. Mira leaned forward as she attempted to keep her balance against the tempest.

"What are you doing?" Aang had to shout to be heard over the winds.

"I'm taking my knowledge back." The spirit's low, quiet voice cut through the howling drafts like a knife. "No one will ever abuse it again."

Mira felt a trickling on her shoulder and looked up to see sand pouring through new cracks in the ceiling. The fear she'd boxed up in the back of her mind escaped with a vengeance. They were underground. Wan Shi Tong was destroying the library. She'd be buried alive.

"He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here!" Katara cried.

Wan Shi Tong shuddered, and began to transform. His neck stretched up and out, and feathery horns erupted from his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that," he said menacingly. "You already know too much." With an unearthly shriek, he lunged for them.

Mira dived to the right and rolled to her feet. She raced for the planetarium door with the others. She could hear the muted hushing sound of the spirit's feathers, and forced herself to run even faster. They sprinted past endless rows of bookshelves as Wan Shi Tong flew after them. They were crossing another series of bridges a bit smaller than the one they'd first landed on when she heard the strained voice of Professor Zei pleading with the spirit. "Great knowledge spirit, I beg you. Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!"

Aang didn't even hesitate. He turned mid-stride, pulled his hands back, and sucked Zei away from Wan Shi Tong just as the spirit lunged. But he didn't stop there. Aang remained on the bridge, and took a great swing with his staff. A huge gust of air erupted from nothing, pushing Wan Shi Tong off the bridge and sending him falling past the lower levels. "We've gotta get back to the surface," he reminded everyone unnecessarily. He ran past them, leading the way, but Sokka stayed where he was. The conflicted look on his face told Mira exactly what he was thinking.

"Sokka, let's go!" Katara urged, gripping Zei's shoulders tightly.

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen," Sokka said distantly, staring back at the bridge.

"Don't be stupid, we'll find out later," Katara said desperately.

"No, we won't," Sokka said stubbornly. "If we leave this place we'll never get the information. Aang, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover." Aang ran over to his side, albeit reluctantly. "Katara, take Momo and get out of here," Sokka ordered, swallowing hard. He turned his gaze on Mira. "You make sure they get out of here," he said.

"I'll make sure you do too," she said stubbornly.

"But—" Katara started to argue, but a large crash cut her off, and Wan Shi Tong emerged in a cloud of dust from the bookcases between them.

"Go!" Sokka yelled, and Mira dragged Katara away before she could protest.

"Hurry, Sokka!" Katara shouted back as they fled.

Mira had never run so fast in her entire life. Her claustrophobia only served to pump more adrenaline into her veins. Her breath was ripped from her body in short, wheezing gasps, but she couldn't stop. Her body wouldn't let her. A primal instinct had taken control, and would not let go.

They raced past bookshelf after bookshelf, through room after room. Mira skidded around one sharp corner and darted behind a shelf, hoping in vain to lose the spirit. She clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her panting breaths, and forced her lungs to inhale slowly and quietly. Katara followed her lead, and they sat side-by-side, eyes wide and hearts thudding.

There was a slow clicking of talons as Wan Shi Tong padded his way down the row. There was one second of silence, then two. And just for a moment, Mira thought he'd left the room.

"At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection," he said slowly, and Mira heard him rush forward. She dived away from the bookshelf and the two girls began to run once more. They were now in a room next to the massive bridges. Daylight was so close that Mira could very nearly taste it.

They ran for the bridge, feet pounding in a frantic rhythm. They slid to a halt in front of the rope that trailed from the tower, and Katara turned to immediately sink into a waterbending stance. Mira pulled out two daggers and assumed a fighting stance as well. But Wan Shi Tong merely chuckled. "Your waterbending won't do you much good here," he said. His chest puffed out and the spirit seemed to inflate as he spoke. "I've studied Northern Water Style, Southern Water Style, even Foggy Swamp Style." Mira was slightly irked that he didn't even see her as enough of a threat to mention.

_We'll just have to change that, won't we?_

But before she could move, an unearthly scream echoed through the halls of the library. Mira looked up to see a blue blur flying through the air and land on Wan Shi Tong's head with a solid crack. As it landed, Mira realized the blur was in fact Sokka with a large book in his hands. Wan Shi Tong wobbled around on the bridge before he collapsed with a muted thud. "That's called Sokka style," Sokka bragged. "Learn it!"

"Boast later," Mira said, already thinking ahead. "Climb now!"

Sokka used the spirit's neck as a stepping stone to start ascending the rope. Katara followed close behind, and Mira came after her as Aang circled on his glider in the air above. They were a few feet in the air when Sokka looked down to check his feet and caught sight of Zei sitting in the middle of a pile of books in a nearby room. "Wait!" He called for a halt to their progress. "Professor, let's go!" he urged.

But Zei was already shaking his head. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly. "I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth," he added dreamily. "I could spend an eternity in here."

Sokka looked doubtful, so Mira said, "Look, he's made up his mind. I don't want to join him!" This seemed to prod him into action, and he looked back up to continue climbing. But the rope started to swing violently, and it took all of Mira's strength to keep holding on. She looked down to see a very conscious Wan Shi Tong yanking the end of the rope with his beak. She felt her grip start to slip, and a terrified scream was ripped from her throat as she began to fall. Her arms flailed out wildly in an attempt to find anything to grab hold of. Her fingers touched cloth, and her hand wrapped around Katara's ankle. But instead of going down, she suddenly found herself being pulled up. Aang had swooped down at the last minute and had caught Katara. She glanced up to see Aang straining to reach the tower window. She held her breath as they began to slow. Another glance down revealed Wan Shi Tong chasing after them, his neck straining as he snapped at her feet. If they didn't make it…

But at the last second, Aang put on an extra burst of speed, and they flew out the tower window. In an instant, Aang was steering them in a controlled fall until all four of them collapsed onto the hot desert sand. Mira groaned and massaged her wrist as she rolled over and stood up. Holding onto Katara's ankle had taken more strength than she realized.

She regarded the place where the spire had been. The only thing to suggest that something had been there was a perfectly shaped circular crater in the sand.

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming," Sokka said excitedly. He and Katara laughed in giddy joy and enveloped each other in a hug. "The Fire Nation's in trouble now!"

Aang looked around in confusion as he approached Toph, who was sitting on the ground by the crater. Her head was in her hands, and Mira felt her stomach drop. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked uncertainly.

Toph gave a mournful groan and shook her head. Aang stood frozen, an expression of pure horror written across his face. Mira could feel the same emotion gnawing at her insides.

They were trapped, in the middle of the desert, with no way out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from each one of you. **

**I'd just like to say right now that I will never stop updating from a lack of reviews. I will never institute review quotas for an update. This story is as much for me as it is for you, and I would keep posting it even if no one was reading it. You, my dear readers, are just icing on the cake. **

…**But of course, I am human and love reviews. Feel free to leave one if you are so inclined. **


	10. Dazed and Confused

**A/N: After last weekend's hellish conglomeration of two tests, a bloody difficult lab report, and a dissection practical, I had an easy week. Lots of writing was accomplished, and so another chapter is due. **

**Wow. 125 people read the last chapter. That's crazy! Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. Your support means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Mira and some original concepts. **

**And without any further adieu…**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dazed and Confused

* * *

The very first thing Mira did was to kneel at Toph's side and wrap her arms around her. She wasn't one for physical affection, but she knew Toph needed this right now. She needed to know that someone was on her side. That someone knew what she was going through. Because Mira did know.

It started with that dread, the horrible rock-solid pit in the middle of your stomach. You knew what had happened, but every part of your brain was screaming that no, there had to be some mistake. You were dreaming, or hallucinating. But at the same time, you knew you weren't. And every part of you was trying to keep you from realizing that, but you knew it was inevitable.

Next came the guilt. The hot, trickling poison that infected every vein in your body. That knowing, that terrible knowing that what you'd done was your fault. That wondering if you could have done something—anything—different, if you could have done anything to stop it from happening.

Lastly was that horrible sense of isolation, of feeling that no one would ever trust you again. How could they, knowing what you'd done? Toph needed to know that someone was in her corner. So Mira sat next to her and held her as Toph shook with silent sobs.

Finally, the trembling started to cease. Mira pulled her arms back and stood up before taking a few steps back. Someone like Toph didn't like to admit they needed help. Giving her space seemed like the best option right now. So she turned away and peered at the horizon, looking for anything that could point to a way out. The others followed her lead, but Mira could see Aang was distracted. The normally calm boy was seething inside. He'd just lost his best friend, and he was looking for someone to blame. Unfortunately, Toph fit the bill exactly. Mira could see it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

Moments later, he did. "How could you let them take Appa? Why didn't you stop them?!"

"I couldn't!" Toph explained desperately. "The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and—"

Aang steamrolled right over her. "You could have come to get us! I could have saved him!"

_And then you would be dead, and then where would we be?_

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here," Toph insisted. "The sandbenders snuck upon me and there wasn't time for—"

Aang seemed incapable of letting her finish a sentence. "You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!"

Mira marched up to him angrily and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You need to shut the hell up," she hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. She understood Aang's fury (she was concerned about Appa as well), but that gave him no right to accuse Toph. Not when she was feeling like this.

"Aang, stop it," Katara chimed in. "You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives." Mira was grateful for Katara's support. She didn't want to be the only one on Toph's side.

"Who's going to save our lives now?" Sokka decided to be pessimistic, as always. "We'll never make it out of here."

Mira turned her finger to him. "You also need to shut up."

"That's all any of you guys care about: yourselves!" Aang raged. "You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!"

"Why doesn't everybody just shut up?" Mira muttered.

Katara, ever the voice of reason, intervened. "We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now."

Aang's ears must have been plugged with cotton, the way he was disregarding everyone. "I'm going after Appa," he announced stonily.

"Fine," Mira mumbled darkly. "Leave us all here to die, why don't you?"

"Aang, wait!" Katara called, but he paid her no heed as he flew off into the sky. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, then turned back to the group, a calm expression on her face. "We'd better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se." She picked a direction and started walking, leaving the others with no choice but to follow.

They'd traveled only a few yards when Sokka spoke up. "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?"

"Depends," Mira said with a mock thoughtfulness. "Do you enjoy having a face?"

Sokka gulped noisily. "I think I'll take the hiking."

"I thought so."

* * *

Minutes of hiking turned into hours. Mira had long ago ripped off the bottom of her cloak and had fashioned crude turbans to protect the heads of the others. She kept her own hood for shade, but she could tell that her face was flushed with the heat. She may have dealt with it better than the others, but even she wasn't immune to the desert. Her tongue was bone-dry and her lips cracked from dehydration. But she kept her mouth shut. Complaining would only cause tempers to flare, and the last thing they needed was to be fighting like they had been only a few weeks ago.

She watched the back of Sokka's head (since Toph, who was directly in front of Mira, was too short to really look at) as they trudged over sand dune after sand dune. Momo was curled up in the swatch of Mira's cloak that covered his head. The little lemur's eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in heavy pants. Mira had never felt particularly close to Momo, but her heart went out to the poor creature. She could live with the heat, sure, but seeing an animal struggling in this weather saddened her.

Sokka began to slow as they continued to walk, causing Toph to bump into him. He snapped at her irritably. "Can't you watch where you're—"

"No."

"Right. Sorry."

Katara turned from her position in the lead. "Come on guys, we've got to stick together."

"If I sweat any more, I don't think sticking together will be a problem," Sokka said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. He was still standing right next to Toph, and it was looking like their sweaty clothes were reluctant to part. He attempted to gently disentangle them, but Toph wouldn't have any of it. She shoved him away, knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Katara, can I have some water?" Toph asked, oblivious to the stink eye Sokka was sending her.

"Okay," Katara said a little reluctantly. "But we've got to try to conserve it." She bended some water out from her water pouch and directed it first to Toph's mouth, then to Sokka's. She sent some water Mira's way, but she just shook her head. "You need water too," Katara insisted. "You haven't had anything to drink since we left the tower."

"Neither have you," Mira pointed out.

"If I drink, will you?"

Mira nodded. Katara bended the water in front of Mira into her own mouth and swallowed. "Happy?" she asked, even though she clearly wasn't.

Mira nodded and allowed Katara to bend a small amount of water into her mouth. It was only enough to wet her tongue and lips, and even then it was only a temporary satisfaction. And the water left her mouth tasting like muddy plants. She made a face.

"We're drinking your bending water?" Sokka said, looking perturbed. "You used this on the swamp guy!" Mira had to suppress the urge to gag.

"It does taste swampy," Toph remarked, smacking her lips.

"I'm sorry," Katara said helplessly. "It's all we have."

Sokka surveyed the landscape critically. "Not anymore!" he crowed as his eyes lit up. "Look!" He was pointing to strangely distended cactus that was covered in brightly colored flower blossoms. He ran over to it and hacked off part of one lobe and began to gulp down the contents. Momo joined him as he continue to lop off parts of the cactus.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara said cautiously, running to his side. "You shouldn't be eating strange plants!" Mira took Toph's arm and guided her over to the others.

"There's water trapped inside these!" Sokka said, shoving the cactus bowl toward her face.

Katara backed up, doubt drawing her eyebrows together. "I don't know…"

"Suit yourself," Sokka said, shrugging. "It's very thirst-quenching, though." His face suddenly slackened, and he shook his head like a wet dog. "Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya!" he said with an over-the-top enthusiasm. "Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest!" By this point, his face was shoved much too close toward his sister's, and a maniacal grin was plastered across his face.

"Okay," Katara said slowly, taking the bowl he was offering and pouring it out, "I think you've had enough."

"Who lit Toph on fire?" he asked, suddenly, tilting his head to the side and scrutinizing her carefully. Mira reached out and flicked his ear. He yelped in pain and jerked back, squinting at Mira as he rubbed his ear. "And who turned Mira into a tree? No!" he shrieked suddenly, jerking back. "You can't survive out here! It's too cold!" Mira decided the flicking wasn't working. She reached out and slapped Sokka across the face in an attempt to snap him back into his senses. He yelped like a girl, but his pupils were still dilated and he was still babbling nonsense.

And it seemed that he wasn't the only one affected by the cactus juice. Momo spun in circles above the group before slowing and falling out of the sky and collapsing on the sand. Katara picked him up and cradled the lemur in her arms.

"Can I get some of that cactus?" Toph asked, grinning as she listened to Sokka's antics.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Aang," Katara said, trying to steer them back on track.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka wondered vaguely as he trudged along.

"And Mira?" Katara called back.

"Hmm?"

"Keep flicking him."

"With pleasure," she smirked. "Maybe I can train him," she said to no one in particular. "Like a sparrow-cat."

"Sparrow-cat?! Where?!"

_Flick._

"Ow! Hey…who turned out the lights? It's so dark out here!"

_Flick. _

"Stop it!"

_Flick._

His only reply was a strangled growl.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they stopped on top of a large sand dune to rest. Mira searched the skies in the hope of spotting Aang, but only saw a large, strangely shaped dust cloud. She tugged on Katara's sleeve and pointed. Just as she turned around, a small breeze full of dust passed over them. Mira threw her hands up to shield her face, a scowl of despair on her face. A sandstorm was just what they needed. But it was over almost as soon as it began. Mira cautiously lowered her hands, and Katara got a good look at the dust cloud. "What is that?"

"What?" Toph asked. "What is what?"

"It's a strange-looking dust cloud," Mira murmured in her ear.

"It's a giant mushroom!" Sokka cried shrilly. "Maybe it's friendly!"

"Let's just keep moving," Katara said, guiding Toph away. "I hope Aang's okay..." she muttered under her breath.

"Friendly mushroom!" Sokka yelled, waving frantically at the dust cloud. "Mushy giant friend!"

Mira was sorely, sorely tempted to just leave him behind. But she knew Katara would never forgive her (and, though she'd never admit it, she was a bit fond of the idiot), so she turned back to retrieve him. She pinched his ear and dragged him along behind her, ignoring his protests that the dust mushroom had agreed to give them a ride out of the desert aboard his giant turtle-duck.

_Spirits, I should be getting paid for this…_

Mira soon abandoned Sokka to his own devices and increased her pace until she was level with Katara. The two walked in relative silence until Katara asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I know you don't want to hear this…" Mira began.

"No, I don't," Katara snapped, her voice steely. "I know you're supposed to be the voice of reason and all that, but spirits, I don't need that right now. Just—keep it to yourself, alright? I don't want to cross that bridge until we come to it."

Mira nodded and drifted back until she was once again behind Sokka. Normally, she might have pushed a little more for Katara to consider the possibility that they wouldn't find a way out, but the look in her eye (along with the relatively mild cursing she'd just done) told Mira to leave it alone. She'd take this possibility and deal with it, so Katara wouldn't have to.

* * *

Night began to fall in the desert, and with it came a welcome respite from the heat. Mira pulled her hood off and shook out her sweat-soaked hair as the others pulled the cloth from their heads as well. The sand below their feet no longer radiated heat, something Toph found relieving. They were just trekking across yet another sand dune when the sound of rushing air met their ears, and Aang landed on the sand behind them. Mira felt a swooping surge of relief. The desert was a hostile place, and even though Aang had the ability to fly, Mira was worried that he wouldn't be able to find his way back to them.

Katara slowly walked over to Aang's side as he kneeled on the sand. "I'm sorry, Aang," she said quietly. "I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here."

"What's the difference?" Aang moaned hopelessly. "We won't survive without Appa. We all know it," he added bitterly.

_We definitely won't if you keep talking like that._

"Come on, Aang!" Katara urged, pumping some fake enthusiasm into her voice. "We can do this if we work together. Right, Toph?"

Toph shrugged. "As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin'."

"Mira?" Katara asked, a silent pleading in her eyes.

"You'll be the first to know if I think of something," she said quietly. She'd never been in a situation as quite as hopeless as this one was, and frankly, it was a bit disconcerting. She wasn't a hopeful person to begin with, so asking her about their chances wasn't the best move on Katara's part.

"Sokka? Any ideas how to find Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked in desperation.

The four of them looked over to find Sokka sprawled out on the sand, staring up into the sky with a dazed, stupid look on his face. "You did _not_ just ask him for help," Mira muttered disbelievingly.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" he replied dreamily, pointing up at the empty desert sky.

"What's wrong with Sokka?" Aang asked, watching Sokka with a disconcerted expression.

"He drank cactus juice and has been hallucinating all day," Mira explained in a lowered voice.

"Ah," he said, still looking a little disturbed.

"Ugh..." Katara mumbled, digging her palms into her temples. She took a deep breath, then raised her head. "We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up," she snapped. Aang was so startled at her tone that he shot up to his feet. "Everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to," she added in a nearly inaudible whisper.

An hour later, darkness had completely enveloped the desert, and even Mira was having trouble seeing in front of her. As they approached the top of a large sand dune, Katara stopped and turned back to address the others. "I think we should stop for the night."

Sighs of relief echoed through the still desert air, and everyone fell to the ground in a tired heap. "Is there any more water?" Toph asked eagerly.

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." Katara pulled the remaining water from her water pouch. Momo, who was also still under the influence of cactus juice, leaped at the liquid and sent it splashing onto the sand below.

"Momo, no! You've killed us all!" Sokka shrieked dramatically as he scrabbled at the wet spot in the sand.

"No, he hasn't," Katara replied angrily. She set her hand above the damp patch of sand and drew the water up and out.

Sokka blinked stupidly. "Oh, right. Bending."

Katara stowed the water back into her pouch for distribution later. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she turned to her brother. "Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library."

Sokka jerked back, clutching his bag like it was the only life raft in an endless sea. "What? I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?!" he shouted. His eyes widened, the narrowed as he whipped his head around to stare at Momo. He jabbed his finger toward the lemur. "It was _you_!" he cried dramatically. "You ratted me out!"

"We all saw you take them," Mira said, rolling her eyes. "Now hand it over." She snatched up his bag before Sokka could protest and handed it to Katara, who began digging around in it.

"It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is," Aang complained gloomily.

"Would you stop the pity party for five minutes?" Mira snapped. "Pouting isn't going to help you find Appa." Aang opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally, he shut his mouth and opted to sit in stony silence.

"Erm…I was just thinking we could use these to find out which way Ba Sing Se is," Katara said, unrolling a star chart she'd pulled from Sokka's bag. "We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours."

* * *

It's a funny thing, how a few hours can feel so much like a few minutes. It seemed that way to Mira when Katara shook her awake later that night. She stretched her sore, tired muscles, and tried in vain to moisten her cracked lips and dry tongue. Sand trickled from her shirt and cloak as she sat up, and Mira wriggled around to try and dislodge the tiny, irritating particles. She stood up and brushed off the sand that had somehow ended up clinging to every surface on her body.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud," Toph said, licking her lips. "Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much."

"We need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit," Katara said grimly, and after everyone was up (and relatively awake), they set out across the vast ocean of sand.

"Appa!" The joyful cry was torn from Aang's throat and echoed out across the desert. Mira snapped her head up to scan the sky. Her eyes landed on a blotted shape highlighted by the light of the moon.

"Appa? But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon! She flies by herself!" Sokka babbled nonsensically. Mira reached out absently and flicked his ear.

"It's just a cloud," Katara said sadly, and upon closer inspection, Mira realized she was right. But as soon as she'd said it, an idea struck Katara. "Wait! A cloud!" She turned to Aang and handed him her water bag. "Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Aang glared at her belligerently before taking off. The desert cloud was thin and relatively insubstantial, so it only took Aang two passes with his glider to collect the moisture. He threw down the water pouch to Katara and landed gently on the sand.

Katara picked up the pouch and peered inside. "Wow…" she said softly. Mira attempted to tell her to shut up via silent gestures, but the waterbender remained oblivious. "There's hardly any in here."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Aang retorted, a deep scowl etched on his face. "It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing? What are _you_ doing?"

"Trying to keep everyone together," Katara replied evenly as she masked the wounded look on her face. "Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction." She consulted the star chart and pressed on, leaving everyone to follow.

It was silent trek as everyone tried to face with the issue of being trapped in the middle of the desert. Aang was alternating between sadness and anger as he dealt with the reality of losing his oldest friend. Katara was only trying to hold everyone together as she was forced into a leadership position she hadn't asked for. Sokka was merely attempting to walk in a straight line as the cactus juice forced him to see things that weren't even there. Toph seemed to be fine, but who knew what was really going on in her mind? She wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve, so guessing what she was thinking could be a challenge. And Mira…she really wasn't sure how she was doing. Every time the harsh reality of dying in the desert start to encroach on her consciousness, she shoved it aside. She'd survived years of hell, all for what? To waste away in the desert, with no one to miss her? She wouldn't go out like this. She refused to accept the possibility. So she pushed on, one foot in front of the other, determined to keep the group going, even if Katara failed to. She wouldn't let them die out here.

Her morbid thoughts were (thankfully) curbed when Toph stumbled on something. "Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" she seethed. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?!"

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me that you did not sneak a sip of cactus juice," Mira pleaded wearily. She could keep Sokka in line, but Toph? There was every possibility that if Mira tried to flick Toph, she'd get a punch in the face for her trouble.

"No, I didn't," Toph snapped irritably. "I kicked it hard enough to plenty of vibrations. It's a boat."

Aang stepped forward and swung his glider hard, sending a burst of air out to clear the sand away from the boat. What they were left staring at, though, was most certainly not a boat.

"It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use!" Katara cried, her face lighting up. "And look!" She pointed. "It's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here!" She turned to Aang, nearly bouncing with excitement. "Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

Mira felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, and she could feel the corners of her mouth inch upward the in the smallest of smiles. They were saved.

They all quickly piled onto the sandglider, and Aang summoned a blast of air to propel the glider forward. The breeze stirred Mira's hair and dried the sweat clinging to her forehead and upper lip. She sighed and leaned back, content to let the glider steer them out of the desert.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north, according to my charts," Katara remarked with a frown as she squinted at the scroll in her hands. Mira's heart nearly skipped a beat. If it wasn't pointing north, how would they find their way out? Mira clenched her teeth and blew an angry breath out through her nose. Maybe they wouldn't be getting out of the desert so soon.

"Take it easy, little lady," Sokka drawled lazily. "I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here." At least there was some comfort in knowing that Sokka seemed to be starting his cactus juice recovery.

Mira took the time to glance around the landscape in the hopes of spotting something that would point the way out. A dark splotch on the horizon caught her attention, and she sat up and shielded her eyes for a better look. The splotch was a large, dark rock that appeared to have been stuck in the sand. "Look at that," she called, drawing the other's attention over to it.

Katara looked down at the compass, then back up at the rock. "That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert."

"Great," Mira whispered in an undertone. "Now we're in the center of the hostile desert."

"A rock?" Toph asked, ears pricked. "Yes! Let's go!"

"Maybe we can find some water there," Katara said hopefully.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders," Aang muttered darkly. Mira eyed him warily from the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything.

It was nearing dawn when the glider finally came to a stop at the foot of the rock. The group climbed up onto the somewhat flat, domed surface, and Toph fell to the ground in relief. "Ahhh... Finally! Solid ground!" She laughed and began to sweep her arms and legs together as she created an earthen snow angel.

Mira studied the rock's surface. It was riddled with several caves, and a quick glance down one told her that they extended for quite a ways. She beckoned the others over. "I say we explore one of these tunnels," she suggested. "Maybe it leads somewhere with water. Or something useful. At the very least, we'll be out of the sun for a bit."

Katara nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense," she agreed. "Aang? What do you think?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders non-committedly. "Whatever you think is best."

Katara's jaw tightened, but she said nothing. She turned back to Mira and waved her on to lead the group down. "If you don't mind, I'd just as soon take the rear," Mira declined.

"I'll go first, then," Katara shrugged. She disappeared down the tunnel hole, and the others followed.

The tunnel was dark and dank. A musty smell permeated the insides, and the walls were coated with a sickly yellow slime. Mira made sure to stay toward the middle, and every so often she turned around to check behind them. She didn't expect anyone to be following them, but the last thing she wanted was to be surprised in a dark cave in the middle of the desert.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice," Sokka said happily. "And look!" Before she could stop him, Sokka reached out and scraped a handful of yellow slime off the cave walls, and slurped it up. Almost immediately he began gagging and retching.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Mira cried, watching him in disgust.

"This tastes like rotten penguin meat!" he choked, his tongue flopping out of his mouth in disgust. Suddenly, he started to wobble and his face turned a sickly shade of green. "Ooooh…I feel woozy," he mumbled, eyelids drooping.

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just _lick_ something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Katara yelled, having turned around to investigate the source of all the noise.

Sokka shrugged, his face still a light green color. "I have a natural curiosity."

"That's not natural," Mira contradicted. "Wondering what's at the end of this tunnel is natural. Licking cave walls is _not_."

"Speaking of natural," Toph spoke up, "I don't think this is a natural cave. Something carved it."

"Yeah…" Aang said slowly. "Look at the shape."

"There's something buzzing in here," Toph remarked, her head tilted to better listen. Mira followed her lead, head cocked and eyes closed. There was, in fact, a low buzzing noise that was echoing from farther down the cave. The longer Mira listened, the louder the buzzing seemed. " Something that's coming for us!" Toph said suddenly, and Mira's eyes popped open instantly. She scanned the tunnel ahead of them, and her eyes landed on a carved, hive-shaped object hanging from the tunnel roof. The hive was belching out swarms of buzzard-wasps. Angry buzzard-wasps. Their black, beady eyes locked onto the group.

"Not good!" Mira yelped. "It's a hive. Run!" And she tore down the tunnel, checking behind every so often to make sure everyone was still following. They burst from the cave into the open, sunny air of the desert, but the light and heat didn't seem to bother the insects at all. In fact, it only seemed to make them angrier.

Mira pulled a heavy dagger and a throwing knife from her belt as she turned to face the buzzard-wasps. She could see the others warding off the bugs as they swarmed. Toph was having an especially difficult time targeting the airborne creatures, and Mira made a mental note to keep an eye out for flying rocks. She, of course, wouldn't have that problem. This was where she excelled.

A loud buzzing drew her attention to the right. She slashed out with her throwing knife as she whirled around, and her blade caught a buzzard-wasp by surprise. The knife sliced through the insect's wings, and it fell to the earth with a muted thump. Mira followed through by slicing it clean in two with her dagger. She couldn't afford to forget that the buzzard-wasps had legs too. It would be just her luck to be fighting a mob of bugs in the air, only to be stung by one on the ground.

She spun around quickly to check her surroundings and came face-to-face with a buzzard-wasp. She stabbed it in its swollen abdomen, ignoring the indignant squawk that issued from its beak as it fell to the ground. As her field of vision opened up, she spotted Sokka wildly waving his machete at thin air. "The hell are you doing, Meathead?" she yelled. She spotted a buzzard-wasp whizzing toward his back. She drew back her left hand and let the throwing knife fly. It caught the insect in its midsection and sent it flying through the air to be pinned to the stone ground twenty feet away. "Stop hallucinating and start helping!"

"Oh yeah, I'll just turn them off," Sokka snapped. "'Cause that's _exactly_ how it works."

"I'm not saving your ass _every_ time," she yelled back as she sliced a wasp in two. She pulled a second throwing knife out, and with a quick flick of her wrists, a buzzard-wasp's head and body were severed.

A loud screech startled her, and she looked around to find an insect mere inches from her back. It was frozen in flight, its eyes glassy and glazed over. A shiny glint of metal poked through the hard shell of its abdomen, and Sokka's head emerged from behind the buzzard-wasp. "You were saying?" he said cheerfully.

Mira was left at a loss for words. She huffed in frustration and turned away, knowing that she would get an earful about it later. She poked one insect rather hard through the eye, and sent another one flying through the air on the end of her knife. When she turned back around to Sokka, he was once again battling an invisible buzzard-wasp. "And you're still hallucinating!" she cried out in disbelief. "How is that even _possible_?"

Her question never received an answer. At that moment, several sand tornadoes erupted from the ground, scattering the swarm of buzzard-wasps. Mira took the opportunity to retrieve the knives she'd thrown, then looked up to find several sandbenders surrounding them. She tensed once more and hid a throwing knife behind her back. She had the horrible feeling they'd just traded an easy fight for a much harder one.

One man stepped forward. He exuded authority, and his posture clearly marked him as the leader. "What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailer?" he questioned sharply. "From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe."

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert," Katara answered calmly, her hands up in a gesture of peace. "We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

A younger sandbender stepped forward, his fists clenched and his voice raised. "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer?"

_And yet, Katara failed to include any reference to sandbenders. Sounds like someone's got a guilty conscience…_

"Quiet, Gashuin," the leader ordered. "No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry, father," Gashuin muttered, his eyes downcast.

"I recognize the son's voice," Toph spoke up suddenly. "He's the one that stole Appa."

_Called it._

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice," Toph said confidently, eyes narrowed.

Aang approached the sandbenders, his staff raised threateningly. "You stole Appa! Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"They're lying!" Gashuin cried desperately. "_They're_ the thieves!" He pointed wildly to the group, and his finger happened to land on Mira.

"Hey, I may be a thief," she muttered under her breath, "but I didn't steal _that_."

Aang slammed his glider down and reduced a sand sailer to splinters. "Where is my bison?!" he thundered. "You tell me where he is _now_!" A second swing of the glider, a second sailer destroyed.

"What did you do?" the lead sandbender asked his son, horror growing in his voice.

"I—It wasn't me!" Gashuin denied weakly.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph added. Mira wasn't quite sure whether she realized that she was merely adding fuel to the inferno.

"You _muzzled_ Appa?!" Aang roared in outrage. The strangest thing occurred just then. Aang's eyes disappeared behind a pure blue glow, and the arrows covering his hands, feet and forehead followed. The person standing before Mira was no longer Aang, the innocent twelve-year-old who enjoyed playing games and could barely go five minutes without smiling. This was the Avatar. And it wasn't until then that Mira truly appreciated how much power he held within his hands.

Gashuin, horrified at the sight of Aang, broke down and confessed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!"

"_Tell me where Appa is_!" Aang yelled, his voice echoing in an unearthly pitch.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now!" Gashuin babbled. "They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!" he pleaded.

Aang didn't seem to hear. His only response was to increase the winds as the gusts bore him up high into the air.

"Just get out of here!" Sokka ordered, his head finally clear. "Run!" The sandbenders were all too happy to oblige. They fled, and within seconds the only sailer that remained was the one that they'd found. Mira grabbed Toph's elbow and guided her away from the distraught airbender. She grimaced at the sight. How on earth were they going to calm him down from that supernatural rage?

But as the others fled to a safe distance, Katara stubbornly stayed put. She put a hand up over her face and walked slowly toward Aang, braving the winds and sand to approach him. Finally, she stood at his side. She reached up and locked her fingers around Aang's wrist. He looked down, his glowing blue eyes filled with pure anger and hatred. But as soon as he met her gaze, the winds started to die down. The anger was replaced with sadness and pain, and Aang slipped through the air to land by Katara's side. She wrapped him in a hug, and the air finally stilled. Aang closed his eyes and rested his head against Katara's shoulder, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

Mira's heart twisted painfully at the sight. No one should ever have to feel the pain Aang was in at that moment. The sadness, the utter defeat…Mira shook her head. This would change him.

She walked over to his side and knelt on the ground. Aang shifted to look at her, and she gave him the smallest of smiles. "C'mon. We need to get to Ba Sing Se. Appa's not going to rescue himself."

Aang attempted a smile, but could only manage a grimace of sorts. "Thank you," he said weakly.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Just now realized how short this chapter is. So sorry. There's only so much, "And they walked some more in the desert" that I can do. **

**Just as a heads up: I'm planning on changing my pen name soon. I'm torn between two choices, so I'll let you know next chapter what I decide. **

**Please leave a review on your way out! **


	11. Abandoning Hope

**A/N: Now, I'll be the first to admit that last chapter was not my best work. And it seems that some of you realized that. I received a review last chapter that really had me thinking about this story and what I was doing with it. I agree, I have been sticking a little too close to canon for the past few chapters. I'd forgotten about my original policy to spice up boring episodes. Thanks to Megii of Mysteri OusStranger, I was able to fix an upcoming chapter. I promise, things will start to get very interesting soon. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, but Mira remains mine. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Abandoning Hope

* * *

Mira was fully expecting another catastrophe as they sailed out of the desert, but it seemed that the spirits were looking kindly upon their group for once. There was no remarkable incident that marred their exit from the desert. They abandoned the sailer on the edge of a sand dune and after a quick check of the map, they started hiking their way to Ba Sing Se. The transition from travel by flight to travel by foot was rather unsettling, but Mira knew Aang was getting the worst of it. But even so, he was remarkably cheerful after leaving the desert. And Mira was beginning to think she knew the reason.

After traveling with Aang for several weeks, Mira had begun to see a pattern in his behavior. When Aang was faced with something unpleasant, or difficult to accept, he ran away from it. The story of his reaction regarding his role as the Avatar (and his subsequent imprisonment in ice) confirmed her suspicion, but Mira also saw this trend when it came to psychological matters. When she'd pointed out that Aang had been indirectly responsible for the deaths of thousands of Fire Nation soldiers, he'd balked at first. But five minutes later, he'd seemed alright (if a bit shaken up). Mira was now beginning to think he'd packaged up that painful truth and shoved it deep into the recesses of his mind, where he didn't have to think about it. He might have been doing the same thing with the impending battle against the Fire Lord. Aang was mentally running away from thoughts that were just too painful. Appa's kidnapping looked like it fell into this category. Aang was so focused on rescuing him, so convinced that they could find him, that he was able to fall back into his usual lighthearted behavior.

At least, that may have been what everyone else saw. Mira was a bit more observant than the others, so she was able to catch the flickers of unbearable sadness that passed over his face when he thought no one was looking. Katara seemed to be catching a few of them as well, but she was keeping quiet. Mira decided to follow her lead. No need to force Aang to confront any worst-case scenarios about his best friend. If Appa's abduction was his motivation right now, who was she to take it away?

It was on their first full day of hiking after leaving the desert when they found the river. The decision to stop had been unanimous. They were all still covered in sand, sweat, and buzzard-wasp blood. At the very least, they all needed a good, long soak. The group had stripped to their underclothes on the river bank, and quickly scrubbed their dirty clothing. Their laundry was hung up on a tree overhanging the river to dry. Next was the actual bathing itself. Mira and Katara had to practically shove Toph in the river (the earthbender seemed to have something against bathing), but they'd finally gotten her clean. She'd scrambled out as soon as they'd let her go, and had snatched her clothes off the tree branch the moment they were dry enough to wear. Surprisingly, Sokka had climbed out soon after and dressed as well. He'd unrolled a scroll from the spirit library and was scrutinizing it carefully. He'd wanted to get a quick start after the river, and was mapping a route to Ba Sing Se.

Instead of climbing out with the others, Mira had decided to stay in the river and soak. She floated across the top of the water, closing her eyes and enjoying the rare opportunity for her to just relax. She didn't even care that all her scars were exposed. She'd had to undo her leather strips in front of the others, as she couldn't very well wear them in the water. Her fingers had been trembling when she'd removed them, and she'd tried to hide her forearms as best she could as she'd slipped into the water. But Katara's keen eyes had caught sight of them, and the inevitable question had popped out.

"What happened?" she gasped, blue eyes wide with concern.

Well, Mira couldn't very well say nothing. The angry, red burns on her forearms pretty much ruled out denial as an option. She sighed and straightened her arms, exposing the burn scars for all to see. All eyes were on her, and Mira fidgeted underneath the attention. "I, uh…may not have been totally honest with you."

_Now there's an understatement._

"I didn't lose my father in the war," she confessed. "He's still very much alive. We never got along when I grew up. He blamed me for my mother's death, so I acted out. One night, I stole my mother's wedding ring," her eyes flicked over to a certain pouch on her belt, "and he confronted me. We fought, and I packed up and left. But as I was about to leave…we were attacked. The Fire Nation chose that moment to invade our town." She sighed shakily and looked down at her bare feet through the rippling water. "I tried to fight a couple of soldiers, but I wasn't nearly as good as I am now. A soldier grabbed me, and his hands got red-hot, and, well…he didn't stop. He burned my forearms."

"How did you get away?" Aang asked in an undertone.

"I kicked him in the balls," she said grimly. "It doesn't matter which nation you're from, that still hurts like a bitch." The cursing helped steady her nerves, and she continued. "I ran away then. I left behind my village, and my best friend." She glanced over at Katara. The waterbender's eyes widened in realization, and her mouth formed a small "o" shape. "I left them behind and could only save myself," she ended bitterly, kicking at pebble resting on the riverbed. After a tense moment, she looked back up to find the others giving her looks of pity and sadness. Their sympathy caused her temper to flare, and she snapped, "Happy? Now you know my past. Maybe you'll stop pestering me about it." She dived under the water and swam out into the middle of the river before they could say anything.

Now she floated along, making sure to keep a small distance between her and the others. As Toph and Sokka climbed out, Mira debated drying off and joining them on the riverbank. But she stayed in the river. And now, thinking back to the story she'd told the others, she knew why.

_No amount of bathing will ever cleanse you of your sins_, the malicious little voice in the back of her head whispered. She slipped underneath the water in attempt to blot out the sinister voice that hissed all-too-uncomfortable truths. She remained submerged until she thought her lungs might burst. Finally, she broke the surface and sucked in the morning air. She dunked her head once more and wiped the wet strands of hair from her face. She was as clean as she was going to get, so she pulled herself out of the river and after drying herself off, she quickly dressed, frowning slightly as she shook out her now much shorter cloak. She'd cut off several strips from the bottom, and instead of reaching her feet, the cloak now stopped at her backside. She didn't like the new length, and resolved to find another cloak in Ba Sing Se. But she was forced to wear it at the moment, so she fastened it and kneeled next to the rock Sokka had laid the map out on. She'd just started analyzing any possible routes when a huge wall of water rose up from the river and drenched the pair of them.

Mira blinked and wiped the water from her face. "Seriously?!" she cried, glaring at Katara. The other girl froze momentarily under Mira's gaze, and she knew why. She sent Katara a silent message. _Forget what happened earlier. Don't mention it, and let's move on_. Unlike Aang, Mira had a tendency to hold on to painful truths. She didn't need any more reminders from the others. Thankfully, Katara seemed to understand. She grinned sheepishly as she wrung out her hair, and the tension evaporated.

"Sure, five-thousand-year-old maps from the spirit library, just splash some water on 'em," Sokka remarked sarcastically, eyebrows drawn in irritation.

"Sorry," Katara apologized, and with a slow flick of her wrists, the water floated gently out of the parchment.

Mira cleared her throat and glanced meaningfully down at her soaked clothes. Another turn of the wrists, and the water was pulled from Mira's clothing. She had to physically stop herself from wiggling at the bizarre transition from wet to dry. She nodded at Katara, then turned her attention back to the paper. This seemed to be the cue for the others to gather around. "So, did you figure out what route we're gonna take?" Aang asked, hands resting on his knees as he peered over Sokka's shoulder.

"Okay. We just got out of the desert, so we must be around here," Sokka pointed at a river on the map, "and we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here." He moved his finger to point to a large city enclosed by two circular walls. "It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass." He pointed to the landmark in question and let his finger tap the map a couple of times.

"Serpent's Pass?" Mira asked uneasily.

"What about it?" Sokka asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh, it's fine. Y'know, if you're keen on vanishing without a trace," Mira replied lightly.

"What do you mean?" Katara inquired, eyes wide.

"I mean, people enter and don't exit kind of vanishing. I wouldn't advise it."

"But it's the only way!" Sokka insisted, pointing to the map.

"The obvious way," Mira corrected. "Not the only." She pointed to a small bay stuck to one end of the lake. "Full Moon Bay. The safest way to Ba Sing Se. Not the quickest, but you'll definitely get there."

"How long?" Aang piped up.

Mira thought for a moment. "Last time I took the ferry, it took us about, oh, four days?"

"Are you sure there isn't a faster way?"

"It's not like we have Appa to fly us there," Sokka said tactlessly. "It's the ferry or the pass." Mira quickly elbowed him in the ribs while Katara sent him a death glare.

"Shush up about Appa," Katara hissed in an undertone. "Can't you at least try to be sensitive?" She seemed oblivious to the fact that Aang was standing right next to her.

"Katara, it's ok," Aang said calmly. "I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Mira didn't miss the small flicker of pain that flashed across his face when he mentioned Appa's name. He was still hurting, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of finding him, or doing his duty as the Avatar. Mira felt her admiration for the young airbender increase.

Katara, however, missed the split-second of emotion on Aang's face. "Oh, well, ok. I'm glad you're doing better."

Sokka rolled up the map and stowed the scroll back into his bag. "Then to Ba Sing Se we go; no more distractions."

So of course, a distraction had to appear on the road leading to the river. This one came in the form of three Earth Kingdom civilians. A heavily pregnant woman walked arm-in-arm with her husband, a lean man with a beard and short black hair. A second, younger girl with braided pigtails walked beside them. "Hello there, fellow refugees!" the man called out, waving enthusiastically. Sokka grumbled incoherently as they approached the river.

Aang waved them over, and the refugees were soon standing next to their group. "Hi, I'm Aang," he greeted cheerily. The others quickly went around and introduced themselves.

"Katara."

"Sokka."

"Toph."

"Mira."

"My name is Than," the man introduced. "This is my wife, Ying," he said, gesturing to the pregnant woman, "and this is Lila, a family friend." The girl with braids waved shyly, and Mira realized that she was only a few years older than her.

"So, are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asked curiously.

"Sure are," Than said, "We're trying to get there before my wife has her baby." He reached over to rub her swollen stomach affectionately.

"Great, we can travel to Full Moon Bay together," Katara suggested.

The three refugees beamed at her, and Mira had to suppress a sigh.

_Katara and her strays…_

But then, Mira couldn't really talk, could she?

* * *

As it turned out, Full Moon Bay was only a few hours' walk away from the river. Than and Ying walked side-by-side, murmuring to each other occasionally. They'd been quite enthusiastic upon realizing that Aang was the Avatar, but after several minutes of questions, they'd seem to come to terms with it quite well. Katara was walking next to Toph, a habit she'd started to pick up. Aang was on her other side, and Sokka trailed behind. Though she wasn't sure how it ended up happening, Mia was left to walk next to Lila. The older girl was quiet, which suited Mira just fine. The two walked in silence, their footsteps and the sporadic snippets of other conversation the only sound between them.

Mira's hand, for whatever reason, suddenly found itself worming its way into a smaller pocket of her belt, and wrapping around the cool metal links of a silver necklace. Her fingers touched a smooth circlet carved with a waving pattern, and her heart lurched. Her mother's wedding ring. The treasure that had been locked away in her father's nightstand for years until Mira had picked the latch and stolen it. The thing that had prompted her to leave home. The thing that was her single, solitary connection to the woman who birthed her. Almost against her will, she found herself pulling it out of the pouch to hang in the air in front of her.

"That's a beautiful ring," came the small voice of Lila next to her.

It took a moment for Mira to speak. "It was my mother's," she said in a whisper. She didn't trust herself to speak any louder.

"Why don't you wear the necklace?" Lila asked curiously.

"I—" Mira furrowed her brow. "I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid I'll lose it. Or maybe because there's also a lot of guilt attached to this."

Lila looked puzzled, but the expression on Mira's face must have told her not to inquire about the latter topic. "I think you should wear it," she suggested.

Mira stared down at the necklace in front of her. She'd spent so long with it squirreled away in her belt as she tried to avoid the negative emotions tied to it. It seemed that she'd forgotten the good ones. But the more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. She'd been keeping it hidden away, just like her father. What had been the point of taking it if she never really appreciated it? Never really used it as a connection to her unknown mother? "You're right," she realized out loud. "I should."

"Here," Lila coaxed. "Shall I?" She gently took the necklace from Mira's hand and dropped back to fasten it around Mira's neck. The silver chain was just the right length that the ring rest right above her heart. A warm, tingling sensation enveloped her chest, and Mira suddenly felt lighter.

"Thanks," she said brusquely to Lila as she tried to avoid showing just how much the necklace was affecting her.

"Of course," she said, her lips creeping upward in a shy smile. "I understand how it feels, to have something like that." She hooked a finger around a chain on her own neck, and she pulled out a necklace similar to Mira's—only hers contained two gold rings, one thick and one thin. One for each parent. "I lost mine a few years ago," she said sadly, eyes glazed over as she looked at the rings. "Than was my father's best friend. He promised to look out for me when Dad died." She sighed. "I know I'm lucky. But it still hurts."

"It always does." The words slipped out involuntarily. Lila looked at her knowingly, then tucked her necklace back inside her shirt. The two girls continued walking, not saying a word, but both connected in their loss.

Full Moon Bay was a hidden cavern on the edge of the eastern lake. A small crack in the rock barely wide enough to fit three ferries was the only way in or out. It was the perfect hiding spot. A large wall dammed up the bay, and the two turrets on the top served as the launching points for two separate ferries. Several booths were set up at the base of the wall to provide tickets. Two central doorways were cut into the middle of the dam wall and just through them zig-zag staircases wound up through the wall to the turrets. Long lines stretched out from the ticket booths, and even more people were camped out on the cavern. Some may have been waiting for family members, for friends. Or perhaps not all refugees could obtain tickets.

Once they'd entered Full Moon Bay, the two groups parted. Lila smiled and waved to Mira, who could only manage a nod back. She wasn't entirely happy with the way she'd nearly spilled out her whole life story to a complete stranger.

Aang managed to locate a ticket booth near the end of the wall with a relatively short line. An older man with a cart of cabbages was trying to buy a ticket to ship his produce to Ba Sing Se. He wasn't very successful. "I've told you already, no vegetables on the ferry!" the ticket seller snapped. She was a rotund, middle-aged woman with a face covered in wrinkles and a scowl. "One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se. Security!" she yelled. An enormous platypus bear emerged from behind the ticket booth, dressed in a ridiculous uniform. It reared up with a snarl and smashed the cabbage cart with one swipe of its paw.

"My cabbages!" the man groaned in despair. He slumped to his knees, eyes wide. It took two security guards to move him, as he seemed very reluctant to do so.

"Well, that was a tad excessive," Mira murmured as she eyed the ticket seller in distaste.

"Next!" she hollered, and Aang stepped forward nervously.

"Um, five tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please," he said hesitantly.

"Passport," the ticket seller said abruptly.

Aang's eyes widened in a panic. "Uh, no one told us we had to have passports."

Sokka stepped in. "Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar!" He pointed to the blue arrow on Aang's forehead, but the ticket seller was unimpressed.

"Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day," she dismissed, waving a hand airily. "And by the way, not a very impressive costume." She pointed to a collection of people dressed similarly to Aang. As he regarded the look-alikes, Momo crawled up on his shoulder. "Besides, no animals allowed," she added. She loomed threateningly over Aang. "Do I need to call security?"

Aang gulped. "That won't be necessary."

"Next!" the ticket seller called, already ignoring them. But before they could move out of the line, Toph strode forward.

"I'll take care of this," she said calmly. To the ticket seller, she said, "My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'll need five tickets." She slapped a shiny, golden slip of paper on the ticket seller's desk. The woman's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! The Golden Seal of the Flying Boar," she breathed. "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family." She bowed deeply to Toph.

"It _is_ your pleasure," Toph sniffed haughtily. "As you can see, I am blind, and these four imbeciles are my valets." She gestured to the others, and Mira frowned slightly.

"Oi," she muttered, sending Toph an unhappy glare.

The ticket seller was almost convinced. "But the animal…" she mumbled uncertainly.

"…is my seeing-eye lemur," Toph finished for her, and Momo hopped over to her shoulder.

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport," the ticket seller said slowly, "but, this document is so official, I guess it's worth five tickets." Mira let out a sigh of relief. Five stamps later, they had tickets.

"Thank you very much," Toph said smugly, snatching the tickets from the counter. They left the line and began to make their way to one of the central doorways.

"Why didn't you tell us we needed passports?" Sokka asked Mira irritably.

"You assume I bought a ticket last time," she shrugged. "This _is_ me we're talking about."

"Well, no harm done," he said, shrugging it off. "We still scammed that lady good." The smile on his face vanished as a pretty security guard with auburn hair grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Tickets and passports, please," she said firmly, holding her hand out.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka squeaked.

"Yeah, I've got a problem with you," she said menacingly. She poked him in the chest as she talked. "I've seen your type before—probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess…you're traveling with the Avatar."

"This is weird," Mira whispered to no one in particular, her eyes wide.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

"You mean you don't remember?" She reached out and snatched his collar, pulling him close. "Maybe you remember this." She leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, who in the seven hells is this girl, and why is she kissing Sokka?" Mira asked the group. "She can't be a total stranger. He's not _that_ attractive."

"Suki!" Sokka cried joyfully, and the two embraced.

"I'm very confused right now," Mira whispered to Katara. "Who is she?"

"She's the one from Kyoshi Island," Katara explained in an undertone. "The girl who kicked Sokka's butt."

"Ah."

They'd been blocking traffic by the central doorway, so they moved to the waiting area on one of the turrets. Suki leaned against the tower wall, and the reunion continued.

"You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit," Katara remarked.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them," Suki explained. She turned her attention to Sokka once more as she looked him up and down in approval. "And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out?"

"I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then. Nothing major," he said smugly, flexing his arms.

Mira cleared her throat loudly and raised an eyebrow incredulously. A split-second later, she realized it was a useless gesture, as her hood was up and her face hidden. But her message was received despite that.

"Alright, fine," Sokka sighed in irritation. "Mira's been training me."

Suki gave Mira an impressed look. "How'd you manage that?"

"He came to me."

"Really? Someone's gotten humble."

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang asked, interrupting the conversation thread.

"Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people," Suki answered, switching topics easily. "We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since." She gazed out over the camp, and Momo jumped onto her shoulder. "Hi Momo, good to see you too," she chuckled. She looked back at the group. "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?" Everyone suddenly became fascinated with their feet.

"Appa is missing," Katara explained sadly. "We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Suki said sympathetically, looking at Aang. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine," Aang snapped. "Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

_Better that than nobody caring at all…_

They were interrupted by a familiar female voice. "Avatar Aang, you have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!" Mira peered over the wall to see Ying, Than, and Lila looking up at them, their faces full of misery.

"I'll talk to the lady for you," Aang called down, his frustration immediately forgotten.

But the ticket seller would not be swayed twice. "No passports, no tickets!" she cried firmly.

"But she's pregnant, and all of their stuff was stolen," Aang pleaded. "You have to make an exception."

"No exceptions! If I just gave away tickets willy-nilly to anyone, there would be no more order, and you know what that means. No more civilization!" she shouted.

"It's a couple of damn tickets," Mira muttered. "Not the end of the world."

Aang tried to compromise. "What if we gave them our tickets?"

The ticket seller wouldn't budge. "No!"

"But—"

"Next!" she yelled, spit flying from her thin lips.

Aang scurried away from the livid ticket seller and back to the others. He took in the depressed faces of Than, Ying, and Lila, and a determined gleam appeared in his eyes. "Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass."

"I guess that means we won't need these?" Mira asked dryly, waving her stamped ticket in the air.

"We'll give them away," Katara decided, and she collected all five tickets. She stepped toward the refugee camp, but Mira swung an arm out to stop her.

"Let me," she said. "I'll know the ones who really need it." She'd spent enough time around the truly desperate (and been that way herself) that she could tell the difference between the poor and the pretending. She plucked the tickets from Katara's hand and slipped into the camp, her hood pulled up and the tickets tucked out of sight. She scanned the crowd, looking for a family of five. She passed over the tent with the mother eating a rather fancy dish, and the campsite with the finely dressed children. They weren't in desperate need of the tickets.

Her eyes passed over a mother with dark bags under her eyes, and three dangerously skinny children. She paused, and allowed herself a second look. The father emerged from their shoddy, patchwork tent and sat next to his wife. He rubbed her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. She nodded tiredly and leaned her head against his shoulder. The youngest child, a girl clothed in a raggedy dress, asked her mother something. The woman shook her head, and the child threw her arms around her mother.

There. She'd found the recipients of the tickets in her pocket. She couldn't just march up to them and hand them the tickets. They might be too proud to accept them, or worse, someone else could see the exchange and just mug the family later. No, this had to be more subtle.

She waited until the mother got up and started picking he way across the refugee camp. Mira started walking towards her. They met near the middle, and Mira softly bumped into the woman. She swiftly tucked the tickets into the side pocket of the woman's tunic and passed on by without a word. She turned her head slightly, unable to stop herself from watching the woman's reaction. She was definitely used to living in the lower class, if the way she immediately checked her pockets after Mira had passed was any indication. But instead of finding something missing, she discovered the five tickets. She looked back up at Mira in wonder. Mira couldn't help but throw in a little nod, which the woman returned.

A small smile crept onto her face. She'd missed doing little acts of kindness like this. Perhaps she could sneak away from the group in Ba Sing Se and visit the Lower Ring while they were there.

She quickly made her way back to the group, and they left Full Moon Bay behind.

* * *

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets, and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass," Sokka groaned for the third time in an hour.

"_I_ can't believe you're still complaining about it," Toph sighed, her voice sharp.

Quick, light footsteps echoed off the stone behind them, and Mira reached for a dagger as she turned to face them. Someone with full face makeup and a traditional female's fighting outfit ran after them. Mira pulled her knife and balanced lightly on the balls of her feet, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "I'm coming too!" the warrior called as they approached.

Mira paused in confusion. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite identify it. "That's Suki," Katara hissed as she pulled on Mira's elbow. "Now will you put away the knife?"

Mira hurriedly tucked the blade away as Sokka asked cautiously, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Suki looked affronted. "Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come."

"I do," Sokka said quickly. "It's just…" He trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Just what?" Suki asked in irritation, hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Sokka gave up. He shot her a weak smile. "I'm glad you're coming." Suki stalked past him, a scowl on her face.

"Nice," Mira whispered as he passed.

"Don't start," he snapped shortly. "Not now." The mixture of frustration and (surprisingly) sadness on his face gave Mira pause. There was something else behind that expression, something that Mira was ignorant to. She decided to leave him alone until he'd worked through whatever it was that needed working through.

_And people say I'm not considerate. _

The Serpent's Pass was hard to miss. A slim, narrow ridge protruded from the waters of the great lake, separating them into the eastern and western sides. The path wound its way up and down the passage, barely wide enough for four people at its narrowest. The trail flirted with the side of the ridge at times, and Mira suddenly was very thankful that she wasn't afraid of heights. Two gateposts served as the official entrance to the deadly pass, and two characters were inscribed along the side. "Look at this writing," Ying said softly as she gazed upon the gate. "How awful."

"What does it say?" Toph asked curiously.

"'Abandon hope'," Katara read.

"How could we abandon hope? It's all we have," Ying whimpered, her head buried in Than's chest.

"I don't know," Aang considered. "The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we _do_ need to abandon it."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, looking shocked that Aang could even entertain an idea like that.

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se, and it's not gonna find Appa," he said firmly. "We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass." And with that, he stepped through the gate, leaving the others with no choice but to follow.

"Okay…if you say so," Katara said uncertainly.

"Anyone else think Aang's starting to sound like me?" Mira asked warily, eyeing the back of his bald head.

"Now that you mention it…" Toph mused. "I was sort of expecting you to say that."

"I was about to," Mira admitted. "I definitely wouldn't have picked Aang to steal my thunder."

The journey was slow going. The path skirted high up on the narrow cliff, forcing everyone to focus on where they put their feet. There was very little conversation until they reached one side of the ridge. They paused to catch their breath (well, more for Ying than anyone else), and took in the scenery. Suki gazed out across the sparkling blue waters of the lake and said, "The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side, and they don't want anyone to find out what it is."

She had barely finished talking when a Fire Nation patrol ship appeared in the distance. "Speak of evil and it shall appear," Mira murmured, quoting a book passage she'd come across as a child. It skimmed across the water toward them, and Mira found herself hoping that their figures to be seen by the ship. Perhaps if they remained still for long enough, the ship would merely pass by.

A sinister rumbling broke through the air, and Toph screamed, "Look out!" The stone below Than crumbled into the lake below. Than would have joined it if Toph hadn't quickly flipped him back onto the path, and next to Ying.

"I'm okay!" Than called out.

"But we might not be!" Mira warned. "They've spotted us!" The patrol ship had stopped in the water, and soldiers were rushing around on board to load the catapult. A beacon of fire suddenly erupted into existence as the fireball for the catapult was lit.

"Let's go, let's go!" Sokka cried, waving everyone on. Aang leaped off the cliff face to buy some time as everyone hurried by. Mira kept one eye in him and one eye on the path in front of her as she moved along. She wasn't sure how she would be able to help if something did happen to Aang, but she wanted to know if it did.

An ominous whistling cut through the air, and Mira glanced over her shoulder to see a fireball hurtling toward the ridge. It exploded in a puff of fire against the stone right above Sokka, Suki, and Toph. The cliff began to crumble, sending tons of rock tumbling straight down to the three. With a desperate shout, Sokka lunged forward and pushed Suki clear of the falling debris. He stumbled and fell onto the path as he did so, leaving him stranded right in the way of the crumbling bluff.

Toph didn't waste any time. She turned and twisted her foot, and an awning of stone popped out from the cliff. The boulders were redirected and passed harmlessly above Sokka. He peeked out from a few fingers, and upon seeing that he was in no immediate danger, pushed himself up and hurried over to Suki. "Suki, are you okay?" he asked frantically. "You have to be more careful!" He pulled her up off the ground and led her past Toph. "C'mon!"

Toph glared at Sokka murderously and muttered angrily under her breath before sprinting after them. Mira followed after her as her mind chewed at the scene she'd just witnessed. Sokka was being rather overprotective of a girl who was more than capable of watching out for herself.

He's lost someone, she realized. You didn't get that skittish without some reason. He'd lost someone, and Suki's reappearance was reminding him of that. Was it Yue? The way he talked about her sometimes, the pain in his eyes as he recalled her memory…it was too much sadness for someone you'd only known for a few weeks. She'd meant something to him, and now she was gone.

Mira suddenly felt for the younger boy. However patronizing his efforts seemed, he had a good cause.

Mira snapped out of her daze ad realized that she was well behind the others. She sprinted to catch up, making sure to keep aware of the patrol ship they'd just encountered. Yes, Aang had set it on fire, but it'd still managed to pull off a second shot. She knew better than to underestimate the Fire Nation.

But thankfully, the ship seemed well and truly out of commission. The group of nine travelers passed into a relatively more safe section of the Serpent's Pass, and the remainder of the day's journey passed uneventfully.

They found a wide section of the pass that was surrounded by rock and hidden from view. It was the ideal camping site, so they stopped for the day and began preparing their campsite. Since most of their camping supplies had been strapped to Appa when he'd been taken, their campsite should have been much less comfortable than it'd been before. Well, more uncomfortable for the others. Mira didn't use a sleeping roll, so she was unaffected by the change. But Suki had acquired several thin bedrolls for them to use, and there were a handful of scrubby, resilient bushes that thrived in the pass to gather for a campfire. The bushes had lit easily under Mira's coaxing, but the small drawback was that the entire campsite quickly started to smell rather aromatic. Upon closer inspection, Mira realized that the bushes she'd started burning also grew in other parts of the Earth Kingdom and were used as herbs on different Earth Kingdom dishes. So yes, they had a fire that smelled like a kitchen. But there were worse things for the fire to smell like. All in all, the campsite was rather nice for having next to nothing.

"Suki, you shouldn't sleep there," Sokka scolded, and Mira looked over to see him picking up her bedroll "Who knows how stable this ledge is? It could give way at any moment."

Mira gave the ledge Sokka was criticizing a good once-over, then lifted an eyebrow. The ledge was actually mush sturdier than several sections of the pass itself, and wasn't that far from the campfire. "You do realize that if that ledge goes, we're all pretty much dead, right?" Mira pointed out, but Sokka ignored her.

"Sokka, I'm fine," Suki insisted, her tone caught somewhere between amused, irritated, and touched. "Stop worrying!"

"You're right, you're right," Sokka conceded as he set down her bedroll near his. "You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself…wait!" He leaped in between them as he intently stared at something on her bedroll. A moment later, he relaxed and looked up. "Oh, never mind," he dismissed. "I thought I saw a spider, but you're fine." He patted her shoulder reassuringly, somehow missing the horrified expression on her face.

The quiet taps of muted footsteps drew Mira's attention to the other side of the fire. Katara had approached Aang and was quietly talking to him. Mira subtly scooted herself around to the other side of the fire and leaned their way slightly to better hear their conversation. Yes, she knew it was wrong, but she was a curious person. If they'd truly wanted a private conversation, they would have left the campsite or moved further away.

"What's going on with you?" she was saying. "In the desert, all you cared about was finding Appa, and now it's like you don't care about him at all."

"You saw what I did out there," Aang said, blinking at her in mild surprise. "I was so angry about losing Appa, I couldn't control myself. I hated feeling like that," he added softly, looking down at his feet.

"But now you're not letting yourself feel anything. I know sometimes it hurts more to hope, and it hurts more to care. But you have to promise me that you won't stop caring," she pleaded. When he didn't respond, she tried a different tactic. She smiled at him warmly. "C'mon, you need a hug."

But Aang merely bowed respectfully to her, his face a carefully constructed mask of neutrality. "Thank you for your concern, Katara," he said calmly, and he walked past her to a more isolated corner of the campsite. Katara was left standing by herself, looking thoroughly put out. After a few minutes, she snapped out of her stupor and took a place by the campfire next to Mira.

Mira let a several long, silent moments pass before she spoke up. "You can't push him when he's like this, you know."

"Part of me knows that," Katara replied, her gaze lost in the dancing, herb-scented flames. "But another part of me hates to see him like this. I want to show him that this…apathy is hurting him."

"To him, this is the best solution. To hide away, to become an empty shell. That way, no one can hurt you again. Not caring is just…easier," she finished softly, turning away.

"What's easiest isn't always what's best," Katara prodded, placing her hand on Mira's shoulder.

"I know," she answered automatically. "But not all of us are as smart as you," she said, turning back to face Katara. She stopped abruptly, and frowned. "Wait. Since when were we talking about me?"

"Hey, you brought it up," Katara declared, lifting her hands in the air defensively. "I just went with it."

Mira nodded slowly, her gaze drifting across the campsite as she searched for anything to change the topic with. Her copper eyes passed over Ying and Than, who were sitting against a wall of rock that enclosed the campsite. Ying's eyes were closed and her head was resting against Than's chest. He was talking in a steady stream, his hands moving in a gesture every now and then. Ying would occasionally giggle and open her eyes, an adoring expression on her face. Mira quickly looked away. She felt as if she were peering through a window into their lives, like she was trespassing into some private moment. They were so happy together, despite all the trials they'd already been through. Seeing as she'd come from a rather broken, dysfunctional home, Mira had no desire to even begin discussing Ying and Than. So she skipped right over them, just in time to catch Sokka sneaking away from the campsite. After a few moments, Suki followed after them.

"So, what exactly is going on between Sokka and Suki?" Mira inquired, looking back to Katara. She'd figured it out for herself, but she wanted some confirmation.

"I wouldn't have figured you for a gossip," Katara said, surprised.

"I'm not a gossip," Mira denied emphatically. "I'm collecting information about my allies. This may affect group dynamics…" She trailed off as Katara started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, Mira," Katara giggled. "You're a girl. It's alright to like gossiping."

"Not. Gossiping," Mira said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright," Katara yielded, still amused. "Calm down."

"Anyway," Mira said slowly, "What's going on between those two?" she said, shaking herself from her trance and focusing back on the topic at hand.

"We met her on Kyoshi Island," Katara began. "They captured us, and Sokka had a hard time believing a bunch of girls beat him. So he tried to show them up."

"I bet that turned out real well," Mira quipped dryly.

"She quickly set him straight," Katara grinned. "So he went back, and asked her to train him. I dunno what really happened after that, but he always gets this silly smile on his face when he talks about her. I'm pretty sure he's got a crush."

"And it's obvious that she reciprocates," Mira finished. "But why's he worrying about her so much?"

Katara's expression turned serious, and her blue eyes reflected the dancing fire as she gazed into the flames. "Now, this is all speculation, but I think it's got something to do with Yue."

"I knew it," Mira said quietly. "He really like her, didn't he? And he lost her." She titled her head back to watch the milky white orb hanging in the sky. It was nearly impossible to imagine such a powerful and distanced object as a girl her age. She realized with a start that her story had every possibility of ending the same way. She averted her gaze quickly, her mind shying away from any thought spirit-related.

"It was the second time he'd lost someone really close to him." Katara's voice cut through Mira's imaginings. "He probably doesn't want to see Suki getting hurt."

"He's being very over-the-top about it, though," Mira remarked, recalling the spider scare.

"Sokka doesn't do things halfway. He may have good intentions, but he can go about them the wrong way."

At that moment, Suki slipped back into the clearing, a troubled look on her face. Sokka soon followed, the look on his face torn between looking guilty and wanting to kick himself.

"I'm not going to even guess what that's about," Mira murmured, leaning close to Katara and directing her attention to the two topics of their conversation.

"I usually find that that's the most common response to Sokka," Katara replied, smirking.

Mira couldn't help the chuckle that popped out of her mouth. And after seeing the smile it brought to Katara's face, she was glad she hadn't suppressed it.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and crisp, and Mira was very glad for the excuse to smother the herb-y flames of the campfire. It'd smelled nice in the first five minutes of burning, but after a few hours, the savory, cloying scent of the herb had begun to take up permanent residence in her nose. She wasn't sure she was ever going to be able to smell anything else again.

Once the campsite had been packed away, they'd started hiking along the narrow, treacherous pass. Mira was beginning to think the pass had been assigned an unfair reputation when they emerged from an enclosed section of the trail that spat them out right in front of a submerged portion of path. Mira blinked stupidly at the missing bit of ridge, her brain not entirely sure what to do with the information. But thankfully, Katara was more in charge of her wits. She strode resolutely ahead, determination drawing her lips into a thin line. "Everyone single file," she ordered, and she began to march forward. Her arms flowed back and forth through the air, wrists turning and flicking around. As she stepped into the lake, the water around her began to push away and avoid her, like a droplet of oil dripped into a bucket of water. "Aang, I need help," Katara called back, and with a smile, he handed his staff to Toph and started to emulate her movements.

Slowly, as they began to descend on the sunken pathway, a bubble of water formed around them. Mira looked up anxiously as the sky disappeared and a fine film of lake water replaced it. In her eyes, this was just the same as going underground. If the pocket of air vanished, she would be overwhelmed with gallons and gallons of water. She wouldn't be able to breathe, and as they dropped lower and lower on the lake floor, it was debatable that she would be able to make it to the surface in time. She started rubbing her fingers together and forced deep breaths through her mouth and out her nose. Panic wouldn't help her down here. But no matter how many times she told herself that, it wouldn't make a difference in her anxiety level. But she couldn't think of anything else to do.

So she kept her gaze glued to the back of Katara's head. She watched as her bushy brown hair strained against the confines of the tight braid Katara had tied that morning. Her head bobbed as she walked, her arms still moving in a slow, rhythmic pattern to maintain their bubble of air. Momo chittered excitedly and leaped out of the air bubble to chase after colorful schools of fish. But moments later, he was flying back into their underwater shelter, his chittering nervous and high-pitched. A huge, black shadow passed above them, blotting out the sun. Mira craned her neck to get a better look.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked, and the words had barely escaped her mouth when the black shadow slid a little lower and broke through the edges of their bubble. Katara's concentration was broken, and thousands of gallons of water began to collapse in on them.

A piercing shriek was torn from Mira's mouth as she watched the lake water descend towards her. It was just like she'd imagined in her worst nightmares. If she were lucky, the water would crush her instantly. But knowing Mira's experiences with that fickle idea, she would survive to drown. She would hold her breath for a minute or two, but the need for oxygen would slowly claw at her lungs. A blunt ache would settled into her chest, and would only grow more intense as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the primal craving for air would pry her lips open, and water would rush into her lungs. She would choke, cough, try to suck in nonexistent oxygen, and only be assisting in her own drowning. Finally, her brain would shut down, and she would gradually slip into the clutches of unconsciousness. No one would rescue her, no one would pump the life-giving oxygen into her water-logged lungs, and her spirit would leave her body to forever rest on the lake floor.

She could see it so vividly. This vision of her death played over and over in her brain, flying by in mere flashes. Mira was paralyzed with fear. She could only stand on the lake floor, whole body trembling, eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the inevitable. But…death by drowning didn't feel warm. It didn't feel like sun on her face, or a breeze lazily playing with the ends of her hair. She pried open her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the calm blue lake, the sun in the sky…and a giant green sea monster?

It reared up in the air, staring down at the group with beady amber eyes. A light green fin protruded from it back, making it look eerily similar to the very path they were treading. Deep purple whiskers sprouted from the side of its face, and its light green face extended back in a crown, like a seahorse's. It opened its narrow jaws and screamed in a high-pitched hiss. Mira's brief sense of relief vanished instantly, and more terror crept in to take its place.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass," Sokka said shakily, his eyes glued to the serpent towering above them.

The serpent screamed a second time as it drew itself up higher above their platform of stone (which Mira had only just noticed they were standing on). "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters. Make it go away!" Sokka pleaded, wringing his hands.

"Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!" Suki snapped back.

Sokka jerked his head around quickly in an attempt to find a plan. His gaze landed on Momo, and he snatched the lemur to present to the serpent. "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you."

"Sokka!" Katara told him off as she reclaimed Momo.

At that moment, the serpent hissed and lunged forward, needle-sharp teeth bared in a deadly grin. Aang swung his staff and a gust of air knocked the serpent's head off-course. "I'll distract him. Katara, get everyone across," Aang ordered, totally focused on the serpent.

With one quick sweep of her arms, Katara froze an ice bridge halfway to the other side. She darted across to the end, and another quick sweep extended and completed the bridge. Mira didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted across the bridge and didn't slow until her feet had touched solid ground. As soon as her foot had left the ice bridge, her knees went weak and she tumbled to the ground, entire body trembling. She'd never had fear this crippling before. She'd been anxious underground, yes, and sometimes that fear became intense, but her body had never shut down this completely. She couldn't stand, couldn't do anything but kneel on the ground and try to keep breathing.

A roaring filled her ears, and she could only vaguely register Sokka yelling. Suddenly, her stomach clenched painfully, and she gagged in a dry heave. She'd skipped breakfast that morning (as she sometimes did) and now she found herself profoundly grateful. Her stomach revolted again, and she closed her eyes. She sucked in deep lungfuls of the dry lake air. After a handful of painful minute, she ceased gagging and pressed her forehead against the cool stone ground. She pushed her palms flat along on the ground and tried to hold them still. But her body refused to be reined in, and her hands shook on the ground.

"Mira?" Katara's concerned voice cut through the hazy terror.

Mira opened her mouth to answer, but to her embarrassment, the only sound she could make was a choked moan.

"It's alright," Katara soothed. "The serpent's gone. You're on solid ground. Nothing can hurt you now."

Mira looked up and her eyes locked onto Katara's piercing blue eyes. They stared at each other, unwavering. And bit by bit, the tangled knots in Mira's chest and stomach began to untangle. Her muscles unclenched, and her uncontrollable trembling ceased. At last she looked down and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," she said miserably. "I'm so sorry."

"We all have weakness, Mira," Katara whispered softly. "It's alright."

_My weakness could have gotten us killed,_ Mira thought bitterly. But she kept this to herself, and stood up silently. She trailed behind the others as they continued along the path.

_Weakness is a fool's luxury_, her father used to say. _A luxury that people like you and me cannot afford. Are you a fool?_ he'd asked her, his stern gaze looking down on her.

_No, Father,_ she'd answered. _I am no fool. I do not know weakness._

_Good._ He'd smiled at her then, but it held no warmth.

She felt shame as she thought in her panic attack. She hadn't had one since…well, a long time ago. She'd been proud, knowing that she held such iron control over her fear. But to have that control ripped for her hands, dashed to pieces, than handed back…that was humbling. She was weak.

She hated that.

* * *

It took two hours to finish crossing the Serpent's Pass. Thankfully, there was no other sign of the creature it'd been named for. It seemed that it had retreated back to its underwater lair, waiting until its next potential victims dared to make the trek across the pass.

The stony ridge spat them out on a flat stretch of uninterrupted stone. The tall, impressive walls of Ba Sing Se towered in the distance, giving their journey a visible end. Sokka crowed with delight at the sight. "There's the wall!" He pointed to the horizon. "Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh no!" Ying cried, doubling over in pain.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" Mira asked sourly, speaking up for the first time since her panic attack. She was in a rather foul mood after what had happened, and had kept to herself for the remainder of the trek. Katara had attempted to strike up a conversation, but had met with resistance every time. So she'd settled for shooting Mira concerned glances every two minutes. Mira scowled slightly as Katara looked over once more as she spoke. One panic attack, and Katara was acting like Mira was about to fall apart. She was fine. She'd done well enough by herself, and she could do it again.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked Ying apprehensively.

"The baby's coming," Ying groaned. Than and Lila helped ease her to the ground.

"What?" Sokka shrieked. "Now? Can't you…hold it in? Or something?"

"Sokka, calm down," Katara cut in impatiently. "I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home."

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real... human... thing!" he spluttered.

"It's called a baby, and I helped to deliver plenty of those too," she replied coolly. She straightened up and turned to address the others with a new authority. "Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one." Two earth stomps later, and a large stone enclosure encircled Ying, Than, and Lila. "Suki, Mira, come with me." The firmness of her tone left Mira with no room to argue. So she followed the other girls inside.

Katara immediately set to work at Ying's feet. Mira hovered awkwardly, not entirely sure what was needed. She saw Lila flinch in the corner of her eye, and looked over to see the girl's hand enveloped in Ying's. The mother-to-be was hanging onto Lila's fingers and was squeezing the life from them.

_Now there's something I can do._

She sidled up behind Lila and knelt down. "I can take her hand, if you want," she murmured. "If it's too painful."

Lila looked hesitant, but another squeeze from Ying prompted a second flinch and a hasty nod. Mira reached down and pried Ying's fingers apart. She looked over, eyes wide at the lack of contact.

"Don't worry," Mira soothed. "I've got your hand." She wrapped her fingers around Ying's. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you want to," she invited. "You can't hurt me."

Ying nodded shortly, then whimpered as another contraction hit. She clutched Mira's hand with all she had. Mira welcomed the pressure. She could take this. The pain was nothing. She would take it all and ask for more. She wasn't weak. She was strong.

But, _damn_, that woman had a grip. She'd have never predicted the tiny woman would have the strength that she was showing now.

Katara looked up briefly from her ministrations and gave Mira a tiny nod. Mira tilted her head in return. "You're doing great, Ying," Katara reassured. "Sokka! Where's that water?" she called back. She quickly switched her attention back to Ying. "Get ready to push," she warned. Sokka chose that unfortunate moment to enter the tent. "One, two, three...PUSH!" Katara ordered.

Ying screamed in effort, and mashed Mira's fingers together. Sokka fainted in a heap, and Katara looked back in surprise. She rolled her eyes. "Suki, do you mind?"

Suki shook her head and put the damp rags she'd been supplying Katara with aside and helped to drag Sokka outside. She reappeared moments later and kneeled by Katara's side, ready to help with the coming contractions.

Time passed in a blur to Mira. She was only aware of the rhythm of Ying clenching and unclenching her hand. The tips of her fingers began to tingle as she slowly lost their feeling. But she stubbornly held on. She wasn't weak. She could take this. She would prove it.

And all at once, a new sound cut through the panting, the grunting, the screaming, and the steady orders issuing from Katara. A piercing cry reverberated off the stone walls of the tent, and every other noise seemed to cease. There was only this wailing, and this new life.

A sudden terror seized Mira, and she looked over to check on Ying. But the new mother was fine, if not exhausted. The color was returning to her cheeks, and the towels and blankets wrapped under and above her legs were not slowly turning red. Ying was perfectly healthy, as was her new daughter.

An irrational surge of jealousy swept aside the fear, and Mira ripped her hand from Ying's. She hurried out of the tent and found a small rock off to the side to sit on. She rested her forehead on her palms and her elbows on her knees.

She knew it wasn't fair, what she was thinking. She hated Ying for giving birth and living. Mira hated that she would live a full and happy life with her daughter. Why would the spirits take her mother, but leave everyone else's? What terrible thing had she done to deserve that injustice?

"Mira? You should see this," Katara prodded.

"No," Mira answered shortly. "I won't. I can't."

Mira was fully expecting Katara to push and force her, but the water tribe girl simply walked away. Mira almost wished that she had stayed, because now she was alone with her thoughts. And they refused to be ignored.

Now, Mira knew that life wasn't fair. She understood this lesson better than most. But every time she was confronted with the horrible truth of her childhood, the bitterness overwhelmed her. She'd never had a mother figure to look up to. Xua, the housekeeper, hadn't really counted to her. She'd known from an early age that Xua was not her mother, and never saw her as one. She'd lived in a practically empty house with a distant father who drilled the importance of strength and had scoffed at the idea of pain. She'd hated him, growing up. But she couldn't help but see how much his lessons had affected her, and feel torn. She wanted nothing to do with him, yet he had influenced her immensely. She didn't know what to do with that.

So she did what she always had done when faced with a difficult choice/truth: she ran away. She packaged up all her doubts and uncertainties and shoved them in the dusty recesses of her mind. She refused to dwell on her past for as long as she could. Being sentimental had never done her any favors, and she wasn't anticipating it would do so now.

She stood up from her rock and returned to the tent, where everyone (save for Toph) was cooing over the newborn child. Mira's gaze slid over to check on Ying once more before she forced herself to look at the child. Ying was fine. She didn't have to worry.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique," Ying was telling Than. She looked down at the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. "I want it to _mean_ something," she said earnestly.

Aang stepped forward, smiling softly as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me... hopeful again."

Ying's eyes lit up. "I know what I want to name our baby now." She paused and looked down at her daughter once more. "Hope." The name rang out in the confined tent, and Mira felt her heart clench. Any other day she would have scoffed at the cliché, but today…for whatever reason, the moment struck her differently.

"That's a perfect name. Hope," Than echoed, beaming down at his family. Mira began to sense that the new parents needed time to themselves, so she slipped out from the tent. The others followed after, and Aang reached out to pull Katara off to the side. He murmured a few words to her, and she responded with a watery smile and a hug. Aang was probably apologizing for his stoic behavior the night before.

The others approached Aang and Katara just as they broke apart from their hug. Katara fussed with his collar, and Aang smiled at the motherly gesture. He turned to the rest of the group. "I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this."

"See ya in the big city." Sokka slapped him in the back.

"Say hi to that big fuzzball for me," Toph said somewhat affectionately, and she punched him in the shoulder. Aang winced and rubbed at the sore spot, an uneasy grin on his face.

"You'll find him, Aang," Katara encouraged softy.

"I know," Aang answered simply. "Thank you, Katara."

They stepped back as Aang snapped open his glider. With a small hop, he was airborne. They watched as he slowly became a speck in the sky as he flew for the wall.

"So, Mira," Sokka said as they watched him, "You've lived in Ba Sing Se before. What's it like?"

Mira opened her mouth to respond, but something made her hold back. Finally, she answered, "Trust me. It's a city you'll never forget."

_Just maybe not in the way you're thinking of._

* * *

**A/N: I got back later than I planned today, so I didn't have time to go through and read it for the fifth time. Hopefully I didn't make any huge errors, but I'll go back tomorrow and double check. **

**EDIT: Pen name has been changed to ShatteringDaybreak.**

**Please take the time to leave a review if you feel so inclined. I love hearing from each and every one of you. **


	12. From the Inside Out

**A/N: Well, I was going to wait 'til next week to post. But I couldn't wait, so you get a surprise update. My "buffer zone" of chapters is shot to hell anyway. **

**Now, y'all need to thank Megii Of Mysteri OusStranger for this chapter. A couple weeks ago, it was short and boring. Now it's a bit longer and (I think) a lot more interesting.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I love hearing from you all, and your support means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Just Mira. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

From the Inside Out

* * *

"Erm…aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, finding Appa?" Mira squinted up into the sky, her hand shading her face as she watched Aang touch down in front of them. He'd been gone a grand total of fifteen minutes, during which they'd left behind the stone tent and were now approaching the walls of Ba Sing Se. "You forget something, or what?"

"I was looking for Appa, but something stopped me," Aang said grimly. "Something big." He beckoned them all toward the wall. "Toph, can you help me here?"

The two earthbenders simultaneously began pulling at the air in a rhythmic motion, and the ground shuddered as a round chunk of earth tore itself off the ground and began to slide against the wall. They started ascending into the sky.

"What's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asked, his brow furrowed with concern. They all knew how important finding Appa was to Aang. That something had prompted him to postpone his quest was concerning indeed.

Aang put off answering until they'd neared the top. They slid to a halt by the front walkway and Aang ushered them off the floating chunk of earth and onto the walkway running across the top of the wall. He faced them, opened his mouth to explain, then decided against it. He leaned over the wall, squinted to the right, then pointed. "That," he said simply.

A terrifying sight greeted them. A hulking steel drill flanked by several black metal tanks was driving straight toward the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. A garish red Fire Nation symbol was painted on the back, leaving no doubt as to its purpose. Mira breathed an expletive as she watched it trundle slowly but surely across the dry, stony ground.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe," Ying wailed despairingly. "No one is." Than wrapped his arms around her, and Lila rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"What are you people doing here?" a gruff voice cut in. They turned to find a stocky earthbender guard standing behind them, a scowl on his face. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall."

"I'm the Avatar," Aang explained hurriedly, and the guard's scowl was replaced with an expression caught between disbelief and wonder. "Take me to whoever's in charge," he ordered with surprising authority. The guard was so taken aback that he immediately did as asked. He walked past them to a covered turret on the Outer Wall. A low, wide table was set in the middle, with several chairs placed around it. An older man with slightly graying hair sat in the middle on the side opposite the group. He looked up as they entered, his gaze focused on the guard in a silent question.

"The Avatar and company here to see you, General Sung," the guard answered hastily.

"Ah," the man sighed in realization. His voice was simpering and smug, giving the otherwise respectable-looking general a haughty air. Mira decided immediately that she didn't like him. "I can guess why you're here. It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar, but your help is not needed."

Mira felt her jaw drop. The person who could bend three elements and was responsible for the balance of the physical world was offering his assistance, and General Sung had the audacity to reject him? She didn't think that she'd actually met someone at that level of either stupidity or arrogance—she couldn't decide which one it was yet. Maybe it was a little of both.

"Not needed? Aang echoed in astonishment.

"_Not_ needed," the general confirmed conceitedly. "I have the situation under control. I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded." He rose as he spoke, and led the group back out onto the wall. He stood at the edge, gazing out across the barren horizon.

"And I suppose the Dragon of the West was just a fluke then, yeah?"

"What about the Dragon of the West? He got in."

Mira and Toph spoke simultaneously. Mira reached over and affectionately tapped Toph's shoulder twice, prompting a smile from the younger girl.

General Sung grew flustered at the point Mira and Toph had raised. "Well…uh…technically, yes," he spluttered, his cheeks blushing the faintest shade of pink. "But he was quickly expunged," he added quickly. "Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se." He threw his head back and laughed loudly. He sobered as he took in the blank faces watching him. "That means penetrable city," he explained.

"Yeah, thanks for the information session, but we've still got the drill problem," Toph said sarcastically.

"Not for long," General Sung answered confidently. "To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team." He gestured to the tiny green specks on the ground that were swarming in formation from the Outer Wall.  
"That's a good group name," Sokka mused, rubbing his chin. "Very catchy."

Despite their catchy name, the Terra Team wasn't much use. They managed to take out a handful of tanks before focusing on the drill itself. They attempted to slow it down by pulling up wedges from the ground, but the drill was strong and resilient. The earth simply shattered under the force of the machine. Two other specks emerged from the drill, one dark and one…pink?

"Oh no," Mira groaned. Of course it was them. And her. Why wouldn't it be?

Mai kept the earthbenders preoccupied with barrages of arrows, while Ty Lee flipped over their defenses and quickly rendered the entire team useless.

"What's happening?" Toph whispered, tugging on Mira's cloak.

Mira bent down and summarized what had just taken place. Upon hearing about the Terra Team's humiliating defeat, she snorted. "That's what counts as elite around here?"

But General Sung, who had been watching the details from a telescope, was too bust having a nervous breakdown to reply. "We're doomed!" he shrieked, arms flailing.

_Smack_. Sokka reached out and slapped the general across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"You're right," the general said shakily, rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Mira marveled at the sight of a respected general in his forties apologizing to a scrawny stick of a fifteen-year-old boy. When she'd joined the group, she'd been expecting for the adults they met with to look down or scoff at this ragtag group of teens. The oldest among them was herself, but she was only sixteen! And yet, these adults respected them, and turned to them for advice. Mira wondered if that was just a side effect of traveling with the Avatar, or if they really did exude confidence and authority. It was an intriguing concept.

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?" Toph suggested cheekily.

General Sung looked at Aang, his expression resembling that of a kicked puppy-cub. "Yes, please," he said timidly.

"I would be honored to assist in any way I can," Aang said smoothly, bowing to the general in a gesture of respect. Mira didn't see how he could be so…calm. And forgiving. If the general had treated _her_ the way he'd treated Aang—well, she wouldn't have turned her back and walked away—but she would have let the general think she might. But Aang wasn't the kind of person to do that. He forgave instantly, without a second thought. And by bowing to the general in front of his men, he'd reinforced the general's authority. That eliminated any possibility of the general looking weak. Sung could save face, and still receive the help he needed. Aang certainly was wise for a twelve-year-old boy.

The five of them (Ying, Than, and Lila had decided to take refuge within the city) stood along the Outer Wall, looking down at the drill. "The question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?" Aang murmured. He tore his gaze from the drill and looked at Sokka expectantly. Katara and Mira followed his lead, and Sokka started squirming uncomfortably.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he demanded.

"You're the idea guy," Aang answered, shrugging.

"So I've never come up with anything useful?" Mira asked, affronted.

"Uh…" Aang started awkwardly.

"You're depending on _me_ to stop _that_? That's a lot of pressure," Sokka complained.

"And also the complaining guy," Katara added.

"That part I don't mind," Sokka contemplated thoughtfully.

"I can tell you we're not going to stop it up here," Mira pointed out. The others stared at her blankly. "That is, if I'm allowed to contribute an idea," she added dryly.

"Sorry," Aang said sheepishly.

"I think we've got to go down there. Get a better look, see what we're fighting."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka conceded, bobbing his head.

A commotion in the turret to their left drew their attention away from the drill. The Terra Team had returned, and were now laying on thin mattresses in what appeared to be an infirmary. Mira took in Katara's pained expression and saw her fingers twitch toward the cap on her water pouch. "We should probably make sure all those men are okay first," Mira suggested in a very unsubtle way. "Just to get a _really_ good feel for what we're dealing with."

Katara shot her a grateful look before she took off down the wall. Sokka, Aang, Toph, Mira, and the general (who seemed to be taking a backseat in the planning) followed at a more reasonable pace. By the time they caught up with her, she was already checking on one of the men. She ran her water-encased hand up and down the length of his arm, her eyes closed as she concentrated. "What's wrong with him?" the general asked. His concern for his men was evident in his voice and face, and Mira's opinion of him improved slightly. "He doesn't look injured."

"His chi is blocked," Katara answered, withdrawing her hand. "Who did this to you, again?" she asked the soldier, but the look on her face said that she already knew, and wasn't going to like the answer.

"Two girls ambushed us," he groaned, confirming what Mira had already witnessed (albeit at a distance) from the top of the Outer Wall. "One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs, and suddenly I couldn't earthbend, and I could barely move…and then she cartwheeled away," he finished, his tone mystified.

"Ty Lee," Mira confirmed somberly.

"She doesn't look dangerous," Katara said thoughtfully, prompting a snort from Sokka. "But she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

"Oh!" Sokka exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Oh oh oh oh!" He flailed his arms in excitement.

"I think you broke him," Mira deadpanned.

"Yes?" Katara asked her brother warily.

"What you just said, that's how we're gonna take down the drill," Sokka said quickly. "The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earthbenders!"

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph finished as she caught on.

"We'll take it down from the inside," Aang said thoughtfully as he looked out from the turret.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mira inquired impatiently after a long moment of silence. "Let's go!"

* * *

"That…is a lot bigger up close," Mira muttered as she stared up at the monstrous drill. Yes, it had looked intimidating from the top of the wall, but now, standing right next to it…the drill was downright terrifying.

They'd descended to ground level through a set of staircases embedded in the wall. Upon reaching ground level they'd quickly run across the exposed ground until they'd found a trench abandoned by the Terra Team, where they had hidden for a few minutes until they were sure that they hadn't been spotted. Now there was just the issue of getting close to it. But, as it turned out, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Once I whip up some cover, you're not gonna be able to see, so stay close to me," Toph ordered. She didn't wait for a response. Quick as a jack-rabbit, she leaped out from the trench and after a complicated series of movements, stomped on the ground. A huge cloud of dust erupted from the ground, and Mira took that as her cue to follow. She vaulted out of the trench and ran after Toph, in what she hoped was the right way. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if she emerged from the dust cloud right in front of a tank. She kept her ears open, and after a few seconds, she latched onto the sound of panting breaths coming from the front and sides of her. At least she was with the others.

Suddenly, she emerged from the dust cloud and found herself directly under the drill. A quick look around showed that they'd all made it in one piece.

Toph didn't waste any time. She stomped again, and a section of earth crumbled in on itself to form a hole. "Everyone into the hole!"

"I had a nightmare that began like this once," Mira muttered, her heart leaping to her throat. Her feet refused to move as Aang, then Sokka, then Katara leaped in.

"C'mon!" Toph urged.

Mira forced herself to walk until she was standing on the very edge of the hole. She stared down into the thick blackness. She could only just make out Katara standing at the bottom, staring up at her. "I'll be right in front of you," she encouraged. "You can hold onto me."

Mira closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened them, and stepped forward into empty air. Her feet hit the bottom, and she quickly moved out of the way for Toph to follow. As soon as the earthbender had hopped down to join them, she closed the hole.

Mira's world was plunged into darkness. There was no difference if she closed or opened her eyes, it was that black. Her heart skipped a beat, then picked up in double-time. Her breath hitched, and her hands started shaking.

But then a dry, cool hand slipped into hers, and a thumb started to rub steady circles on the back of her hand. Mira could feel Katara's presence just before her, and she allowed the water tribe girl to tug her into motion.

"It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing!" Sokka complained tactlessly.

"Oh no," Toph quipped in feigned horror. "What a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Toph," Mira broke in, her voice shaky, "but this really is my worst nightmare. Can we hurry it up?"

"On it!" Toph answered, and she could feel the blind girl pass in the rush. Their pace gradually picked up, and minutes (that felt like hours) later, a hole opened in the ceiling, and they were emerging directly below the drill. Mira couldn't run out fast enough.

"You okay?" Katara asked, ice blue eyes watching Mira in concern.

"Promise me we're not doing that again anytime soon, and I will be," Mira huffed, trying to regain her composure. A handful of deep breaths later, and she straightened up, a determined glint in her eye. "I'm okay now."

"There!" Sokka shouted, pointing to a gap in the underbelly of the drill. Dull metal pipes crisscrossed the underside, leaving various holes and weaker points. Aang leaped up and hooked his knees around a section of smaller pipe. He hung upside down, hands gesturing for the others to grab on. Mira was the first to do so. Aang pulled her up just as she pushed off the ground, and she flew up toward the hole. He let go of her near the top, and Mira's feet landed lightly on the metal walkway. She moved farther into the hall, and moments later, Katara came flying up. Mira reached out and steadied her as she landed in the drill. Katara moved past her, and Mira did the same for Sokka (who didn't seem as opposed to accepting her help as he had before). Sokka turned and peered out of the hole at Toph, who stubbornly remained on the ground. "Toph, come on!" he called.

Toph crossed her arms and shook her head. "No way am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here."

"Okay, good luck," Sokka relented, and he pulled his head back to allow Aang inside. Once he was safely in the corridor, they took off down the hall.

Mira trailed a little bit behind the others. She squirmed a bit at the sight of all the metal surrounding her. Steel pipes tangled their way across the walls and disappeared into the ceiling and floor. Dials and controls were slapped everywhere, with seemingly no organization. Red worklights were strung out along the ceiling above them, giving the whole machine a sinister air. Mira half-expected to run into someone with every turn they took.

Sokka slowed to a stop as the hallway let out into a room filled with yet more pipes and valves. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined one of them pipes. The three watched him expectantly.

"I need a plan of this machine," Sokka murmured to no one in particular. "Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points."

"Where are we gonna get something like that?" Aang asked. But as soon as the words left his lips, Sokka raised his machete and chopped down on a pipe. Steam came bursting through the split with a deafening hiss.

"The hell are you doing?" Mira cried, grabbing his wrist. "Someone's going to hear that!"

"That's the point," Sokka assured confidently. "I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it, and when something breaks..." He trailed off, raising his eyebrows to make a point.

"Someone comes to fix it," Katara finished.

"Oh," Mira said quietly. "I suppose that makes sense. Actually, that's not a bad idea," she admitted reluctantly.

"I'm sorry?" Sokka said cockily. "What did you say?" He tilted his head closer toward Mira's.

She tweaked his ear gently. "Don't push it."

Mere moments later, a bulky Fire Nation engineer wearing a filtering mask stepped through the doorway. He'd taken three steps toward the broken pipe when Katara had popped up behind him with a cheeky grin on her face. One sweep of the arm later, and the engineer was pinned in an ice shell of condensed steam. Sokka darted forward and snatched the scroll of plans from his hand. "This'll work, thanks!" he called, and the four ran from the room.

Sokka led them to a different room, where he unrolled the schematics and began studying them intently. Mira planted herself near the doorway and kept an eye out for any more engineers. After a few minutes of silence, Sokka cleared his throat and began. "It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism, where we are now, and the outer shell." Mira edged toward the center of the room to peer over Sokka's shoulder as her curiosity bested her. The blueprint he was looking at showed a cross-section of the drill. The inner circle was full of pipes and machinery, while the outer circle was nothing more than a hulking shield designed to protect the inner workings. Shaded-in rectangles represented the steel braces that held the two together. "The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces," Sokka continued, tapping on the diagram as he explained. "If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse."

"Lead the way," Mira said, pulling back as Sokka pulled out another sheet of paper within the bundle. He squinted at it for a bit before his eyes lit up in recognition. He rolled up the scroll, then raced down the hallway behind them. The remaining three were hot on his heels.

The first brace was hard to miss. The group stepped through a doorway at the end of a long hallway, and suddenly they were in the space between the rings. Massive steel supports arced their way through the air, connecting and branching out to support the sheer weight of the protective outer layer. The braces themselves were at least as wide as three people standing shoulder-to-shoulder, and it didn't take an engineer to know that it would take entirely too long to saw through just one brace. They had the entire ring to go through. Mira's spirits sank, and she began to doubt that they could ever destroy a monstrosity of this size.

"Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plans," Sokka marveled, switching his gaze from the plans to the hulking steel beam in front of him. "We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that."

Katara made a disbelieving sound and crossed her arms. "What's this _we_ stuff? Aang and I are going to have to do all the work," she pointed out. Mira knew the comment wasn't directed at her, but still felt a little guilty. She couldn't do anything to help. It wasn't like she could go running up to it and start sawing away with her knives. She felt utterly useless.

Sokka was unfazed. "Look, we're the planners," he gestured to Mira and himself, "you two are the 'cut stuff up with waterbending' guys." He chopped at the air to make his point. "Together, we're Team Avatar!"

"And I suppose Toph is just some extra along for the ride?" Mira asked, mouth quirked.

Sokka deflated as he realized that he'd left her out. "Uh, no. She's the one who beats everyone up with earthbending," he said hurriedly, trying to fix his mistake.

"And I'm the one who can kick ass without needing any of that," Mira smirked, leaning in close. Her smirk grew as Sokka grew flustered and leaned away. "You'll be there one day," she said softly, whispering into his ear. "You don't believe it, but you will." She winked at him as she moved away, then added an ear tweak because that was just who she was.

Katara and Aang had already started work on the steel brace. They bent Katara's water back and forth, and a small gash began to appear along the side of the brace. Mira watched the water flash back and forth, hypnotized by the movement. She was in awe of the power water held. It was gentle enough to wash and clean, but powerful enough to cut through entire feet of metal. She was almost envious of Katara's ability to manipulate it. That was power, to control an element crucial to sustaining life. Something that vital, and yet so dangerous. That kind of power could be intoxicating.

Mira inhaled sharply and tore her gaze from the brace. She shook her head to dispel those thoughts and refocused on their surroundings. She might not have been able to help cut the brace, but there was something she could do. They'd had the good fortune to remain unseen so far, but that was not bound to last. She turned around and kept an eye on the door. She'd be the lookout in case a guard or engineer happened to step through the door. The morbid part of her mind that enjoyed playing "what if" debated the possibility that Azula would step through the door. It wasn't that hard of a scenario to imagine, actually. Azula was probably on board, watching as the drill lumbered its way to the last Earth Kingdom stronghold.

A tired, panting gasp brought her back to the present, and she was grateful for the interruption. She didn't want to know where her mind would have taken that scenario. She turned her head to find both Katara and Aang taking a small break from their work. They were around three-quarters through, which startled Mira a bit. She hadn't expected them to work that quickly. But the strain was showing on their faces. There was no way they could cut through all the braces in time. A vision of Azula bursting through the Walls of Ba Sing Se crept into Mira's head, and she violently pushed it aside. There had to be another way.

"C'mon team," Sokka whined. "Don't quit now, we're..." Ah. The dreaded "we".

Katara growled in frustration and glared at Sokka fiercely.

Sokka cringed and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, _you're_ almost there."

Katara was appeased, and both waterbenders resumed their work. Mira gave up on watching the door and kept her unwavering gave on the steel brace. The water sliced back and forth in a clear blur, and slivers of the metal brace kept disappearing. Mira felt herself wind tighter and tighter as the gash neared the back of the brace. Perhaps all her worrying had been for naught. Maybe this would work…

Finally, the water sliced away the last of the steel brace. A deafening screech filled the air as the top section of the brace slid a few inches down the bottom half. But aside from the movement, there was no other change. Mira's insides unwound and she slumped a bit. She'd been wrong, as usual. _The spirits have it out for me_, she decided. Nothing could go right for her.

Katara and Aang slid to the ground, chests heaving and sweat dripping down their faces. "At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall," Katara gasped out, mopping her forehead.

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me," Aang said, eyelids drooping.

A mechanical groan echoed through the drill, and a heaving shudder rocked the thick girder beneath them. Mira dropped to a crouch to keep from losing her balance as her hopes began to rise once more. Could it be? Had they actually stopped the drill?

"Do you hear that?" Sokka cried excitedly. "We took it down! We better get out of here fast," he added, gaze switching to the nearby doorway.

They raced for the door, Mira leading the way, but before anyone could pass through it, a deep, commanding voice echoed through the overhead speaking tubes. Mira screeched to a halt, throwing out her hands and grabbing the doorway to stop herself. The others hit her back at full speed, but she wasn't paying attention. All her focus was on the words coming through the speaking tubes.

"Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!" he added, a bit unnecessarily. His voice slowly died out, leaving the cavernous room silent.

Mira swore loudly. They had maybe an hour to stop this drill. And there was no way they could slice through every brace in time. "There has to be another way," she said vaguely, her mind racing as she tried to think something. "You can't cut through all the braces in time. It'll take too long. We're putting too much into this…"

"That's it!" Aang exclaimed. "We _are_ putting too much into it!"

"Thank you, for that cheerful summary," Mira said dryly. "Please tell me you have a plan and you're not just trying to be optimistic?"

"Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike," Aang explained. He took a few steps away from Mira and faced Sokka. "Sokka, take a fighting stance. You've gotta be quick and accurate," he said, hooking one foot around Sokka's and pulling gently. Sokka wobbled a bit as he tried to compensate. "Hit a series of points, and break your opponent's stance," Aang continued as he mimed hitting Sokka. "When he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow." He tapped lightly on Sokka's head, and the older boy collapsed onto the girder. "His own weight becomes his downfall. Literally," he added, grinning at the sight of Sokka on the ground.

Mira was on the verge of asking how that applied to the drill when Katara answered the question for her. "So we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cutting all the way through."

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing, and deliver the final blow," Aang said.

"And boom, it all comes crashing down!" Sokka finished rather dramatically.

A troubled look passed over Aang's face, prompting Mira to ask if he was alright. He turned to her, but his attention was elsewhere. "It's just…everyone inside that wall, the whole world, is counting on us," he said quietly, and for a second, he looked years older. Mira was reminded once again of how much responsibility was on his shoulders. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to think of something to say, when Sokka cut in.

"The whole world, minus the Fire Nation that is," he joked.

Mira bit her lip to keep from retorting. Sokka could be remarkably close-minded, she knew. It was incredibly tempting to yell at him, to remind him that she'd lived in the Fire Nation before. To remind him that he couldn't judge an entire nation without ever having stepped foot on its soil. But she didn't want him scrutinizing her, wondering why she was defending a country they were fighting against. So she kept it to herself.

She'd be the first to admit that the Fire Nation was home to some rather unsavory characters, but the country also contained good people. Her mouth twitched slightly as she thought of Sanji and the gypsies. Alright, so maybe they weren't the best examples. But Sanji had taken Mira in and taught her everything she knew. Nobody forced her take in the lost, angry teenager. She'd simply done it out of kindness (and perhaps she did have an ulterior motive, but then, most people Mira knew did). She'd seen Mira's talent for picking locks and pockets, and she'd offered a guiding hand. Mira's eyes unfocused as she cast her mind back to those days so long ago, when she'd been so young and angry. When she'd been sloppy and hadn't cared much if she was caught. Well, Sanji wasn't having any of _that_ in her caravan.

Mira learned how to walk silently and allow the shadows to cloak her. Sanji taught her to brush against someone with just the lightest touch and relieve them of their coin purse, leaving the mark none the wiser. Within months, she was one of the best thieves in the Fire Nation. The only price of her education was contributing to the performances that gypsies were renowned for. Mira could barely carry a tune and wasn't much better with a musical instrument, but her delicate agility and lithe body made her a natural dancer. She'd grumbled a bit at having to learn, but once she'd realized that men were less likely to suspect a pretty dancer of relieving them of their wealth (and after more than a few raps to the head from Sanji), she'd relented. It was a small price to pay for food, shelter, and education.

But the time eventually came when Mira had learned everything she could from Sanji. The gypsy offered Mira a permanent place in the caravan (a great honor for an outsider), but something else had called Mira away. The gypsies did keep most of their profits, but they weren't as heartless as some were led to believe. Mira had witnessed several acts of kindness by those around her. A coin here, a bit of food there. And as she'd watched, Mira had experienced an epiphany of sorts. She now had an arsenal of tricks up her sleeve, and spirits knew she didn't need that much (read: any) money for herself. Who better to give it to then the poor victims of war? So she'd turned down Sanji's offer and walked away.

But Sanji's last gift remained. There was tied around Mira's left ankle a single bloodred ribbon. The mark of a gypsy girl. Save for removing it to bathe, Mira hadn't taken it off in years. For Sanji had taken an insolent, reckless teenager who was angry at the world and had managed to straighten her out. Granted, it was through extremely unorthodox methods, but Mira had come out alright. Sanji's first rule, never steal from those who can't afford it, had put Mira on the path she was currently on. Yes, Mira liked to think that she would have ended up in the same place, but there was a morbid whisper in the back of her mind that wondered if that was true. What would she have become if Sanji hadn't shown her the innate goodness that could exist in people, no matter their nation?

Mira's thoughts turned back to their original direction, before she'd gotten distracted by memories. Even if Sanji wasn't a great example of kindness and virtue, Mira had come across several Fire Nation villages no different than Earth Kingdom ones. They were ruled by corrupt soldiers and officials who simply looked on as people starved…and yet, despite their poverty, these people were free with their kindness and in giving what they could. After passing through these villages, after helping those people, Mira could not make generalizations about one Nation. Fire was not all cruel, nor Earth all good. People were people, and that was that. She knew Sokka wouldn't understand, though, so she did what she was good at: keeping quiet.

They reached the next brace a few minutes later, and the two waterbender immediately set to slicing halfway through the brace. Sokka kept a lookout while Mira fidgeted restlessly. She felt spectacularly useless. Surely there was something she could do that would help more than she was right now…

"Right then, I'm off," she announced suddenly, turning to leave.

"W—what?" Sokka spluttered. "Where? Why?"

"S'not like I'm doing any good here," Mira explained. "What am I s'posed to do? Cheer you on? Way I see it, I can go around some of the control rooms, wreak a little havoc, draw attention away from the braces. And I'd be doing more damage."

"But what if they catch you?" Katara asked.

Mira gave her a scathing look, but Katara was preoccupied with cutting through the brace and missed it. "They won't catch me," she said confidently. "And even if they did, you're gonna destroy the drill. I'll get out." When no one answered her, she added, "And I'm not asking for your permission. See ya on the other side." She tossed off a small salute and turned on her heel to dash down the hallway they'd entered through not five minutes ago.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she jogged through the twisting hallways. Working in a team had its benefits, she would admit that, but there was something about relying on your own wits and skills that energized the mind and body. She needed to get out on her own more.

She skidded to an abrupt halt as she raced past a doorway to her left. She poked her head inside to see a room filled with a vast assortment of knobs, levers and pipelines. She grinned to herself.

This was going to be fun.

She pulled a thick knife from one of the loops near the back of her belt and twirled it in her hand. Where to start? Her gaze landed on a control panel tucked up against the left wall. It was covered in colored knobs and small levers that no doubt controlled various minor functions of the drill. She ran her fingers across the control panel as she thought. What would be the best way to cause chaos? Sabotage one system across several areas of the drill? Or lightly damage several different systems?

"Ah, screw it," she muttered, and she attacked the control board. One knob was snapped clean off and tossed across the room, while a second was twisted to its limit. Switches were flipped up and down randomly, and levers were pulled without regard. Mira found herself grinning as she worked. There was something delicious about destruction. It took so long to build something up, to create. But in mere seconds, with a flick of a switch, it could all come crashing down.

It only took one girl with a dagger.

Mira stopped and surveyed the room. The dials lining the walls twitched spastically underneath their slowly cracking glass. Lights began to flash, and the room took on a reddish glow.

Mira didn't wait around to see who'd come to fix it. She wandered down hallway after hallway in search for a second room. When she finally found it, she didn't hesitate.

Thirty minutes passed in a similar fashion. Mira allowed herself to slip away into a haze of demolition. She lost count of the rooms she vandalized. She'd pass through like a tornado, spending little time and leaving debris in her wake. Vaguely, she wondered when the others would finish with the braces. Aang still needed to deliver the final blow, but when that would be, Mira had no way of knowing. She just hoped she wouldn't be trapped when it did.

She stopped in the threshold of a control room that was larger than the others. There were several control boards lining one wall, while thick pipes snaked across the opposite one. Dials covered the wall across Mira, stacked all the way to the ceiling.

"Paydirt," she muttered, lips twitching in a sadistic little smirk. Oh, yes. She could wreak some havoc here. She stepped up to the control boards, cracking her knuckles as she scanned the surface.

"Gee, this looks important," she muttered as she yanked the handle off a menacing red lever. She tossed the stick of metal to the side and continued her work. Once the boards were a complete mess, she turned to the pipes behind her. If she left now, engineers would be able to fix most of the switches and knobs.

And she couldn't have that, now could she?

She stepped up to one of the thickest pipes and pulled out her heaviest dagger. She had no idea if it'd work, but she had to try. So she twirled the dagger around in her hand a few times before slamming the point down on the pipe's surface.

Boiling hot steam exploded from the pipe and enveloped part of Mira's hand, scalding her skin. She yelped out a string of her strongest curse words and recoiled. Half her left hand was a bright, throbbing red. She cradled it against her chest and whirled around to leave and avoid the hot steam.

But Mira had made a crucial mistake in entering the main control room. She'd boxed herself in. There was only one entrance, and Mai was currently standing in the doorway, shurikens in both hands.

"Dammit," Mira groaned. She looked up to the ceiling and grimaced as she addressed the invisible sky. "You just can't let me win, can you?"

"What do you think?" Mai deadpanned, stepping forward.

Mira shot her a glare. "Wasn't talking to you."

If Mai was confused, she gave no indication. Her face was as blank as it ever was as she advanced on Mira.

"Aw, c'mon," Mira whined, retreating. "My hand's burned. I'm not gonna fight back or anything." She quietly slipped a throwing knife from her belt and concealed her right hand behind her back. It was a longshot, but Mira was running out of options.

"I was just making room for her to come in," Mai rasped, and Mira squinted through the growing haze of the steam. She could barely make out a flash of pink before three sharp jabs to her right forearm sent her knife clattering to the floor. She swore again as her arm dangled uselessly by her side.

She saw Ty Lee dart around to her other side and twisted to face her. "Don't you dare," she growled. "My hand really is burned." She shoved her blistered fingers into Ty Lee's face.

The acrobat blinked twice and tilted her head. She peered at Mira's hand and seemed to decide that yes, the searing pink covering half Mira's hand was, in fact, a steam burn. She nodded and stepped back. "She isn't lying, Mai," she confirmed. "C'mon, let's go show Azula!" She skipped out of the room while Mai grabbed Mira's numbed arm and dragged her along.

Alright, so _now_ Mira was completely out of ideas.

* * *

"Now, is this really necessary?" Mira complained, struggling vainly against the two guards trying to cuff her hands together. "I'm wobbly on one side and burned on the other. I don't think I'm much of a threat."

"I may be young, but I'm not a fool." A razor-sharp, high-pitched voice drifted from over the shoulder of her guards.

Mira stiffened at the sound, and the soldiers took the opportunity to snap the cuffs shut with an audible _click_. She winced and looked down at her hands. Numb, burned, and cuffed.

Well, she'd escaped worse.

Though not in the presence of a sadistic fourteen-year-old. This would be a first.

"I may be young," Azula repeated as the guards backed away, "But let it be said that I _don't_ underestimate my enemies. You've defeated the best knife-thrower in the Fire Nation before. Twice, in fact."

"Thanks for bringing that up," Mai muttered, glaring at Mira.

"What I want to know is this: who are you?"

Mira refused to answer, opting instead to stand silently as her hood shielded her upper face.

"Where did you come from?"

Silence.

"Who are you?" Azula tried again, standing with clenched fists. "I demand that you answer me!"

"You're cute, sweetheart," Mira snorted. "But you can drop the tough girl act. Spirits know you don't scare me."

Azula's eyebrows raised slightly. "And that's your mistake. Because you _should_ be afraid of me. You should be _terrified_!" she shouted, stepping down from her throne. "Because I can find everyone you care about, and I will _waste_ them."

"Go ahead," Mira challenged defiantly. "Everyone I've ever loved or cared for is long dead and gone." She was bluffing, of course. There was Sanji and the gypsies, Temal, Ryo, Colie, Guang. Not to mention Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka. The list of those she cared for was growing longer by the day.

Azula caught on instantly and smirked. "And the Avatar? You travel with him; surely you care for him."

Mira's eyebrow lifted, even though she knew Azula couldn't see her expression. "You wanna go against the kid who holds the power of a god in his hand? Good luck with that, honey."

"You think I won't win?" Azula laughed. "Please. I could defeat the Avatar with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh, so you know about the braces they've cut through and their plan to destroy your drill? Congratulations, I thought you were slower on the uptake than that. Guess I was wrong."

Azula's scowl of fury was almost humorous. "Ah, I see that's a no, then. Better get on that."

"War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!" A tinny voice echoed through the speaking tube and filled the silent room. The older man standing off to the side stepped forward and cocked his head as he listened to the message. His eyes widened as he took in the words, but he had to time to issue any orders. A second voice picked up before the first one had died out. "Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage, sir!"

"Really? You're just getting that now? It's been like, forty-five minutes." Mira looked back to Azula. "You might want to work on your efficiency, Princess. Or, rather, don't. You're making it too easy."

"Secure her!" Azula barked to the War Minister, pointing to Mira. "With me, girls," she ordered to Mai and Ty Lee, and they obediently followed her from the room.

The War Minister grabbed at Mira's cuffs, and she swore at him as he jostled her burned hand. He glared at her as he tied her to a pipe running along the ground under an observation window. "Aw, don't give me that look," she retorted. "What, did I hurt your feelings?"

He looked affronted as he backed away and returned to his duties. "That's right, you better run," Mira muttered under her breath, glaring after his retreating form.

She smirked as she kneeled on the ground, cuffs attached to the pipe. It seemed that Azula, for all her arrogance and determination, had, in fact, underestimated Mira.

For instance, they hadn't taken her lockpicks.

Mira shifted her weight forward until her hip was right next to her restrained hands. She quietly unclipped one of the buttoned pouches and slipped out her leather-wrapped picks. After carefully selecting two tools to work with and giving a cursory glance around the room to ensure that she wasn't being watched, she angled herself toward the corner and began the painstaking task of freeing herself. She thanked her lucky stars that her hands had been secured in front of her, and not behind. She'd have been able to unlock them eventually, of course, but it was much more difficult that way.

She worked gingerly, careful to keep her left hand as still as possible. But she was at an awkward angle, and the cuffs dug unforgivingly against her skin. She bit her lip as the metal cut into her skin, and broke the early blisters forming on her hand. She kept her breathing even to the best of her ability (to avoid raising suspicion from anyone nearby) and adjusted the picks. Sweat rolled down her face and her heart thumped in her chest erratically. If she was caught before she got out of the cuffs, she was as good as dead.

The smallest of clicks emitted from the restraints, and Mira swallowed a whoop of glee. She slowly unhitched the metal and slid them over her raw wrists and hands. She'd dug against the restraints in order to get the best angle at the keyhole, and the evidence was currently oozing down her arms. Mira shoved the pain to the back of her mind with a promise of a long session with Katara's waterpouch later.

She turned her head slightly to watch the room. She needed to find the best opportunity to escape, but she was in the main deck. Her opportunities would be few and far between, but they were present nevertheless.

Unless Mai happened to appear in the doorway. Then she was royally screwed.

Mira nearly screamed in frustration. There was no way in hell she was getting out now. Why wasn't Mai with Azula? Why did she have to return _now_?

She remained frozen with her back turned to Mai's seat as the knife-thrower sat down. She needed to be silent and invisible, or she'd never get out. Her best bet now was Aang shutting down the drill. Azula was no doubt doing her best to stop him, and that was what terrified Mira. Azula might actually do it. And if she did, there was no hope for the rest of them.

No. She couldn't think like that. Aang was good. In more ways than one. He would defeat Azula, every single time.

Mira wouldn't let herself contemplate the alternative.

And so she sat on the cold metal floor, preparing herself for anything. When the drill broke down, she'd have a small opportunity. Everyone else would be paying attention to whatever damage had been done, while Mira would be solely focused on escape. It was thin, but it was enough.

A long eternal series of minutes later, Mira found her opportunity. A yawning groan shuddered through the drill, and Mai sat up from her slump. Mira tensed, waiting for just the right moment…

A series of explosions rocked the drill, and while everyone froze to listen, Mira was up and off the floor in nanoseconds. Her thickest throwing dart was in her hand, and she trapped Mai's sleeves in the other. She stabbed down, and the dart pinned the cloth to the chair, effectively trapping the girl. She leaned down until her mouth was right next to Mai's ear, and she whispered, "When she asks what happened? Make sure you tell her—she underestimated me."

She backed up, not bothering to look at Mai's face. Mira pulled a rod from her belt and swung viciously at the observation window. Spider-thin cracks spread across the glass, growing larger and larger with each hit.

A small tap sent her twirling around, a throwing knife magically appearing in her left hand. She bit her lip hard to keep from whimpering at the pain of holding it. "Don't you dare," she threatened quietly, and the War Minister (who'd been in the process of sneaking up on Mira) froze, looking dumbstruck. Obviously he hadn't expected to get caught.

She turned again, and stepped back once. She kicked directly at the window, making sure to put all her body weight behind her foot. She hit the crack, and the glass finally shattered out.

She turned again, keeping the War Minister and Mai in her periphery. She scanned the ground, and caught a flash of orange and yellow.

"HEY!" she yelled, waving her rod in the air. The orange and yellow blob looked up, and Mira noticed two blue splotches and a hint of green next to him. "Wonderboy!" she called. "Catch me!"

Spirits, she hoped he'd heard her. She turned and took a few steps toward the center of the main deck. She tucked her rod and knife away, bounced on the balls of her feet a few times, then took off running. She dived through the hole in the window and began plummeting to the ground.

Well, if Aang had missed her meaning the first time, there was no mistaking what she needed now.

Moments later, a gentle cushion of air cradled her and slowed her fall. The wind guided her right side up and gently drew her down to the ground. She descended slowly until the tips of her toes touched the dirt and the breeze released her.

Mira let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That was terrifying," she said, eyes wide.

"You really like jumping from high places, don't you?" Sokka asked, arms crossed.

"Not particularly," Mira shot back. "Were you ignoring me, just then?"

"You're all torn up!" Katara interrupted, hands immediately going to her waterpouch.

"Well, yeah, I was captured. S'not like they offered me tea and cookies," Mira quipped. "Now d'you mind if we hurry this along? Azula's still out here somewhere, and I'm not anxious for a reunion."

Eyes widened all around, and quick nods were exchanged. Mira only allowed herself to relax once they exited the stairwell within the Outer Wall and stood at the top.

General Sung nearly fell over himself in his haste to thank Aang, and Mira rolled her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to snub the arrogant general, but Aang was too kind to even consider it. He started to accept Sung's thanks gracefully when Mira pulled gently at Katara's sleeve. "I think I'll take that healing session now," she said tiredly, and Katara led her to the infirmary they'd visited earlier that day.

Mira sat down on one of the cots and allowed Katara to take her hands gingerly. "What happened?" she asked as she encased her hand in water.

"Burned myself vandalizing a pipe. Then I got cuffed, and cut myself trying to get out. You know. The usual stuff."

"Why is it, whenever there's a fight, you're always getting hurt?" Katara asked, brow wrinkled as she worked.

"I believe your brother asked me the same thing in a similar situation. I'll tell you what I told him: it's not like I plan it this way."

"But you are reckless," Katara said softly.

"I get the job done, don't I?" Mira replied gruffly, not liking where this was going.

"You're gonna get hurt one day," Katara warned, storing the water back in her pouch. Mira brought her hands up to eye level and inspected them. "And I won't be there to help you out."

"Gee, thanks for the uplifting words of comfort," Mira said dryly. "Gotta say, doc, you might want to work on that bedside manner."

She left before Katara could say anything.

* * *

Mira stood with the others on the Outer Wall, and her shoulders uncoiled for the first time that day. She let her eyes flutter shut and breathed in the scents of the Outer crops. Freshly tilled soil, fresh flowers, and the faint odor of fertilizer greeted her. She opened her eyes and watched the sun set over the horizon. They would have to stay on the Outer Wall for the night. The trains stopped running at sundown, and it looked like they'd just missed the last one. General Sung had offered the Outer barracks for the night, and Aang had accepted. Mira gazed at the formidable Inner Wall and tried to sort out her mixed feelings regarding her return to Ba Sing Se. There were some very good memories here, and Mira's lips twitched as she remembered them. But, as usual, the bad came along with them, and the half-smile fell from her face. She wasn't yet sure if she was insane for coming back here.

Sokka broke the comfortable silence and dragged Mira from her reflections. "I just want to say, good effort out there today, Team Avatar."

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff," Katara said irritably. "No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on."

"How about…" Sokka whipped out his boomerang, "the 'Boomerang Squad!' See, it's good 'cause it's got 'Aang' in it." He laid a hand on Aang's head. "Boomer-Aang."

Aang shrugged. "I kinda like that one."

Mira rolled her eyes. "You would."

"Let's talk about this later," Katara said, clearly done with the topic, but trying to appease Sokka anyway. She began to walk toward the Outer barracks, and the others trailed behind her. Sokka stayed where he was, determined to make his point.

"The 'Aang Gang'?"

"Sokka…" Katara warned.

"The 'Fearsome Fivesome'?"

"You're crazy," Toph laughed.

"Why? We're fearsome!" Sokka defended, racing after them.

"Please, stop, before you hurt yourself," Mira drawled. "Those handful of brain cells you've got left can only take so much strain."

"…What are you saying?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my point exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Next up, Ba Sing Se. And believe me, those chapters are not going to look similar to the show. Cos Ba Sing Se just pisses me off. So many plot holes. So many logic issues. Hopefully I fix all of 'em for ya. **

**But seriously. Can't wait. Lots of AU goodies. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I know y'all are out there! So please, leave a review on your way out. **


	13. Ignorance and Bliss

**A/N: Good God. What a terrible week. One thing after another after another. Boston, you're in my prayers, and I know you'll get through this. We're with you all the way. **

**But I hope I can lighten whatever load you may be carrying with a chapter to lose yourself in. I'm pretty proud of this one, and I hope you enjoy it too.**

**A bit of a warning: Ba Sing Se is a little darker in my retelling. But there's nothing too serious in this chapter. There is, however, slight language. I usually try to censor Mira to the best of my ability, but she beat me in this one. Just a heads-up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. Just Mira and some new concepts. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Ignorance and Bliss

* * *

Mira didn't get the best night's sleep in the barracks, but she had expected as much. Barracks were, after all, built for durability, not comfort. Mira stretched languidly as the five waited at the Outer Wall station for the first train of the day. She sighed as her back popped and she rolled her shoulders. Other than a few kinks here and there, she really couldn't complain. Spirits knew she'd slept in less comfortable places. The army cots were downright fluffy compared to a few trees and alleys she'd made do in.

The train pulled into the station with the grating screech of rock scraping rock. Two earthbenders were stationed on each end to propel the train, and as a result, the vehicle was reversible. It could run its entire route without turning around once. The train ran back and forth all day, until it was stored in a warehouse in the Lower Ring overnight. A bit of a risky choice for storing a locomotive so important to the city, but aside from a few problems with graffiti, there were no major complaints.

The five boarded quickly and chose seats in the middle of the compartment. Five minutes later, and the train pulled out from the station and glided along the stone track toward the city. Mira watched the farmlands of the Outer Ring whiz by, crop after crop blurring together into a sea of green and gold. She let her mind drift, and wondered for at least the tenth time that morning if she was really going to risk venturing into the Lower Ring. The temptation was great, but so was the danger. She didn't know which side would win.

"Look, the Inner Wall," Katara pointed out. Mira started as she turned to look. She must have zoned out for longer than she thought. "I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Sokka warned. "We could still be attacked by some giant, exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!" He jerked his head as he looked around the train car, eyes wide.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked skeptically, after a pause.

"I'm just saying," Sokka shrugged, "weird stuff happens to us."

The universe, apparently, decided to prove Sokka right. At that precise moment, a rather rotund man with a glassy look in his eye and a pineapple hanging from his mouth plopped down on the bench in between Toph and Sokka, and began to suck on the pineapple. Mira watched him, wide eyed, then turned to Sokka. "You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" She reached across the aisle and yanked Toph over to sit next to her. Sokka squeezed in next to Aang, shooting the fat pineapple man a wary look as he did so. Aang paid him no heed, as he was too busy staring out the window to do so.

Katara noticed and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa."

"It's such a big city," Aang murmured.

"He's a giant bison," Sokka scoffed. "Where could someone possibly hide him?" Mira took his chin and turned his head as they passed over the Inner Wall and finally got a look at the vastness that was Ba Sing Se. "Oh," he finished weakly.

"Yeah," she said. She shot Aang a sideways look and felt sorry for him. Seeing how huge Ba Sing Se was wouldn't do anything to lift his spirits. But she'd do everything in her power to help him.

They soon pulled into a Lower Ring station that was relatively well kept. They disembarked quickly and stood in the entrance of the station, all gaping at the city laid out in front of them.

Save for Toph, of course. She sighed noisily. "Back in the city. Great."

"What's the problem? It's amazing!" Sokka marveled, drinking in the sight.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules," Toph dismissed, waving a hand. "You wait; you'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

Mira reached over and squeezed her hand. "You too?" she murmured.

"Not the best memories for me," Toph muttered, huffing at her long bangs.

"Me neither," Mira admitted. "But some are better than most." Toph looked over in surprise, a question written all over her face. "Not all people here are bad," Mira continued. "Some are pretty decent."

"People we'll get to meet?" Toph questioned.

"Oh, hell no," Mira laughed. "At least, not if I have anything to say about it." Toph looked injured for a microsecond, and Mira scrambled to correct herself. "It's just—there's someone I know Katara wouldn't approve of," she explained. "And I've already got one lecture coming. I don't want another." Toph nodded sagely. "Maybe I'll take you," Mira tossed off casually. "That is, if you asked nicely." She grinned wickedly and tapped Toph twice on the shoulder. The young earthbender scowled, but her lips twitched faintly as she did so.

Mira looked up from the quiet conversation and found Katara watching them, a soft smile on her lips. Probably glad she and Toph were bonding, or something. She raised an eyebrow, and Katara answered with one of her own. She gave Mira a Look, to which Mira sighed in reply. She knew Katara was just dying to talk to her about the Serpent's Pass incident. Mira had managed to box away all her conflicting emotions, and she didn't need Katara to go rummaging around and spilling them all out. She was doing fine. She didn't need one of Katara's heartfelt moments. So she decided to avoid Katara for as long as possible. Maybe she'd get lucky and Katara would forget.

Well, one could hope, right?

Mira turned her gaze elsewhere, and someone else instantly caught her attention. A petite woman with long, dark hair and green robes was approaching them. She seemed perfectly normal, except for the wide smile pasted across her face. It looked completely unnatural to Mira, and it immediately made her suspicious. Something was off about the woman. Mira didn't even need to hear her speak to know this.

The woman marched right up to the five and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Mira." She nodded to each of them in turn. "Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

Mira was taken aback before she realized that all upper class arrivals to Ba Sing Se would receive the same treatment. When she'd lived in Ba Sing Se before, she'd lived solely in the Lower Ring. It was bizarre, to be treated so well after living so low.

"Yes," Sokka answered immediately. "We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately."

"Great, let's begin our tour," Joo Dee said, completely ignoring Sokka. Her smile didn't even falter. "And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." She turned and started descending the steps to the train station.

Sokka blinked in surprise before barreling down the stairs after her. "Maybe you missed what I said," he tried again. "We need to talk to the King about the war. It's important."

"You're in Ba Sing Se now," Joo Dee said cheerfully, her robotic smile still in place. "Everyone is safe here."

Eyebrows lifted all around, save for Mira's. She'd lived here before. She knew of the conspiracy to hide the war. Anyone who'd lived there more than a few days knew. She hadn't mentioned it to the others because she knew they wouldn't believe her. Sometimes it was easier to show, rather than tell.

A fine, stately carriage waited at the bottom of the steps. Joo Dee swung open the green lacquered door and ushered everyone inside, but Mira hesitated before climbing in. She wasn't used to being catered to. It felt wrong to accept the kindness when the same government that was providing for them now gave so little to the lower class. But she had no choice in the matter, so she stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind her. There came the snapping of reins, the wheels jolted underneath them, and the carriage lumbered forward.

"This is the Lower Ring," Joo Dee explained and the carriage passed through one of the wider streets inside the ring. Mira peered out the window to see the marketplaces and back alleys she'd come to know so well just two years before.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked, having spotted the barrier that separated the Lower Ring from the Middle Ring.

"Keeps the poor and starving away from the upper class," Mira answered bitterly. "No one wants to see trash littering the streets."

"No, that's not it at all!" Joo Dee exclaimed. "Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us, and the one's inside that help maintain order." Mira rolled her eyes and leaned back. "This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsman and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively," Joo Dee added.

"Yeah, really bustling with trade," Mira snapped irritably. She looked pointedly at the street outside, and the others followed her gaze. Two burly men stood arguing at the edge of an alley. They looked over at the carriage simultaneously, lips curled in a sneer. One carried a large gleaming sword, which was currently tucked in his belt. He laid a hand on its hilt slowly, fingers flexing as he glared at the occupants of the carriage.

"This is why I never came here before," Aang said quietly, clearly unsettled. "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live."

"You have no idea," Mira muttered under her breath.

It took nearly thirty minutes to reach one of the crossings between the Lower and Middle Rings. The change was instantly obvious. The streets were much better kept, and the side streets could actually fit more than one person. No trash littered the gutters, and everything had a well-kept air about it. Mira scowled. She had visited the Middle and Upper Rings before (there were very few places that could really keep her out), but she hadn't liked them one bit. Alright, so maybe she didn't mind the Middlings (as was the nickname for all Middle Ring residents) so much. But the Scuppers…they she couldn't stand.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the university," Joo Dee narrated, not even bothering to look out the window.

All heads, save for one, turned Mira's way. They were looking to her for her honest view on the Middle Ring. She shrugged. "Not bad. They just sort of go day by day…some pity the Lower Ring and hire them for work. Some of 'em can't stand us."

"Us?" Joo Dee asked, lifting one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Mira leveled a cool gaze at their guide. "I lived in the Lower Ring a couple years ago. So spare me the propaganda. I know what it's really like."

Joo Dee examined Mira thoughtfully, her face unreadable. Mira suddenly had the sinking feeling that Joo Dee was more powerful that she'd initially thought. She broke the stare and gazed out the window in an effort to avoid Joo Dee's eyes.

Sokka was either oblivious to the sudden tension, or he was choosing to ignore it. "Yeah, we met a Professor from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is _absolutely crucial for the King to hear__!_" He said all this in one breath, and was left gasping for air when he finished.

But Joo Dee's infernal grin never wavered. "Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring, Town Hall." The carriage ground to a halt outside a delicate-looking stone building, and Joo Dee stepped daintily outside.

"Is that woman deaf?!" Sokka exploded. "She only seems to hear every other word I say!"

"It's called 'being handled'," Toph grumbled. "Get used to it." She crossed her arms and slumped against the seat. She stubbornly remained in the carriage as the others piled out. Mira kept to the back of their small tour group as Joo Dee began to drone on about the Town Hall and how some famous Earth Kingdom activist had found Ba Sing Se so many years ago, and how miraculous it was that he'd managed to build the beginnings of the city on top of a badger-mole colony, and so on and so forth. Mira edged backwards as Joo Dee kept talking. She couldn't stand another moment in this woman's company. She waited until Joo Dee had turned around to point out some intricate detail on the building to make her move. She darted in between two buildings and made her escape.

She exhaled in relief. It was stifling, being shuttled around from place to place. She much preferred to roam free, subject only to her own whims. She retraced the path the carriage had taken them until she'd crossed back over the bridge to the Lower Ring.

She paused after crossing the small bridge and inhaled the mingling scents of sewage, body odor, and various foodstuffs. The smell assaulted Mira's nostrils, and she knew from experience that it would take at least a week to get used to the atmosphere of the Lower Ring. She remained where she was for a few minutes as her eyes roamed over the chaos. People bustled through the streets, head down and avoiding eye contact. Children ducked under arms and crawled under legs where they had to as they dashed down the road. Beggars lined the storefronts, wrapped in rotting blankets, small dishes resting on the ground in front of them. Merchants called out over each other as they competed for attention from the consumers that filled the improvised, haphazard markets. A group of shrieking children played street ball in an enclosed square down the alley. For all the horrific sights, there were also scenes of hope. The balance appealed to Mira.

After a habitual tug to her hood, Mira set off into the streets of the Lower Ring. She squeezed in between people and ducked into alleyways as she made her way through the city. She didn't exactly have a destination in mind; she just let her feet take her where they would.

She turned down one alley and immediately regretted it. Emaciated waifs clothed in rags slumped in the gutter that ran alongside the buildings along the lane. A hazy, cloying smoke clogged the air. Mira coughed and waved her had in front of her face. She'd always hated the smell of ringweed.

The figure closest to her lolled its head in her direction at the sound of her cough. Its hair was matted with grease, and the thin frame gave her no clue as to whether she was looking upon a male or female. Its eyes were clouded over in the typical fashion of someone high on ringweed.

Mira hated the drug. She'd seen far too much of it in her previous stay in Ba Sing Se. Ringweed was ground from the leaves of the ringweed plant, which grew all-to-well in certain parts of the Outer Ring. A small cloth pouch was filled with the plant paste, and when placed under the tongue, the drug would take effect. Symptoms included an intoxicating warmth and sense of well-being, something that was much too rare on the streets of Ba Sing Se. To the truly desperate, the drug was a promising escape from a less-than-desirable life. Unfortunately, most dealers forgot to mention that it was extremely addictive. It was also (eventually) deadly. Most ringweed users tended to give up on life; cause of death was voluntary suffocation simply because they stopped breathing.

Mira could feel her eyes welling up from the sting of the smoke, and she hastily left the alley behind. She pushed her way through the crowd on the street, desperate to put distance between herself and the ringweed addicts. It broke her heart to see so many people on the brink of death, knowing she could do nothing. They'd orchestrated their own demise. No matter how many times she told herself that, though, it still hurt to see it.

A subtle tug at her belt snapped her to her senses. She whirled around in time to see a boy trying to lift her coin purse. "Oh, no you don't," Mira growled, glad to find someone to take her frustration out on. Within seconds her arm was wrapped around his neck.

"Gah!" the boy gasped as he tried to pull at her bicep.

"Give me back my money," Mira hissed, her mouth close by his ear.

"Jus' need it fer food," the street urchin wheezed out.

"Then I suggest you pickpocket somebody else," Mira answered calmly. She plucked the cloth coin pouch from his grip and quickly released him. By the time he'd regained his breath and turned to look for her, she'd melted into the crowd.

She felt no remorse for taking back her money. If it had been someone who had truly, deeply needed it, she might have let them simply run away. But the boy had a well-fed, sneaky look about him. He wasn't on the brink of starvation. He had several options ahead of him, and Mira knew it wasn't a matter of life and death if he didn't get her money. He would survive.

Mira absently reached behind her back to stow her coin pouch into a hidden pocket she'd sewn into the back of her cloak. She was met with nothing more than a cloth strip sewn to the fabric. She huffed in irritation. She'd ripped the pocket when she'd methodically torn apart her cloak in the desert and had forgotten all about replacing it. Well, there was no better time than the present.

She kept her head down but her eyes alert as she passed through the streets of the Lower Ring. She saw many clothing stalls set up along the streets, but passed by them indifferently. Most of the items displayed were made from cheap cloth and the stitching was sloppy. She was hoping for something a bit higher in terms of quality. After thirty minutes of searching, she grudgingly admitted that a trip to the Middle Ring was necessary.

She spotted it at the first street corner she came to. A beautiful deep green cloak was hanging on display outside a shop. It was perfect.

But how was she going to acquire it?

The shop next to the clothing store caught Mira's eye. Several delicate bowls and vases were set out on display tables on the small porch running alongside the front of the shops. And Mira knew exactly what to do.

She searched the ground for a suitable rock to throw. She picked up one medium-sized pebble and tossed it in her hand a few times. It was large enough to do some damage, but small enough that it would be easy to throw and easy to miss in the pile of glass shards. After one last check to ensure that no one could see her, Mira pulled her arm back and let the stone fly.

Two vases and a bowl exploded with a deafening crash, drawing attention from several passerby. The portico was quickly swarmed with bystanders and shop owners, and Mira took the opportunity to step onto the porch and approach the shop under the pretense of curiosity. In a split-second she had the cloak wrapped in her arms and was walking away. As soon as she was out of sight of the shop, she took off running and didn't stop until she'd passed into the Lower Ring once more.

She unhooked the clasp of her old, torn cloak and fastened her new acquisition around her neck. She let herself be a girl for a moment and rubbed the fabric, marveling in its soft (yet durable) cloth. It was a much better cloak than the one she'd had before.

Now came the task of disposing of her old garment. She refused to simply toss it in the trash or the street for the poor to pick up later. She wanted to give it to someone who really needed it. The problem was, a majority of the Lower Ring residents were too proud to accept charity. She needed to be discreet.

She turned down a street with several alleys she knew the homeless used for sleeping. She eased her head around the corner of one of these alleys (she'd learned the hard way not to surprise the residents of these back streets) and saw a few blanket-covered lumps littering the alley. Silently, she lowered the cloak to the ground and balled it up a bit, like a makeshift pillow. When they woke up, they'd see the cloak and assume someone new had foolishly left it behind after stealing a few minutes' sleep in the alley. Someone would take it for their own, and never realize that Mira had left it there on purpose. Everyone would walk away happy.

Mira continued to wander around the Lower Ring, taking in familiar sights and sounds. She reveled in the feeling of total anonymity. She was surrounded by hundreds of people, and yet no one knew who she was. She could go anywhere she wanted, do anything she wanted, and no one would be the wiser.

She realized with a start that she recognized the street she'd just turned down. She couldn't go this way. At least, not yet. She wasn't ready. She hastily turned around and retraced her steps until she was several blocks away. She cut across a few streets via back alleys until she'd put several blocks distance between them. She stopped on a street corner and took a few minutes rest.

But it seems that there is truly no rest for the weary. A distressed shout drew her attention to the next street over. She darted through an alley, leaping over a handful of wooden boxes that blocked the way. She skidded onto the cobbled road, head turned left then right to find the trouble. She nearly groaned out loud when she saw it.

A kakodaemon was tearing apart a cabbage stall with reckless abandon. It cackled in delight, and the high-pitched sound only added to its sinister appearance. The elderly owner cowered behind a pillar on the adjacent store's small portico. He whimpered softly, one hand extended toward his ruined stall.

The kakodaemon's shadowy tentacles lashed out and seized hold of two plump cabbages. The arms whipped around, and the vegetables were suddenly heading straight for the merchant's head. He only just avoided them by ducking back behind the pillar, and the cabbages hit the storefront with an audible _splat_. In a burst of motion, the cabbage merchant abandoned his stall with yelp and ran down the street at a dead run, nearly falling over as he skidded to duck down an alleyway. She was now alone on the street with the rogue spirit.

Mira's eyes were already scanning the road in search of the appropriate materials. She wouldn't be able to hold a proper ritual, per se, but she had a sudden feeling that she knew what was drawing the chaos spirit.

Her eyes spotted an abandoned spice stall. She slowly made her way toward it, making sure to keep quiet. Her fingers brushed over several leather pouches until they landed on the right one. She plucked the bag from where it was hanging and quickly looped the drawstring through her belt.

Another quick look down the street rewarded her with a long, sturdy katana on display outside of a shop to her right. She crept along the street-side gutter, not daring to take her eyes off the kakodaemon, who was intent on destroying every scrap of the cabbage stall. Mira slowly took hold of the katana, flexing her fingers along the hilt before tucking the blade into her belt. Salt on one hip, sword on the other, and she was ready.

…Only, she hadn't counted on a Dai Li agent to materialize at one end of the road. He stood absolutely still as he assessed the street, his face partially hidden by the plumed straw hat typically worn by the Dai Li. He wore a green robe so dark is was almost black adorned with the light green and gold symbol of the Earth Kingdom.

Mira sidled backwards until she was hidden in the shadows of a back alley. She didn't trust the Dai Li. Better to wait and see what he was doing there than risk provoking his anger by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The Dai Li agent stepped forward, and it was at that moment that Mira noticed the brown scabbard hanging from the agent's belt. He was armed with what looked to be a dao sword, an unusual choice for the Dai Li. Nearly all agents relied on rock gloves, which Mira now noticed to be conspicuously missing from this one's hands. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the agent step silently down the street. What was he doing…?

Her eyes snapped wide open. Spirits, she'd been stupid. It was so obvious now. She hadn't seen it when she'd lived in Ba Sing Se before, because she hadn't yet received Guang's training. Now that she'd returned, it was easy to put the pieces together.

The Dai Li may have originally been founded to protect Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage, but somewhere along the line, the agency had been corrupted. Now they served only to suppress any whisper of the war outside the walls. A lie had been concocted, a lie so huge it covered the entire Earth Kingdom capital city. A lie that extensive came with an excessive amount of negative energy. Be Sing Se would be heaven for a chaos spirit. And so much negative energy wouldn't draw just one kakodaemon. No, a whole flotilla would be running around the city, wreaking havoc. In order to sustain the lie and keep the people happy (read: quiet), the Dai Li would have to suppress these daemons. At some point in history, the Dai Li had become spiritual warriors. They banished the chaos spirits drawn to Ba Sing Se by the anti-war conspiracy. And that was why there was a Dai Li agent with a sword walking down the street.

Mira was perfectly content to just sit and watch the agent take care of the kakodaemon (she was itching to find out how the Dai Li handled spirits), but circumstances prevented her from doing so. The Dai Li agent had been walking silently down the road toward the chaos spirit, and had managed to escape its notice. He slowed as he drew nearer to the stand, and one hand went to wrap around the hilt of his sword. His eyes were glued to the spirit, and as a result, he missed the cabbage detritus that littered the street. His foot landed squarely on a fragment of the vegetable, producing a near inaudible _snap_.

As quiet as it was, the sound was enough to draw the spirit's attention. The kakodaemon paused in its destruction of the cabbage stall, its feelers whipping around as if to taste the air. In an instant it had leaped atop the stand and growled menacingly at the Dai Li agent.

The man wasted no time. His sword gave a slithering shiver as he drew it from his scabbard. He swung at the kakodaemon, but he was no match for the spirit's speed. Mira could only make out a shadowy blur as the chaos spirit dodged the sword blade and leaped for the roof directly to Mira's right. She mumbled a mild oath and resigned herself to another spirit battle.

_The universe just can't give me a break, can it?_

She whipped out two throwing darts and wedged them into the mortar of the building next to her. A hop, skip, and leap later, and she was perched along the long, narrow beam that ran down the center of the roof. She crawled along the beam with one hand as she reached into her salt pouch with the other. There was no way she would have time to stand up, draw her sword, and swing at the little bugger before it realized she was behind it. The spirit was wholly focused on the Dai Li agent on the street below, and Mira had every intention of keeping it that way. The agent stared back, still and tense as he watched the daemon on the roof. He gave no indication that he saw Mira creeping up behind the spirit, even though she was in plain view of the entire street. She was thankful for that. Any change in the agent's composure could make the spirit aware of Mira's presence.

She stopped her forward motion when she was around six or seven feet away from the daemon. She didn't even dare to breathe as she brought up her clenched fist. A tiny stream of salt trickled out and landed silently on the wood beneath Mira's feet.

The spirit froze, its tentacles paused in midair. Mira's eyes went wide and her heart nearly stopped. But before she could move, the daemon had spun around and was baring its gleaming white fangs in her face.

Mira didn't hesitate. She threw the salt in the spirit's face, and the little side street was filled with its keening wail. The kakodaemon's tentacles writhed around in pain, and Mira jerked backward to avoid them. She wobbled on the roof and began to pitch sideways. Her heart rose into her throat.

She rolled around as she slid down the tiled slope, her hands searching frantically for purchase. They finally caught on the edge of the roof just as her body slid off. She dangled in mid-air, shoulders screaming in protest, but otherwise unharmed. She glanced down to make sure the ground was clear before letting go and landing in a crouch in the alley.

She didn't let herself catch her breath. She drew her stolen katana and darted out of the alleyway, this time not even trying to hide her presence. The daemon already knew she was here; she'd lost any element of surprise. The best path to take now would be to banish the spirit before it could do any more damage.

The Dai Li agent's sword was whirling in a silver blur as he pinned in the spirit. Mira dashed to his side as she dug around in her salt pouch. "I have the salt," she told him shortly. "You keep it trapped, I'll banish it."

"Leave," the agent said quietly, his voice low and dangerous.

"Um…what?" Mira's eyebrows drew together. "Excuse me? I'm trying to help!"

"The Dai Li have this covered," the man muttered through gritted teeth.

"The Dai Li?" Mira challenged. "Or you?" Her voice softened. "I know what I'm doing. I've done this before."

The agent started in surprise, and that miniscule movement was enough for the daemon to leap at the Dai Li agent's face. Before Mira was even aware of moving, she was shoving at the agent's shoulder and knocking him down. She landed on top of him, and the air was knocked from her lungs. The agent's straw hat had toppled from his head as he hit the ground, and Mira was finally able to get a good look at his face.

What caught her attention first was his age. He looked only a few years older than Mira. He couldn't have been more than twenty, at the most. His coarse brown hair was cut in a military style that didn't quite do its job of making him seem older, and pale green eyes stared back at her in surprise. No doubt he'd gotten a glimpse of her face as well and was surprised to see a young teenage girl underneath the cloak.

Mira's common sense returned to her in an instant, and she scrambled up off the Dai Li agent. She whirled around, her eyes darting this way and that as she searched for the daemon.

A deep, dark shriek had her whirling around. The spirit stood in the road, feelers seething, and teeth bared in a furious grimace. The kakodaemon had been denied of its prey, and it thirsted for pain and chaos.

_Not today_, Mira thought fiercely, and she drew her sword as the daemon charged for her. It ignored the Dai Li agent still sprawled on the ground and leaped into the air, fangs heading straight for Mira's jugular. Mira pivoted to the side and swung the sword with all her might. Replace the katana in her hands with a stick of wood, and she might have been playing streetball. The flat edge of the sword hit the spirit right in the middle and sent it flying down the street.

Mira didn't stop to watch it soar. She reached down a hand to pull the Dai Li agent up, and tossed him the salt pouch. "I'll trap it, you banish it," she called over her shoulder as she ran down the street towards the daemon. She didn't wait for his reply. She reached the spirit just as it woozily got to its feet (it seemed the salt was finally beginning to take hold), and she slammed the sword blade down on top of the spirit, effectively pinning it to the ground. She kneeled on either side of the blade, her knees keeping the sword locked against the chaos spirit. The Dai Li agent materialized at her shoulder, and she leaned back to give him room.

He dropped a handful of salt on top of the spirit whilst murmuring a short sentence. Mira couldn't make it all out, but she did hear the words "lie" and "war". She smirked. She'd been right about the negative energy.

An ear-shattering scream echoed through the alley as the spirit writhed underneath Mira's sword. She jumped back as the tentacles abandoned their languid waving and lashed out with a vengeance. The daemon's shadow-black skin boiled and bubbled, and gray steam wafted into the air. Moments later, and the spirit had boiled away into thin air.

Mira released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sat back on her heels. She looked over her shoulder to find the Dai Li agent walking away. "Oi!" she called loudly. "You're welcome!"

He glanced back over his shoulder and fixed her with an unreadable stare. She met his gaze defiantly, chin lifted and eyes blazing. After a long minute, he gave her an imperceptible nod before bending down to retrieve his hat. He turned down a side alley, leaving Mira alone in the street with nothing but a destroyed cabbage stall for company. With a groan, she slowly pushed herself up and began the journey to the Upper Ring. She didn't know when she'd be missed, but it would do well for her to find the others anyway.

She'd just turned down a side alley when she saw it. A little flash of red, paired with a sprig of green. Mira felt the corners of her mouth turn up. It'd been so long since she'd encountered one of these. Too long.

A bloodred flower bloomed brightly in the dim little alley. Thick, fat petals erupted from a black center, and a curling creeper vine was rooted into the ground of the gutter. The gutterflower, it was called. Known for its hardiness and ability to grow nearly everywhere, the persistent little weed originated in the Lower Ring. Mira clipped one flower with her knife and brought it closer to her face. She inhaled. The sweet, floral scent of the flower was paired with the musky scent of decay. Life and death, merged into one. Mira found it not the least bit poetic.

It was this flower that gave the Lower Ring residents their name. The Uppers called them gutterflowers. It was meant to be an insult, since the flower was a pesky weed. But the Lowers took it as a sort of compliment. The gutterflower was hardy, and despite growing in the gutters, still managed to smell sweet.

The same couldn't be said for the Upper Ring residents. There was no mistaking the intent of their nickname: Scuppers. Mira wasn't entirely sure where the term had originated, but one popular theory was that someone had taken to calling the Upper Ringers "Scummy Uppers." Shorten it a bit, and there you had it.

Mira sat back on her heels and rolled the flower stem around in her fingers as she thought. One question in particular bounced around in her mind: Should she bring Aang down to the Lower Ring?

She knew he was at least partially aware of the problems that existed in Ba Sing Se. He knew the poor were isolated and contained in the Lower Ring. But she knew that he didn't quite realize the full implications of it. Was it her responsibility to show him, the Avatar?

The answer came almost immediately. No, she would not. Aang was already so preoccupied with the war, and the eclipse, and finding Appa, that adding another burden seemed almost cruel. Aang would take one look at the beggars lining the street and would instantly try to help in any way he could. He'd work himself to the bone, and then he'd be of no use when the time came to fight. No, this was Mira's war. While Aang was fighting on the front lines, she would be working away on the streets, helping out where she could. Besides, winning the war would do more to help the refugees than Mira ever could on her own. Those who'd come to Ba Sing Se seeking sanctuary could leave for their homes, and the city would relax as it was bled of temporary occupants. More attention could be spent on the citizens, and not on covering up the war. Ba Sing Se might even become a pinnacle of innovation, if given enough time. Mira's eyes unfocused as she imagined such a city. Buildings standing tall and proud, gleaming in the morning sun. Gutters teeming with wildflowers, flags proudly waving from every window. People stopping to talk to one another in the streets. All classes mingling in one enclosed city. No walls. No segregation. No prejudice.

Mira's faint smile faded, and she was suddenly brought crashing down to earth. Even if they managed to win the war and defeat the Fire Lord (and some days, that seemed like a fantastically big if), there was no way they could magically banish prejudice and hate. People would still hate other people for the smallest and most insignificant of reasons, and there was nothing she could do about it. Mira sighed heavily. Some days, it seemed, were solely designed to make her weary. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Obsessing over what may or may not come never did anyone any good. She'd tackle those problems when she got to them. For now, she would stand up and find the others.

And so she did.

* * *

Mira was halfway through the Middle Ring when she realized that she had no idea where they would be staying in Ba Sing Se. The only thing she knew was that the Ba Sing Se government was providing Aang a house in the Upper Ring. It could take days to find them. She couldn't exactly go door to door and ask if the Avatar was home. Well, perhaps she'd get lucky like she had in Omashu. Knowing Aang, he'd be prowling around looking for clues about Appa. Maybe she'd catch a glimpse of him in the street.

She kept her eyes open and alert as she passed elaborate house after elaborate house. Mira felt the unfairness of it all raise her hackles, and forcibly exhaled. She was just one girl. She couldn't change Ba Sing Se by herself. Stop the war, and transformation might be possible. That was her goal. That was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

She sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere by just wandering the streets. She needed a better view. She backed up a few steps, ran toward the wall of the house to her left, and with a few light steps, she was hanging from the roof. She pulled herself up, ignoring the screaming in her arms. She'd strained something while hanging from the roof back there, and swinging that katana so hard hadn't helped. She wouldn't ask Katara for any help, though. Soreness she could handle.

She stood on top of the roof, one hand shading her eyes from the bright afternoon sun while she searched for the others. A flash of bright blue drew her attention, and she saw all four clustered in the doorway of a smaller Upper Ring house. She made note of their position and quickly dropped from the roof. She cut through a few backyards, and soon enough, she was standing on the edge of the street, waiting for the others to finish talking to a small, squirrely-looking man. She debated walking up to the door and joining them, but popping out of nowhere was always more fun. She squashed the small grin on her face and settled into her best nits and knobs face (nits and knobs was a game of chance based on how well you could fool you opponent. It paid to have a stone expression).

The squirrely man whispered something to the group and slammed the door shut, effectively cutting off their conversation. Mira remained where she was as the group huddled amongst themselves.

Sokka turned around first. The confusion on his features lasted a split second before his eyes widened and he flinched in surprise. "Gah!" he squeaked. "Where did you come from?" The others looked around at Sokka's exclamation, and eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Touring the city," she said, shrugging indifferently. "That, and I can't stand Joo Dee."

"How did you find us?" Toph asked curiously.

"I can track anything," she deadpanned. After a brief pause, she said, "Actually, no, I can't. I just got lucky."

"Well, now that you're back, maybe you can help us with something," Katara said. She began to lead Mira to a rather spacious house across the street. "What do you know about the Dai Li?"

"Officially, they're the cultural guardians of Ba Sing Se," Mira answered. "Protecting traditions, and all that."

"That's what Joo Dee said," Aang cut in.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the whole story?" Sokka chimed in sarcastically.

Mira snorted as they entered the house. "This is Ba Sing Se. You _never_ get the full story." She quickly sobered. "Unofficially, they're the secret police. They make sure no one talks about the war inside the walls."

"Why would they do that?" Aang asked, shock and disbelief written across his face. He sank to the floor by the window, his eyes never leaving Mira's.

Mira untied her cloak and looped it over one of the hooks nailed to the wall. She waited until everyone was settled before answering. "Because as long as there's no war, the government can control Ba Sing Se. They probably think everyone will break into riots if word gets out." Mira paused as she sat down across from him, completing the little circle they'd formed. "Problem is, practically everyone knows about the war. They just keep quiet, for fear of disappearing in the middle of the night. The war is not unknown in Ba Sing Se. Practically half the residents are war refugees. It's just a secret."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked, his tone carrying the slightest hint of accusation.

"You'da believed me?" Mira asked skeptically.

"…Fine. Maybe not," Sokka muttered.

"Thought it was best to show you. Didn't do any harm, did it?"

"We came to tell the Earth King about the eclipse," Aang said slowly, looking utterly defeated. "What if he says no? What do we do then?"

"Well, what if the Earth King doesn't know about the war?" Katara postulated, tapping her cheek with one finger. Mira opened her mouth to retort, but Katara held up a hand. "No. Hear me out. You say everyone knows about the war." Mira nodded. "So why still keep it a secret if everyone knows? They have to know they're not fooling everyone."

"What if it's only to fool certain people?" Sokka added, catching onto the idea. "Like the King?" He looked to Mira for her opinion.

She shrugged. "It's possible. Your reasoning is a little tenuous, but I can see it."

"So all we have to do is talk to the Earth King," Sokka said. "However that's going to happen."

Whatever small hope their conversation had raised was swiftly quashed. They still had no concrete way to get to the Earth King (it went without saying that Joo Dee's method didn't count).

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Mira decided, waving the matter away. "It's been a long day."

Nods were exchanged, and their circle broken. Sokka stood and wandered into the kitchen to find some food, Toph leaned back and closed her eyes for a nap, and Aang stood at the window, looking up into the sky. Mira rose and finally had a proper look at the place where they would be staying. The front door opened into a spacious atrium, and several doors lined the sides of the room. The room was slightly raised in the back where it turned into a common sitting area. A large, airy window dominated that wall. A small kitchen was tucked away in the back left corner, and a hallway leading to a large communal bathroom was to the right. All in all, it wasn't too lavish—something Mira appreciated.

Katara caught Mira's gaze as she scanned the room. In that split-second of eye contact, Mira knew instantly what the waterbender wanted. They hadn't really talked since Mira's panic attack, and Katara was dying to get some time alone with her.

Not on her watch.

Mira darted into the nearest room and slid the door shut behind her. She took a few steps inside and noted that aside from a medium-sized bed and small chest of drawers, there was nothing else in the room. It was free for her to claim.

"Mira?" Katara's voice drifted tenuously through the door.

Mira gave a non-committal grunt.

"Can we talk?"

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm irritated with you." Well, nothing like brutal honesty to dissuade someone.

But Katara was clever. "Is that going to change anytime soon?" Mira could practically hear her foot tapping impatiently.

"No."

"So, you're avoiding me."

Mira slid the door open with a bang and rolled her eyes. "Gee, what gave it away?"

"Mira," Katara admonished. "I'm only trying to help."

"And I realize that Katara, I really do," Mira sighed. "But not all of us need to have a long meaningful talk whenever we fall apart."

"Not all of us have someone who'll listen," Katara countered.

Mira closed her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly. "I appreciate the offer, Katara," she muttered through gritted teeth. "But I'm fine."

Katara fixed her with a stormy stare. "You think you need to be strong and invincible all the time. But you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Mira snapped, eyes flashing fire. "Every second of every day, I have to be careful. I can never let my guard down."

"Do you not trust us?" Katara asked softly, and the change in her demeanor threw Mira off. She'd gone from anger to sadness in less than a second.

"It's not you!" Mira exclaimed. "It's something that happened before I met you. You think you know me, Katara, but you don't. You don't know anything about me."

"Because you won't let me!"

"Because I can't! It will not happen, Katara! Daichi, can't you just be happy with me now?" Mira wasn't sure when the pleading tone entered her voice, but it seemed to work on Katara.

"You know I am," she said softly. "It's just…I want to help. And if you keep lying all the time…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Mira cursed silently. She'd never thought in the beginning that her lies would cause so many problems. "I've done things I'm not proud of, Katara. I'm just trying to keep that away from you. Let me deal with my faults," she urged, and she could see Katara beginning to weaken. "This is my problem. _Let_ it be mine."

There was a moment of tense silence, then Katara nodded. She gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry. Just trying to help."

"Always a mother, you," Mira remarked as she tried to hide her sigh of relief.

Katara chuckled weakly, but it died on her lips after a few seconds. "Are we okay?" she asked.

Mira nodded. "Always."

Katara's smile widened, and she took a few steps back. "Right. See you later, then."

Mira threw off a two-finger salute and slid the door shut. She leaned against the thin wood and sighed heavily. She'd bought herself some time.

But spirits only knew how long it would last.

* * *

Katara burst through the front door the next morning, her ocean blue eyes blazing in excitement. "I've got it! I know how we're gonna see the Earth King!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph drawled. She affected a haughty tone and said, "'One doesn't just _pop_ in on the Earth King.'"

Katara held up a fancy-looking scroll. "The King is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean platypus-bear?" Aang asked, brow furrowed.

Katara consulted the scroll. "It just says bear."

Mira tuned out as the others kept chatting. A party would be an ideal in to the palace. Crowds of people all dressed up in their finest, chatting amongst themselves as they vied for position in a glittering ballroom…yes. It was the best scenario for them at the moment, and Mira intended to seize it.

"Won't work," Toph said, and her simple, matter-of-fact comment brought Mira back down to earth.

"Why not?" Katara asked, her face falling.

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk," Toph sniffed, "But a real society crowd would spot you from a mile away. You've got no manners." She plucked a pastry from a bowl sitting next to her and began munching.

"Excuse me?" Mira and Katara cried simultaneously.

"Says the girl who takes great delight in picking her toes at least twice a day," Mira commented, wrinkling her nose.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it," Toph explained, tossing her pastry to the side. "You never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late."

"You'd be surprised," Mira defended.

"I thought you grew up in a small Earth Kingdom village," Toph said slyly, head ever-so-slightly turned in Mira's direction.

Mira turned a faint shade of pink and resisted the urge to growl out loud. "I'm a thief," she explained hastily. "Pretending to be someone else comes naturally."

Toph gave Mira a hard stare, then shrugged. "Alright," she allowed, "So maybe you could pull it off. And Katara. But you two…" She raised an eyebrow as her head turned toward Aang and Sokka.

"Aw, c'mon," Aang protested. "I'm mastering every element. How hard could manners be?" He snatched a nearby curtain and wrapped it around himself in an imitation of a cape. He looked down his nose and lowered his voice as he began to speak. "Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water-tribe. Ms. Katara Water-tribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness." He giggled a bit as he addressed the lemur.

Sokka jumped up and wrapped a second curtain around himself to join in on the charade. "Avatar Aang, how you _do_ go on," he said in a deep, snobby drone.

Aang bowed deeply to Sokka, and he returned the gesture. The two boys went back and forth, back and forth, until they both attempted to bow at the same time. They cracked their heads together and fell the floor in a groaning heap.

"I present to you: case in point," Mira said sardonically, her arms spread wide to point to the boys.

"You two would be lucky to pass as busboys," Toph snickered.

"But I feel so fancy," Sokka pouted.

"So I take it the girls will go in the front and the boys from the back?" Mira clarified.

Toph nodded. "Now all we need are the costumes."

* * *

"Would—you—hold—still!" Mira grunted as she wrestled with Toph's head.

"Maybe I wouldn't move so much if you would stop poking my eye out!"

"Maybe I wouldn't poke your eye out if you stopped wiggling!" Mira retorted. The tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth as she traced the outer edges of Toph's milky green eyes with a thin, ostrich-horse bristle brush. When her eyes were finally finished, Mira gratefully let go of Toph's face and set the brush down on the counter. "You're done, save for a little lip color," she said. "Scoot over a bit so I can do Katara."

Katara, who had been watching Mira in wonder, sat down slowly. "How exactly do you know all this?"

Mira took a small cloth and began to rub a white cream onto Katara's face. "I didn't exactly mention what I was doing before Ba Sing Se, did I?"

No," Katara said warily.

"Well, I traveled with gypsies. You want to master your craft, you learn from the best, yeah?" She didn't wait for an answer as she reached for the pot of kohl to brush onto Katara's eyelids. "The gypsies are the best at thieving. So I learned from the masters."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Katara asked.

"What, tell you that I learned to steal from a group of liars and charlatans? I can practically feel the disapproval rolling off you."

"Fair enough," Katara allowed.

"But what do gypsies have to do with make-up?" Toph asked.

"They wear it all the time," Mira said as she began to line Katara's eyes. "You stay with them, you end up learning more than just pickpocketing."

"Like what?"

"Make-up, for one," Mira said, waving the brush in the air. "And gypsies are consummate performers, so you usually learn one of three things: an instrument, singing, or dancing."

"Which one were you?"

"Can't play an instrument to save my life, and I'm practically tone-deaf, so that left dancing."

Katara's eyebrows nearly flew off her face. "You dance?"

Mira waved a thick brush sternly in Katara's face. "Yes, I do. And I'm quite good at it, too." She swiped the brush across Katara's cheeks.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"I'm sorry, were you not listening? I _just_ told you I was musically disinclined in the worst way. And I can't heal. Isn't that enough?"

"You're right. Sorry."

Mira waved the matter aside. "Can you do Toph's hair while I put on my dress and my make-up?"

Katara nodded, and Mira turned her attention towards herself. She slipped into her silky dark green kimono and wrapped a towel around her neck to keep from getting any kohl on her dress. She quickly rubbed cream into her skin, brushed kohl across her eyelids, lined her eyes, and dashed some blush across her cheeks. She took a small, sleek brush and dipped in into a clay pot of lip color before running it across her mouth. She pulled the towel away and searched the counter for her hairpiece. Katara was putting the finishing touches on Toph's hair, and would soon be waiting for Mira to help her with hers. After she was done, Katara would fasten Mira's.

Her eyes flicked past the mirror, and Mira nearly did a double-take. A tall, slim girl stared back at her, but she didn't look dirty or half-starved. She'd filled out the past few weeks, and the make-up on her eyes accentuated features that normally faded into the shadows of the hood. Almond-shaped eyes the color of burnished bronze shone in her face, and her thin, narrow nose didn't look quite so severe. Her normally cracked lips were smooth and shining. If she looked closely, there was still a haunted look in her eye that only a gutterflower would have. But she could hide that well enough.

All in all, she could hardly recognize herself. A bonus, since she couldn't bring her cloak with her.

"Mira?" Katara's soft voice cut through her examination. Startled, Mira whipped her head around to find the younger waterbender giving her a knowing look. Mira shot her own dirty glare back and preoccupied herself with wrapping Katara's bushy hair around the hairpieces they'd picked up earlier that afternoon. She mindlessly wound strands of hair around the delicate wooden flourish, hairpins sticking from her mouth as she pinned and tucked and desperately tried to tame the wild entity sprouting from Katara's head. After nearly half an hour of work, though, it was as good as it was going to get.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I always did the makeup before the shows. Never did the hair."

Katara examined herself in the mirror, gingerly touching and prodding at her updo as she did so. "I think it looks great," she beamed, grinning at Mira in the mirror.

Mira grunted and picked up her own hairpiece. She knew Katara was compensating for what had happened the day before. It irritated her. She wasn't some fragile little doll that would shatter if mishandled. She could take anything Katara threw at her, and the fact that the waterbender was ignoring this rubbed Mira the wrong way.

She took a seat on the recently vacated bench and stared at herself in the mirror as Katara gently worked her hair. Mira's eyes pored over every inch of her reflection. Mirrors were hard to come by on the road, so Mira hadn't honestly seen her reflection in years. Well, that wasn't strictly true. She'd seen herself in rivers and lakes and ponds. But not in a smooth, unblemished piece of glass like this. And never when wearing makeup. Perhaps that was what was drawing her attention so much.

She was a bit startled at her newly discovered vanity. She felt sort of ashamed for spending so much time simply staring at herself, so she flicked her eyes around the room, searching for anything to watch.

A bouquet of gutterflowers sat in a crystal vase on the counter, and Mira's lips twitched at the sight. She'd picked them herself earlier that day while Toph and Katara were shopping for dresses. They'd disappeared into one of the Upper Ring shops, and Mira had stayed behind. She'd seen a wild patch of gutterflowers growing in the dirt alongside the building. She'd felt a pang in her chest as she realized they'd be destroyed by an Upper Ring landscaping crew that night. Before she'd even registered what she was doing, she'd picked all of them and had stowed them in one of her many hidden pockets.

And now here they were. Katara must have found the bunch lying on the counter and decided to put them in a vase. A wild idea began to blossom in Mira's mind.

"Alright, you're done," Katara announced, stepping back. Mira looked back at the mirror, and her eyes widened. Her curly black hair was now straight and glossy. Mira had no idea how Katara had managed it. Her hairpiece was a shining ivory, and it made her hair look even darker than it was. She tentatively ran a hand across it, and was satisfied to feel that Katara had secured it well. But something was missing…

She plucked a gutterflower from the vase and trimmed it with the dagger she'd tucked inside her kimono. She ignored the disapproving glare from Katara (she assumed it was about the knife that had magically appeared in her hand) and tucked the blade away once she was finished. One quick hairpin later, and the flower was tucked into her hair, right at the base of the headpiece. The scarlet red blossom was a stark contrast to her dark hair and pale face. She smiled. It was perfect.

She grabbed her fan from the counter and turned to Toph and Katara. "Ready?"

They nodded, and Mira made to leave the bathroom. Katara caught her elbow, and Mira turned back with a questioning look on her face. "Let us go first," Katara said. "You should be last, because you look so different."

Mira shrugged, but her mouth twitched as she did so. She had to admit, the idea appealed to her. So she stepped aside and allowed Katara and Toph to step through the doorway into the common room. Mira stayed in the shadows, her head slightly cocked to hear the boys' reactions.

There was a choking sound, then the clearing of a throat. "You look beautiful," Aang said softly, and Mira could practically see his beet red face. She wished she could witness it in person.

"Wait…where's Mira?" Sokka asked.

Mira took that as her cue. She flicked open her lacquer wood fan and swept through the doorway. She peered over the edge of the fan and batted her eyes delicately.

"No way," Sokka breathed, eyes bugging out of his head. "You look like a _girl_!"

"Oi!" Mira cried, affronted. She snapped her fan closed, and with a flick of her wrist, it was spinning through the air straight toward Sokka. He yelped and flattened himself to the floor, and the fan landed on the ground behind him with a clatter. Sokka whipped his head up to glare at Mira, but she merely lifted an eyebrow haughtily. "Commoners do _not_ talk to ladies like that," she sniffed.

A part of her cringed at the words spilling from her mouth. She sounded just like the people she'd despised and worked against for years. _It's only a role_, she told herself. _You're doing this so you can help others. You know this isn't you. _

The muscles that had coiled tightly in her middle slowly began to unwind as she held out a hand towards Sokka. When he gave her a perplexed look, she pointed at the fan and cleared her throat before waggling her fingers. He scowled and mumbled a few choice words, but crawled over to retrieve her fan nonetheless. She took it from his hand with a flourish, and Katara let out a small giggle from behind her. "Alright ladies," Mira said, turning to face the other girls, "Ready to go?"

Toph nodded and Katara looked past Mira's shoulder to address the boys. "We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate."

They both nodded, and soon the girls were on their way.

* * *

"You're sure your Bei Fong papers will let us in?" Mira muttered, leaning in so that her mouth was close by Toph's ear. She didn't want to take the chance that the people around them would overhear.

"It got us tickets to Ba Sing Se, didn't it?" Toph answered, sounding a tad irritated.

"I just want to be prepared in case something goes wrong," Mira defended.

"Well, don't worry about it," Toph dismissed. "We'll get in."

Mira's mind was already working on a Plan B before Toph was even finished talking. Years on her own had taught her that things very rarely worked out perfectly. It was well worth the effort to craft at least two backup plans, and maybe even an extra to really be safe.

Mira scanned the palace in front of her as they stood in line. The normally intimidating structure was softened by the shadows of the fading twilight. Strings of green twinkling paper lanterns had been hung from the tops of the roof, and soft yellow lamps lit the courtyard leading to the front entrance. A long line of formally dressed party-goers snaked its way along the building, and the air was filled with a symphony of chatter and excited anticipation.

But Mira was not caught up in the enthusiasm. Her narrowed copper eyes were busy assessing the entrances and exits, the caterers and the servers, the possible ways to slip inside unnoticed. For that was what she did. She waited, and she watched, and she listened.

"Invitation, please," came the gruff voice of the guard. Mira pulled her focus away from Plan F (which involved paint, a paper lantern, and copious amounts of rope) and watched him carefully. He seemed bored with the routine, but Mira knew that she couldn't fully count on his apathy. Even disinterested guards were still guards.

"I think this will do," Toph said snootily, waving her Bei Fong seal at the guard.

The guard shook his head, no longer slouching or droopy-eyed. "No entry without an invitation. Step out of line, please."

_Told you_, Mira wanted to whisper in Toph's ear. But she knew that if she dared she'd most likely end up with a black eye or bruised jaw, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Look, the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting in there for us. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in." Toph threw out what Mira assumed were important names in an attempt to sway the guard, but he remained unimpressed.

"Step out of line, please," he repeated. Only this time, his voice was laced with an ominous tone—one that left no room for argument.

Mira's hand curled around the inside of Toph's elbow, and she gently tugged the younger girl along as they stepped aside. Her mind was working frantically as her eyes flicked around, assessing people and weak spots and access points. They _were_ getting inside. Mira would see to that.

One man in particular caught her eye. He was descending from a carriage, and his flowing green robes and regal manner practically screamed "high-ranking government". The guards bowed to him as he approached. If they could scam him, he could probably get them inside. Mira nudged Katara and nodded toward the man. Katara returned the nod, and Mira explained the plan to Toph as they walked over.

"Excuse me, sir?" Katara asked, touching his sleeve to grab his attention. The man turned to look at them, and Mira realized immediately that he was absolutely the worst man to ask help from. She didn't know him personally, but she'd known men like him. Oh yes, he looked friendly enough, but there was a cold, calculating look in his eyes. He had an absolutely predatory air about him, and Mira knew that they would have to tread very carefully if they were to succeed.

Katara faltered slightly as the man looked at them expectantly, so Mira took over. "My blind little sister here lost our tickets," she said softly, blinking up at the man with doe eyes. "Our family is already in there, and so's her friend's," she added, gesturing to Katara. "Would you please help us? Our parents will be worried sick over little Duna here." She batted her eyes a few times as she tried to suppress the urge to retch. She really wasn't meant to run with this crowd.

"I would be honored to escort you," the man said quietly, a small smile on his face. But the smile did not manage to reach his eyes, and Mira felt another twinge of caution shoot through her middle. She didn't like this at all. But as the man turned and gestured them forward, she had no choice but to follow.

"Please, come with me," he beckoned, and Mira had to force one foot in front of the other. Katara seemed perfectly fine after her initial hesitation, but she wasn't used to making split-second decisions about people. Mira found that her gut seemed to have the right idea about most people, and her gut was now telling—no, screaming—at her to be careful. She didn't know what exactly about this man put her on edge. Perhaps it was his quiet tone, or a slight edge to his voice, or the aura of power and control about him…Mira couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She had to remind herself to remain loose and fluid while she walked. It wouldn't look right if she stalked into the ballroom like she would a back alley. She needed to roll her shoulders back, swing her hips just a little more, and twist her lips into a pleasant expression. Scowling at everyone definitely wouldn't help keep their cover.

They followed the government official into the massive ballroom. Several long tables were set up along the walls and lined the polished dance floor. Ladies dressed in silky robes and glittering jewelry talked and flirted, while the men laughed and discussed trivial matters. Silent servers slipped through the crowds, and hands reached out to pluck at their platters. A large bear was seated at one of the tables and was wolfing down anything that came near its jaws (whether it was edible or not seemed not to matter).

Mira rolled her eyes. A lavish party for an animal. No wonder the Lower Ring was starving.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the man asked, and Mira wasn't sure if he was referring to the sparkling ballroom or the gorging bear. "By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm the cultural minister to the king."

Mira stiffened at the word "cultural". She was probably being paranoid, but the Dai Li were (officially) the protectors of Ba Sing Se's _cultural_ heritage. She blinked twice and forced the thought from her head. She needed to calm down and get her act together. She wasn't sure why her gut disliked Long Feng so much. But it hadn't been wrong before, so she resolved to keep an eye on him throughout the evening.

"I'm Mari," she said, since Katara seemed to be having trouble with names. "And this is my little sister, Duna, and her friend Kwa Mai."

"Now, where are your families? I'd love to meet them," Long Feng said innocently.

Mira waved her hand in the air. "Oh, I'm sure they're around here somewhere. I don't see them right now, but we'll find out way." She forced her lips into a smile. "Thank you for your help."

She tugged Toph along as Katara followed on Mira's other side. But she'd only taken a few steps when Long Feng reappeared in front of them. "Don't worry," he said calmly (as that seemed to be his only tone), "As your escort, it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your families first. We'll keep looking."

_Dammit_, Mira thought. _Just leave us alone like a good little scupper. Daichi knows you lot are good at it. _

Mira felt Katara lean in close. "I guess Sokka and Aang are on their own."

"They'll be fine," Mira reassured, but she couldn't help the visions of Sokka and Aang trying (and failing) to crash the party. Her mouth didn't know whether to twist into a frown or a half-smile.

"Sisters?" Toph whispered. Mira's brow wrinkled in confusion, then cleared as she realized to what Toph was referring.

"Oh…yeah. It's more believable when a couple of us are related. Besides, we look similar enough to pull it off." And that part was true. Give Mira green eyes and they would be sisters.

"Oh," Toph said in a small voice.

"That a problem?" Mira asked, unsure.

"No," Toph said suddenly, her voice stronger. "Forget about it." Mira opened her mouth to press further, but Toph held up a hand in front of Mira's face to cut her off. "It's fine," she insisted.

Mira's jaw shut with an audible _clack_. "You know, it's creepy how you can do stuff like that," she muttered, referring to Toph's perfectly placed hand. "I'm starting to doubt that you're blind at this point."

Toph grinned widely and followed after Katara. Mira quickly caught up and looped her arm through Toph's.

Toph jerked her arm away. "You don't have to lead me around," she scowled. "I'm fine on my own."

"I know you don't need me," Mira hissed in her ear. "But Long Feng thinks you're a helpless blind girl, so if he turns around and sees you strutting about like you own the place, he'll get suspicious." Mira hesitated. "And I don't trust him. Let's just pretend until we can give him the slip, alright?"

Toph relaxed slightly at Mira's words and allowed her arm to remain where it was.

"Now," Mira muttered, her eyes scanning the ballroom around them, "Let's see if we can escape Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Intimidating, yes?" She spotted Katara not too far away and nodded her over. The three girls began to walk along the edge of the room, and quick glances behind revealed Long Feng following at a discreet distance. He was close enough that he was technically escorting them, but far enough away that he could observe most of the room. Most people wouldn't have noticed the strategy of his position, but Mira was used to doing the exact same thing when tailing marks in the Lower Ring.

"You're tense," Toph murmured five minutes later, as they were making yet another circuit around the room.

"I don't like it in here," she explained shortly. "I'm a gutterflower. I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do." Toph's voice was calm and matter-of-fact. For a twelve-year-old, she was a lot more perceptive than people gave her credit for. And not just in regards to her eyesight, either.

Mira started at Toph's insight and nearly tripped on the hem of her dress. Toph's raised eyebrow told Mira that her slip-up had not gone unnoticed. "I don't know what you mean," she snapped, a bit too loudly. Katara's eyes slid over to Mira in a silent question.

"You say you grew up in a small village," Toph prodded. "But you fit in here. You've got the posture. I've heard you talk the talk. You pass as a blueblood. Who exactly _are_ you?"

Mira scowled. She'd hoped to get through this night without getting the third degree. "I'm a thief," she hissed sharply. "I survive by pretending to be something I'm not. Blending in means seeing another day for me. That's who I am. A shadow. I'm whoever I want to be." Her tone left no room for argument, and Toph dropped the subject.

* * *

"You're a little late, aren't you?" Mira asked, arms crossed and hip cocked.

The server she'd been addressing whirled around, panic in his eyes. When he saw who was addressing him, he relaxed as a scowl crossed his face. "Well, we would've been earlier, but someone forgot to let us in."

"Not our fault, Sokka," she dismissed. "We've had a shadow since we came in. I only just managed to lose him. Where's Aang?"

Sokka craned his neck to peer over the heads of the crowd. "He was right next to me a few minutes ago," he said to himself. "Ah. He's found Toph." He pointed, and Mira followed his finger to see Aang talking with Toph and Katara.

"Well, come on, then." Mira clucked her tongue as she turned on her heel to approach the others. "It seems that we've lost our shadow," she remarked to the girls, peering over their shoulder as she did so, just in case.

"All thanks to you," Katara grinned.

"As much as I'd like to take full credit for that—"

"Never stopped you before," Sokka muttered as one corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smile.

"—something tells me that we haven't seen the last of him," she finished as she elbowed Sokka in the ribs.

"What are you doing here?" A high-pitched, panicky voice cut through the chatter that surrounded them. Mira tensed and whirled around, ready to retrieve one of two knives she had hidden on her person.

Joo Dee stood in front of them, wringing her hands and looking distraught. "You have to leave immediately, or we'll all be in terrible trouble!" Her eyes flicked around nervously as she checked to see if anyone had realized that the five teenagers in front of her shouldn't have been there.

She stepped forward and pushed at Sokka in an attempt to get him to leave, but he merely threw up his empty serving tray in defense. "Not until we see the Earth King," he insisted stubbornly.

"You don't understand," Joo Dee pleaded desperately. "You must go!" Her voice cracked, and Mira began to wonder if it really was the best idea to be staying in the ballroom.

Joo Dee shoved at Sokka again, but he was not prepared for her this time. He stumbled into Aang, who in turn bumped into a guest staring nearby. Everything might have been smoothed over rather easily, had Aang not been clutching a pitcher full of punch. The sticky red liquid flew everywhere, easily coating the woman from head to toe.

Her indignant scream cut through the noisy chatter of the ballroom, and the eyes of nearby guests began to turn their way. Mira automatically tensed, and she tried to shrink from view. "Sorry!" Aang cried, panicking. "No, don't shout!" Without thinking, his hand shot out and a gust of air erupted from his palm.

"Aang!" Mira hissed, eyes wide in fear. He'd been trying to divert attention away from them, but what he'd just done ensured that every eye in the room would be turned their way.

Of course, the woman started oohing and ahhing over Aang. He stood frozen, eyes wide, not quite sure what to do.

Thankfully, Sokka was a little more prepared. "You keep 'em distracted, we'll look for the Earth King," Sokka whispered to Aang. The young airbender nodded, and began to perform an intricate series of juggling tricks. Mira used the opportunity to slip into the shadows of the ballroom's corner.

She opened her mouth to call the others over, but a pair of hands wrapped around her arms and lips. Her cry of alarm was muffled as she was abruptly pulled into a passageway behind her.

She was roughly turned to face her captors. Unsurprisingly, two Dai Li agents stood before her. She realized that the pair of hands holding hers behind her back was, in fact, a set of stone gloves. Another pair was attached to her face and preventing her from calling for help.

Mira's eyes narrowed as she glared at the men in front of her. She wasn't a fool; she knew she was no match for them in this state. But that didn't stop her from trying to convince them that she was.

The agent on her right reached out to take her shoulder and guide her down the hall, but Mira wasn't having any of that. Her foot shot out as she aimed a vicious kick at his shin. She felt a glimmer of satisfaction as the crack echoed in the dim hallway.

A string of curses erupted from his mouth as he doubled over in pain. Mira sniffed haughtily and stepped past him, adeptly dodging the second agent's attempt to wrangle her arm. Even with her legs free, she wasn't getting out of this. The smartest thing to do was to go with the agents and finally figure out what was going on.

But dammit, she would do it with _dignity_.

She rolled her shoulders back and allowed an agent to step past her and down into the depths of the passageway. She would have smirked at the dirty glare he shot her if her face hadn't been covered with a rock glove. The second agent trailed behind, in case she had any ideas of turning tail.

The narrow corridor emptied into a large central chamber. Several other hallways branched out from it, leading to other parts of the palace. Suddenly, Mira felt the bonds tying her hands begin to loosen. The stone gloves were removed from her hands and face, but the agents remained wary. Mira smirked. Damn, it felt good to be scary.

Echoing footsteps drew Mira's gaze to the adjacent tunnels. Toph, Katara, and Sokka were marched into the chamber by three Dai Li agents. Aang was led in by Long Feng himself. He gestured to a doorway to Mira's left, and the way he was looking at her chilled her to the bone. She could not refuse his invitation.

The door was pushed aside to reveal a small study filled with bookshelves at one end. The other was taken up with a low table and a large fireplace. A few weak lamps had been given the task of lighting the room, but were doing a poor job. The fire attempted to help, but a large part of the room remained in shadow.

The five teenagers filed in, and Long Feng took his place cross-legged behind the table and in front of the fire. He watched them calmly, with the air of someone who was very used to fixing problems just like this.

Sokka broke the tense silence, as he was apt to do. "Why won't you let us talk to the King? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities," Long Feng replied. His tone was that one used when addressing a small child.

"This could be the most important thing he has ever heard," Aang said seriously, his large gray eyes wide and earnest.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se," Long Feng dismissed. "All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's _my_ job to oversee the rest of the city's resources," his eyes flicked over each one of them in turn, "Including the military."

"So the King is just a figurehead," Katara said stonily, icy blue eyes flashing with anger.

"He's your puppet!" Toph spat, tiny hands balled into fists.

"Oh, no, no," Long Feng said airily. "His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war."

"Bullshit." Mira's quiet voice echoed through the small library. Her hands shook with the effort it took to keep her anger reigned in. She was finally facing the man responsible for the poverty she'd been trying to fight for months. The man responsible for the kakodaemons, the fear, the atmosphere of secrecy and deception that smothered the city. She'd wanted this moment for so long. But she needed to tread carefully.

"I beg your pardon?" Long Feng said sharply, eyebrows raised. "I don't believe that language is appropriate for a proper lady."

"Oh, but we both know I'm no such thing," she replied calmly.

"Yes," Long Feng agreed. "The gutterflower disguised as a noblewoman. I wonder," he added suddenly, "which is closer to your station of birth?"

"Doesn't matter who I was born. Only who I am now. And I'm someone who cares very much about the state of this city. A city you seem to have no regard for."

"On the contrary," he corrected. "What I do, I do for the city. You barrel in here, with your talk of war and bloodshed. What effect do you think you will have? Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic."

"Those aren't children you're talking about!" Mira cried, throwing her arm out for emphasis. "They're people! At least give them the chance!"

"And let this city fall into chaos?" Long Feng snorted.

"Better than letting them fall to an enemy they don't even know exists!" Mira retorted. Her face softened into a smirk. "Oh, but wait. No one's fooled by your precious lie," she reminded him softly. "You can't keep something that big a secret. No, you aren't tricking anyone. Except maybe one."

"I'll tell the King," Aang threatened, chiming in.

"Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest," Long Feng said coldly, rising and rounding the table to stand face-to-face with Aang. "But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war at all, you will be expelled from the city." He turned crisply and returned to stand behind the table. "I understand you've been looking for your bison," he said, so softly his words were almost swallowed by the crackling of the fire in front of him. "It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest."

His unspoken threat hung heavily in the air. Aang's eyes widened in fright before narrowing in silent anger. Mira could feel the fury rolling off him in waves and was almost surprised when Long Feng didn't combust from the force of it.

"Now Joo Dee will show you home," Long Feng dismissed.

But the woman they found when they turned around was not Joo Dee. Yes, she wore the same clothes and eerie smile, but her hair was shorter and styled differently. She was not Joo Dee. "Come with me, please," she asked softly.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city," she replied, and her artificial smile grew wider.

"I'm guessing she was replaced," Mira said, and she felt a pang of remorse. She hadn't bothered to see what had happened to the first Joo Dee in the ballroom.

She had a feeling that the answer wasn't pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: Some background: The term "gutterflower" was inspired by the Goo Goo Dolls album of the same name. The album artwork is beautiful and ties into this and some upcoming chapters. **

**Also an inspiration: the song "Liars and Cheats" by Hit the Lights. A great song, and very much tied to Mira's character in the next few chapters. I'd recommend listening to it if you get the chance. **

**I really can't wait for the next episode. I had to split it into two, because Mira's got quite the adventure coming up. Lots of backstory, lots of action. Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review on your way out. They mean the world to me. **


	14. A Tale of Mira, Part One: Old Friends

**A/N: I really shouldn't be posting this. I'm not that far ahead, and I've got finals next week. But you guys have already been waiting three weeks and I felt guilty for disappearing (even though it's finals and I have a totally legitimate reason). Plus, I love this chapter and the one after it, and I wanted to share it with you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Just Mira and some OC's. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

A Tale of Mira: Old Friends

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Mira?" Katara asked for the fourth time that morning.

"I told you five minutes ago, no," she replied crossly. "You really think I've changed my mind?"

"Just checking," Katara mumbled, turning away.

Mira lifted her head off the floor. "And I thank you for thinking of me. But I've got some things to take care of."

Katara nodded, her eyes softening.

"Good luck with Toph, though," Mira snorted. "I want a full report tonight, y'hear?"

Katara was, for some reason that Mira could not grasp, attempting to drag Toph to a ladies' spa on the other side of the Upper Ring. She'd claimed that they needed a girl's day, and strangely, Toph had relented. Mira was steadfast in her refusal, though. The ball they'd crashed a couple weeks ago had been more than enough to last her a few years.

Mira was of the opinion that Katara was trying to keep their minds off that night. Everyone had returned to the house in foul moods, Mira worst of all. She'd only managed a short "good night" before she'd slammed the door to her room behind her and punched the wall in anger (Katara had given her a good lecture for that one after she'd gotten splinters in her knuckles). She'd washed off her makeup, taken down her hair, and slipped out of her dress, but the activity had done nothing to calm her boiling mind.

So she'd spent the rest of the night meditating. She'd carefully grabbed hold of her anger and had worked it around and around, until it was a small, tightly packed bundle. She'd shoved it inside a box, locked it shut, and when she'd opened her eyes again, the morning sun was streaming through the window.

She'd burst into action after that. Every day was spent in the Lower Ring, stealing and serving. She wouldn't allow herself to rest until she'd stumbled through the door each night. Katara had watched her with increasing worry on her face, and Mira knew she'd been hoping that the trip to the spa would include a third member. But Mira had been adamant. She'd struck a bargain with Katara. She would take the day off tomorrow if Katara would let her out of the spa trip. After a minute or two of hemming and hawing, Katara had relented and Mira was free.

Mira allowed herself an extra minute of soaking up the sun that spilled through the large back window before springing up and billowing out the door. She had a specific section of the Lower Ring she wanted to visit.

She weaved her way through alleys and vendors, using her sharp elbows when her thin frame wouldn't allow her access. She hesitated at the mouth of one alley, but she knew she couldn't put this off any longer. This had to be done.

So she plowed forward, her stomach coiling itself tighter and tighter as she did so. Half of her was screaming for her to stop, and half was screaming for her to go on.

She wasn't sure which side was winning.

She ducked through a back lane and paused halfway down it. There was every possibility she wouldn't find who she was looking for. What then? Did she revisit this section every day until she did? She honestly hadn't thought that far ahead.

As it turned out, she hadn't needed to. Soft footsteps padded on the cobblestones behind her, and a familiar voice echoed in the small space. "Mira? That you?" It was her. And there was no turning back now.

Even if she wanted to run, she knew she couldn't. That voice behind her knew these alleys better than even her. So she turned around, and said, "Colie. Wasn't expecting to see you." A complete lie, of course.

A gangling slip of a girl stood in the middle of the alley, hands on her hips. Her short brown hair was cut choppily, as if done by a knife (which, in fact, it was). Large, round hazel eyes dominated her face, giving her an innocent, naïve look (though she was anything but). Thin lips were pursed into a calculating gaze, and her raggedy clothing clashed with her haughty air. "Wasn't 'specting ta see you, neither," she said, her slang seemingly overdone. "Last I heard it, you was long gone from here. Good reason too, if I recall right."

"Things change," Mira replied shortly. "How's Temal? And Ryo?"

She snorted. "How do ya think? Barely gettin' on by. But," she said slowly, a wicked gleam creeping into her eye, "now that you're back in town…there's somethin' you can help with."

Of course. Wasn't Colie unless she was asking for a favor. "What makes you think I'll help you?" Mira asked tiredly.

"Temal gets real tired of scrubbin' all day. Might be nice for Ryo to see his momma durin' the day," she said, picking at her nails and peeking up at Mira as she did so. Mira was unaffected. "Look," Colie said, sighing and dropping her hand as she gave up the act, "I wan' out."

A small smile crept across Mira's face. "About damn time," she breathed. "You're finally doing it? Good for you."

"But I need you ta help," Colie added.

After a small pause, Mira shook her head. "Sorry, Col." She was torn, but still convinced she couldn't help. "I'm not here to start up where I left off." She ignored the wicked little voice in the back of her head that asked why exactly she _was _there and turned to leave.

"Fine. You won' do it fer Temal or Ryo. You won' do it fer me. But you'll do it fer you."

Mira stopped in her tracks as her blood ran cold. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

"I know why you left. I seen what you did," Colie said, her words piercing the air.

"You wouldn't," Mira said dangerously, turning around. "You wouldn't dare."

"City lives 'n' breathes on information," Colie said, an arrogant smirk climbing across her face. "Betcha I could find someone who'd wanna hear 'bout you. The Dai Li? Or maybe Ret?"

"You're not a narc, Colie." That much, at least, was true. For all her bluster, Colie was terribly loyal. Mira knew she wouldn't snitch, but the fact still stood: Colie knew. And Mira owed her for keeping quiet.

"Maybe I am, an' maybe I ain't. Do this fer me, and I won' be."

Mira squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. She was beat, and she knew it. "What is it?"

"A fight."

Mira's reaction was instantaneous. "No, Colie! I'm not getting back in the ring! I'll get roped in again, and I told you, I'm not here forever. It's temporary."

"So's this," Colie said defensively. "One fight. I'll bet on you, clean up, pay my way outta the gang."

"You really want to leave?" Mira asked, skeptical.

Colie looked down at her feet and kicked at the uneven cobblestones. "I thought it'd be diff'rent," she muttered. "I'mma get 'em hurt. Or killed. I can't do that to 'em."

"I'm glad you finally saw that," Mira said. Then something Colie had said finally caught up with her. "Hold on," she said, dread pooling in her stomach. "You only clean up if I'm the underdog. Who do you want me to fight?"

Colie's pause did nothing to alleviate Mira's growing anxiety. "Nakaru," she said finally.

"Are ya outta your blinkin' _mind_?!" Mira yelped, her voice slipping into the slang that was common in the Lower Ring. "The Wolf of the North? I'm good, Colie, but I'm not _that_ good."

"You gotta do it," Colie pleaded, her eyes widening and her face falling. "I thought 'bout what you said. When you left. That I was gonna drag Temal and Ryo down with me." She looked directly into Mira's eyes, her gaze unswerving and eager. "I wanna leave that life. But Ret wants a hundred gold pieces 'fore he'll cut me loose. I don' have to tell you I don' have the money. We on'y got twelve; I been saving up. We all have. You're gonna be ten-ta-one odds. If I bet that money on you, and you win, I got enough to pay Ret with some left fer Temal. C'mon. It's a good plan," she coaxed.

"Except it all hinges on me," Mira said finally. "What if I don't win? What if you lose all that money?"

"Aw, c'mon. You're better than ya think," Colie said. "No one could beat the Jade Hood."

"Nakaru almost did," Mira pointed out. "Remember?"

"You still won," she mumbled.

"Barely!" Mira snapped, growing frustrated. "And he's been fighting ever since! Spirits know he's only gotten better. I haven't been training every day."

"You were the best," Colie said simply. "That just don' go 'way." And with that, she turned to leave the alley.

"Col!" Mira called after her. Colie turned around slowly, looking apprehensive. "I'll do it," she said tiredly.

Colie's face broke into a grin. "Knew I could getcha."

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself," Mira snorted. "Still in the gym?"

Colie nodded, and turned to leave. Mira sighed. She'd been anxious about returning to Ba Sing Se, given what had happened last time, but she'd never imagined she'd be roped back into her old life.

* * *

It had all started one day in the market, years ago. Mira was new in Be Sing Se, but not new to the gutterflower lifestyle. She was already jaded and cynical, and her time with the gypsies had honed her thievery to a pinpoint precision. She blended in the Lower Ring perfectly.

She was walking through the market, hood up despite the sweltering heat of summer. She slipped easily between vendors and customers, weaving her way to the alley corner she'd claimed as hers. As she turned down a narrow side street, she felt a tug at her belt that she already knew well: someone was trying to nick her coin purse. Instinct kicked in, and her arm was flying through the air by the time she realized the thief was a girl no older than herself. But it was already too late. She'd already given the girl a black eye.

The thief had fled immediately. After a slight pause, Mira followed her. She felt guilty about hitting the girl, even though she'd been justified in doing so. Maybe it was the girl's age, or the desperation in her eyes, or the ribs jutting out beneath her skin. Or perhaps it was a combination of the three. Whatever the reason, Mira found herself perched on a roof next to the little apartment where the girl had disappeared into. This was a slightly nicer part of town, though since it was still the Lower Ring, that wasn't saying much. Squat buildings squashed together to line the cobbled streets. Windows overlooked skinny alleys, and occasionally houses were pressed so close together that if one stretched their arm out far enough, they could hold hands with their neighbor. Clotheslines crisscrossed the alleys, creating a bright, festive spider-fly's web. Roofs came so close to touching that the entire Lower Ring could be traversed without even setting foot on the ground. The whole city had a cramped, compacted feeling. But it was perfect for hiding, and that satisfied Mira just fine.

She crouched low on her roof, trying to peer into the windows. She saw a confined series of rooms that still somehow managed to look cozy despite its size. Something twisted at her insides. This was someone's home. She had no right to be there, even with her guilt. But just as she was about to leave, a girl several years older leaned out the window. She had the same brown hair as the girl Mira had punched, though she wore hers longer. She also had the same round face and snub nose. If Mira had to guess, she would say the two were related. The girl narrowed her deep green eyes and scanned the surrounding buildings, causing Mira to push herself flat against the roof. But no matter how low she forced herself, there was no hiding from the girl's piercing gaze. She caught sight of Mira and called out to her. "You're the one who gave Colie the black eye?"

Mira looked up, panic in her eyes. The girl saw this (for they were not too terribly far apart), and she added, "Oh, I'm not angry. Daichi knows it was going to happen sometime." She rolled her eyes. "What I want to know is why you followed her."

Mira considered lying, but couldn't find anything that would make sense. So she said, "Guilt."

The girl nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting." She backed away and turned her body, gesturing inside. "Would you like to patch her up?"

Mira was astonished. From what she'd seen of the city so far, everyone minded their own business. You didn't make eye contact, you didn't speak to others if you didn't have to, and you kept to yourself. To receive an invitation inside was nigh unheard of. She could feel the "no" rising up in her throat, but it caught on her tongue before she could answer. She liked this girl. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, but Mira trusted her. She'd only said six sentences, and already Mira knew she was a reliable person. So without even thinking twice, she pushed herself up, took a couple steps back, and ran forward, catapulting herself off the roof. She landed lightly on the windowsill, and delicately hopped inside. "I'm rubbish at healing," she said lamely.

The girl shrugged. "Alright. I'll patch her up. You can say what you want." She led the way into a cramped washing room, and Mira followed her, bewildered. As they reached the door, the girl turned slightly to look at Mira. "Why're you wearing the hood?" she asked. "It's boiling outside."

Mira fiddled with the fabric of her cloak and didn't answer.

"C'mon," the girl coaxed. "It doesn't matter who you are here." She gently reached up and tugged at the cowl. And for some strange reason that Mira still to this day couldn't pinpoint, she allowed it. The hood slipped off her head in front of a stranger for the first time since she'd run away. The girl smiled. "That's better." She turned and disappeared through the washroom door.

Now Mira _really_ wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but it wasn't like she could change her mind now.

The girl she'd punched (the older girl had called her Colie?) looked up as she entered the room. Her eyes widened, then narrowed, as Mira stepped through the door. "What're you doin' here?" she spat out. "Come ta finish me off?"

"Yes, I let her in here to 'finish you off'," the older girl said sarcastically as she picked up a damp cloth.

"You're too nice, Temal," Colie muttered, still eyeing Mira suspiciously.

At this point, there was nothing Mira wanted more than to say her piece and put as much distance between them as possible. "I came because I felt guilty."

"You came ta say sorry?" Colie asked in disbelief.

"No," Mira said firmly. "You tried to steal from me. But I didn't mean to punch you. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and that's it."

Colie titled her head and appraised Mira with narrowed eyes. "This'll sound a bit off, but, you ever heard a the Three Rings?" she asked suddenly, and Mira was thrown off by the abrupt change in topic.

"No!" Temal said vehemently. "You are _not_ dragging her into that."

"That's her choice, ain't it?" Colie said heatedly. "An' all I was gonna say was that Ret's lookin' for an underdog. It ain't gonna be me. But you gotta mean right hook," she said, turning her attention back to Mira. "You any good at fightin'?"

"Yes," Mira said levelly. No use trying to deny it.

"How'd ya like ta make some extra gold?" she asked.

Temal interrupted. "I told you, you are not pulling her into that gang. She came to make sure you're okay, and now she's leaving."

"Fine!" Colie said, throwing her hands up. "But 'fore you go, I wanna talk ta her alone," she said, giving Temal a fierce glare.

Temal watched at Colie suspiciously, but soon gave up and left, leaving the rag behind.

"She your sister?" Mira asked, jerking her head to the door Temal had just left.

Colie nodded. "Parents're dead. She's got a kid, but no man, so it's her supporting me 'n' him."

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Need help," Colie said simply. "Temal can't do it all. I wanna help, but the only way to do that is bet in the fights. 'N' I promised her I wouldn' fight myself."

"You need someone to fight for you," Mira said, comprehension dawning on her.

"If you won' do it for me or Temal, do it cos you owe me."

"'Scuse me?" Mira said, startled.

"Ya punched me in the eye," she said levelly. "I know lotsa dangerous people. Do the math."

Mira gaped at her. "You're blackmailing me into helping you?"

"If ya wanna call it that."

Mira sighed. "I'll do it for Temal," she said finally. Before she left the washroom, she turned to add, "You didn't have to threaten me. I'd have done it if you had just asked."

Temal was waiting for her when she emerged. "You're not going to do it, are you?" she asked anxiously.

Mira only nodded.

Temal closed her eyes and sighed in irritation. "I told her not to do it," she said tiredly. "I can handle this."

"Raising a child and a sister by yourself?" Mira couldn't help but ask.

"She had no right to tell you that," Temal said sharply.

"I'm sorry," Mira said quickly. "I didn't mean—"

"I don't care that she told you," Temal corrected. "She shouldn't have used it as leverage against you. She did, didn't she?"

Mira nodded again.

"And you gave in," she continued.

"I would have helped even if she hadn't," Mira said simply. "Might as well use what I can do to help others."

Temal examined Mira closely, her expression inscrutable. At last she said, "I can't get a read on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Normally I can figure people out. But you…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You're trained to keep others at a distance. That's how you work."

Mira stiffened. They were approaching dangerous territory.

Temal noted her tension and said, "I don't want your life story. It's just something I noticed. Which is why I'm confused as to why you would help us."

Mira shrugged. "Sometimes people need help from others. Why can't it be me?"

Temal blinked twice, than broke into a grin. "I like you," she announced. "I don't like that you agreed to Colie's scheme, but I like you." She turned serious. "Maybe you can keep an eye on her?" she asked. "Make sure she doesn't get herself killed?"

Mira nodded.

"Momma?" a small voice floated into the room. Temal turned, a smile growing on her face. A small child around four or five years old tottered into the room. His hair was a deep brown, and his emerald green eyes marked him clearly as Temal's child.

"Hello, my little Ryo," Temal crooned, sweeping him up into her arms. "How are you today?"

"'M'kay," he mumbled. He spotted Mira, and buried his face in Temal's hair. "Who's she?"

"This is Colie's new friend," she said. "Be polite, Ryo."

"Hello," he said, pulling his face from his mother's neck. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled formally, a faint pink blush touching his round cheeks.

"And you," Mira said. A question had popped into her mind, but she was unsure whether to ask it.

But Temal really was as perceptive as she claimed. "His father was a solider," she explained, answering Mira's unasked question. "He died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Mira said quietly.

Temal squinted at her and shifted Ryo to her other hip. "Most people don't mean that when they say it," she said. "You do. Thank you for that."

Mira shifted uncomfortably and was saved from answering by Colie, who exited the washroom. "C'mon," she said, slinging an arm around Mira's shoulders. "We gotta get you ta trainin'. And there's some people you gotta meet."

And with that, the most unlikeliest of friendships was formed.

* * *

When Colie asked her name, Mira gave her the one she always used. It was close enough to her real name that she would react when called for, but distant enough that she felt comfortable.

Colie and Mira spent hours in the gang's gym, preparing for Mira's first match. Mira, who was already quite adept in fighting, honed her skills with a grizzled man named Udan. He'd been an underground fight club champion in his prime, and had retired to instruct the next generation. He'd been reluctant to tutor Mira, but after she'd left three of his best students wheezing on the mat, he'd reconsidered. There wasn't much he could teach her, but he'd put her on a strict training regimen that transformed her lanky, angular body into one of a lithe jungle cat. She was completely confident in her ability in the ring, but there was one issue she was unsure of: her face.

Mira may have let Temal and Colie see her face, but she'd be damned if she was going to let the Ba Sing Se underworld be privy to it. So she came up with a plan. She acquired a new cloak and carefully removed the hood. She'd intentionally pilfered one that was slightly large, so she could gather up the extra folds and sew them to the shoulders of her fighting jersey. She showed Udan her uniform, and after several days of griping, he agreed to teach her how to fight while wearing the hood. There was some uproar regarding the legality of wearing a hood in the ring, but once Mira pointed out that it limited her peripheral vision, the gangs didn't seem to have a problem. Why rule against something that was a disadvantage? What Mira neglected to mention was that she'd trained with the hood. She knew how to overcome the hood's shortcomings, and she was as capable a fighter as anyone in the ring. Once the fights began, the gangs knew it as well.

The odds against her in her first round were 30:1. Suffice to say, Colie was a very happy girl that night. Mira left her opponent drooling on the mat before the clock hit two minutes. After that, she became a legend. She earned the nickname the Jade Hood, and suddenly there was wild speculation about who she could be. Wild rumors circulated, and that satisfied Mira just fine. The less certain they were of her, the better.

Months passed, and Mira began to spend more and more time in Temal and Colie's house. Temal always made space for her, and sometimes Mira would help her with her work (Temal was a laundress for several Middle Ring families) while they talked. Temal became the older sister Mira never had. She filled a role that Mira didn't even know was missing. For once in a long time, she felt content. She had friends (of sorts), she earned money, she was powerful in her own way…she was satisfied.

She should have known it wouldn't last.

She was too good in the ring. She should have known someone would notice. And unfortunately, the worst person who could…did.

Retsam, or Ret for short, was the leader of the Three Rings, the gang Colie was a member of. One night, after another win (this time against the infamous Wolf of the North—Mira was hard-pressed to knock him out before the final bell, but she managed to do it…though not without earning plenty of lumps and bruises herself), Colie and Mira were called into his office. He was sitting at his desk, fingers splayed and fingertips touching, squinting at them over his hands. Mira immediately tensed up. Something wasn't right.

"You are quite the force to be reckoned with," he said lightly. He was a man in his late twenties, tall and lean, black hair slicked back severely, and with the look of a hungry jackal-panther. He smiled at them, but it was not reassuring. It was more an expression of bared teeth than a gesture of warmth.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly, ignoring the throbbing in her split lip. She hoped that playing meek would keep him convinced that she wasn't a threat. But her performance in the ring pointed out that she was.

"You made a lot of money, in the beginning," he said. At their expressions (or rather, Colie's expression. Ret couldn't see Mira's face underneath her hood), he laughed and waved a hand. "I don't disapprove," he said. "I believe in making money." He sobered, his face turning serious. "I called you here because I have a business proposal for you."

Mira's stomach sank. She had a feeling that she knew what this proposal was. And she already knew her answer.

"The deal is this: you lose your next fight. I'll bet against you, share a part of the profits. Everyone's happy," he said, a dangerous smile creeping onto his face as he leaned back.

"No," Mira said simply.

"I'm sorry?" Ret asked softly, his words echoing in the dead silence of his office.

"Are you outta yer head?" Colie hissed in her ear. "You don' say no ta him."

"I just did," she whispered back before straightening up. "I thank you for your offer, Ret, but I have to respectfully decline." She refused to use the gutterflower slang that was prevalent in the Lower Ring. Ret would know that she was someone to respect. Not someone to be trifled with.

Ret eyed her critically, his lips pursed unhappily. "You speak very unusually for a Lower Ring fighter," he said suddenly. "It's evident you're not from Ba Sing Se. I wonder what I would find if I bothered to dig into your past, hm?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be much," Mira replied calmly. "You're free to try, however."

Ret looked disgruntled at her answer. Obviously he'd been hoping to rattle her cage with the threat of her past. But Mira knew he wouldn't find anything. He couldn't, not with the name Mira. Over half the people she'd encountered the last two years didn't even know her name. So Ret tried a different tactic. "You're a young fighter all alone in the largest city in the world," he said, leaning back in his chair. "It would be quite a shame if you were surprised in a back alley one night."

"With all due respect, sir," Mira said in a tone that contained no such thing, "I am an undefeated underground fighter. I have beaten your best men with my bare hands. How much damage do you think I can do with a blade?"

Ret's dark eyes flashed, and he leaned back toward her. "You may be able to protect yourself…" he switched his gaze to Colie, "but I doubt your associates are as well equipped. And I am not talking about your…_manager_," he sneered disdainfully. "Everyone has someone they care about," he said, his gaze once again turning to Mira. "Everyone has something to lose. And when I find yours…" he trailed off suggestively. "Just think about my offer," he said, and they were dismissed.

"Are you blinkin' insane?!" Colie whisper-yelled as they exited the arena via the back alley. "You know what he's capable of!"

"I'm not afraid of him," Mira scoffed.

"But I am! And so's Temal! Didja even stop ta think about her?" Colie demanded.

"I can protect her and Ryo," Mira said, but Colie's words hit home. She hadn't meant to put her family in danger.

"Every second a every day?" Colie asked. "No. Ya can't. Somethin'll happen. An' it'll be yer fault." She jabbed a finger into Mira's chest for emphasis.

"I know," Mira whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, think about somethin' other'n yer damn pride next time," Colie grumbled. "What're we gonna do now?"

"I'll take care of it," Mira said quietly.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter."

Colie eyed Mira warily, but gave up. "Fine. Jus' don' get Temal an' Ryo involved," she growled, poking a finger at Mira's chest.

"I'll figure something out," Mira insisted once more. Colie snorted and turned on her heel, leaving Mira alone in the alley. "I always do," she added in a murmur.

Her only reply was the whisper of the winds through the buildings.

* * *

"Colie!" she cried out as she shook off the memories from years ago. The scruffy slip of a girl turned back and gave Mira an impatient, questioning look.

"Are Temal and Ryo—are they alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"They're fine," Colie answered, lips quirked in amusement. She turned back again and headed down the alley. She reached the end and turned back to look at Mira. "Well?" she asked. "Ya comin'?" Mira didn't need a second invitation. Her long strides had her catching up with Colie instantly, and the two girls wound their way through side streets and alleys, dodging pickpockets and thugs as they did. Mira felt her chest constrict painfully as they passed through alleys full of starving gutterflowers. She couldn't stop the desperate desire to help that clawed at her chest. She wanted to stop, bend down, offer them her assistance. But Colie passed right on by, not even sparing a glance. Mira knew that was the best approach. Ignore them, realize that you can only help yourself…but Mira didn't work like that. As hard as she tried, she couldn't forget those in need. Some believed it to be a character flaw, but most of the time, Mira liked to view it as a strength.

Today, though, was not one of those days.

Mira's eyes alighted on the familiar house, squashed between two other buildings, a skinny alley running along the left side. Her eyes flicked up to the rooftop where she'd hid years ago, where her friendship with this family had truly begun. Sometimes she wondered whether it had been truly worth it, befriending Temal and Colie. It sure as hell had brought trouble down on her.

Any doubt was dispelled when the strains of childlike laughter drifted through the wooden door. Mira's heart swelled, and a lump caught in her throat. She cleared it hastily, and Colie looked back to see what was the matter. When she saw the expression on Mira's face, her lip curled in distaste. "Yer gettin' soft," she said disdainfully.

"It's been a long time," Mira reminded her. "I'm a different person."

"'S'long as you can still fight, I don' really care," Colie shrugged. Her eyes roved over Mira, assessing her. Colie may have acted indifferent and apathetic, but Mira knew better. She was wicked clever and cunning as a devil-fox. She was watching Mira carefully, noting strengths and weaknesses for use later. This was something that had drawn them together, initially. Both cynical, both thieves, both quick to seize an opportunity. Now that she was back, however, Mira could see that perhaps there were more differences than she had first realized.

"Done analyzing me?" she asked Colie, an eyebrow lifted. Colie looked marginally offended before she sniffed and turned back to the door. She fiddled with the latch, swung the door open, and stepped into the house.

After a minor hesitation, Mira followed her. She padded silently across the cramped entranceway as Colie called out, "Temal! You wouldn' believe what I jus' found lyin' 'round a back alley!"

"I've told you a million times, Colie," came Temal's exasperated voice. "We are not eating some old carcass you've found in the street. I don't care if it's just been killed!"

"Nah," Colie dismissed, a smirk growing on her face. "This one's still kickin'!"

"What?" Temal appeared in the kitchen doorway, wiping her hands on a raggedy towel, a smudge of flour on her forehead. Her eyes skated past her sister and landed on Mira, who squirmed under Temal's intense emerald gaze.

Abruptly, Temal's mouth broke into a wide grin, and she carelessly tossed the towel aside as she left the kitchen and rushed across the miniscule living room. She threw her arms around Mira and squeezed her tight. "By the Great Earth Mother," she breathed. "I can't believe it." She pulled back and held Mira's face in her palms, squinting as she examined her. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Didn't think I'd ever be back," Mira answered honestly.

"Why are you?" Temal asked bluntly, concern clouding her face.

Mira bit her lip. "I really can't say. Just…trust me on this."

"Is it safe? For you to be here, I mean?" Temal asked quietly, and the fear and uncertainty in her eyes told Mira exactly to what she was referring.

Mira pushed Temal to the side and instantly was in Colie's face. "You _told_ her?" she demanded, copper eyes burning in anger.

"'Course I did," she said calmly, meeting Mira's stare with calm hazel eyes. "She asked, an' I told her."

Mira's eyes flicked over to Temal, who was standing off to the side of the room, arms crossed, watching the scene play out with an unreadable expression on her face. Her spirits sank as the full weight of this information sank in. Temal knew. She knew what Mira had done. What had forced her to leave Ba Sing Se.

_So why aren't you throwing me out?_

"You had no right," Mira continued, her voice shaking with barely repressed anger.

"Was I s'posed ta lie ta my sister?" Colie demanded, shoving her face right back into Mira's.

"Hasn't stopped you before," Mira hissed, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

Colie's eyes clouded over, and her clenched hands shook. "Don't you dare," she warned.

"I won't. I'm better than that," Mira sniffed, looking down her nose at Colie.

"Momma?" A young, soft voice cut through the argument and sent the girls scrambling back. For all her faults, Colie really did care about her little nephew. Neither girl wanted him to see them fight. "What's goin' on?" he asked. Ryo wandered into the room, dark green eyes bright with curiosity, his brown hair tousled.

"Look who we found, Ryo," Temal intervened, bending down to give him a hug. She squatted next to him and pointed at Mira. "Remember her?"

Ryo squinted up at Mira, his gaze slightly suspicious. Mira's chest tightened. Here he was, only seven years old, and already so cautious, so unwilling to trust. But that was how life worked in the Lower Ring. It wasn't fair; it just was. Suddenly, Ryo's eyes widened and he smiled. "Jade?"

That had been his nickname for Mira back when she'd stayed with them. She'd worn the deep green hood all the time (and it was part of her fighting name, which Colie dropped a lot), so Ryo had taken to calling her that. "Hello, little Ryo," she said gently, bending down. "I'm surprised you remember me. You were just a little squirt when I left."

He ran to her and hugged her tight. " Course I remember! You taught me to be a shadow," he said eagerly. "I still can, you know!" Like his mother, Ryo had taken to speaking a little more formally, and with less slang.

Mira smiled. "That's very good. I wonder, do you still like rock candy?"

His face lit up. "Yes! Did you bring me some?"

Mira's brow furrowed in mock thought. "You know, I could have sworn I had a bit here somewhere…" She pulled her arm from behind her back and opened her hand to reveal a small chunk of green hard candy. Ryo's hand flashed out and snatched the sweet. He stuck it in his mouth and began sucking away happily. "Thought you might like that," she said with a smile. "Nicked it off a sour old man in the market. Now why would a mean old man like that be selling candy, hm?" she asked him with a mock seriousness.

Ryo's nose screwed up as he thought. "Maybe he needs the sweetness to balance the sour," he said solemnly.

"That makes sense," Mira mused, unable to keep the laughter from her voice.

Something struck Ryo at that moment, and he titled his head as he regarded Mira. "Why did you leave?" he asked.

Mira but her lip. How did you explain to a seven-year-old that you'd done what she'd done? Mira saw Temal watching her with a apprehensive look on her face, and she knew she had to choose her next words carefully. "There were some bad men after me," she finally said. "I didn't want them to hurt you, too."

"They didn't get you, did they?" Ryo asked anxiously, green eyes wide.

"No," she sighed. "No, I was faster than they were."

"You're faster than everybody!" Ryo cried, throwing his arms out. "Even faster than a cougar-cheetah!"

Mira laughed against her own will and ruffled his hair. "I don't know about _that_. But thank you."

"Ryo," Temal called out. "Mommy needs to talk to Jade. How about you go play with Colie in your room for a bit?"

Ryo's hand latched onto Colie's, and he dragged her out of the room. Colie complained good-naturedly, and their conversation was soon cut off as the door closed.

Mira stood up and faced Temal a bit warily, unsure of what was coming. But Temal merely smiled and reached out to hug her again. "You're different," she said as she pulled back. "You've changed. You're…happier."

"I s'pose that's true," Mira shrugged. "I know I'm not the same person I was before."

"You're better," Temal grinned. "What happened?"

"The people I'm traveling with. I dunno how it happened, but they pushed and pried and finally got me to open up."

"What gypsy magic is this?" Temal gasped mockingly. "You? Talked to others?"

Mira shoved her gently. "Oh ha ha, very funny." Her eyes drifted out of focus and she sighed. "I don't know what it was…" she wondered out loud. "I just don't know…" she trailed off.

"Well, I'd very much like to meet the people who did this," Temal pushed gently.

Mira was torn. It was so, so tempting to have Temal meet Aang and her (dare she say it) friends. But Temal was part of her past. Not the part she desperately needed to keep hidden, but a part of it regardless. There were things they still didn't know about her. The risk of Temal slipping up and saying something unintentionally harmful was too great. So she shook her head and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Temal regarded her shrewdly. "They still don't know about you, do they?"

"Temal, _you_ don't even know about me," Mira reminded gently.

"Mira," Temal sighed, taking a step forward. She placed one hand on Mira's cheek. "You're not a bad person. You need to stop treating yourself like you are."

"Easy for you to say," Mira mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "You don't know who I am. What I've done."

"I think I know more than you give me credit for," Temal rebuked. "As someone once told me, 'people are people'. You're a good person, Mira. It's about time you believed it."

Mira felt a hot prickle behind her eyes at the gentleness and sincerity in her voice. She quickly cleared her throat, and the sensation passed. "You only see the good in people, Temal. Not the best trait in the Lower Ring."

"So you keep telling me," Temal replied dryly. "Masochism isn't either, and yet…" she trailed off as she waved her arm vaguely in Mira's direction, an eyebrow raised playfully.

"I'm just trying to help," Mira defended, raising her hands.

"Ya can help by gettin' yer ass in gear," Colie said briskly as she reentered the living room.

"Colie!" Temal scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you? No crass language in the house! Honestly," she grumbled, "I'm going to glue your mouth shut one of these days."

"Wouldn't help," Mira teased cheekily. "She'd still be talking out her—" She was prevented from finishing when Temal slapped a hand across Mira's mouth.

"You're not helping," she said darkly.

Mira's only reply was to lick Temal's palm. Her shriek of disgust echoed through the tiny apartment, and she quickly removed her hand. "Why do I even bother?" she growled, and she stalked from the kitchen as Colie dissolved into howling laughter.

"Daichi, Mira, I like this new you," Colie chuckled, slapping a hand across Mira's back. She sobered quickly and added, "But really, we need ta get ta the gym. Gotta getcha whipped inta shape." They left the little apartment behind and crossed the Lower Ring to the gym where Mira spent so many of her afternoons before.

It wasn't until they stepped into the side street that led to the back door that Mira realized this was a terrible, terrible idea. But by then, she was already drowning in memories.

* * *

She hadn't meant to kill him. Not really. She'd just wanted to scare him, to have him go back to Ret and convince the others to leave her alone.

She didn't want him _dead_.

It'd been a week since Ret's threat against her. She'd stopped walking the streets at night and carried an extra knife or two wherever she went. But nothing had happened. She was fine. Temal and Ryo and Colie were fine. Mira was beginning to think that maybe she was safe.

She hadn't yet learned that it was best to never believe that.

Practice had run late that night. Mira left Colie to flirt with one of the newer fighters and exited through the back alley door. It was quiet that evening, and the moon hung brightly in the sky. The alley was well-lit, and that was what saved her life. Mira was turning to enter a side street when she noticed a shadow that shouldn't have been there. She froze, every instinct on high alert. She nearly trembled from the tension.

There was the smallest crunch of trash underfoot, and Mira moved. She dropped her bag and sank into a deep crouch, a throwing knife in her right hand and a dagger in her left.

"Now then, little girl." A hissing whisper floated on the midnight breeze, ruffling the ends of Mira's cloak. "It seems ya need some…persuading." A heavyset man emerged from the other end of the alley, a wicked looking blade in his hand. "This doesn't have ta end badly," he added, an eyebrow raised.

"It does for one of us," she replied, her mouth dry. "I'll be damned if it'll be me."

He shrugged. "You said it." He lunged forward, knife clutched in one meaty hand.

Mira dove to the right before popping back up. She darted forward, her knives flashing in the moonlight as she swiped at him. But her attacker merely jumped back and easily avoided them. He waggled the knife at her. "Gonna have ta be better'n that," he taunted. "This is the famous Jade Hood?" He laughed. "My gram can fight better'n you."

"I'd hate to meet your gram," Mira tossed back, and she flicked her wrist. The throwing knife spun through the air, narrowly missing her opponent's cheek and nicking his ear. He roared in pain and clapped a hand to the cut.

"You bitch!" he growled, hate filling his dark eyes. He swung the knife wildly, and Mira's eyes widened as she bolted to avoid it. He was no longer thinking rationally and planning his strikes. This was both a good thing and a bad thing for Mira. Good, because, she had the chance to outwit him. Bad, because he was at least twice her size and furious (and dangerous) as hell.

Mira felt a stab of fear as she realized how tired she was growing. She'd just left an intense training session, and was now pushing her body to its limit. She needed to escape, and fast.

She yelled out in surprise as the man lunged forward and caught her off-guard. Her dagger clattered to the ground as she grabbed his hand. His knife was mere inches away from her belly, and he was pushing forward with all his might.

Sweat poured from Mira's face. She gasped in air as adrenaline rushed through her system. The silver knifepoint flashed in the moonlight as it trembled between them. As she watched her death draw closer, an idea hit her. But if it didn't work…well.

Mira's foot flashed out and locked behind his. She swept her foot back, and her attacker lost his balance. With a yelp, he fell backwards. But Mira hadn't anticipated her hands being tangled up in his. She began to fall with him, and the knifepoint was still pointed right at her midsection.

Mira wasn't sure what happened in those next few seconds. Even looking back months, years later, she wouldn't be able to recount the following moments. It all passed in a blur of movement and panic. Next thing she knew, she was lying on top of her attacker on the ground, and she felt hot blood spreading across her shirt.

Her brain shorted out. She scrambled away, hands pressing frantically against her stomach. But instead of finding a thick silver dagger, they only touched upon blood and unbroken skin. Her eyes flicked over to the man on the ground, knowing what she would find and yet hoping that she wouldn't.

He lay sprawled across the cobbled alley, legs splayed out and hands grasping feebly at the thick knife hilt buried in his gut. Rusty red blood oozed down the sides of his stomach and stained the ground below him.

Mira whimpered in horror. She'd just wanted to knock him down, steal the knife, and leg it out of there. She hadn't wanted him dead. But there he was, lying alone in a back alley, slowly but surely bleeding out. And it was her fault.

He gave one last, shuddering breath, and the street was silent. Mira's panting gasps were the only sound to be heard.

She lifted her trembling hands up to eye level. They were coated in a sticky layer of drying blood. She looked down and saw that her clothes were similarly stained. Tears began to well up in her eyes against her will. She'd killed a man. Taken his life and dashed it against the rocks.

"M-Mira?" A small, shaky voice echoed from the gym's back door. Mira whipped around to see Colie's head poking out into the alley. The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes flicked back to the dead man and she hastily closed it. She swallowed once, twice, and started to say something—

But Mira was already gone. She bolted off the ground and dashed out of the alley. The Dai Li would be there soon to investigate, and as guilty as she felt for killing the thug, she really didn't want to go to jail for it (though she had a sneaking suspicion that the punishment would be something entirely different). And she couldn't hide in Ba Sing Se. She'd be permanently watching her back, and she'd never be entirely safe. Temal and Ryo might also be dragged into the investigation, and Daichi knew they didn't need that. No, it'd be best if she just vanished. The Dai Li would sniff around for a few weeks, but the trail would grow cold and she would be forgotten.

She felt a pang in her chest as she realized that she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye. What would Temal think? Or Ryo? He was so attached to her, and she was about to disappear, with every possibility of never seeing him again. He might grow to hate her for it.

But she couldn't dwell on that. This was the best option. She needed to run. Run away, and never look back.

She'd been running ever since.

* * *

**A/N: And now we learn a little about what Mira was doing before joining Team Avatar. Unfortunately, it isn't all good...**

**The song "Liars and Cheats" by Hit the Lights was a huge influence in this episode. I'd recommend checking it out. **

**I'd wanted to post the entire episode at once, but since it clocked in at a whopping 18,000 words, I decided to split it up. Part two will (hopefully) be posted next week. **

**Please, let me know what you think. I love hearing from old reviewers and new. It only takes a few moments, and it really makes my day. Also, feel free to favorite/subscribe if you wish. Any support is welcomed. **


	15. A Tale of Mira, Part Two: New Enemies

**A/N: Better late than never, eh? So sorry. Got caught up yesterday, and my last-minute edits took a bit longer than expected. Had to get one scene just right. **

**Holy blonde cheerleader, Batman! Over 100 reviews? Over 50 favorites? Nearly 75 follows? You guys are great. Let's keep it going, shall we? Call it an early birthday present ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Just Mira and my OCs. **

**Please review! **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

A Tale of Mira: New Enemies

* * *

"Well? Ya just gonna stand there, or ya comin' in?" Colie's brusque drawl cut through Mira's reverie and dragged her back from the past. Mira shook her head rapidly and blinked twice. She started a bit as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes were drawn inexplicably to a certain patch of cobblestones. If she squinted and tilted her head a certain way, she could almost see the faintest of rusty red stains. Her stomach started churning and she found herself thankful that she'd skipped breakfast that morning.

"Oi!" Colie called once more. "Ya look a little green. Y'all right?"

"Just—give me a minute," Mira forced out, her voice hoarse.

Colie's eyes widened in realization and she swore. "I'm thick. This is where—" She broke off and cleared her throat. "Right," she said quickly. "I'll jus' pop in an' get Udan." She disappeared through the alley door and left Mira alone with her thoughts.

Mira found herself unable to move from the mouth of the alley. Her eyes were glued to that one spot of ground, and as much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't. It wasn't a smart idea, coming here. She'd been running for so long. Running from the law. Running from her past. Running from him.

But now her demons—the ones she'd locked up all those years ago—were starting to surface. And they were as ugly as ever. She shuddered and wrenched her eyes away from the invisible bloodstain. This was why she never stopped. Because whenever you did, whenever you took a good, long look at yourself…chances were, you wouldn't like what you found.

Mira didn't.

She quickly crossed the alley and yanked the gym door open before she could be reeled back into that night. The door slammed shut behind her, and she turned to survey the gym she'd left two years ago.

Virtually nothing had changed. A large boxing ring dominated the main room, while rows of punching bags lined the right wall. Small cupboards designed to hold clothing and gear lined the left. A narrow staircase snaked up the back wall and led to a thin upper level designed for coaches to get a distanced look at their athlete. A door tucked in the far left corner led to Udan's office and other locker rooms.

The man himself was standing in front of the ring and talking with Colie, who was gesturing animatedly. He scowled as she said something emphatically and retorted back in his trademark rough growl. He ran a hand through his graying brown hair, and his bushy eyebrows drew together in irritation. He was shorter than Colie, but his thick arms were corded with muscle, and anyone who'd received any training from him knew that he packed quite a punch (metaphorically and literally).

Colie caught sight of Mira and frantically waved her over. Mira sighed and crossed the floor until she reached the pair. "See?" Colie said, gesturing to Mira. "S'not like she let herself go," she pointed out, poking at Mira's side. "She's prolly better'n she was."

Udan regarded her with a critical eye, and instead of shrinking from his intense gaze (as she once would have), she stood tall and stared back. Udan noticed her confidence and his lips twitched slightly. "Cloak off," he grunted. "Need a good look."

He was testing her, she realized. Before, she'd have refused. Any thought of being exposed terrified her and Udan knew it was a weakness. But now…it'd been two years. And so many people had seen her without the cloak. Not having it on didn't seem like such a terrible thought now.

She undid the clasp and swept the cloak off in one smooth motion. Udan's lips twitched even more, and Colie gaped outright. "Damn," she whistled. "Girl's gettin' cocky."

Udan said nothing as he circled her, occasionally grunting as he poked at her side and felt up her bicep. "You're skinnier," he muttered as he nudged her ribs.

"You're thicker," she shot back.

Colie nearly squeaked in shock. No one talked to Udan like that. At least, no one who liked their face where it was.

His brows drew together and he glared at her for a tension-filled minute. And just as Mira thought it might be a good idea to duck and run, he threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Oh yes," he crowed. "You'll do just fine. But," he added, quickly sobering, "I still need to see how you fight."

Mira shrugged. "Won't be a long one."

A caterpillar-shaped eyebrow shot up. "Oh? Well, if you're so sure…" Udan looked over his shoulder and barked out, "Go find Oushi," to a student sitting on a bench by the cupboards. The boy nodded quickly and scurried off to do his bidding.

Colie swore loudly. "Not…Daichi, not the Bull of Banquo?"

Udan spat off to the side, but the look in his eye was answer enough. Colie swore again and turned to Mira. "Forget it," she said abruptly. "Deal's off. Yer gonna get plastered."

"Ah, Colie," Mira grinned. "You do care."

"Only 'cos I need you in top shape fer tonight," Colie muttered, but Mira could see a flash of concern in her eyes.

"Well, then, Jade," Udan said, using his old nickname for her, "Meet your assessment match opponent."

A man at least twice Mira's size stepped through one of the doors leading off from the main gym floor. He was dressed only in a pair of boxing shorts, and his massive chest rippled with bulging muscles. His hands were wrapped in fighting tape, and the sweaty sheen on his body told Mira that he'd just finished a workout. His squat nose was crooked, like it hadn't been set properly after being broken. Dark, beady eyes locked onto her, and his lips curled into a menacing leer.

It was Mira's turn to swear. Picking this monster for an assessment match? Protocol was that you picked someone similar to your fighter's size and supposed skill and see what happened. You didn't choose a hulking beast twice their size. She glared at Udan. "Bastard."

"Arrogance doesn't fly in my gym," he replied coolly. "Now beat him, or get out."

Mira glared at him for a moment longer before saying, "I'll knock him out."

"Dammit, Mira!" Colie hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side. "Ya _tryin'_ to dig yer grave?"

"Might as well go all six feet," Mira replied. "Now go get me some tape."

Colie muttered a few more choice words under her breath before stomping off to the side cupboards. Mira tossed her cloak on a nearby bench and unclasped her belt, sliding it off before piling it on the bench as well. She pulled off her boots and found a vacant corner where she changed into the smallest pair of fighting shorts she could find. After braiding her hair tightly against her skull, she wound it around the base of her neck in a bun. When she was finally dressed for the match, she began to warm-up her muscles. While she did so, she watched Oushi out of the corner of her eye.

He was an intimidating opponent, that much was true. But he was not undefeatable. He'd just come from a workout, so he wasn't fresh. His bulging muscles meant that he placed most, if not all, his value in raw strength. Made for a wicked punch, but it also meant that he might be slow in recovering after throwing one. He probably didn't think through his fights, like Mira could. He could see one action and would take it. Mira could see five and in a split second would choose the cleverest one. Her brain was the advantage here, something Udan most likely knew and was counting on.

Mira's lips twitched in spite of herself. The grizzled fighter thought she could pull this off. Her confidence, which had taken quite a beating at the sight of Oushi, began to creep back. That was definitely something she needed here. If she could really piss him off, get him angry and wild, she could outwit him.

But then again, the last time she'd done that, her opponent had ended up a lot worse than just unconscious.

Mira faltered as she stretched. _No_, she thought emphatically. She would not let the past affect her present. Her head needed to be in the right place. In the here and now. All that mattered in this moment was this fight. There was nothing else before, nothing else after. Only her, and him, and the ring.

"Don't die," Colie murmured as she returned with the tape. She grabbed Mira's hand roughly and began to expertly wrap it in tape.

"Your confidence is overwhelming," Mira replied dryly.

"I mean it," Colie said sharply, and for a second, her slang dropped away and Mira could truly see Temal's sister. "Temal'll never forgive me," she mumbled quickly, trying to cover up.

"Colie," Mira said seriously. "I've fought men like him before. Maybe not that big or trained, but still. I haven't spent those years away idle. I'll be fine."

"You better," Colie whispered as she switched hands. "Y'know. For the fight tonight."

"I know," Mira whispered back. Colie bit through the boxing tape and squeezed Mira's hand to secure the wrappings. When she looked up, Mira gave her a saucy wink. Colie's lips curved up in the smallest of smiles. Before she could say anything in reply, Mira had stepped away from the bench and was striding toward the boxing ring.

She reached Udan's side just as Oushi did. But her opponent didn't seem to realize that he'd be fighting her. He craned his neck and peered around, obviously searching for a man his size. When he didn't see anyone new, he looked to Udan irritably. "So? Who is he? Who'm I gonna fight?"

Udan smirked and gestured to Mira. "Oushi, meet your opponent. The Jade Hood."

Oushi's jaw went slack and his mouth fell open. Seconds later, guffawing laughter echoed through the gym. "Her?!" he cried incredulously. "She's the Jade Hood? No way. He was a legend. She's just a…girl."

Mira's mouth fell open in indignation. "She's gonna kick your ass, hotshot," she retorted. "Or y'know, you could just forfeit. Save me the trouble." She raised one hand delicately. "I might break a nail." She pouted girlishly in an attempt to rile him up.

She succeeded. Oushi's nostrils flared, and his brow drew together. "I take it back," he growled. "I'll beat you so hard you'll forget your name," he threatened.

"And I'll make you forget your mama's," Mira shot back, and she smirked in satisfaction as Oushi's face turned bright red in anger. Sometimes it was too easy with these fighters.

Mira quickly ducked into the ring before Oushi got any ideas about striking early. She backed into the left-hand corner and bounced on the balls of her feet, rolling her shoulders as she did so. Her fingers flexed to push against the resistance of the tape. She cracked her neck, swung her arms, and steadied her mind as she prepared for the fight ahead of her.

The solemn-looking referee beckoned them both forward, and Mira met her opponent in the center of the ring. She brought her fists up loosely, and she stared Oushi straight in the eye. He glared back, his hands tensed.

"And…fight!" the referee cried, before immediately backing out of the way.

Mira ducked instantly, and she felt rather than saw Oushi's meaty fist fly. She'd read the intent in his eyes. Strike first, force your opponent off-guard. Unfortunately for Oushi, he didn't realize that striking first often left you vulnerable to retaliation.

And Mira was happy to do just that. She twisted left, aimed three quick jabs at Oushi's ribs. Each one connected solidly. She swayed back seconds later, and Oushi's fist sailed inches past her nose.

She took another step back, just to be safe. She grinned mockingly and beckoned with her hands. "Gonna have to be faster than that, tough guy," she jeered.

Oushi snorted and jolted forward with an impossible speed. Mira's eyes widened and she swore loudly. The word was only halfway out her mouth before Oushi's fist was connecting with her jaw. Her head snapped back. Hot, throbbing pain exploded across her face, and she saw stars.

_Damn_, he had a mean swing.

Mira stumbled back, momentarily dazed. Oushi sneered at her. "Fast enough for ya, girlie?"

"Who taught ya to fight? Your gram?" Mira shot back, glaring fiercely. That would be the last punch he landed on her if she could help it.

Oushi's nostrils flared, and he advanced on her again. But this time, he moved carefully, hands up to block his face. Mira mimicked him, and they circled each other warily. They'd each struck a cursory blow to explore the other's strengths and weaknesses. Now they would be a little more cautious as they moved and lashed out.

Most people saw a fight as just trying to beat the other up as fast as you could. But the dynamics of the thing were more like a dance. The first blows told you about your opponent. You circled each other, looking for an in. You advanced, retreated. There was a rhythm to it that most didn't understand. The ones that did…they were the ones who were truly formidable.

Oushi may have been circling, but Mira could tell he was barely invested in the movement. It was more for show on his end. For Mira, it was a way to see how he moved, what sides he favored, where his possible weaknesses lay.

Such as how he held his left side a hair's-breadth behind his right. Something on that side hurt, or troubled him, and he wasn't even aware of subconsciously trying to keep it out of harm's way.

Mira swayed forward, fist swinging to connect with his left-hand ribs. Oushi grunted in pain and dodged right, right hand rocketing towards her head.

Mira dropped and frantically backed away. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches again. She backed toward the corner, and Oushi followed after her, face grim.

Time for a more unconventional move. See how Oushi adapted to change. Mira kept retreating until her back was just pressed against the corner post. Oushi grinned, thinking he'd trapped her. Little did he know that Mira had just trapped him.

She quickly scrambled up the post until she balanced at the top. Oushi's look of shock and confusion barely registered before she leaped into a twirling somersault. She landed facing Oushi's back, and she immediately set to work. A series of blows landed on his lower back and left side before she kicked the back of his right knee. He collapsed to his knees, and Mira wound her arm around his neck and lightly applied pressure. It was just enough to cut off his air supply and knock him out, but not enough to do serious damage.

He wheezed for breath and yanked at her arm viciously. Mira grit her teeth and did her best to keep applying pressure. This was starting to feel a little more difficult than she'd anticipated.

Oushi lurched to his feet, and Mira suddenly felt herself lifting off the ground. She swore in surprise. Compared to Oushi she was absolutely tiny, and she wasn't a small person by any stretch of the imagination. She wrapped her legs around his middle in an attempt to secure her position, but she could feel the power trickling through her hands like sand.

He stumbled backwards until Mira slammed into a corner post. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as the wood dug into her back. She'd seen this coming, but there'd been no way to avoid it. Oushi leaned forward and slammed back again, and Mira's teeth nearly rattled in her jaw from the impact. Her grip involuntarily loosened, and Oushi threw her off like a foul-tempered ostrich-horse.

Mira staggered slightly as she tried to regain her balance, but Oushi plowed into her before she could. She slammed into the corner post, but before Oushi could throw any punches, Mira's hands reached out to grasp Oushi's head. He'd sacrificed space for blows, and that gave Mira an advantage. Her knee jerked up and smashed into his face. She heard something crack, and Oushi screamed in pain. He ripped himself away and retreated, blood streaming from his nose.

Mira sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself. No more tricks, no more clever moves. This had to end before she really got hurt.

She chased after him, advancing while he backed away, not letting him rest or gather his senses. Her fist lashed out, catching him in the jaw. His head snapped to the left, but he was faster than she'd anticipated. He swung and connected with the right side of her head. Mira could feel her eyebrow split, and hot blood flowed down her face and into her eye. She blinked rapidly as she tried to clear her vision. This was just her luck, to lose her vision at such a crucial point.

Mira's fist swung out again, but Oushi caught her arm before she could land a blow. He tried to retaliate, but Mira ducked and punched twice at his ribs. His grip loosened, and Mira's hand slipped out.

_No more_, Mira thought desperately. _This ends now_.

A kind of trance settled over Mira like a warm blanket. She forgot the noise of the crowd that had slowly begun to gather, she forgot the concerned eyes of Colie and the critical gaze of Udan. She forgot the ring, her promise to fight later, her responsibility to Aang...it all washed away. Mira remembered this feeling from when she fought in the ring before. She was completely and totally focused.

She traded subtlety for speed. Everything started to blur as she lashed out again and again, switching hands back and forth as she punched left and right. She landed blows on his jaw, his ribs, his stomach, his chin. He could barely block her, his head down as he stumbled away under the force of her attack. Pinned against the corner post, there was nothing he could do to move or escape.

Mira backed up slightly, and with little flourish, she pivoted. Her foot came up and connected solidly with Oushi's head. And with that roundhouse kick, Oushi gave up. His eyes rolled back to his head, and he collapsed onto the ring.

There was a moment of shocked silence, then the gym erupted. Money exchanged hands as bets were paid, arguments broke out, and cheers reached the ceiling.

Mira blinked slowly as the trance wore off. She felt like she was underwater, and someone was slowly dragging her back to the surface. Sounds and sights gradually returned to her, and she let Colie lead her out of the ring. She wiped at her face and was unsurprised when her hand came back bloody. Her eyebrow was still bleeding steadily, and she wouldn't have been surprised if there were another cut or two somewhere. She spat to the side, happy to see only a small amount of blood mixed in with her saliva.

All in all, she'd made it out pretty well off.

"Better'n ever!" Colie crowed. "Didn't I tell ya?"

Udan regarded Mira with a blank stare. Finally, he broke out into a grin. "Never seen a fight like that," he declared. "Not since your last. Alright," he said, turning to address Colie, "I'll back her."

Colie punched the air. "Thanks. Need ta let the others know." She bolted from the gym, elbowing her way through the crowd that had gathered by the ring.

Mira gingerly began to unwrap the tape from around her hands as Udan continued speaking. "Bit of a fancy trick you pulled, with the post. Remember, you can throw them pretty little moves all you want, but when it comes down to it—"

"Your fists are what finish in the end," Mira interrupted. "I know."

Udan grunted. "So long as ya don't forget it. Now, I gotta make some arrangements for tonight." He took in her bloodied state carefully. "You want me to call Iyasu?" She was the healer down the street who often patched up the gym's fighters. Mira had seen her more than once during her past stay in the city.

Mira shook her head. "I've got someone else. Thanks, though."

Udan nodded and turned to leave. "Knew you could do it," he said gruffly.

"You're still a bastard!" Mira called after him. Udan merely shook his head and disappeared into his office.

Mira looked back down at her hands and winced as she took them in. At least one of her knuckles had cracked during the onslaught and her hands were bleeding as a result.

Ooh, Katara was going to have a field day with her.

* * *

"Spirits, Mira, what happened to you?!"

Well, she hadn't been wrong about that. After crossing all three Rings to return to the house, she was glad to once again have her cloak to shield her from unwanted stares. She'd hoped desperately that Katara was back from the spa, as she had no idea where to find it. Thankfully, they'd arrived mere minutes before she had.

"Got in a fight," she said tersely, wincing as she sat down. That knocking against the post must have bruised a rib or two.

"I can see that," Katara replied sarcastically as she visited the kitchen to fetch a bowl of water. "Some specifics, please?"

"Was helping out a friend."

Katara waited for more, but when it became obvious that it wasn't coming, she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's all I get? You show up looking battered and bruised and you won't tell me how it happened?"

"Oi," Mira interjected. "It's been worse."

"You've done this before?! Tui, Mira, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Mira was silent as Katara began treating her. Finally, she said, "You have to trust me."

"Trust you?! That's rich," Katara snorted.

"I'm trying to protect my friends. From before." Mira plowed on as Katara opened her mouth to interrupt. "If they're connected to Aang in any way, what's to stop the Dai Li from questioning them? I'm tryin' to keep 'em safe. And they live in the Lower Ring. I'm just tryin' to help."

"I don't think you're giving them—or us—enough credit," Katara said eventually, moving from Mira's ribs to her face. "You don't have to take care of everyone, you know."

Mira didn't know what to say to that, so she remained silent. She sat still as Katara mended her eyebrow and the blossoming bruise on her jaw. But while her face was blank, her mind was racing.

Did she tell Katara what she'd been up to? Or did she keep quiet? A vicious game of mental tug-of-war was taking place, and Mira honestly didn't know what side was winning. She needed to protect Temal and Colie as best she could, but her friendship with Katara was suffering for it. Maybe she wasn't giving either side enough credit. Colie could hold her own, and from what Mira had heard from her, Temal could handle a knife well enough. They weren't helpless.

But as it always did, silence won out. Mira kept her mouth firmly shut as Katara finished healing her wounds. When the waterbender finally did pull back, she looked slightly disappointed that Mira hadn't caved. She searched Mira's face, and when she was met with nothing more than stubborn determination, she sighed. "Alright. I can't make you tell me if you don't want to. And I trust you on this. I do." She picked up the bowl and disappeared into the kitchen.

Mira took that opportunity to slip out the front before Katara could change her mind and unleash the full inquisition. She didn't feel very guilty for leaving them in the dark. The Lower Ring was like a whole new world.

They wouldn't last five minutes.

* * *

"Make sure that you use your legs more often. Nakaru's a lot thicker'n you, and he relies on his hands. Throwing a few kicks in there every now and again should throw 'im off guard." Udan was sitting behind his dilapidated desk with his feet propped up on the corner. Mira was seated before him, and Colie was leaning against the wall.

They were strategizing for the night ahead. Part of the plan was in effect already. Colie and Udan had spread the word that the Jade Hood was back in town, and that he was a little worse for wear. That would start in setting the odds. It helped that everyone knew that the Hood had fought his assessment match that morning. Two fights in one day only made her odds drop lower. But what they didn't know was that she'd been to a waterbending healer and felt almost as good as new.

"Anything else you can tell me 'bout him?" Mira asked. "I need as much as I can. I almost lost last time, and he was just an up-'n'-comer then. He's gonna be a lot harder now."

Udan pursed his lips. "He's a lot like you. Strong 'n' clever. Not as fast as you, so there's an advantage. Thicker, like I said before. Few inches taller."

"What side does he favor?"

"Right, like you. But he works both, like you."

"Any old injuries?"

Udan shook his head. "Nothin' you could use against him."

Mira scowled. She hadn't yet heard anything that could be of use so far.

"No one knows much 'bout 'im," Colie chimed in. "Keeps to hisself. Though," she snorted, "does like the ladies, way I heard it."

Mira straightened up, a wicked gleam in her eye. "That's it."

"That's what?" Udan asked.

"My in."

"What, ya gonna seduce him into goin' easy on ya?" Colie laughed.

"Not exactly. But no one knows the Jade Hood is a girl, right?"

Udan nodded. "Everyone still thinks you're a he."

"So I won't wear the hood," Mira said excitedly. "Show him I'm a girl. I'll wear a cropped top, show off my stomach. Tight fighting pants, the works."

"You wanna distract him during the fight," Colie piped up, catching on.

"Exactly," Mira said, snapping her fingers. "Maybe it'll throw him off just enough for me to get the upper hand."

Udan snorted and shook his head. "In all my years, I ain't never seen somethin' like that. But," he admitted grudgingly, "it could work."

"Right then," Mira declared, a smirk growing on her face. "Better get to work. Col, you can get the right clothes?"

She tossed off a small salute. "You got it, Mir." She loped out of the office.

Mira looked back at Udan. "And I take it we've got some training to do."

Udan tipped his head in confirmation. "Nothing too tough. Don't want you worn out 'fore tonight." He paused, regarding her critically. "You sure 'bout this?"

"Ah, c'mon. You know I can hold my own."

"Not the fight," he said impatiently, waving his hand in the air. "The hood. You could barely take that thing off last time without pissin' yourself in terror."

"Not true!" Mira snapped. Udan merely lifted one eyebrow. "Alright, so I admit that I was a bit…attached," she said, picking her words carefully. "But it's been a while. 'Sides, no one saw me without it. Not like they'll recognize me."

"So long as you're sure."

Mira nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Well, I can't say that I'm sorry. That damn thing was a pain in my ass." He stood up with the creak of old age and beckoned to her. "Now lemme teach you how the big boys do it."

* * *

"Y'know, I kinda like it. I shoulda fought like this before."

Mira was standing in front of a full-length mirror, examining her new outfit. Colie had really outdone herself this time. She'd found an emerald green top that stretched tightly across Mira's torso and cut off well above her stomach. The fabric was stretchy enough to allow the movement Mira desired while still keeping everything where it needed to be. The shorts clung tightly to Mira's skin and cut off just above her knee. Mira stretched this way and that, and was pleased when she found no limits to her movement.

"He won' be able to keep his eyes off you," Colie teased, the tip of her tongue poking out.

Mira rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bench. "That's the point. Do my hands, will ya?" She held up the roll of fighting tape and wiggled it.

Colie plucked the tape from Mira's hands and deftly began to wrap it around Mira's knuckles and wrists. When she was done, Mira grinned at her sheepishly. "D'ya mind doin' my hair, too?"

"Am I yer manager or yer maid?" Colie complained, but she took Mira's hair in her hands and braided it against her head. "Wan' it in a bun?"

Mira stared at the mirror thoughtfully and tilted her head to the side. "What d'you think?" she asked. "Hair down makes me a bit girlier, but could get in the way."

Colie squinted and regarded her in the mirror. "Up," she finally decided. "Ya look enough like a girl, believe me. Better ta pull it back fer the fight."

"If you would," Mira asked, and Colie pinned the braid in a low bun. Mira poked at it and turned her head this way and that to make sure it was secure.

Colie watched her with a raise eyebrow. "If it satisfies yer majesty…" she drawled.

Mira sniffed haughtily. "Yes, it will do, thank you." She crossed her eyes in the mirror and stuck her tongue out.

Colie was quiet for a moment. "Yer sillier than before. S'like yer lighter."

"'S'been a while," Mira answered, smile fading.

"I like it," Colie said softly, avoiding Mira's gaze as well. "Ya were too serious before. Ya never laughed. I dunno who yer with, but they done good by you."

"Are we really doing the emotional talk right now? Before the fight?" Mira said suddenly, looking up.

Colie lifted her hands in defense. "Fine by me." She paused, a smirk crossing her face. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Mira shot back, and she chuckled.

Udan poked his head in the room and frowned. "You can stop that laughing. You're up."

Mira sobered quickly and rose from the bench. She gathered up her shiny silk fighting robe and tied it loosely around her waist. The hood settled around her face. Now she could see, but she wouldn't be seen until it was time. She turned to Colie. "Whaddaya think?"

Colie pursed her lips and nodded. "He won' know."

Mira held out her hand. "'Til the end, then."

Colie smiled and gripped Mira's forearm. "I'll be in yer corner." A flicker of unbearable sadness appeared in her eyes, but was gone before Mira could really wonder about it.

Udan grabbed Mira's elbow and began to tug her outside. "Remember—"

"Udan," Mira interrupted. "I know. If you really want to help psych me up, you can shut up."

He looked vaguely insulted, but shut his mouth nevertheless. Mira took a deep breath in as they entered the main gym. A huge crowd was packed inside, and bleachers had been set up on every side. Fighting was a huge part of the Lower Ring lifestyle. But it wasn't adult fighting that the gangs craved. No, it was putting two teenagers in the ring and watching them knock the stuffing out of each other that really sold the bets. They were young, still slightly impressionable…completely susceptible to a cunning gang leader with a slippery tongue. Promising money, fame, girls, and never delivering on any front. Well, the girls sometimes came of their own accord. But longevity definitely wasn't included on the list.

Mira felt a prickle of worry creep across her skin and immediately clamped down on her morbid thoughts. She would do fine tonight. Yes, she was anticipating her fair share of lumps and bruises. But that was it. She could win. She _would_ win. She had to, for Colie and Temal.

Udan lifted the middle of the three ropes surrounding the ring and Mira slipped inside. She stood tall in the shadow of her robe as the referee announced her. Nakaru was already across from her, as the defending champion was always announced first (technically, Mira was the defending champ, but her disappearance from the previous match and subsequent prolonged absence ruled her ineligible).

Nakaru was clad in a pair of blue fighting shorts and nothing else. He stood only a couple inches taller than Mira but was much bulkier than her. His trademark dark brown dreadlocks were tied back in a low wolf's-tail, and his skin was much darker than Mira's. It wasn't quite as dark as Katara and Sokka's skin, due to Nakaru's diluted Water Tribe blood (he was third-generation, not first). But his heritage was played up for the ring and made him seem more fierce.

"Introducing the challenger, from parts unknown," the referee bellowed out. "The Jade Hood was undefeated in his previous reign in the Ba Sing Se underground. A harrowing victory against the Wolf of the North was his legacy, as he vanished into the night. But now, years later, the Jade Hood has returned to stake his claim on the championship!"

Mira smirked under her hood. This would be fun. She untied her belt and slid the fabric off her head and shoulders in one fluid motion. The silk pooled at her feet as silence fell across the gym.

"Um…excuse me. The Jade Hood is back to stake _her_ claim," corrected the gob-smacked referee. All eyes were on her, but Mira's were trained on her opponent. This was the moment of truth. If Nakaru didn't go for it, she was utterly and royally screwed.

In a carefully executed move, she placed one hand on her hip and shifted her weight to fully showcase her bare, flat stomach. Her mouth twitched into a satisfied smirk as Nakaru's light blue eyes followed her every movement (against his own will, it seemed). She had him hooked.

But she couldn't get cocky. Even a distracted Nakaru was a dangerous one. This fight would still take her all.

She retreated into her corner as Nakaru did the same. His eyes were still watching though, so she put a little more sway into her hips than she normally would. Colie lifted an eyebrow knowingly as she approached. "Tease."

"He likes it," Mira said triumphantly. "Time to see how much."

"You got this," Colie said seriously. "Don' screw it up."

"Got it, chief," Mira tossed off as she turned back. She took her place by the ref and brought her fists up as Nakaru mirrored the movement. He didn't look terribly enthusiastic about it, though, and Mira had to bite back a grin. He really wouldn't know what hit him.

"And…fight!" the ref called out, but there was no immediate need for movement this time. Nakaru was cleverer than Oushi. He wouldn't immediately lash out as he tried to figure out his relatively new opponent. That, and he was probably somewhat conflicted about hitting a girl. Female contenders weren't unheard of in the league, but none had ever really made it into the spotlight. Nakaru had never (knowingly) hit a girl in his career. And it looked like he was reluctant to start.

Well, Mira wasn't having any of that. She grinned at him and winked saucily before beckoning him with one hand.

Nakaru scowled and swung his right hand rather half-heartedly. Mira swayed back to dodge and followed through with a tight jab to his jaw. Nakaru's head jerked right, and Mira used the opening to land two punches in his gut. As he doubled over, Mira leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I ain't holdin' back, honey. Seein' as how you had me seein' stars last time… frankly, Pup, I'm disappointed."

Nakaru's head snapped up suddenly, it was only through sheer luck that Mira caught the blow on her mouth and not her nose. As it was, Mira could feel the crack reverberate through her skull as bone met bone. Her lower lip tore, and blood began to flow down her chin.

She swore loudly and staggered back. She wasn't sure he'd planned that entire maneuver, but he certainly had taken advantage of the opportunity. This showboating was making her careless. Colie was turning into a bad influence.

"Happy now?" Nakaru answered, hands already up and shielding his face.

"Why don'tcha come over here and see how pleased I really am?" Mira taunted back, shaking off the shock and reverting to her banter. She bounced on the balls of her feet, nerves tensed as she watched his every move.

Nakaru began to circle to the left, and Mira followed him to the right, matched his pace exactly. This was the dance Oushi had been missing that morning. Hands up, eyes watching, body coiled like a spring and ready to explode at the slightest provocation. Nakaru knew the intricacies of this partnership. The only thing he hadn't counted on was Mira's gender and outfit. His eyes were wandering, though he really was doing his best to keep them in line.

But boys will be boys, and for the first time in her life, Mira found herself grateful for one of man's baser instincts. She watched him carefully, waiting for his eyes to slip once more.

One flicker of movement, and Mira launched forward. Her knuckles connected with his jaw, and Mira ignored the dull protest from her hands. Her left hand was already up and heading straight for Nakaru's nose.

He recovered quickly and dipped out of the way. But Mira hadn't thrown her whole weight behind the punch, so she wasn't off-balance as she recovered. Nakaru was quick though, and didn't need her off-balance. He was already slipping behind her and trapping her right arm behind her back as his free hand went to work on her ribs.

Mira jerked her head back just as Nakaru had minutes before, and was satisfied to hear a muted crunch as skull met skull. She stomped down on his instep, and yanked herself from his grip, spinning away to face him before he could grab her again.

"Was that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Mira quipped, unable to help the wince that passed over her face. He'd really done a number on her side. She was lucky he hadn't cracked a rib.

"Body like that?" Nakaru tossed back. "You tell me."

Mira's eyebrows lifted and she scoffed. "Oh, stop it. You're making me blush."

Nakaru's eyes roved down her body. "Gimme an hour and I could do so much more."

Mira was appalled to feel her cheeks redden at his comment. She shoved down her embarrassment quickly. "An hour?" she shot back in disbelief. Her eyes did the roaming this time before she met his gaze. "I don't think so. You strike me as more of a five-minute man."

Catcalls and raucous laughter echoed from the bleachers surrounding the ring, but Mira ignored the noise to take advantage of Nakaru's temporary humiliation. She dropped her hands, pivoted, and suddenly her foot was connecting with his side. His breath whooshed from his body, and he stumbled to the side.

Mira followed him, determined to finish the fight, but the hollow ding of a bell marked the end of the first round.

"Dammit," she growled as she stalked back into her corner. "I was building up momentum, too."

"He caught a lucky break," Udan agreed. "You need to end this quickly."

"Whaddaya think I'm tryin' to do?" Mira barked, snatching the water skin from Colie's hand. She allowed herself a brief mouthful, but shoved it back into Colie's hand before she could gulp down any more. Her mind worked furiously, trying to find a quick way to end the fight.

Mira started as an idea hit her. It was simple, yet effective…but it required a rookie mistake on Nakaru's part. She wasn't sure if he'd go for it, but she was quickly running out of options. If it didn't work this round, she'd change tactics.

She quickly mopped the sweat from her face and the drying blood from her chin with a damp cloth. Her lip was stinging like crazy, but she could worry about that later.

Mira assumed her fighting stance as the bell rang for the second round. Nakaru apparently, had decided to switch tactics as well. Mira leaped back, but still caught the edge of his fist on her jaw. Her head snapped back, and she let her body follow the momentum. She spun away, quickly getting her bearings as she faced him once more. Nakaru swung again, but Mira ducked under his arm and popped up behind him. She tagged him three times in the ribs (in the same spot where she'd kicked him) before he could turn and block her.

Mira dipped, dodged, and ducked. She jabbed him here and there before dancing away. He landed a few punches on her, sure, but she landed just as many on him. But the point was, she led him on a merry chase around the ring. He may have been quick and clever, but his endurance wasn't quite up to snuff. He'd grown complacent in his victories. Probably hadn't gone more than one round with anyone in years. He was sweating profusely by the time the bell rang (though Mira was doing her fair share as well).

"The hell are you doin'?" Udan hissed as she took a small sip of water. "You're s'posed to finish him, not dance with 'im!"

"I'm workin' on it," Mira answered mildly. She jerked her head over her shoulder, and Udan's gaze drifted over to the opposite corner. His eyes widened, then narrowed. "You tricky little devil," he muttered with a grudging admiration.

"Toldja," she said cheekily. "Back in a mo."

It was Mira's turn to go on the offensive as the third round started. She went straight for his stomach, head down and fists a blur as she landed blow after blow. She caught a punch to her ear that left her head ringing, but her focus didn't break. Right, right, left, right, right, left, left. Nakaru doubled over, groaning in pain. Mira bounced back a step or two, but Nakaru didn't move. His dreadlocks hung over his sweating face, and he swayed on his feet.

Mira gripped his shoulder and forced him up. Nakaru met her gaze with a tired resignation. He recognized her trap, and realized that he'd fallen straight for it. He was beaten, and he knew it.

Well, Mira wouldn't prolong this. She pulled back her right fist, and connected solidly with his ear. Nakaru fell sideways to the floor as he abandoned what was left of his balance, and lay wheezing on the floor of the ring. He wasn't unconscious, but if he didn't rise in ten seconds, the match was Mira's.

She watched him anxiously. If he rose and shook off the pain (and she had no doubt that he could), the fight would drag out longer than she wanted. She may have been standing over him, but a few more well-placed blows and she could be lying beside him on that floor. Her lip was split and still oozing, her chin was bruised, her ribs ached, there was a mild cut on her forehead and by her ear, and her knuckles had cracked again. The sooner she was out of the ring, the better.

Nakaru looked up and saw the anxiety in her face. He nodded in a tight, quick gesture. And in that one moment, they understood each other.

Both driven to the ring by external forces, yet both embracing the lifestyle. Both a bit arrogant in their success. And yet, despite their pride, they understood the importance of knowing when to back down. And that was exactly what he was doing now. He yielded the fight to her. And in that simple gesture, he was ensuring they both walked away (relatively) unscathed.

Mira nodded back, and only vaguely heard the referee announce her victory. She ignored the explosion of sound from the gym around her and climbed down from the ring.

"We did it!" Colie crowed. "We won!"

"'Scuse me?" Mira cried indignantly as they left the gym and made their way to Udan's office. "Who's this 'we'? I was in there throwing and taking the punches!"

"And I was yer moral support," Colie said breezily as she pushed open the door. "That was a brill move, with the water."

For that had been Nakaru's downfall. Mira had worn him out in the second round, something he wasn't used to. He'd sucked down most of his water pouch during the break period (which is what Udan had caught sight of over Mira's shoulder). His stomach was full of water and little else, and that was a bad mix for a fighter (and that was the principle Mira had been relying on). A repeated series of blows to the midsection would drive the breath from his body and leave him feeling nauseated and weak. It was simple to knock him down after that.

"You got lucky," Udan proclaimed, pointing one finger at her as he took his seat behind the desk.

"And I'm good," Mira prodded, collapsing into a chair. "You can say it. It's okay, my ego can take it."

Udan merely raised an eyebrow. "Next time you'll have to be more careful."

"No next time," Mira said abruptly, sitting up straight. "That was it. My last fight. I'm done."

Udan was silent for a long moment. "Be a shame," he said finally. "You really were one a my best."

A wide smile broke out on Mira's face before she could stop it. But it died with his next words. "Y'know. For a girl."

"Bastard," she muttered for the second time that day. He scowled at her, but his dark brown eyes danced merrily. "Wait a mo," she said suddenly. "Where's Colie?"

"Prolly out gettin' her earnings," Udan answered. "Got quite a chunk a change tonight."

Colie burst through the door, beaming at Mira. She waved a large leather pouch in the air. "Got it!" she crowed. She shook the bag, and the clinking of gold was unmistakable. "Let's scoot!"

* * *

They left through the back door in Udan's office. Mira had no desire to elbow her way through eager well-wishers (though it was more likely they'd be ill-wishers. Not a lot of money had been placed on her that night). Mira sucked in a deep breath of night air, and the brisk spring breeze began to alleviate some of the soreness.

The two girls walked side-by-side, Colie with a spring in her step and Mira with a wearied gait. They were just outside Temal's apartment when Mira brought it up. "Alright, I got you your money," Mira said thickly, blotting at her split lip with a rag she'd snatched from Udan's office. "Now will you please give it to Ret and be done with him? I'll walk you there if you like."

Colie's grin melted off her face, and the sadness and guilt Mira had caught in her eyes earlier returned with a vengeance. She sighed with a defeated air and closed her eyes, and Mira knew instantly something was wrong. "It's not for Ret, is it?" she asked, crestfallen.

"No," Colie finally answered.

Mira threw the bloody rag to the ground. "Dammit, Col, what did you do?"

"I need ta pay off a debt. I didn't think ya'd fight fer me if I told ya the truth, so I told ya it was ta get out."

"You have no intention of getting out, do you?" Mira asked dully, already knowing the answer.

Colie remained silent.

"Who do you owe?" Mira asked quietly. When Colie didn't answer, she tried again. "Who do you owe?" Colie kept walking.

In a flash Mira had grabbed Colie's shirt and had her pressed against the cool stone of the alley. She winced as the action jolted her arms and tweaked her ribs, but her rising anger squashed any pain she was feeling. "I will only ask once more," she threatened dangerously, mere inches from Colie's face. "Who. Do. You. Owe?"

"…Chien," Colie croaked out.

The word hit Mira like a physical blow. She staggered back, and Colie slumped against the alley wall, gasping and glaring at Mira. But Mira ignored her indignation as she stared at the girl in front of her. She knew that name. She'd never actually met Chien personally, but his reputation preceded him. She saw his handiwork scattered across the Lower Ring every day. Chien was Ba Sing Se's main ringweed supplier. He ran a cartel that was directly responsible for most of the drug trafficking in the city. There were only two reasons Colie would owe him money: she was using ringweed, or she was dealing for him. Mira tossed out the first option immediately. Colie wasn't using. She didn't show any of the symptoms. Which left…Mira didn't want to think about it.

But she had to. For Temal and Ryo. So she forced open her mouth and asked, "Why do you owe Chien money?"

The look on Colie's face said it all. She stared at Mira defiantly, chin sticking out, daring her to make an accusation.

She was all too happy to oblige. "I knew you had ambiguous morals, Colie, but I didn't think you were that heartless."

"'S'not my fault," she mumbled, but she lacked conviction. "I needed the money."

Mira was so angry, she couldn't even speak. She just stood there, staring at Colie, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Colie was a rogue who did things her way, sure, but Mira had always believed that when it came right down to it, she would do the right thing. But it seemed that Mira had misjudged her.

"Tell Temal," she finally said, her gaze rock hard.

Colie snorted. "Don' be stupid. She couldn' handle it."

"She's stronger than you think," Mira retorted coldly. "You tell her, or I will."

"You wouldn' dare," Colie challenged as she regarded Mira carefully.

Mira's hand slipped into Colie's pants pocket before the girl could stop her. She seized upon a small cloth packet, and Mira could tell immediately that it was a ringweed pouch. Seconds later, she was bursting through the door to Temal's apartment and tossing the packet onto the dining room table.

Colie was hot on her heels, a string of curses tumbling past her lips. Temal appeared instantly in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed. "I know you're not using that language in this house," she said sternly, eyebrow raised. In an instant, she took in the anger in Mira's face and the fear in Colie's. She followed Mira's pointing finger to the little packet on the table, and her eyes widened. "What is that?" she asked warily.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Mira spat. "She's been selling 'em on street corners."

Temal looked at Colie, pain and disbelief on her face. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to believe that Colie was responsible. Her warring emotions were clear for all to see.

"I was doin' it fer you," Colie defended. "You never asked."

That sent Mira over the edge. "Son of a _bitch_, Colie!" she thundered. She snatched at her collar, ignoring Temal's weak protests, and dragged her back outside and back into the narrow alley. Once they were tucked away and out of sight, Mira threw Colie against the wall and began to pace back and forth. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was tryin' to help 'em!" Colie cried angrily. "You make all this fuss 'bout me doin' my part, supportin' Temal an' Ryo, but you don' want ta know how I do it!"

"There are other ways!" Mira insisted. "Dealing drugs? I never thought you'd go that far," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Don' you dare!" Colie bellowed as she pushed off the wall, hazel fire in her eyes. "You'da done the same if you was me."

Mira rounded on Colie, eyes blazing. "Dammit, Col! You _know_ that's not true."

"What was I s'posed to do then?" Colie spat. "We was about to get kicked out! Temal was outta rent and was about to pick up a second job. You know as well as me she couldn'ta done it. So I asked Ret how ta make some extra, and he tol' me ta find Chien. Ya think I actually _like_ doin' this? It makes me sick! But I keep goin' cos I _have_ to. Fer them."

"Help out some other way!" Mira pleaded, her anger starting to abate.

"How, Mir? What d'ya suggest? Look 'round," she said, throwing her arms out. "'Cos I got _so_ many options," she drawled sarcastically.

"You _try_," Mira stressed, suddenly feeling bone-weary. "You look for something that isn't going to hurt others. You swallow your damned pride and shut your damn mouth!"

"You suggestin' I sell myself on street corners?" Colie fired back. "Cos I dunno what you think a me, but I _won'_ do that."

"That's not what I said," Mira retorted irritably. "And you know it. I mean, you need to find legal work. Even if you think it's below you."

Colie remained silent for a moment, her wide eyes searching Mira's. "That may work fer you," she said quietly, "but I'm not like you." Mira finally, for the first time, heard the gruff slang disappear completely from Colie's voice. She sounded so small and vulnerable without it.

"Not anymore." Mira took in the position of the moon in the sky and sighed. "I can't stay. I've got to get back."

Colie slid against the stone alley wall and rubbed her temples. "I'm stuck, Mir," she muttered, her voice breaking. And for once, Mira had a glimpse of the girl Colie always tried to hide. Mira's fury continued to subside, until all she could really feel was pity. Colie had really done the only thing she could think of under the circumstances.

"Then unstick yourself."

"It's not that easy."

"And that's why I've got to leave," Mira said softly. She left Colie sitting against the wall, head buried in her hands. Mira reentered the apartment to find Temal was sitting at the kitchen table, ringweed pouch in hand. Her eyes were red, and tear tracks glistened on her face.

"I didn't ask," she said hollowly. "She was bringing home more money than usual, but I never asked where it was coming from. Daichi," she groaned. "I'm so stupid."

"No," Mira said sharply. "Don't say that. It's not true."

"Why didn't I ask?" Temal questioned desperately. "I could have stopped this!"

"Don't think about things like that. Trust me, I know. Just focus on what you can do moving forward," Mira urged. "You'll get through this."

"Sometimes I wonder if I will," Temal admitted, her gaze vacant. "Sometimes it gets so dark I wonder how on earth I put one foot in front of the other."

Mira pointed to the door that led to Ryo's room. "That's why," she said firmly. "You do it for him." Her arm swung around until it was pointed at the front door. "And for her. But let her help you. You let her in. She's not a kid anymore, and she's trying to prove it in all the wrong ways. Don't lock her out for this," Mira said, forcing the words out. "Be angry, yes. But you've got to move on, as a family."

Temal nodded and wiped her tears away. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try." She studied Mira for a moment. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where do you go from here?"

Mira exhaled loudly. "Back to my friends."

"You'll be alright?"

Mira flashed a false, tired smile. "I'm always alright."

"Me too," Temal whispered, and she stood to wrap Mira in her arms. "Thank you," she said as she pulled back.

"For what?" Mira laughed mirthlessly. "I just tore apart your family."

"But some things need to be broken before they become stronger, yeah?" Temal said knowingly.

Mira gave a sad smile and left quietly. She didn't look back at Colie sitting in the alley, and it wasn't until she reached the Upper Ring house that she realized she'd forgotten once more to say goodbye to Ryo.

* * *

She slipped quietly through the thick front door and eased it shut behind her. She doubted anyone would be up this late, but a flickering candle sitting on the floor of the sitting area revealed a dozing Katara.

Mira took a few steps forward, and a floorboard creaked underfoot. Katara's eyes flickered open, and she sat upright groggily. "Mira?"

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Katara squinted and titled her head to the side, peering at Mira through the darkness. Mira tried to shrink back and hide her battered condition, but Katara was up and across the floor with the candle before she could.

"Tui and La," she breathed, eyes wide. "You're a mess." She firmly took Mira's hand to guide her to the sitting area, but her fingers wrapped around Mira's bleeding knuckles. Mira hissed in pain, and Katara immediately recoiled. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"'S'okay," Mira muttered, and her eyelids fluttered wearily. She allowed Katara to guide her to the back of the room and tried not to trip over her own feet. Her legs quivered underneath her as she gingerly plopped down on a cushion and sighed deeply as Katara busied herself with fetching a bowl of water.

"Is everything alright?" she asked carefully as she kneeled in front of Mira.

Mira opened her mouth to lie, to say that everything was fine, and that she was alright, but as the events of the day crashed down upon her, the words caught in her throat. "No," she admitted finally. "I'm not. I'm hurt, I'm angry, and I am so, so tired of discovering the worst in people. I want what you have," she groaned. "I want to see the best in people. I don't want to walk around and see all the evil that I do. I'm sick of it."

"But you do," Katara said quietly as she fixed Mira's split lip. "See the best in people," she clarified, taking in Mira's quizzical look. "Where most people avert their gaze when they see a beggar on the street, you see a person. You see someone who can be redeemed. That is such a gift," she said earnestly. "You have compassion, Mira. You never give up on someone. That's more than some people can say."

"What if I should?" Mira wondered as Katara moved to her hands. "Some people can't be saved," she added darkly.

"Are you sure about that?" Katara questioned. "I don't think you could give up even if you tried. And the day that you do…well, that will be a very dark day, indeed." She ducked her head as she finished the healing in silence. As she stood up and turned around to dispose of the used water, Mira watched her go, eyes shining.

"And I hope that the day that you give up on me never comes."

* * *

**A/N: And this is where I take a slight leave. My Muse is being a stubborn, willful thing. I need a few weeks to wrestle her under control. Plus that, and summer has given me more things to do, and as a result, this story gets shafted quite a lot. But I'll do my best to fix that these upcoming weeks.**

**Also, I now have a Tumblr. Don't really know what I'm doing right now, but I will start to post updates on how the writing's coming. So you could check on when chapters are coming out. The link's on my profile. **

**And, as always, please review! I love hearing what you have to say, especially with these more AU chapters. It also helps me fix things that you guys notice, but I don't (shout out to **TheInkBender **for that. Definitely helped in this chapter). I love hearing from anyone and everyone! **


End file.
